Infiltrada
by InOhalKali
Summary: Esta historia comienza en un universo alternativo.Se trata sobre una chica, llamada Jazmin.Por los azares del destino desperto en el mundo de Naruto.Ella esta lista para una nueva vida,misiones,entrenamientos y por supuesto amor.Mi primer fic.
1. Infiltrada

En las calles de la ciudad, específicamente en la ciudad de Lima en Perú. Se encontraba una muchachita no de menos de 13 años corriendo. Era una niña de cabello bronce rizado suelto y unos ojos chocolatosos. Su piel pálida, aunque cálido al tacto. Llevaba puesto un uniforme simple: blusa blanca, falda azul marino, medias de algodón azul marino y zapatos negros. Cargab a un bolso negro, se apreciaba ahi 4 personas Gaara. y Sasuke. (para verlo pasar por mi perfil ^^)

–¡Tarde!, ¡estúpida hermanita mayor! –chillaba la muchacha.

–_Descuida Jazmín te despertare temprano, confía en mí._ –pensaba imitando una voz aguda.

Jazmín, como se llamaba la niña doblo a una esquina y empezó a correr más intensamente, salto una vereda y llego a un edificio blanco, entro por la puerta.

–¡Al fin llegue! – decía Jazmín pero no tardaron en interrumpirla.

–¡Tarde! – grito una señora de edad.

La cara de Jazmín se descompuso en una mueca de enfado.

–Debe dejar de llegar tarde señorita Vallejos

–Lo sé, lo sé – decía haciendo un ademan con la mano, restándole importancia.

–Ahora, vaya a clases – concluyo la señora.

Jazmín subió la escaleras y entro a su salón de clases , pero antes toco la puerta. Llamando la atención de los demás estudiantes.

–Buenos días, ¿Puedo pasar? – susurro pero suficiente para que llegara a los oídos del maestro.

–Pase, solo porque es comienzo del año que sea la última –dijo el Maestro.

–_Química, diablos empezamos mal Jazmín _–pensaba la de cabello bronce.

La niña entro al salón de clases, examinando con la mirada a ver si había un sitio disponible. Se sentó en un asiento junto a un niño de cabello alborotado castaño ,que llevaba puesto lentes de armazón marrón. Cuando Jazmín le dirigió una mirada pero el la evito.

–¿_Tu también eh?_ –pensó, mientras dirigía una mirada triste a la ventana.

Las clases pasaron lentas solo para Jazmín, recibía gritos, castigos y miradas de reproche. A la salida del colegio, ella se fue para un rumbo que no llevaba a su casa. Sus pasos la llevaron a un parque. Sé sentó en una banca, saco de su bolso un cuaderno Verde claro y un lápiz, empezó a trazar unas cuantas líneas hasta que se vio 3 siluetas. 2 chicos y una chica al medio. Sí eran Uchiha Sasuke y Uzumaki Naruto, en el medio de ellos dos había una chica mas especifico era ella misma.

–Como desearía que fuera verdad, sería una locura –Dijo mirando al cielo que ya estaba oscuro.

– ¡Oh, no!, mama me regañara – chillo la niña, pero cuando se dispuso a irse a su casa fue cuadrada por 4 chicos.

–Mira, es la niña loca Vallejos –Ella los reconoció como chicos de grado superior.

–Déjame en paz – dijo Jazmín metiendo su lápiz a su bolso, pero cuando iba a meter el cuaderno el chico que estaba enfrente de ella se lo arrebato.

El chico se carcajeo, causando que Jazmín frunciera el ceño. La niña sonrió con la gran conocida Sonrisa made in Uchiha. Le dio un pisotón haciendo gritar al grandulón. Los otros 3 la agarraron de los brazos, ella emitió un sonoro, le taparon la boca con una mano, pero ella lo mordió.

A los que le estaban agarrando los brazos les dio un golpe en la boca del estomago con los codos. Ya liberada agarro su bolso y su cuaderno y salió corriendo a toda su velocidad esquivando baches y postes de luz.

Cuando llego a las afueras de su casa saco un juego de llaves de su bolso. Abrió la puerta su pequeña familia es decir su hermana mayor y su madre cenaban en la mesa.

–¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? –pregunto una señora que no aparentaba 40 años sino menos.

La señora tenía unos grandes ojos de color chocolate, pómulos grandes y marcados, lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabello café oscuro que tenia reflejos rojizos con el sol.

–Lo siento, me perdí en el camino de la vida. – dijo una de sus tontas mentiras, no por nada era una gran fan de Naruto.

–¡No me vengas con eso!, estuve muy preocupada –grito la mujer.

–No lo creo, si apenas has llegado – gruño Jazmín

–Omayra me llamo a la oficina diciendo que no regresabas, te llame a tu celular –no termino de hablar porque Jazmín la interrumpió.

–¿No te acuerdas?, en una de tus estúpidas borracheras me lanzaste el celular a la cara se cayó y se estropeo. –Chillo la nena de cabello bronce.

–Es verdad, lo siento – susurro.

–¡Mentirosa! –grito la pequeña, mientras de sus dos hermosos ojos chocolatosos salían lagrimas. –Si lo sintieras, dejarías de ahogarte en alcohol cada vez que tienes un problema.

–Mimi , mi amor entiende para mi también es difícil desde que tu padre nos dejo – susurraba la señora de cabello café.

–¡Nos dejo por tu culpa! –grito para luego subir corriendo las escaleras y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Su habitación estaba lleno de posters del anime popular NARUTO. Ella tiro su bolso en la cama y se sentó en una silla y encendió su computadora. Buscó en Google Naruto Shippuden capitulo 159 _Pain vs. Kakashi._ Se puso sus audífonos, vio los episodios siguientes hasta que se durmió apoyada su frente en el teclado.

**POV. JAZMIN**

Me desperté a causa del sonido del despertador, abrí poco a poco mis ojos. Me di cuenta que no era mi habitación y me levante de golpe. Estaba vestida con un short negro y una polo de tiras color blanco. Mi mirada viajo por todo el lugar era un pequeños apartamento, me pareció a verlo visto en algún lugar. Solo había una cama un pequeño comedor y una cocina, todo estaba limpio y en su lugar.

Camine hacia el baño me lave la cara, cuando me mire al espejo estaba igual que antes. Mismos ojos, mismo cabello. Sí misma yo. De pronto un agudo dolor de cabeza me invadió.

A mi cabeza llegaron varios recuerdos, La aldea de la nieve, mi familia : mis padres y mi hermana ¿Koyuki?.Llegaron a mi los recuerdos cuando era niña ,pero no me acuerdo a verlos vivido en si. Él dolor disminuyo un rato.

Escuche unos toques a mi puerta fui a ver. Cuándo abría la puerta me encontré ahí con Iruka-sensei.

–Sensei –susurré.

–Hola Yukiko, voy tarde a la academia ,pero vine porque sentí tu chakra . ¿No piensas ir?, hoy anunciare los equipos –me dijo el a poco recordé gran parte de mi vida en el mundo de Naruto. ¿Soy gennin? ¡Genial!.

–Si ire , solo que como siempre , desperté tarde – dije apenada y regalándole una sonrisa zorruna.

–Está bien, te doy la razón. –dijo sonriéndome. –Apurate que vas tarde –se despidió.

–Woau – suspire –¡Voy tarde!.

Tome un baño rápidamente. Me puse una blusa como la de Sakura en Shippuden de color Negro , pero en vez de tener el circulo blanco ,tenía un copo de nieve y un short azul como el de Sasuke y las comunes sandalias azules ninjas. La banda ninja me la puse como diadema dejando suelto mis rizos bronces. Ahora a comenzar mi nueva vida, pero me sentía como _Infiltrada. _

**Nota de autora:**

**Lo siento si no es perfecto**

**pero me gustaria que entendieran **

**soy una novata **

**acepto cualquier criterio AMABLE!**

**Cualquier sugerencia como :**

**¿Que pareja quieren para Jazmin mejor dicho Yukiko? **

**Comenten...**


	2. Equipo 7

Yukiko salió de su casa, bajo las escaleras y corrió hacia la academia.

–_Acuérdate, acuérdate, ¿Dónde está la academia?_ –se dijo a si misma busco con la mirada, pero se perdió en un punto naranja–¡Naruto!, ¡Konohamaru-kun!

– ¡Yukko–chan! –grito con esa voz aguda que tanto le gustaba a Yukiko.

–Oye, vamos tarde–le dijo sonriendo Yukiko.

– ¡Es verdad! –se despidió de Konohamaru, luego salió corriendo hacia la dirección academia.

– ¡Nos vemos ,Konohamaru-kun! – se despidió agitando la mano– ¡Matte Naruto!

– ¡Nos vemos,Yukko-neechan! – se despidió igualmente Konohamaru

Naruto y Yukiko corrieron hacia la academia. En el salón todavía no llegaba Iruka-sensei.

– _¿No está Iruka-sensei?, me hubiese guardado todo el correteo_–pensó decepcionada Yukiko.

Naruto y Yukiko tomaron asiento en uno de los lugares desocupados juntos con Sasuke. Naruto empezó a reír, mientras que Yukiko posaba una de sus manos en su mejilla aburrida mirándolo.

Shikamaru entro al salón, tuvo una pequeña conversación de Naruto en el que Yukiko le prestaba la mínima atención. De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a unas agotadas chicas una rubia y una peli rosada.

Naruto voltio y puso una cara de tonto sonrojado, haciendo reír por lo bajo a Yukiko.

–Hola Sakura, ¿Como estas? –Fue callado por un empujón de la peli rosa.

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro al ver a la peli bronce sentada junto a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –le pregunto Sakura a Yukiko.

–Ah, pues…–fue callada porque, Sakura también la empujo de la misma forma que a Naruto, dejando shockeada a Yukiko.

–_Oh, genial no le caigo bien a Sakura. –_pensó.

De pronto casi todas las chicas empezaron a pelearse por el lugar junto a Sasuke.

–No frentezota, yo llegue antes. ¡Yo me sentare junto a Sasuke-kun!

–¡_Yo me senté primero junto a el!_ –Pensó molesta Yukiko–_¡Sasuke-kun , Sasuke-kun!_ –Pensó imitando las voces chillonas de las chicas – _Es guapo y atractivo pero no es para tanto._

Naruto se paro en la mesa mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

– ¡_Nyaaa!, esto no me lo pierdo_–pensó mientras pasaba entre las niñas que estaban peleándose.

De pronto ¡_ZAS!_ Paso lo que tenía que pasar. Naruto y Sasuke se besaron accidentalmente. Yukiko estallo en carcajadas.

–Gomen ,pero fue un lindo beso–dijo pícaramente Yukiko.

_Minutos después…_

Ya había llegado Iruka-sensei .Nuestros personajes principales estaban sentados en una misma mesa: Naruto-Sakura-Sasuke-Yukiko.

Naruto estaba con varios golpes en la cara ,producto del enfrentamiento con el Club Oficial de Sasuke ,Sakura feliz porque se sento junto a Sasuke,Sasuke neutral y Yukiko pues..

– ¿Nande?,yo no hice nada y ¡Ouch! –se quejaba por los chinchones que tenía en la cabeza justo por la misma razón de Naruto.

–A partir de hoy todos son ninjas,para llegar a este punto pasaron pruebas muy difíciles y algunos retos– comenzó a hablar Iruka sensei. –per, eso no es nada lo que viene será más difícil. Ahora solo son gennins.

–_Yo sobro, ¿en qué equipo quedare? _–pensaba desesperada Yukiko.

–Todos los gennins serán agrupados en equipos de tres, pero solo 1 habrá de equipo será encabezado por un jounin.

–Oiste frentezota. – hablaba Ino, que estaba sentada detrás de Sakura–Alguien estará en el equipo de pregunto ¿Quién será?.

–No tengo idea–le respondió Sakura, pero por dentro su Inner no pensaba lo mismo.

–_Equipos, eso hara que me alente_–pensaba el "humilde" Sasuke.

–_Yo quiero estar con Sakura-chan_–pensaba ilusionada el lindo rubio.

–_No será tan malo, creo_–pensaba la infiltrada en la historia.

Iruka-sensei explico que los equipos serán balanceados por fuerza y habilidad.

–Equipo 7, Uzumaki Naruto , Haruno Sakura. –Hablo el sensei.

– ¡ehhh! –celebro Naruto, Sakura quedo decepcionada.

–Uchiha Sasuke–empezó a decir el sensei molesto por la interrupción.

– ¡ehh! –celebro Sakura y Naruto pensó que estaba perdido.

–y… Kazahana Yukiko–termino de decir el sensei.

–Bueno._ ¡Yeahh, estoy en el equipo 7 wakattebayo! ¿Eh?, ¿y eso de donde salió?_ – pensó al último.

Yukiko caminaba por los pasillos del academia,viendo si podía reconocer algunas , escucho a alguien dentro de una de las puertas .Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Sasuke amordazado y amarrado de manos y rio, se le salió una carcajada al ver a Sasuke fruncir el ceño. Yukko, como de cariño le decían según recordaba ella le saco la cinta de la boca causando que Sasuke se quejara de dolor.

– ¿Qué paso? –preguntó _inocentemente Yukko._

–No te importa –gruño Sasuke.

–Ok, nos vemos– Yukko levanto los hombros sin darle importancia.

–Oye…

–Sí, lo sé –rio Yukiko desatándolo. –me debes una.

–Supongo– dijo Sasuke gruñendo por lo bajo.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Hola Hola! Soy Yukiko!**

**Aki acaba el cap. ¡Wakattebayo!**

**En el prox, capi de Infiltrada**

"**¡Conociendo a Kakashi-sensei! , ¿Aprobrar o Reprobar?"**

**¿Quién será el que me haga sentir cosquillas en el estomago?**

**¿Naruto o Sasuke?, talvez los dos **

**Averiguenlo en el prox. Capi**

**Voten ¡Naruto o Sasuke!**

**O los dos ^^**

**Matta nee!**


	3. ¡Conociendo a Kakashisensei!

El nuevo equipo 7, estaban desesperados 1 hora y todavía su sensei no hace su travesura del borrador, y entra Kakashi.

–Lo siento sensei, quise detenerlo pero no pude –dijo Sakura , pero reía por dentro.

–Mi primer impresión de este grupo…son una bola de aura depresiva rodeo a nuestros 4 gennins.

–_Si va todo normal_–pensaba Yukiko.

–Bien vamos a la azotea–dijo Kakashi con voz desinteresada.

_Subieron a la azotea…_

–Muy bien, porque no se presentan de uno en uno– Empezó Kakashi.

– ¿Presentarnos? –Pregunto Sakura.

–Que se supone que debemos de decir sensei–Dijo Yukiko.

–Lo que les guste o disguste y sus metas para el futuro, cosas asi–dijo Kakashi-sensei.

–Usted primero– dijo Naruto.

–Yo soy Hatake Kakashi,las cosas que me gustan y disgustan no tengo ganas de decirlas , mis sueños para el futuro no he pensado en eso– dijo Kakashi.

–Eso fue totalmente inútil, solo nos dijo su nombre–dijo Sakura molesta.

Los demás empezaron a presentarse.

–Ahora, sigues tu–Dijo Kakashi señalando a Yukiko.

–Mi nombre es…–dudo un poco – _¡Recuerda ahora eres Kazahana Yukiko bruta!_ –pensó Yukko.

–Kazahana Yukiko, soy de la aldea de la nieve, me gusta…mmm ¡la ramen! – Naruto y ella chocaron palmas riendo– Entrenar para ser más fuerte, no me gusta las verduras sin cocer y la gente superficial que trata a la gente solo por lo que dicen las demás personas. Mí hobbie es… no se ¿cantar? Y mis sueños para el futuro es ser una gran kunoichi como La Gran Tsunade-sama y ¡Ser la esposa del Hokage! –dijo Yukiko dejando a todos impactados y a Naruto sonrojado.

– _¡Nani!, ¿Como pude decir eso? Dije lo primero que paso por mi mente, Yukiko-baka_– se reprocho Yukiko.

–Interesante…, Bueno mañana será la prueba de supervivencia_–_dijo Kakashi

_Al día siguiente muy temprano…_

Yukiko se vistió, esta vez no llevo el pelo suelto sino una coleta alta, no desayuno, y se dirigió al área de entrenamiento.

– ¡Hola chicos! _–_saludo amablemente a su equipo.

– ¡Hola Yukko-chan!–saludo alegremente Naruto.

–Hola – saludo Sakura.

–Hmp – dijo Sasuke

–Como siempre, tan comunicativo Sasuke –dijo sarcásticamente Yukiko. – Kakashi-sensei vendrá tarde– dijo la pelibronce , sentándose en el piso.

– ¿Segura? – pregunto Sasuke.

–Sip–dijo muy segura de sí misma Yukiko.

Paso como una hora y Kakashi recién llegaba.

–Hola –dijo como siempre.

– ¡Llega tarde! –le reprocharon Sakura y Naruto mientras Sasuke solo callaba y Yukiko reía.

–Buenos días sensei– saludo Yukiko.

–Por lo menos alguien me saluda bien –dijo Kakashi mientras le acariciaba los cabellos bronces, haciendo sonrojar a Yukiko.

Kakashi explicó las reglas de los cascabeles... y todo lo que necesitaban saber...

-Ataquen a matar... Muy bien comiencen...

Todos se escondieron menos Naruto como era de esperar...

Hizo su primer intento de ataque, pero erró.

Cayó al agua, luego volvió a atacarlo...

-¡Jutsu mil años de dolor!-Haciéndole ese truquito.

Yukiko se carcajeo, pero se escabullo más adentro el bosque rápidamente para que no la descubrieran.

Mientras Naruto encontraba la típica trampa y caía en ella.

–Si es tan obvia la trampa como no te das cuenta.-Decía Kakashi rascándose la cabeza. En eso las kunais de Sasuke venían... pasó todo eso, y Kakashi seguía parado en frente de Naruto pensando en estrategias ya que sabía donde se encontraban los demás.

Una kunai rompió la cuerda que sostenía a Naruto. Apareció velozmente al frente de Kakashi.

– ¡Yukiko-chan! – grito un Naurto ya liberado de la trampa.

Yukiko y Kakashi empezaron una pelea de taijutsu ,Yukiko era veloz peor no tanto como Kakashi.

– ¡Naruto escóndete! –grito Yukiko.

– ¿Qué?

– ¡Baka!, esto es en… – no termino de decir su frase ya que Kakashi le tira una pata lanzándola contra un árbol.

– ¡Aprobada! –grito Kakashi

– ¿Nani? – pregunto confundida Yukiko.

–Eres la única que entendió el mensaje , pero si los demás no aprueban tu también reprobaras– dijo Kakshi.

–Entiendo – dijo Yukiko. – ¡Suerte Naruto!

Yukiko desaparece y Kakshi hace de las suyas con su pobres pronto un grito estruendoso se escucho por todo el area.

–Pobre Sakura –dijo Yukiko con una gota en la sien.

Naruto se dirige hacia la comida y Yukiko rie divertida.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunto confundido Naruto.

–Yo no haría eso – dijo Yukiko.

Naruto no hace caso a las advertencias de Yukiko,a si que Kakashi lo atrapo.

–Te lo dije –dijo divertida Yukiko.

Pasaron las horas hasta el medio día, cuando Kakashi les dijo que reprobaban...

-Para siempre, no tienen derecho a ser ninjas, están subestimando a un Jounnin! Sakura tú solo te concentras en Sasuke y tu Sasuke por otro lado piensas que ellos no te llegan a los talones. –dijo Kakashi-sensei.

En eso Sasuke se enoja e intenta golpearlo.

Kakashi lo agarra y lo tira al suelo.-Lo único que debían hacer era...-Miró a Yukiko.

-Trabajo en equipo.

-Exacto. Les daré otra oportunidad... después de almorzar pero no le den nada a Naruto...

Pasó lo que ya saben... cuando apareció Kakashi justificaron...

-¿Eso es lo que tienen que decir?

-Si...

-Entonces, aprobaron.-Dijo sonriente.-Podemos ir a comer ramen...

Salieron caminando los tres mientras Naruto gritaba atado al tronco.- ¡Sabía que se iban a olvidar de mi!

Pero una joven lo desata con amabilidad.

-Gracias Yukko-chan. – agradeció el pequeño rubio.

-No hay de qué. – dijo Yukiko

–Oye... ¿Por qué me ayudas? –pregunto confundido Naruto.

–Porque...-agachó la cabeza. – Te entiendo mejor que nadie – dijo ella sonriéndole.

**Flash Back**

**Había una pequeña peli bronce vestida con un polo negro y una falda blanca estaba cubierta por una capa de color blanco, corriendo dificultosamente porque todo estaba cubierto de nieve corría despavoridade la gente que la perseguía.**

– **¡Déjenme en paz!** – **Chillaba la niña**– **¡Koyuki-neechan! **–**lloraba la niña.**

– ¡**Detengan a ese demonio!** – **gritaba la gente.**

**De pronto la niña tropieza y cae encima de la nieve, las patadas y golpes no se hicieron esperar.**

– ¡**Déjenla! **– **grito un chico**

**Toda la gente se da la vuelta y caminan de regreso.**

– **¿Estás bien? **– **Pregunto mientras le acariciaba el rostro lleno de golpes.**

–**Koyuki-neechan **– **susurro la pequeña.**

–**Ven **–**dijo el chico mientras la cargaba**– **Busquémosla.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

– _¿Kabuto?, ¿que hay entre el y yo? _–se preguntaba Yukiko al recordar lo sucedido.

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Hola hola! Soy yukiko**

**En el próximo cpaitulo de Infiltrada:**

"**La historia pasada de Yukiko ,¡Wakattebayo!"·**

**¡En el próximo capitulo conoceremos un poco mas de mi!**

**Matta nee**

**¡Yukko-chan fuera!**


	4. La historia pasada de Yukiko

–Kabuto– Susurro Yukiko, inaudible para Naruto.

– ¿Pasa algo,Yukiko-chan? –Pregunto preocupado Naruto, viendo fijamente a los ojos de Yukiko.

–No, nada–dijo amablemente Yukiko– ¡Oigan, esperen! –grito la Kazahana.

Sasuke paro y los espero, causando el asombro de Kakashi y los celos de Sakura.

_En Ichiraku Ramen…_

El equipo 7 comía tranquilamente. Kakashi estaba sentado a una esquina, Sakura al lado ,Sasuke y Naruto después y por ultimo Yukiko.

–Oye, Yukiko–empezó a decir Sasuke.

–Sí, dime Sasuke–dijo Yukiko mientras comía un Narutomaki.

–No…, nada–susurro, causando la confusión de todo el equipo.

Todos empezaron a despedirse, cada uno tomo el rumbo a su casa.

Yukiko llego a su casa y tomo un baño caliente. Sé vistió con un simple polo amarillo y un short blanco.

Ahora, Yukiko se encontraba sentada en la azotea de su departamento, que era en el último piso. Ella trataba de recordar algo de su vida en la Aldea escondida entre la Nieve.

**Flash Back**

**Se encontraban caminando un peli plateado y una peli bronce, tomados de la mano.**

– **¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto inocentemente la pequeña Yukiko.**

–**Kabuto, solo Kabuto–dijo sonriendo el chico.**

–**Yo soy Yukiko–dijo sonriendo tiernamente la niña.**

–**Está bien Yuki-chan, ¿Cómo es tu hermana? –terminó preguntando Kabuto.**

–**Dime Yukko, así me decía mi mami–dijo la pequeña peli bronce**

**Kabuto rió.**

–**Está bien, dime ¿Cómo es tu hermana? –pregunto divertido.**

– **¡Yukko-chan! –se escucho.**

**Frente a los ojos del peli plateado apareció una joven de aparentemente 13 o 14 años, tenía el cabello negro corto que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, El cabello lo tenía amarrado en dos pequeñas colitas bajas. Tenía los ojos de un hermoso color miel.**

**Vestía un kimono azul, corto hasta arriba de las rodillas de manga larga con estampados de copos de nieve, el cinturón azul y las sandalias azules típicas de un ninja. La banda de la aldea amarrada en la frente.**

– **¡Koyuki-neechan! – saludo efusivamente Yukiko.**

– **¡Te dije que no salieras sola a la calle! –grito molesta Koyuki.**

–**Hola soy Kabuto–se presento.**

–**Koyuki, tú, ¿la ayudaste? –ante la pregunta el peli plateado asintió. –Gracias–dijo Kouyuki mientras acariciaba el rostro golpeado de su hermanita.**

–**Nos vemos,Yukko-chan ,Koyuki-san–se despidió Kabuto.**

**Fin del Flash Back**

Así Yukiko descubrió como es que había conocido a Kabuto. De pronto Yukiko sintió un chakra conocido acercándose, era Sasuke.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto un poco confundida Yukiko.

–Yo…, quería saber cómo es que–Sasuke dudaba hacer esa pregunta.

–Pregunta, con confianza–dijo Yukiko regalándole una sonrisa.

– ¿Por qué, alguien de tan lejos como la Aldea de la Nieve, vendría a Konoha? –pregunto el Uchiha. Desde que la había conocido a la Kazahana tenía las ganas de saber la razón de su venida a Konoha.

–Pues,mi madre vivía aquí en Konoha en su juventud –dijo Yukiko, solo le contaría lo necesario–Mi padre era de la Aldea de la nieve, sé conocieron y se enamoraron y tuvieron a mi hermana.

– ¿Tienes una hermana? –pregunto Sasuke mientras se sentaba junto a ella mirando el cielo estrellado.

–Si tengo o tenia no estoy segura–dijo rascándose la nuca,riendo–Según recuerdo, ella salió de misión fuera de la Aldea, una muy peligrosa ,pero nunca mas la volvi a ver ,Todos decían que ella estaba muerta –dijo tristemente Yukiko

–Y… ¿Tus padres? – susurro Sasuke.

–Papá murió en una misión cuando yo tenía 5 años y mi mamá murió un año después por una enfermedad. Así quedamos solo yo y Koyuki,hasta que ella desapareció–termino de relatar Yukiko.

–Entiendo, yo no quise…

–En verdad que eres muy orgulloso, wakattebayo –rio Yukiko al ver lo difícil que era para Sasuke decir un simple Lo siento,Sasuke voltio su rostro al lado contrario en donde estaba Yukiko ocultando su sonrojo.

– ¡Callate!..dobe– al grito.

– ¿Cómo me dijiste? –dijo Yukiko con una vena sobresaliente en su frente.

Pero ya Sasuke había salido corriendo por los techos de las casas.

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡Capitulo Terminado!**

**En el próximo capitulo**

" **¡Vamos al Pais de las Olas!, ¡Wakattebayo!"**

**¡Mi aventura como Kunoichi recién comienza!**

**¿Qué otro secreto guardare?...**

**Descubranlo en el próximo capitulo**

**De Infiltrada.**

**Y si quieren ver como es Koyuki **

**Pues pasen por el perfil de Ino-chan**

**Yukko-chan ¡FUERA!**

**¡SHushin no jutsu! **

**¡Puff! (desaprece en una bola de humo)^^**


	5. ¡Vamos al Pais de las Olas!

El equipo 7 ya había empezado a hacer misiones. Cortar la hierba del jardín, la del gatito Tora, etc.

—Muy bien,para su siguiente misión es sembrar patatas en—El tercer Hokage no termino de hablar.

— ¡No ,quiero estar en una misión real! —grito Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! — lo regaño Sakura.

— ¡No pidas mucho Naruto!, apenas eres un gennin— Grito Iruka molesto.

—Pero, ¡eso no son misiones! —Gruño Naruto— Sembrar patatas no es una misión, es un ¡Estupides! —Grito Naruto.

Kakashi le pega.

—Puedes dejar de comportarte asi —dijo Kakashi.

El hokage explica sobre la división de misiones.

—Está bien les dare una misión de escolta, ¿Les parece? —pregunto el Hokage.

Yukiko se emociono ya que sabía lo que venía.

— ¿Saldremos de la aldea? —pregunto ilusionada Yukiko , no se había dado cuenta pero estaba arrodillada encima del escritorio del Hokage.

—Cálmate—le dijo Kakashi mientras la bajaba del escritorio y la cargaba como un costal de patatas en el hombro.

— ¡Oye!, bájame—grito Yukiko.

De pronto Kakashi la suelta y cae al piso de espaldas. Yukiko se queja del dolor.

— ¿A quién escoltaremos? —preguntaba entusiasmado Naruto.

En eso entra un hombre borracho.

— ¿Ellos me escoltaran? Y ese par de enanos con cara de idiotas.

— ¿Quién ,quién? —preguntaba Naruto para luego darse cuenta que de que era el—Pero, Yukiko y yo tenemos el mismo tamaño.

—Por eso dijo par Naruto, se refiere a ti y a…—Decia Yukiko sin darse cuenta— ¿Nani?, ¡yo lo mato!

—Igual yo —dice Naruto, pero es detenido junto con Yukiko por Kakashi.

—No se puede matar al cliente —dijo

— ¿Así?, ¡pues obsérvame! — decía Yukiko mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de Kakashi.

—Yukiko es como la versión mujer de Naruto, los dos son igual de insoportables—le susurraba Sakura a Sasuke.

—Me gusta su personalidad—le contesto él.

— ¿Qué? —grito Sakura.

Todos se fueron para luego encontrarse en la Entrada de fue a su casa, alisto sus cosas. Al llegar a la entrada de la Aldea, estaban todos menos Kakashi.

— ¿Todavía no viene Kakashi-sensei? —pregunto Yukiko.

—No —respondió Naruto.

En eso llega Kakashi.

—Lo siento, me perdí en el sendero de la vida—dijo Kakshi diciendo una de sus tontas escusas.

—No se preocupe, yo recién llego—dijo sonriendo Yukiko.

—Nos llevaremos bien—dice Kakashi sonriendo.

—Vamos —dice el viejo, Tazuna.

— ¡Sí! — grita Naruto.

Yukiko se pone a su costado, los dos señalan hacia delante con su dedo índice.

— ¡Vamos al Pais de las Olas! —gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, terminando la oración con su propia muletilla es decir Naruto con su Dattebayo y Yukiko con Wakattebayo.

— ¡Woau!, hace tiempo que no salía de la Aldea— decía ilusionada la peli bronce.

El Uchiha ríe ante la reacción y la peli rosa solo se pone celosa.

Todos salen caminando, Yukiko mira un charco de agua en el piso.

—_El primer ataque_—piensa ella.

Los dos ninjas aparecieron y atacaron a Kakashi, trataron de atacar a Naruto pero Sasuke lo salvo. El tercer ninja apareció y trato de atacar a Tazuna pero Sakura y Yukiko se pusieron enfrente de detuvo al ninja con una patada.

Y aparece Kakashi y los salva.

—Buen trabajo Sasuke — dijo Kakashi-sensei.

— _¡hey y yo que! ¿Soy hígado molido acaso?_ — pensó molesta Yukiko. —_Odio a Sasuke lo odio, pero es tan ¿Sexy?_ —pensó mientras se sonrojaba. Sacudió su cabeza para sacar ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

—Naruto , tu mano esta herida —dice Yukiko tomándole la mano ensangrentada.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? Miedosito. — dijo ya saben quién.

Naruto se enoja y se corta, hace el juramento.

—Naruto , eso fue honorable, pero si no detienes el sangrado morirás —dijo Yukiko subiendo los hombros despreocupadamente.

Naruto empieza a correr como loco, mientras Yukiko reía.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo Yukiko mientras tomaba la mano de Naruto entre las suyas y vio como esta se sanaba rápidamente. —_Igual que yo _—pensó mientras vendaba la mano de Naruto.

Y veía un corte en su pierna que se sanaba igual que la herida de Naruto.

Siguieron el camino hasta que Naruto hace su estrategia de vigilancia y casa mata a un pobre conejo.

—Kakashi sensei, es un conejo de nieve ellos no…—susurra Yukiko.

—Lo sé—respondió el,

En ese momento aparece Zabuza y los chicos rodeas a Tazuna mientras Kakashi pelea. Kakashi queda encerrado en el jutsu de agua de Zabuza.

Kakashi pelea contra Zabuza copiando sus movimientos. Aparece Haku y se lo lleva.

—Muy bien, hay que llevar al señor a su casa— dice Kakashi antes de caer desmayado.

Al llegar a la casa, todos esperaron hasta que Kakashi recobre el conocimiento. Yukiko estaba sentada en silencio pensando.

—_Orochimaru, yo te odiaba en el otro mundo pero…_—Su pensamiento fue interrumpido.

— ¿Está bien tu herida? —pregunto Sasuke friamente.

—Sí, gracias por preocuparte— dijo sonriéndole Yukiko mientras se quitaba la pequeña venda que taba su herida. Cuándo la saco solo había un cicatriz.

—Tengo tantas cicatrices que no podre ser modelo—dijo bromeando, Sasuke solo le dio una media sonrisa.

Kakashi despertó y dijo que Zabuza todavía estaba vivo. Camianron hacia los arboles y explica el entrenamiento. Sasuke uso mucho chakra y Naruto poco.

—Muy bien Sakura —Le dice Kakashi . —Yukiko tu también baja no quiero que vomites —dijo bromeando Kakashi .

Sakura la miro con celos, mientras que Sasuke y Naruto la miraban sorprendidos. Ella estaba parada de cabeza en un tronco muy alto, sonriendo.

Pasaron horas y todos fueron a cenar menos Naruto.

— ¿Y Naruto? —pregunto Yukiko.

—Sigue entrenando— le contestaron.

—Iré a darle, la cena — dijo.

—Te acompaño—Le dice Sasuke.

Ambos salieron a caminar al bosque, buscando a Naruto.

—Eres muy fuerte— le dijo el Uchiha.

—Tengo que serlo, quiero proteger la aldea que era importante para mi madre—dijo regalándole una sonrisa zorruna— Y sobre todo, qué me reconozcan y ¡proteger a la gente que amo!, ¡Wakattebayo!.

—Eres ruidosa—dijo Sasuke un poco sonrojado.

Yukiko lo miro con un aura depresiva.

—Sa-su-ke—susurro— ¡Teme! — grito esta vez.

— ¡Yukiko-chan!, ¡Sasuke-teme! — grito Naruto.

—Naruto, te traje la cena —dijo sonriendo la chica.

—Arigatou— dijo con cataratas de lagrimas en los ojos , mientras abrazaba las piernas de Yukiko. Ella se tambaleo.

—Nee, ¡usuratonkachi! , Suéltala la vas a tirar—dijo Sasuke.

Al final cayeron todos. Hicieron sándwich de cenar Naruto siguió entrenando y Yukiko lo acompaño. Sasuke se sentó a su lado.

Los 2 fijaron su vista al cielo estrellado y justo paso una estrella fugaz.

—¡Una estrella fugaz! — grito Naruto , sobresaltando a Yukiko y Sasuke no se habían dado cuenta que se sento al otro costado de Yukiko.

Yukiko miro primero a Sasuke y luego Naruto fijo su mirada al cielo cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—_Deseo, poder salvarlos de la oscuridad_—pensó su deseo Yukiko.

**Nota de la autora:**

**Yukiko se encotraba **

**Sentada en una esquina con un aura depresiva**

**Yukiko: ¡fue hermoso! ,me encanto la ultima parte T.T**

**INOHAL: ¡ya ligona!, ¿Con quien te quedas?**

**Yukiko: ¡¿Nani?**

**INOHAL: si Sasuke o Naruto**

**Yukiko: nose es que no comentan pues **

**INOHAL: hay 4 opciones**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**1era temporada: Sasuke**

**2da temporada: Naruto**

**Yukiko: Y en el próximo capítulo de Infiltrada**

**¡Al país de las Olas!, ¡Wakattebayo! Part 2**

**Eso fue para nada original **

**INOHAL: Lo siento señorita perfecta ¬¬**

**^^ no olviden comentar bye!**

**Yukiko: ¡Yukko-chan fuera!**

**¡Shushin no jutsu!**

**PUFF!**


	6. El examen Chunnin

Paso el tiempo y se fueron a la mañana siguiente ocurría lo del ataque de Zabuza, ella llego junto con Naruto.

Haku la ataco, ella trato de liberarse pero no podía. Trató de idear un entro a donde estaban Naruto y Sasuke peleado contra Haku vio a Sasuke tirado en el suelo herido, iba a morir.

—_No, el no puede ¡No puede!_ —gritaba en su mente Yukiko mientras corría hacia Sasuke y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Sasuke-teme — le susurro Yukiko— Tú no puedes morir, No puedes dejarme—decía en susurros mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y caían en el rostro de Sasuke.

—_Ahora, Koyuki-neesan aquí va tu tiempo no tan perdido como creía, en entrenarme para ser una ninja medico_—pensaba mientras ponía el cuerpo de Sasuke suavemente en el piso.

Un chakra verde empezó a fluir de las manos de Yukiko.

—Está funcionando—dijo mientras lo curaba—Koyuki-neechan, Gracias — susurro antes de caer inconsciente.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto mientras se levantaba.

—No te muevas así, Dobe —Una mano sostiene la mano de la miraba con una cara de preocupado—Gracias, si no fuera por ti —hablaba Sasuke mientras tocaba la frente de Yukiko.

—Lo sé —rio un poco, mientras se sonrojaba.

—No importa, te dije que protegería con mi vida a la gente que quiero—dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

—Amas—dijo regalándole una media sonrisa,causando la confusión de Yukiko.

— ¿Eh? —solo pudo decir.

—Dijiste amas—le repitió con la misma sonrisa estupi…egocéntrica.

—Es igual,Sasuke-teme—gruño sonrojada la Kazahana.

—No, no lo es—dijo simplemente el Uchiha.

— ¡Si lo es! —grito la chica, —La próxima vez, no recibiras mi ayuda ,

¡Baka! —chillo Yukiko.

—Si lo harás—Dijo riendo a su manera Sasuke.

—No lo hare—Dijo simple Yukiko.

—SI lo harás—repitió el Uchiha.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! —gritó estruendosamente la peli bronce.

Después de eso, el equipo 7 recogen sus cosas y regresan a pasaron, Kakashi les aviso sobre el examen Chunnin.Y tuvieron su encuentro con el sexy peli rojo de Suna.

A la mañana siguiente los rayos del sol, despiertan a la pequeña peli bronce. Sé baña se pone su traje ninja habitual. Y se peino con una cola de caballo alta, dejando sus rizos caer por su espalda y uno que otro remarcando su rostro. y su banda ninja en su frente.

—_Poco a poco, me eh acostumbrado a este mundo… espero quedarme por mas tiempo .Debo evitar muertes innecesarias. Ahora el caso es, ¿Seré capaz?_ —se preguntaba mentalmente la chica mientras caminaba hacia donde iba a ser el examen.

En eso aparece Lee, retando a Sasuek y declarándose a Sakura.

— ¡Yukko-san!, ¿Cómo va tu llama de la juventud? —grito eufóricamente Lee.

Yukiko lo miro sonriendo, mientras una gota caía de su frente.

—Bien Lee, bien—dijo un poco avergonzada Yukiko.

El equipo 7 se registra y luego entran al aula chico de anteojos saluda y se presenta .Yukiko cuando escucho ese nombre, pensó solamente en caminar de frente pero…

— ¡Yo soy Yukiko-chan! —grito la joven, causando que todo el equipo 7 primero volteara y mirara a Yukiko.

— ¡Un gusto Yukiko-chan! —le regreso el saludo y se dieron un apretón de eso Morino Ibiki, entro al salón .Se presentan y entran a hacer la primera etapa del examen.

Yukiko se sienta al aldo de Kabuto.

— ¿Qué tal todo? —pregunto la joven.

—Todo bien, te extrañamos—dijo regalándole una sonrisa a Yukiko. —Sabes que Orochimaru-sama quiere que regreses. —le dijo finalmente el chico.

—Lo sé le agradezco mucho que me entrenara brindara su ayuda cuando estaba sola y eso, pero aquí pertenezco—dijo Yukiko, el chico sonrió ella le correspondió la sonrisa.

Morino indico que ya podían comenzar el a leer las preguntas.

—_Si un kunai viaja a 8 km/h, y vota 4 veces en el suelo…cuanta velocidad tomo el kunai al rebotar en el suelo 4 veces_—leia mentalmente Yukiko —_Mejor me paso a la segunda…cuanto es la fuerza mental que usa un ninja en un genjutsu de rango S_—La cara de Yukiko , era todo un poema .No entendía nada,tenia los ojos abiertos como platos.

Algunos equipos empezaron a abandonar el saló hizo la decima pregunta, pero Naruto no daba indicio de querer decir algo .Sakura estaba a punto de levantar la mano. Asi que hábilmente Yukiko se paró de su asiento.

— ¡No me subestime, viejo!, ¿Cree que mirándome de esa manera renunciare?, ¡No señor! —grito mientras miraba hacia delante donde estaba Naruto mirándola. — ¡Yo algún día seré como la Gran Tsunade-sama y tendrán que tratarme con respeto! Y…—¡_Diablos, habías hecho una frase fantástica se te tenía que ir de la cabeza baka!._

—Jamás retrocederé a mi palabra— se escucho causando el asombro de todos, era Naruto.

— ¡Porque ese es mi camino ninja!—dijeron Naruto y Yukiko al mismo tiempo

Terminando la frase cada uno con su Dattebayo y Wakattebayo.

—Si eso es todo, Todos están aprobados—dijo Ibiki.

Anko hizo una entrada estrepitosa, ansiosa como siempre y su mirada se conecta con cierta peli bronce.

Luego explico la segunda parte del examen, se fue.

— ¡Bueno iré a casa! —dijo simple Yukiko.

Luego todos se encuentran en el Bosque de la muerte.

— ¡Muy bien chicos! —Dice emocionada Yukiko— ¡Vamos a hacerlo!, ¡Adelante!

— ¡Sí! —grito Naruto. Cuando derrepente una kunai corta su mejilla.

— ¡No creas que es tan fácil! —Le dice Anko.

Una persona le entrega la kunai a se le queda mirando.

—_No puede ser, el está aquí_— pensaba desesperada Yukiko—_ Sasuke…_

Todo ocurre igual, hasta el encuentro con Orochimaru y un clon de Orochimaru se lleva a Yukiko.

— ¡Yukiko! —grita a Sakura.

Mientras los demás seguían peleando. No muy cerca de ahí Yukiko hablaba con el clon Orochimaru.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — le pregunta.

—Eso es asunto mío— le dice la serpiente rastrera.

—Pero…_Sasuke_—Pensó—De todas maneras, sea lo que sea que estés tramando. No dejare que te salgas con la tuya.

—No estás de parte de tu sensei , ¿Yukko-chan? — pregunto serio Orochimaru.

—Estoy de parte de lo correcto— dijo tratando de soltarse, pero las serpientes de Orochimaru se enroscan en sus brazos y piernas.

—Te agradezco por todo lo que hiciste por mí, por ayudarme a llegar a Konoha, por entrenarme, pero si te metes con algo que amo. ¡No dudare en matarte! — le grito Yukiko.

Transcurrió el examen hasta que se encontraron con Kabuto quién les ayudó a conseguir el pergamino faltante, llegando a la torre que se encontraba en el centro del bosque divisaron una persona. Era Yukiko, estaba apoyada en un árbol, aparentemente durmiendo.

—Logre escaparme—susurro Yukiko.

— ¿Estás bien no te hizo nada? —pregunto preocupado el moreno.

—Nada Sasuke-teme —dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente a Sasuke.

Al entrar ven el gran cartel en la pared y hacen la idea de abrir los dos pergaminos a la vez.

Cuando empiezan las preliminares y Hayate se presenta, Kabuto no se retira. Comienzan las batallas, en la de Sasuke. Después de la batalla de Naruto...

—Siguen Kazahana Yukiko y... —Tose—Yakushi Kabuto.

Los dos bajan y se preparan.

—Haber cuanto has mejorado, Yukko-chan—dijo Kabuto dirigiéndose velozmente hacia ella.

Le lanza un kunai que es detenido por un shuriken que fue lanzado por Yukiko. Los chicos empezaron a tener una fuerte pelea de le tiro un de sus patadas tipo hizo un cráter pero no tan grande como los que causaba la Gran Tsunade-sama.

—_No era lo que esperaba pero…_—pensó Yukiko

Kabuto usa contra ella su bisturí de chakra haciendo que ella caiga de rodillas quejándose de dolor.

—Me rindo— dijo Kabuto — Eres demasiado fuerte y no me queda demasiado chakra como para poder vencerte.

—Entiendo…

—La ganadora es Kazahana Yukiko—dijo el examinador.

— ¿Puedes pararte? —pregunto Kakashi cuando estuvo al costado de la chica.

—No creo —respondió avergonzada.

Kakashi la cargo y la subió donde estaba el equipo 7 menos Sasuke.

— ¡Estuviste sorprendente Yukko-chan! — dijo Naruto regalándole una sonrisa zorruna.

—Haruno Sakura vs. Yamanaka Ino

—Suerte, Sakura —le animo amablemente Yukiko a su compañera.

—Gracias…_después de todo creo que podemos ser amigas _—pensó Sakura antes de ir a la arena de combate.

Sakura e Ino quedaron empatadas, luego siguieron los demás .Al final dijeron que pasaría con los que ganaron. Yukiko y Naruto fueron al hospital.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —grito Yukiko.

—Silencio—dijo Kakashi.

—Kakashi sensei, entrénenos— pidió Naruto.

—No puedo, tengo otro asunto pendiente—dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Alto!, Seguro que entrenara a Sasuke— dijo acusatoriamente Naruto.

—Tranquilos, ya tengo a alguien que supervisara su entrenamiento—dijo el sensei.

El que los iba a entrenar apareció detrás de ellos.

— ¡Pervertido! —grito Yukiko escondiéndose detrás de Kakashi y apuntando a Ebisu con el dedo índice.

— ¿Cómo lo llamaste? —pegunto Kakashi confundido.

—Es que, es que — decía Yukiko mientras se abrazaba más a la espalda de Kakashi.

— ¡Pervertido de closet! —grito Naruto.

_En las aguas termales…_

—¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Naruto.

—A que el vea a las niñas —dijo Yukiko astutamente.

—Oh… entiendo, tiene sentido—dijo Naruto riendo.

—Idiotas, les voy a enseñar a caminar sobre el agua—dijo Ebisu.

—Comencemos. –Comienza a enseñar cómo, Yukiko ya sabía entonces solo esperaba a Naruto, quién cayó al agua... pasó lo que ustedes saben (no quiero aburrirlos contando lo que pasó en el anime/manga). Hasta que llega noqueando a Ebisu.

— ¿¡Quién eres tú! Noqueaste a mi sensei. —dijo Naruto.

— ¡Que no me conoces! –Empezando a hacer su pose. – ¡Soy el gran Jiraiya!

—Es... es...es... — tartamudeo Yukiko

—Por lo menos la niña linda me conoce. —dijo Jiraiya moviendo las cejas arriba y abajo.

—¡Ahora usted debe entrenarme! –Dice Naruto.

—¡Entrenarnos! –Corrige Yukiko.

—¡Sí!

Pero Jiraiya escapa y comienza la persecución... donde encerraban a Naruto en un jarrón, habían dos jarrones, en uno fue la peli bronce.  
Siguió la persecución hasta que el pervertido aceptó.

— ¿Estaban practicando caminar sobre el agua verdad?

Naruto lo intenta y falla, pero luego El ero-sennin hace el jutsu de los cinco puntos para ayudarlo y Naruto puede...

—Sabes Naruto tú tienes dos chakras... –el sensei y Naruto conversaban.

— ¡Llegue! –proclamó una chica. – ¡Les traje bolas de arroz!

— ¡Gracias...! –Se escuchó al unísono. Luego los tres dijeron. –¡Itadakimasu! Y comenzaron a comer.

En seguida de eso todos se dirigieron a sus casas...

**Nota de autora:**

**Por ahora el capi más largo **

**Que eh escrito**

**:D**

**Cambia el titulo del capi : ¡El examen Chunnin!**

**Comenten ^^**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo de infiltrada**

**Jiraiya: ¡eso es un renacuajo, par de idiotas!**

**Yukiko: el mio tiene patas traseras ero-sennin**

**Naruto: ¡Presumida!**

"**!El jutsu mortal , el famoso Kuchiyose no jutsu!"**


	7. Jutsu de Invocación

Pasaron los días y Naruto se quejaba que no le había enseñado nada. Mientras que Jiraiya se molestaba y Yukiko reía.

—Les enseñare un jutsu… ¡El gran Jutsu de invocación! —dijo Jiraiya.

— ¡Wow! , ¡Entonces adelante, dattebayo! —grito emocionado Naruto.

El ero-sennin les hace firmar el contrato y los sellos que deben hacer. Al primer intento…

— ¡Jutsu de invocación! —gritan los dos niños.

— ¡Eso es un renacuajo par de idiotas! — grito enojado Jiraiya.

—Pero el mío tiene patas traseras, ero-sennin—grita la joven, orgullosa de su logro.

—No seas presumida, Yukiko-chan—se quejaba Naruto.

— ¡Pero eso no te servirá de nada! —grito Jiraiya.

—Nee, ero sennin…—dijo Yukiko.

Jiraiya fijo su mirada en ella, haciéndole entender que la escuchaba.

— ¡Tengo hambre!, ¡Wakattebayo! —grito mientras cataratas de lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Ve a comer niña —dijo el sabio pervertido con una gran sonrisa.

La peli bronce va a Ichiraku ramen a come. Ahí mantiene una conversación con el viejo y Ayame.

— ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? — pregunto Ayame.

—si, Naruto nos dijo que entrenaría junto con tigo—dijo el viejo.

—Sí, ¡cada día siento que me hago más fuerte! —grito entusiasmada la niña.

Mientras comía pensaba en todo lo que había pasado desde que llego. Pensó en Sasuke que ya había de tener la marca de maldición.

— ¿Yukiko? —pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei!, ¿Cómo va? —pregunto.

—Bien, dime ¿y Naruto? —pregunta el peli plateado.

—Entrenando con Ero-sennin—dijo simplemente Yukiko. —¿Cómo está Sasuke?.

— ¿Te importa? —dijo pícaramente el sensei, haciendo sonrojar a gruño.

—¡No no me importa! , solo que…—no termino de hablar ya que Kakashi la interrumpió.

—Si te importa. El está entrenando conmigo, no se lo digas a Naruto— dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien, no se lo diré —sonrió—Tengo que irme, debo seguir entrenando—dijo parándose.

—Si quieres, puedes ir cuando quieras a ver el entrenamiento de Sasuke—dijo el sensei para molestarla.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — grito la chica sonrojada. —Me voy —dijo saliendo corriendo del establecimiento.

Yukiko corrió hacia el lago donde estaba entrenando, hace unas cuantas horas. Ahí encontró todavía a Jiraiya y Naruto.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Yukiko.

— ¿Ya comiste? —pregunto el sannin, la niña le contesta con un asentimiento.

— ¡Bien!, inténtalo de nuevo — le dice el viejo.

Yukiko hace los sellos de mano y…

— ¡Jutsu de invocación! —grito la joven. Ante sus ojos chocolatosos aprecio un sapo de color amarillo.

— ¡Aleluya! —grito Jiraiya mirando al cielo.

—Hey, no se pase ero-sennin—grito acusadoramente la chica.

—Está bien, si quieres ya puedes irte —dijo Jiraira.

— ¡Esta bien!, ¡Suerte, Naruto! — dijo la chica antes de irse caminando hacia su casa.

Yukiko llego a su casa se baño y se vistió con un simple polo de tiras color rosa y un short también de color rosa. Ahora ella estaba sentada peinándose y viéndose al espejo.

—_Creo que tal vez, podría pasar un rato a ver a Sasuke-teme _—pensaba Yukiko, mientras pasaba sus blanquecinos dedos en sus hebras bronces. —Está bien , ¡Maña ire a ver a Sasuke-teme, Wakattebayo! —grito decidida.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia una mesa de madera y tomo uno de los dos cuadros que se encontraban ahí. Uno era de su familia es decir: Sus padres, ella y su hermana mayor. Y el otro era el Equipo 7.

—Hasta mañana— susurro antes de irse a echar en su cama y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Yukiko fue al lugar donde entrenaba Sasuke junto con Kakashi.

Sasuke se tocaba el cuello.

— ¿Estás bien?, déjame ayudarte —dijo tratando e acercase a él.

—No es necesario—dijo él mientras se ponía de pie.

Empezaron a tener una pelea de taijutsu, Yukiko no podía usar los golpes como los que uso en el examen chunnin ya que estaban en un lugar inapropiado. De pronto

casi un puñetazo de parte de Sasuke le cae en el rostro, pero lo esquivo con las justas. Al final los dos quedan exhaustos en el piso.

—Te has vuelto demasiado rápido— le dijo agitada la chica.

—Es esencial para mi entrenamiento — dijo Sasuke.

**Nota de autora:**

**Ino: hasta ahí el capitulo.**

**Yukiko: nooooo T.T ¿porque! Quería saber que pasa conmigo y Sasuke.**

**Ino: No te preocupes en el próximo capítulo pasara algo importante ^^.**

**Yukiko: Sugoii *_***

**Ino: En el próximo capítulo de infiltrada.**

**Yukiko: ¿Ah tu casa? ¡Pervertido!**

**Sasuke:** **¬¬ no pienses mal DO-BE**

**Yukiko: ¡No me digas Dobe!, Eres un gran **

**Sasuke: ¿un gran qué?**

**Yukiko: Un gran….**

**1…2…3**

**Yukiko: ¡TEME! **

**Sasuke ii Ino: ****¬¬ Baka…**

**Ino: ¡En el próximo capítulo Yukiko cantara!**

**Yukiko: encerio *_***

**Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿encerio?**

**Ino: si!, no se preocpen contratare una cnatante profesional.**

**Yukiko: Ino-neesann **

**Ino: el próximo capitulo se llamara**

**"Un lazo de ¿Amistad o Amor?"**

**SasuYuki: ¬¬**

**Ino: agradece o cambiare a un AkamaruXYuki.**

**Yukiko: O.o* Sasuke amor mio!**

**Ino: eso me gusta ^^**

**Yukko-chan Fuera!**

**PUFF!**

—Si te importa. El está entrenando conmigo, no se lo digas a Naruto— dijo sonriendo.

—Está bien, no se lo diré —sonrió—Tengo que irme, debo seguir entrenando—dijo parándose.

—Si quieres, puedes ir cuando quieras a ver el entrenamiento de Sasuke—dijo el sensei para molestarla.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! — grito la chica sonrojada. —Me voy —dijo saliendo corriendo del establecimiento.

Yukiko corrió hacia el lago donde estaba entrenando, hace unas cuantas horas. Ahí encontró todavía a Jiraiya y Naruto.

— ¡Hola! —saludó Yukiko.

— ¿Ya comiste? —pregunto el sannin, la niña le contesta con un asentimiento.

— ¡Bien!, inténtalo de nuevo — le dice el viejo.

Yukiko hace los sellos de mano y…

— ¡Jutsu de invocación! —grito la joven. Ante sus ojos chocolatosos aprecio un sapo de color amarillo.

— ¡Aleluya! —grito Jiraiya mirando al cielo.

—Hey, no se pase ero-sennin—grito acusadoramente la chica.

—Está bien, si quieres ya puedes irte —dijo Jiraira.

— ¡Esta bien!, ¡Suerte, Naruto! — dijo la chica antes de irse caminando hacia su casa.

Yukiko llego a su casa se baño y se vistió con un simple polo de tiras color rosa y un short también de color rosa. Ahora ella estaba sentada peinándose y viéndose al espejo.

—_Creo que tal vez, podría pasar un rato a ver a Sasuke-teme _—pensaba Yukiko, mientras pasaba sus blanquecinos dedos en sus hebras bronces. —Está bien , ¡Maña ire a ver a Sasuke-teme, Wakattebayo! —grito decidida.

Se puso de pie y camino hacia una mesa de madera y tomo uno de los dos cuadros que se encontraban ahí. Uno era de su familia es decir: Sus padres, ella y su hermana mayor. Y el otro era el Equipo 7.

—Hasta mañana— susurro antes de irse a echar en su cama y dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Yukiko fue al lugar donde entrenaba Sasuke junto con Kakashi.

Sasuke se tocaba el cuello.

— ¿Estás bien?, déjame ayudarte —dijo tratando e acercase a él.

—No es necesario—dijo él mientras se ponía de pie.

Empezaron a tener una pelea de taijutsu, Yukiko no podía usar los golpes como los que uso en el examen chunnin ya que estaban en un lugar inapropiado. De pronto

casi un puñetazo de parte de Sasuke le cae en el rostro, pero lo esquivo con las justas. Al final los dos quedan exhaustos en el piso.

—Te has vuelto demasiado rápido— le dijo agitada la chica.

—Es esencial para mi entrenamiento — dijo Sasuke.

**Nota de autora:**

**Ino: hasta ahí el capitulo.**

**Yukiko: nooooo T.T ¿porque! Quería saber que pasa conmigo y Sasuke.**

**Ino: No te preocupes en el próximo capítulo pasara algo importante ^^.**

**Yukiko: Sugoii *_***

**Ino: En el próximo capítulo de infiltrada.**

**Yukiko: ¿Ah tu casa? ¡Pervertido!**

**Sasuke:** **¬¬ no pienses mal DO-BE**

**Yukiko: ¡No me digas Dobe!, Eres un gran **

**Sasuke: ¿un gran qué?**

**Yukiko: Un gran….**

**1…2…3**

**Yukiko: ¡TEME! **

**Sasuke ii Ino: ****¬¬ Baka…**

**Ino: ¡En el próximo capítulo Yukiko cantara!**

**Yukiko: encerio *_***

**Sasuke: ¬¬ ¿encerio?**

**Ino: si!, no se preocpen contratare una cantante profesional.**

**Yukiko: Ino-neesann **

**Ino: el próximo capitulo se llamara**

**"Un lazo de ¿Amistad o Amor?"**

**SasuYuki: ¬¬**

**Ino: agradece o cambiare a un AkamaruXYuki.**

**Yukiko: O.o* Sasuke amor mio!**

**Ino: eso me gusta ^^**

**Yukko-chan Fuera!**

**PUFF!**


	8. Un lazo de¿Amor o Amistad?

Luego de seguir con su duro entrenamiento, Y las estrellas brillaban. Sasuke se ofreció a acompañar a su casa a Yukiko.

—Te estas volviendo fuerte, Sasuke— dijo Yukiko.

—sí, pero…

—No es suficiente, lo sé, yo también me siento así— dijo riendo Yukiko.

Sasuke agarro la mano de Yukiko y la jalo hacia otra dirección.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunto Yukiko.

—No preguntes, tu solo sígueme—le ordeno Sasuke.

Corrieron hacia el Barrio Uchiha.

— ¡Wow! , es muy grande —dijo sorprendida Yukiko.

Tomados de la mano aun, entraron a la casa .Caminaron hasta la parte trasera. Yukiko lo reconoció como el lugar en donde Itachi hablaba con Sasuke, en ese mismo lugar los dos se sentaron.

— ¿No te sientes solo? — pregunto Yukiko.

Los dos se miran profundamente.

—Tu… ¿Me entiendes? — pregunto el Uchiha.

—Más de lo que crees—dijo la peli bronce— Extraño a mis padres y a mi hermana. Mi madre para mí era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, aun recuerdo que siempre antes de dormir me cantaba una canción. —Rio ante eso, Sasuke la miro confundida.

—Debes creer que soy una bebe—dijo.

—No,porque se que amas a tu madre— dijo sonriéndole el Uchiha.

—Ah pasado mucho tiempo, pero esa canción sigue en mi corazon—dijo nostálgicamente la Kazahana.

_Eres todo ahora en mi vida_

_significas tanto en mi_

_tanto amor que tienes solo para mi._

Yukiko dirigió su mirada al cielo estrellado y Sasuke miraba como cantaba la chica, no tenia una voz perfecta ,pero igual era linda.

_No hay temores ya en mi vida_

_cuanta luz yo tengo en ti_

_antes me sentía sola ahora_

_te tengo junto a mi._

Yukiko podría jurara que escuchaba la voz melodiosa de su madre en su cabeza. Su mirada se poso en Sasuke, sin quererlo se volvieron a tomar las manos y se miraron a los ojos.

_Estaré contigo siempre_

_eres mi única razón_

_y aunque el tiempo nos separe,_

_tienes tu, mi corazón._

Los dos se empezaron a acercar, hasta pudieron jurar que sentía la respiración del otro.

_Eres tu mi gran amor_

_tienes tu mi corazón_

_duerme ya que estoy aquí_

_cuidando yo de ti_

_Y ya eres parte de mi ser_

_nunca yo te dejaré_

_duerme ya que estoy aquí_

_cuidándote a ti._

Yukiko al terminar de cantar, se dio cuenta en la posición que estaban así que ella volteo su rostro y volvió a mirara al cielo.

—Aunque, ahora tengo mi nueva familia aquí—dijo mirando las estrellas. —La familia es irremplazable—susurro.

—Cada persona es única e irremplazable, Yukiko—dijo Sasuke.

—Mi padre, era serio y gruñón pero en sí creo que nos amaba más que a nadie. —dijo riendo Yukiko al recordar las rabietas de su padre, cuando ella hacia travesuras. —Mi hermana, mi ejemplo a seguir siempre quise ser como ella. —silencio.

Sasuke empezó a contarle su historia, hasta la famosa masacre del Clan noche fue larga y melancólica para los dos, sin darse cuenta se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, se dieron cuenta que se durmieron en el patio XD.

—Me tengo que ir a entrenar, nos vemos Sasuke—dijo Yukiko mientras se paraba.

—Yukiko, Gracias— dijo Sasuke sonrojado.

— ¡Vez!, no están difícil— rio Yukiko.

—Dobe — dijo Sasuke.

—Nos vemos— dijo Yukiko, iba a darle un beso en la mejilla pero Yukiko no se dio cuenta que Sasuke voltio la cara y terminaron dándose un pequeño y rápido beso. Los dos se sonrojaron.

— ¡Lo siento! — grito Yukiko roja como tomate. Luego sale corriendo de árbol en árbol para poder llegar al lugar del lago donde entrenaban.

Cuando llego, vio a Naruto como siempre peleando con Ero-sennin , mientras ella pensaba.

—_Genial, mi primer beso fue un accidente yo quería que fuera especial_—se sonrojo—_Fue algo…¿lindo?_

Así paso el mes, Yukiko y Sasuke hicieron como si no hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, todavía estaban algo avergonzados. A la maña siguiente, Yukiko se despertó tarde, claro quién no se despertaría tarde si tuvo pesadillas toda la noche. Primero, soñó que Sakura la torturaba por haber besado a Sasuke y luego soñó que se ahogaba en un tazón de ramen y el único salvavidas era un trozo de Narutomaki.

Yukiko se cambio rápidamente y salió corriendo, felizmente llego.

— ¡Shikamaru! —saludo agitadamente la peli bronce. —¿Quién mas falta en llegar— pregunto.

—Pues, Naruto y Sasuke —dijo el perezoso

—Entiendo —dijo la Kazahana.

Naruto hace su entrada.

— ¡Naruto! —saludo la chica

— ¡Yukiko-chan! — saluda de la misma manera

Antes de dar el anuncio de la pelea de cada uno , Kankuro renuncio.

— _¡Nani!_ —se pregunto mentalmente Yukiko.

—Entonces ser, Aburame Shino vs. Kazahana Yukiko—dijo el sensor.

El sensor explica las reglas .

—El primer encuentro será de, Uzumaki Naruto vs Hyuga Neji.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Yukiko(aura depresiva): ¿Por qué con el raro?**

**Ino: Aquí la única rara eres tu **

**Yukiko: Bueno el capi fue muy corto no crees **

**Ino: Lo se, pero debe ser cnforme al titulo, ¡Baka! **

**El capi se supone que se llama "Un lazo de ¿Amor o Amistad?"**

**Yukiko: Entiendo sino el cpai se llamaría "El raro vs Yukiko"**

**Shino: ¬¬ eso crees de mi (apareciendo misteriosamente detrás de Yukiko)**

**Yukiko: O.O kyaaa! **

**Ino: miedosa ^^. En el próximo capitulo de Infiltrada**

**Yukiko: "Yukiko vs Shino" ¬¬ Q original me gusto mi versión u.u**

**YUKKO-CHAN FUERA**

**PUFF…**


	9. Shino vs Yukiko,3er Hokague eternamente

—Mira bien como le pateo el trasero, Yukko-chan—dijo muy confiado Naruto.

—Se que lo harás—dijo Yukiko regalándole una gran sonrisa.

Todos los demás subieron, para observar mejor el encuentro.

— ¿Crees que Naruto gane? —Pregunta Shikamaru.

—Mas que segura —asegura la pelibronce.

Pelearon hasta que Naruto uso el chakra del zorro y venció a Neji.

—La siguiente pelea es Nara Shikamaru vs. Sabaku no Temari—menciono el sensor.

— ¡Vamos Shikamaru! —dice Naruto golpeándolo en la espalda, causando que caiga del balcón.

— ¡Adelante Shikamaru! —anima Yukiko. Causando que los de su alrededor la miren con una gota cayendo de su frente tipo anime xD.

Pasa todo igual, hasta que Shikamaru empieza a pensar en un sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero, ella estaba desesperada.

— ¡Vamos Shikamaru!, ¡Mueve tu perezoso trasero! —Grito muy impaciente, causando la misma reacción que antes.

Sigue la pelea del perezoso hasta que hace su plan, y se rinde el muy…

—La ganadora es Temari, el siguiente encuentro es de Aburame Shino vs. Kazahana Yukiko—dijo el sensor.

—_Bien Jazmin digo Yukiko ¡Adelante!_ —pensaba la Kazahana.

—¡Suerte Yukiko-chan! —la animo Naruto.

—Que el encuentro… ¡Comienze! — el sensor.

— ¡Jutsu multiclones de sombra! —menciona Yukiko y aparecen 8 clones de ella. Empezó a atacar a Shino , era más rápida que el Aburame ,pero sus clones fueron destruidos por los insectos.

—Eres muy buena —comento Shino.

—Gracias, pero ni te atrevas a subestimarme—dijo retadoramente Yukiko.

—Descuida no lo hare, Insectos de destrucción peligrosa— menciono, pronto varios insectos salieron debajo de su casaca y fueron dirigidos hacia Yukiko. Yukiko, estuvo un par de rato esquivándolos. De pronto una ola de insectos la atrapa.

—Hiyutsu-Mushidama —dijo Shino, los insectos empezaron a absorber el chakra de vez de Yukiko se ve un tronco.

— ¿Jutsu de sustitución? —se pregunta Shino.

— ¡Sorpresa! —Yukiko aparece detrás de él dándole un golpe en la cara.

Pero Shino se levanta. Y trata de atacarla nuevamente con su ola de insectos.

— ¡Katon:Ryuuka no jutsu! — Grito de su boca salieron varias bolas de fuego, así quemando algunos insectos. Pero todavía muchos habían quedado insectos de Shino empesaron a absorver el Chakra de Yukiko.

_EN LA MENTE DE YUKIKO:_

—_Este lugar me recuerda mucho al de…_

_Yukiko escucho una risa maléfica. La peli bronce camina hacia donde escucho la risa, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba lleno de agua. A sus ojos apareció una gran jaula. Tenía un papel en la reja que decía: Sello._

— _¡Ingrata!__ —escuchó, al voz venia de adentro de la gran jaula. —Mocosa, hace tiempo que no me visitas—después de esta frase se oyó una risa ,que asusto a Yukiko._

—_¿Quién eres? —pregunto Yukiko. Ahora escuchaba unas voces, que hacían eco en el lugar que decían "Mounstro" .La niña llevo sus manos a sus oídos y los tapo._

—_Juubi—susurro la niña._

—_Supongo que necesitas mi ayuda , te la daré —dijo el mounstro .Yukiko no podía ver su forma solo sentía una gran presencia oscura. De la reja se vio un chakra de color morado._

—_¡No! , ¡No quiero! —grito Yukiko, pero ya era demasiado tarde el chakra la había envuelto por completo._

_FUERA DE LA MENTE:_

Yukiko abrió los ojos como platos, su color chocolatosos se había ido ahora tenía los ojos de un color amatista. Los insectos que la rodeaban, cayeron a los suelos muertos. Yukiko corrió velozmente, más rápido que antes apenas se podían ver sus movimientos. Le dio un golpe en el rostro a Shino y una patada en el estomago dejándolo inconsciente. Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder de Yukiko.

Los ojos de Yukiko volvieron a la normalidad, ella se acerco a Shino y puso sus manos en el pecho y uso lo poco de chakra que le quedaba para curar alguna de sus heridas.

— ¡Lo hiciste! — grito Naruto.

—Si, ahora hay que esperar que llegue Sasuke. —dijo regalándole una sonrisa que pronto se volvió una mueca. —Cuando no Sasuke-teme queriendo llamar la atención.

Naruto le dio la razón.

—Ahora si me permiten, descansare un rato —dijo sentándose en el piso de la arena de pelea, sin importarle nada XD.

Paso el timpo y Sasuke no llegaba.

— ¡¿Dónde está? — grito Naruto desesperado.

En eso Sasuke llega acompañado de Kakashi en un remolino de hojas. Yukiko quedo despeinada y con hojas en el cabello.

—Perdon por el retraso —dijo Kakashi sonrio zorrunamente y Yukiko pues…

—Mi cabello murió, wakattebayo—lloro Yukiko dramáticamente, mientras se desataba la coleta y dejaba caer sus rizos a la cara.

— ¿Y tú eres? —pregunto el sensor.

Yukiko miro feo al sensor.

— _¿Quién mas a ser? , es el gran engreído Uchiha asesino de cabello_—pensaba muy molesta Yukiko.

—Yo soy, Sasuke Uchiha—dijo Sasuke XD( Yukiko: ¡no mana noo! Es el chapulín colorado, Ino: Que graciosa. ¬¬)

—_Es endemoniadamente sexy, diablos _—decía todavía muy molesta Yukiko.

—Vaya, finalmente decidiste aparecer —dijo Naruto.

—Y , ¿Tu qué Naruto? —pregunto Sasuke con su sonrisa de superioridad.

—En efecto ganamos—dijo Naruto mirando hacia abajo donde estaba Yukiko sacándose las hojas del cabello.

Sasuke sonrio de lado mirando a Yukiko, que al sentir los ojos del Uciha en ella se sonrojo.

—Perdón si los hicimos esperar, ¿Es demasiado tarde? —pregunto Kakashi mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Noo , que va— dijo Yukiko sarcásticamente mirándolo feo, Mientras se paraba.

El sensor le explica a Kakashi que Sasuke estuvo a punto de ser descalificado.

Yukiko Grito, todos la miraron.

— ¡Perfecto! , podemos empezar ya —dijo Yukiko molesta, ya estaba peinada. —¡Suerte Sasuke!

—Gracias Yukiko

— ¡Oye Sakura! , ¿Quién se cree esa para hablarle con tanta confianza a mi Sasuke? — dijo Ino.

—Ino-cerda, Sasuke no es de nadie—_Por ahora ¡Cha!_ —pensaba.

La batalla comenzó y Naruto con Shikamaru y Mitsuki fueron donde Kakashi que ahora estaba con Gai y Lee.

—Kakashi-sensei, Sakura —saludo Yukiko, pero de pronto tuvo un dedo señaqlandola acusatoriamente.

—¡Soy Ino! , ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con Sasuke? —Yukiko se sonrojo al recordar el beso accidental que se dieorn.

—Soy Yukiko, un gusto en conocerte ¿Cómo estas? — dijo Sarcásticamente.

—Va a usar el chidori — dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke lo utiliza y algunas personas que estaban presentes cayeron en un genjutsu. Algunos de los que se dieron cuenta usaron la y Shikamaru se duermen.

— ¡Sasuke-teme! , espera — sale corriendo.

— ¡Yukiko!, espera — grito Kakashi.

—Pero, Kakashi- sensei…

—Ve a la academia, Iruka-sensei necesitara tu ayuda—dijo Kakashi.

—Está bien— dijo decepcionada Yukiko.

Yukiko trata salir del estadio, pero es rodeada por ninjas de la y Gai pelean contra ellos,

— ¡Ve! —le grita Kakashi.

Yukiko sale corriendo del estadio hacia la academia.

—_Diablos, quería ver la pelea de Naruto._ —se quejaba.

Yukiko llego a la academia y vio a los niños haciendo una fila india. Hicieron creer a los niños que era un simulacro de emergencia y los llevaron a un escondite en el monte Hokage. Ya dentro los niños y algunos civiles estaban ahí.

—Ahora vengo —dijo Yukiko meintras salía.

— ¡Yukiko, espera! —grito Iruka-sensei, pero ella ya se había ido.

— ¡Tengo que llegar!, ¡Viejo! —gritaba Yukiko desesperada.

Se quedo estática en un edificio al ver a Gamabunta desaparecer en una bomba de humo. Corrió a toda su velocidad hacia donde se suponía que estaban peleando el 3er Hokage y su sensei. Cuando llego ya no había barrera.

Yukiko sintió sus ojos humedecerse, antes de que las lagrimas cayeran paso su antebrazo por sus ojos. Camino esquivando las raíces y troncos y lo vio ahí el cuerpo inerte de 3er Hokage.

— ¿Por qué tenía que suceder? —Se preguntaba Yukiko, cuando sintió una mano posarse en su hombro.

—Siempre hay una razón Yukiko, siempre la hay—dijo sabiamente Kakashi.

Ya había Pasado las peleas, ahora era el funeral del Gran tercer hacia sentada en su cama en ropa interior (Yukiko: noooooo O.O Ino: siiiiiii ^^) se puso un vestido negro (.) y sandalias ninjas negras. Llevaba el cabello suelto y la banda amarrada como diadema.

Yukiko salió de su casa y camino por donde era la casa de estaban Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura al igual que ella vestidos de lloviendo.

En el funeral el equipo 7 estaba en una sola línea ose: Yukiko, Sasuke , Sakura y Naruto. Konohamaru, era el más afectado el estaba al costado de Yukiko llorando. Yukiko se agacha para estar a su altura y lo abraza. También conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Iruka-sensei ¿Por qué la gente arriesga su vida por la de otros?

—Cuando alguien muere, desaparece su pasado, su presente y su futuro. Mucha gente muere de manera sorpresiva y fácilmente. Hayate fue una de ellas. El que muere tiene sus propios sueños. Pero hay gente que será recordada como sus sueños. Familiares, amigos, amantes, gente importante, todos creen y se ayudan entre sí. A la gente que está con ello les cogen cariño y esos lazos se hacen más fuertes con el paso del tiempo. Es normal, será así para los que están unidos, porque es preciado.

Es difícil de explicar... Naruto.

Cada una de las personas pasaron a dejar su rosa blanca, llego el turno de beso la flor y dejo la flor en su lugar. Un fuerte viento agito los rizos de Yukiko haciendo que las lagrimas que acababan de salir se fueran también con el viento.

—No me quitaras a alguien que amo, de nuevo ya no —susurro Yukiko, un gemido salió de los labios de Yukiko que fueron callados por sus manos. Algunos la miraron con tristeza.

Fue al lugar donde estaba antes, junto a Sasuke y Konohamaru. Ya no podía dejar de aguantarse el llanto a sí que lo dejo fluir, Sintió un abrazo por sus hombros, era Sasuke. Ella se apoyo en el pecho de Sasuke.

—Teme, se que un ninja no debe mostrar sus sentimientos, pero… no puedo evitarlo—dijo mientras ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Sasuke. El sintió mojado su pecho, ella estaba llorando.

—Yukiko, si te sientes mejor puedes romper esa regla —dijo abrazándola mas. Yukiko rompió a llorar, trataba de silenciar su llanto.

Sakura se sentía celosa, pero debía de entender el sentimiento de tristeza de perder a alguien importante. La lluvia se detuvo.

El funeral paso, el equipo 7 fueron caminaba de la mano con Sasuke , miro hacia el cielo.

—Yukiko— dijo Naruto.

Ella lo mira y le sonríe.

—Lo extrañare — dijo simplemente Yukiko.

Sasuke la soltó de la mano, ella lo miro y él le dio una media sonrisa. Ella abrazo a Naruto.

—Prométeme algo — le dijo.

—Cualquier cosa , Yukiko-chan

—Prométeme que serás el mejor Hokage que Konoha haya tenido— le dijo sonriéndole a Naruto.

El equipo se sorprendió, Naruto le sonrió y la abrazo cargándola. Haciendo reír a Yukiko.

—Te lo prometo— dijo Naruto regalándole una Gran sonrisa zorruna.

—Juntos , lograremos nuestro objetivo — dijo Yukiko confiada.

—¡Por el camino ninja! —Grito Naruto.

—¡Por el camino ninja! — chocaron palmas. —Naruto, Arigato gracias a ti soy lo que soy.

Esas palabras hace sonrojar a Naruto.

**Nota de autora:**

**Ino y Yukiko estaban vestidas de negro**

**Ino: Tercer Hokage **

**Yukiko: eternamente…**

**Ino: tuviste tu pequeño acercamiento a Sasuke**

**Yukiko: sii! *_***

**Ino: en el próximo capítulo de infiltrada…**

**Yukiko: se llama la llegada del Hombre pez y mi cuñado**

**INo: asi no se llama**

**Yukiko; hayyy algún dia dejaras que ponga el titulo de un capitulo**

**Ino: en años y medio**

**Yukiko: *_* en Shippuden?**

**Ino: ¬¬**** si si claro. En el próximo capitulo…**

"**El regreso de Uchiha Itachi "**


	10. El regreso de Uchiha Itachi

Pasaron unos cuantos días aproximadamente, los viejos de Konoha le ofrecieron el cargo de Hokage a Jiraiya, el cual fue rechazado. Así que Jiraiya decide ir a buscar a Tsunade.

— ¡Oye niña! —grito Jiraiya mientras tocaba la ventana de un departamento.

La ventana se abre y una Yukiko soñolienta saca su cabeza por la ventana.-

— ¿Qué pasa Jiraya-sensei? —pregunta.

—Mas rato, saldré de viaje con Naruto ¿Quieres ir? —pregunto el pervertido.

— ¡Claro que sí! — Grito —Ahora largo, quiero dormir. —Así el sabio pervertido se va y Yukiko vuelve a irse a dormir.

Yukiko caminaba por las calles de la aldea comiendo un palito de Dangos, de pronto recuerda algo muy importante. Sale corriendo hacia el puente, ahí encuentra a Asuma, Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi peleando contra Kisame e Itachi Uchiha.

La niña se acerca al cuerpo de Kakashi que se estaba hundiendo en el agua y lo carga.

—Yukiko, llévalo al hospital o a su casa rápido. —dice Gai.

—Está bien, Gai sensei —dice Yukiko, haciéndole caso.

Llega a la casa de Kakashi, pronto llegaron los demás jounin.

— ¿Busca a Naruto, verdad? — pregunta, pero nadie le responde. —Diablos, lo había olvidado. Cuiden de Kakashi-sensei.

Yukiko dice y sale corriendo hacia su casa. Agarra su mochila hecha y va corriendo a las afueras de la aldea.

— ¡Oigan esperen! —dijo Yukiko, mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

— ¡Ahora vamos! —dijo Ero-sennin apuntando hacia adelante.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un templo. Dónde Naruto se pone a jugar con los cascabeles. Mientras que Yukiko y Jiraiya conversaban. Volvieron a retomar su camino y llegaron a un pueblo. Donde a los niños los dejaron en el hotel mientras el pervertido se fue tras una señorita. En la habitación, Naruto se sentó en la cama y trabajaba en su chakra y Yukiko estaba echada en la otra cama.

—Diablos, siempre que estamos con ero-sennin terminamos hechos a un lado—se quejaba Naruto.

—Bueno, yo por ahora tratare de dormir estos días no eh estado durmiendo mucho—dijo Yukiko mientras bostezaba.

Paso el tiempo, el viejo pervertido no regresaba un toquido se se levanto rápidamente tomo la llave y abrió la pensaba ahí esta …

—_Uchiha Itachi, es un chico malo con modales cualquier hubiese roto la puerta_—pensaba y ella se quedaron mirando por un rato.

— ¿Quién es Yukiko-chan? — pregunto Naruto, mientras deshacía sus clones y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Es difícil creer que un chico así contienen el zorro de las nueve colas—se burlo el hombre pez.

—Naruto, vendrás con nosotros — dijo con su voz fría, Itachi.

Paso todo igual, los dos jóvenes salieron a hablar con los 2 llega y ataca a Itachi con el chidori, pero Itachi lo detiene como si nada y le rompe la muñeca.

— ¡Sasuke! —grito asustada Yukiko.

Naruto trato de atacarlos con un poco de su chakra del zorro, pero Kisame absorbe su chakra con su espada. Kisame trata de golpearlo con su espada pero es detenido por una patada de Yukiko. Ella prepara su chakra para atacar, Kisame se da cuenta de eso y absorbe también su chakra.

— ¡Oh no!, Sa-Sasuke —dice al verlo en el suelo.

Sasuke solo la observa, ella se da cuenta que los ojos de Sasuke se opacaron y llenaron de tristeza.

Kisame trata de golpear a Yukiko con su espada, pero un sapo mediano con armadura lo detiene.

—Se nota que no me conocen, las jovencitas vienes a mi, yo no hacia ellas! —grito astutamente Jiraiya.

Sasuke se levanta y tiene una corta pelea con su hermano,Jiraiya no deja que ninguno se interponga en la batalla de mete a Sasuke en un los gritos de Sasuke, la peli bronce solo opto por taparse los oídos le lastimaban esos estruendosos Jiraiyautiliza el jutsu del estomago de rana y los dos se escapan.

—Sasuke…—Yukiko se acerca junto con Jiraiya y Naruto.

—No pensé que iba a ser tanto —comento el viejo Jiraiya.

La peli bronce acaricia el rostro de Sasuke y lo toma de la mano, bajo la mirada atenta de Naruto y Jiraiya.

—Estoy aquí …—susurro la chica al oído del Uchiha—contigo… —continuo.

Una sombra entro estrepitosamente al hotel.

—¡Entrada dinámica! —grito Gai sensei.

Gai golpeo al sabio les explica que vio todo por su protector.

Necesitamos encontrarla para que cure a Sasuke y Kakashi...

— ¿De quién se trata? –Pregunta Naruto

—Tsunade. La mejor ninja medico que existe. –Responde observa atentamente el rostro de Sasuke, acerca sus labios hacia los de el uniéndolos en un beso, todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

—Ni una palabra de esto oyeron —dijo una Yukiko con una aura maligna.

—Esta bien —dijeron los demás asustados.

—Bueno, yo me retiro—dijo Gai cargando a Sasuke.

—Resiste, encontraremos a Tsunade-sama —Yukiko suelta su mano —Nos vemos…

**Nota de autora:**

**Yukiko: *_* kiss kiss**

**Ino: lastima que estaba desmayado ^^**

**Yukiko: U.U**

**Ino: en el próximo capitulo de Infiltrada**

**Yukiko: ¡Empieza el entrenamiento wakattebayo!**

"**El jutsu del 4to hokage: ¡El rasengan!"**


	11. El jutsu del 4to Hokage, ¡El Rasengan!

A la mañana siguiente, el viaje continúo y tras las insistencias de Yukiko y Naruto, Jiraiya decido enseñarles una nueva técnica.

—Lo primero que deben hacer es hacer estallar este globo de agua —dijo Jiraiya mientras mostraba el procedimiento—Cada uno entrene por su lado. —aclaro.

— ¡Si Jiraiya-sensei! — dijo animada Yukiko.

—Ahora, iré a buscar información de la persona que estamos buscando—dijo Jiraiya.

—Seguro ira a espiar a las niñas —susurro la Kazahana a su amigo rubio, Naruto rió.

— ¿Qué? —pregunto Jiraiya molesto.

—Que me iré por allá— dijo señalando al lado derecho.

—Nos vemos —dijo el pervertido yéndose.

—Yukiko-chan, ¿Eres novia de Sasuke-teme? —pregunto, eso hizo sonrojar a Yukiko.

—Bueno, oficialmente no. Él sabe lo que siento por él y yo también sé lo que él siente por mí. Pero nunca hemos hablado de ser novio o algo por el estilo—dijo la peli bronce con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. —Yo me mire a buscar un lugar para entrenar, ¡Suerte Naruto! —dijo yéndose.

La tarde paso, también la noche pero ninguno lo logro. Pasaron 2 días y todavía nada.

—Vamos Yukko, era de un lado a otro— se alentó la peli bronce.

Puso el globo sobre su mano .Comenzó a mover el chakra y el globo reventó.

— ¡Ban Ban! —celebro Yukiko—Ahora a aprenderlo con solo una mano. Creo que ya

Es suficiente por hoy, iré a ver como sigue Naruto.

Fue a lugar donde lo dejo, la otra vez. Vio que estaba mal.

— ¿Naruto, estas bien? — pregunto Yukiko preocupada.

— ¡Yukiko!, si bueno algo —dijo mirando su mano como temblaba.

—Déjame curarte un poco —dijo mientras lo tomaba de la mano y usaba su chakra

Verde para curarlo.

— ¿Cómo vas tú? —pregunto Naruto.

—Bien lo logre, me encantaría ayudarte pero esto lo debemos de hacer solos —le dijo apenada por no poderlo ayudar.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto, vio al gato y por fin pudo hacer reventar el globo.

—Y ¿Cómo vas tú Yukiko? — pregunto Jiraiya.

—Lo logre, pero también lo hago con ambas manos— dijo La peli bronce.

—Ya veo, les explicare el segundo paso, vayan al lugar de la otra vez — dijo el sensei, ambos chicos se fueron.

Jiraiya les explico el siguiente paso, hizo al demostración con la pelota de hule.

—Suerte Naruto— dice la Kazahana mientras se va a su lugar de entrenamiento.

Después de eso paso una semana y ninguno podía lograrlo. Yukiko grito.

— ¡No puedo hacerlo! — grito mientras lloriqueaba. — ¡Concentración Yukko! —se animo a sí misma.

—Yukiko-chan— la llamaron.

—Naruto, ¿Cómo va? — pregunto.

—Nada de nada, solo puedo hacerle un agujero— dijo Naruto. —Ese viejo dice que debemos estar concentrados en un punto.

— ¡Es verdad!, Gracias Naru — dijo ella alegre y lo abrazo. Naruto rió.

—No importa, estoy aquí para ayudarte, siempre — dijo el rubio mientras le regalaba una de sus tantas sonrisas. —Bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos y suerte—se despidió.

—Igual…— Yukiko trata de hacerlo, pero solo logra hacerle un agujero. Ella mete su mano en su porta armas y saca un marcador, hace el signo de la hoja en su mano. Empezó a concentrar chakra. —_Vamos tu puedes, estoy aquí por una razón. Este era mi sueño, por Naruto y Sasuke, por mis maestros y mis camaradas. Lo estoy logrando._

La pelota de hule exploto, haciendo que la chica salga volando y terminara golpeándose con un árbol. Del otro lado se escucha una gran explosión.

—Eso dolió— se quejo Yukiko.

Tambaleándose, fue hacia donde estaba Naruto ahí lo encontró con Jiraiya. Se recostó apoyando su peso en un árbol.

Jiraiya menciono que tenía información de donde podría estar Tsunade, así que retomaron el viaje. En el camino Jiraiya les dio un globo a cada uno, les explico el tercer paso. Ahora tenían que dominarlo.

—Entendido, ahora andando—dijo Jiraiya.

— ¡Si, ero-sennin! — dijeron sus 2 alumnos.

— ¡Que no me digas así! —grito Jiraiya.

— ¡No, ero-sennin! —Gritaron los dos sonriendo, mientras Jiraiya suspiraba derrotado.

Paso el tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la ciudad y empezaron a buscar a la mujer, fueron ver el castillo. Pero, toda la gente estaba huyendo cuando fueron a ver qué estaba pasando ya no había nadie. Siguieron buscando hasta que llegaron a un bar.

—Entremos aquí — menciono el pervertido.

—Somos menores de edad, ero-sennin — dijo molesto Naruto.

—Solo coman algo y aléjense de los mayores —dijo Jiraiya y entro a la caverna.

En eso el pervertifo ve a su antigua y compañera y ¿amor imposible? Según el xD.

— ¡Tsunade!

— ¡Jiraiya!

Tras esto se pusieron a charlar, Jiraiya le dio la propuesta de ser la 5ta Hokage , la cual rechazo insultando a los Hokages. Causando el enojo de los pupilos del Gran y Tsunade tienen una pequeña discusión verbal , asi que van a fuera a pelear.

—Dime niño, ¿Por qué eres tan sensible respecto al Hokage? — pregunto la mujer de grandes atributos.

—Es porque para mí es una meta, El ser Hokage es mi sueño —Tsunade se distrae al recordar a su pequeño hermano y a su aprovecha para hacer un atacarla pero ella lo esquiva fácilmente.

— ¡Oye Jiraiya! , tu le enseñaste a este niñito el rasengan — dijo Tsunade mientras miraba al pobre de Naruto atrapado en la tierra.

—Claro que si, soy su maestro — dijo Jiraiya sin entender.

—Solo tu y el cuarto podían usar ese jutsu, que caso tiene enseñarle a alguien que nunca lo controlara— dijo Tsunade.

— ¡Pronto lo vamos a controlar, vieja loca! — grito Yukiko.

—¡¿Qué dijiste? — pregunto molesta Tsunade.

Yukiko al ver la cara de enojo de Tsunade se asusto y se escondió detrás de la legendaria sannin y el gennin hicieron una apuesta, Naruto tenía que controlar el jutsu por completo en menos de una semana, si lo hace Tsunade le daría su collar.

Jiraiya salió con Tsunade y, Naruto, Yukiko y Shizune se fueron a un hotel. Ahí la aprendiza de la futura hokage les conto sobre la maldición del collar. Yukiko subió al techo y miro las estrellas.

— ¿Ahora qué hago? — se pregunto a sí misma la peli bronce.

— ¡Yukiko-chan! — grito Naruto.

— ¿Qué paso, Naruto? — pregunto Yukiko.

—Me iré a entrenar — menciono regalando una gran sonrisa.

—Está bien, cuídate — dijo Yukiko devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Fueron pasando los días, Naruto entrenaba duro. Yukiko también entrenaba , pero trataba de no sobrepasarse, porque sabia que se encontraría con su ex ayudaba a Naruto ,y Tsunade le dio un elixir a Jiraiya.

Llego el dia del encuentro con Orochimaru, los demás es decir; Naruto,Shizune,Jiraiya y Yukiko fueron al lugar de encuentro , pero encontraron todo destruido. Cuándo llegaron vieron que Kabuto había manchado con sangre a empezó a pelear contra Kabuto , después de que peleara contra Yukiko ayudaba a Shizune a uso su bisturí de chakra con Naruto dejándolo tirado en el suelo, empezó a darle patadas en su pobre cuerpo.

Asi Naruto usa el rasengan, Tsunade supera sus miedos y la batalla llega a su fin.


	12. ¿Cita?

Era de mañana en la gran Aldea de la Hoja .En un pequeño apartamento, se encontraba durmiendo una pequeña peli bronce abrazando a un oso de peluche. Empezó a abrir sus grandes ojos chocolates y se encontró con…

— ¡¿Naruto? —Grito Yukiko, para después darle un golpe en la cara con su oso de peluche.

— ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?, dattebayo—Dijo el rubio tirado en el suelo , quejándose de dolor.

—Lo siento — dijo una apenada Yukiko.

—Naruto-baka, te dije que no entráramos asi— dijo Sakura recién entrando a la habitación.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — pregunto muy confundida Yukiko.

—Dobe, se supone que teníamos entrenamiento hace 2 horas— dijo el Uchiha , que estaba apoyado en la pared mirando a la ventana(Ino: ¿me explique bien? Yukiko: no creo ^^)

— ¿Hace 2 horas? —Pregunto sorprendida— Lo siento , enserio me quede dormida—dijo destapándose de su edredón blanco, pero antes de eso…

Un gran grito se escucho por toda Konoha.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa? —preguntaron Naruto y Sasuke aturdido por el grito.

Yukiko se había tapado toda hasta el cuello.

—Chicos, podrían Salir un ratito—dijo tartamudeando Yukiko, los chicos sin entender salieron de la habitación — Menos tu Sakura.

— ¿Qué pasa? — pregunto.

Después de unos minutos.

— ¿Es la primera vez que te viene? —pregunto divertida Sakura.

—No te rías, que trauma— decía Yukiko mientras se peinaba su cabello libre de rulos ya que estaba mojado.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Naruto.

—No preguntes, usuratonkanchi —dijo Sasuke, que ya había entendido lo que estaba pasando.

—Bueno, yo me voy tengo que ayudar a mi mamá—dijo Sakura caminando hacia donde era su casa.

—Yo ire a entrenar, ¿Vienes Yukko-chan? —pregunto Naruto.

—Hoy no , estoy cansada— dijo Yukiko.

—Ok, si cambias de opinión estare donde siempre— dijo Naruto y luego se fue saltando por los techos de las casas.

Yukiko iba a decir algo, pero dudo un poco.

— ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? —pregunto Yukiko al Uchiha, Sasuke rió.

— ¿Me estas invitando a salir, Kazahana? —pregunto divertido Sasuke, Yukiko se puso roja como tomate.

— ¡No, Uchi-ha! —grito todavía sonrojada.

—Ojala no sea ramen —dijo Sasuke mientras caminaban.

—No pidas mucho Uchiha Sasuke — dijo Yukiko haciendo un tierno puchero.

Los dos enamorados (Yukiko: ¿QUE? Ino: amigos ¿te parece bien?.Decía Ino con un teclado en la mano Yukiko : mucho).

Los dos amigos, fueron a casa de Yukiko.

—Bien, no quieres Ramen —dijo Yukiko yendo a su cocina , abrió la refrigeradora y saco un tazón de fresas.

— ¿Fresas? —pregunto confundido Sasuke.

—Si, es temporada — dijo sonriente Yukiko. — Y aquí hay crema.

Yukiko llevo a Sasuke a su balcón, ahí se sentaron en el suelo y empezaron a comer las fresas con crema. (Ino: Escuchen Vivir sin ti de Mayre Martinez).

Empezaron a hablar de misiones, entrenamientos hasta que llego la noche.

—Sí y Tora le araño toda la cara, pobre Naruto Wakattebayo —dijo riendo Yukiko , Sasuke solo tenía una media sonrisa en la cara.

Yukiko agarro una fresa con su nívea mano , le echo un poco de crema y se la acerco a Sasuke. El la miro confundido.

—Vamos, no le diré a nadie de tu club de fans— decía divertida Yukiko.

Sasuke bufo y acerco su boca a la fresa con crema que Yukiko tenía en la mano.

—Ves, ¿era tan difícil? — dijo Yukiko mientras comía la fresa que Sasuke le daba.

Así cada uno empezaba a jugar a darse de comer el uno al otro. Luego, empezó a ponerse más sensual. Sasuke agarro una fresa y la puso en su boca, Yukiko río acerco su boca a la de Sasuke y mordió la fresa. Sasuke beso a Yukiko, ella le respondió el beso.

Toda esta operación termino en que Sasuke y Yukiko besándose bajo la luz de las estrellas y una hermosa luna amarilla, es decir Yukiko estaba en el suelo siendo acorralada por Sasuke.

Toda la magia termino por un ¡FLASH!.Yukiko y Sasuke se separaron.

—¡Kakashi-sensei! —grito apenada Yukiko.

Kakashi sensei estaba con una cámara en la mano , con su ojito feliz .

**Nota de Autora:**

**Ino:Hola , disculpen por demorar**

**Yukiko: es que esta se fue a Iquitos y me dejo T.T**

**Ino: u.u Lo siento, además se me hará un poco difícil seguirla rápida , ya que las clases comenzaron**

**Yukiko: ¡Bueno este capítulo es relleno! Y DIANA-SAN si va a ver NejiSaku.**

**Ino:Quisiera saber que quieren que pase en el próximo capítulo, porque dentro de 2 o 3 capitulos Sasuke se va.**

**Yukiko: SASUKEEEEE T.T **

**Ino: Bueno en el próximo capitulo**

**Yukiko: ¡Kakashi-sensei como pudo mostrárle esa foto a Sakura, Wakkattebayo!**

**Kakashi: fue un accidente, olvide sacarla de mi chaleco.**

**Yukiko: T.T ahora que hago ttebayo….**

**Yukiko: Cita doble o… Cita para demasiados…**

**ADVERTENCIA: SI HUBO ALGUN ERROR NO ES CULPA DEL AUTOR SINO DE LA PAGINA.**


	13. Cita Doble

Al dia siguiente , Sasuke se había ido a su casa después del incidente con casi una semana después de lo ocurrido. Yukiko ahora se encontraba en su habitación cambiándose de ropa para ir a entrenar con su equipo.

—Que feliz me siento, ayer acabo mi delirio con estos paquetito—decía la pelibronce mientras veía un pequeño paquete rosado. —Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme.

Yukiko salio de su departamento, camino por las calles habitadas de Konoha hasta que choco con alguien.

—Neji, ¿Qué tal? — comentó Yukiko.

—Bien, algo cansado por el entrenamiento —dijo el serio Hyuga.

—Pues deberías salir más a menudo ¿no? — decía la peli bronce. — ¿Qué tal hoy? , tu y yo una salida de amigos. —Dijo emocionada.

— ¿Salida de amigos? —pregunto Neji.

—Si, como las salidas que tenemos yo y Naruto— dijo Yukiko— No sé, podemos ir a comer algo, que tal a ¿Luna Amarilla? — pregunto.

—Ese lugar es bueno , ni tan caro ni tan barato —dijo Neji.

—Está bien , hoy a las 7 ¿Te parece? —pregunto contenta la Infiltrada.

—Bien, nos vemos ahí —dijo caminando hacia donde era su destino.

Yukiko corrió hasta el campo de entrenamiento 7.

—Hola a todos, wakattebayo—saludo alegremente Yukiko.

—Llegas tarde, dobe —le dijo Sasuke.

—Me entretuve en el camino , bueno adelante a entrenar—dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

Ahora Yukiko se encontraba teniendo una pelea de taijutsu con había mejorado ahora era mas veloz. En un descuido Kakashi se dejo golpear el pecho ahí el botón del bolsillo de su chaleco se abrió al dar una voltereta un papel salió de ahí. Kakashi le dijo a Yukiko que sería mejor descanzar.

—Kakashi-sensei se le cayó esto — dijo Naruto agarrando lo que parecía ser una foto, al verlo se quedo estático.

— ¿Qué es Naruto? —preguntó Sakura acercándose, al ver la foto tubo la misma reacción que Naruto, pero ella salió rápido de el asombro y salió corriendo.

— ¿Qué le pasa? — pregunto confundida Yukiko.

—Esto — dijo Naruto mostrándole la foto donde ella aparecía besándose con Sasuke.

Yukiko empezó a gritar maldiciones hacia el pobre Kakashi causando que una gotita se asomara en las frentes de Sasuke y Naruto. Después de calmarse Yukiko y Sasuke caminaban de la mano por las calles de Konoha.

—¿Qué hago? , debe de estar odiándome—decía triste.

—No creo , yo nunca le di alas —dijo serio Sasuke.

—Lo se, pero yo sabia lo que sentía por ti Teme insensible—dijo un poco molesta Yukiko.

—¿Qué vas hacer , conseguirle un novio? —dijo sarcástico Sasuke Uchiha.

—Bueno idea, corazón eres un genio —dijo Yukiko con una gran sonrisa , le dio un pequeño beso a Sasuke y salió corriendo hacia la casa de Sakura.

Llego a la casa de Sakura y toco la puerta .Cuando la puerta se abrió, Yukiko vio una señor peli rosada que tenía unos grandes ojos marrones.

—_Debe ser su mamá_—pensó Yukiko — Hola , ¿se encuentra Sakura? —saludo amablemente Yukiko.

—Está en su habitación — dijo la señora.

—Puede decirle que quiero hablar con ella un momento—dijo Yukiko.

— ¡Sakura! , te busca — grito la señora.

La amiga peli rosa bajo de las escaleras.

—Yo la atiendo, mamá—dijo seria Sakura.

—Ok, un gusto en conocerte…

—Yukiko, dígame solo Yukiko— dijo amable la peli bronce.

— ¿Qué quieres? —pregunto rudamente Sakura.

—Hablar ti, pero no aquí ¿si? —dijo triste Yukiko.

—Está bien , sígueme — dijo la pelirosa avanzando hacia las escaleras , seguida por Yukiko.

Entraron en la que parecía ser la habitación de Sakura.

—Quiero pedirte que me disculpes, yo no elegí enamorarme de Sasuke solo paso —dijo Yukiko sentándose en la cama y agarraba un pequeño peluche de un conejo.

—Tu sabias lo que sentía, ¿Por qué? — decía Sakura dándole la espalda, pero a simple vista se le veía que estaba llorando

—Ya te dije, solo paso solo quiero que no me odies—dijo Yukiko abrazando el peluche.

— ¿Cómo voy a odiarte?, me encantaría pero no puedo — Dijo dándose la vuelta viendo fijamente a Yukiko , que también estaba llorando.

—Gomenasai, Sakura-chan— se repetía varias veces, todavía abrazada al peluche.

Sakura abrazo a Yukiko, causando el asombro de esta.

—No tienes que pedirme perdón , si Sasuke-kun es feliz contigo no me interpondré— decía limpiándose las lagrimas.

—¿Enserió?, Arigato—decía sollozando Yukiko—Quiero, recompensarte.

— ¿Recompensarme? —pregunto confundida la Haruno más tranquila.

—Te hare una cita, con Hyuga Neji —dijo la Kazahana mientras daba saltitos.

— ¿Hyuga Neji? , ¿¡Estás loca! — grito Sakura con los ojos bien abierto, estaba sorprendida.

— ¡Vamos! , ¿Qué dices? — pregunto ilusionada la peli bronce.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dijo Sakura.

Después de unas cuantas suplicas departe de Yukiko.

—Está bien, yo y Sasuke estaremos ahí para calentar la conversación —dijo Yukiko mientras abrazaba las piernas de Sakura.

—¡Ok , iré! —grito Sakura.

— ¡Gracias!, la cita doble será en Luna Amarilla— dijo mientras se paraba.

—Dicen que ese lugar es muy hermoso y elegante —dijo Sakura abriendo su closet. —No tengo anda que ponerme.

— ¡Por eso iremos de compras!, las odio pero es necesario — dijo la Kazahana haciendo puchero.

Sakura y Yukiko , entraban y salían de las tiendas.

Sakura salio del probador con un vestido rojos con brillantes.

—Muy brillante— dijo Yukiko mientras comia un helado.

Despues…

—Muy rosa, suficiente con tu cabello —decia mientras ponía cara de desagrado.

Luego…

—Vamos a una cita, no a un funeral

Más tarde…

—Perfección —decía Yukiko con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Sakura.

Salieron de la tienda, con varias bolsas de zapato accesorios y vestidos.

—Ahora te toca a ti —decía Sakura satisfecha.

—Para mi desgracia, si —decía mientras entraba al probador.

Despues…

—Muy formal

Luego…

—Muy sexy , queremos que se fije en mi no en ti. —decía riendo ,Sakura.

Mas tarde….

—Excelente , ese me encanta

Así finalizo el día de compras, Ahora se encontarban en la entarada de la casa de Sakura.

—Ahora vuelvo, tarea tu sabes mi shampoo, mi perfume , mi peine y muchas cosas que necesitamos— dijo Yukiko mientras corría hacia la casa de Neji.

Toco la puerta, le abrió el mismo Neji.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?, pense que nos veriamos ahí —decía muy confundido.

—Cambio de planes, es una cita doble tu vas con Sakura y Yo con Sasuke—decía riendo nerviosamente.

— ¿Me hiciste una cita con Sakura? — decía muy serio el Hyuga.

— ¡Por favor! —suplico Yukiko.

—Esta bien, nos vemos ahí — dijo con un poco de molestia el Hyuga cerrando la puerta.

— ¡Yeah! , ahora debo ir donde Sasuke— dijo saltando sobre los techos de las casas.

Luego de ver a Sasuke y contándole lo de su plan volvió a casa de Sakura.

—Ve a bañarte, yo pensare que peinado hacerte — decía muy emocionada Yukiko.

—Está bien, Yukko eres una gran amiga —dijo entrando al baño.

—Tú también Sakura— susurró Yukiko mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios.

Faltaba poco para la hora acordada.

—Listo te ves hermosa, Sakura-chan —decía una muy agotada Yukiko.

Sakura llevaba un vestido corto blanco con un fajín color verde que hacia resaltar el color de sus ojos. Su cabello tenía unas pequeñas ondas adornadas por un broche de una mariposa verde. Llevaba unos simples zapatos de taco color plata. Su maquillaje era natural, sólo brillo y rubor. Y una gargantilla de plata con un dije de corazón.

— ¡Ahora faltas tú! —decía emocionada Sakura.

Yukiko se metió a bañar.

Las chicas estaban listas, Yukiko llevaba un vestido blanco corto con pequeños brillantes en el escote. La parte de abajo del vestido justo en la cadera adornaba un coqueto moño blanco en realidad parecía una bailarina de ballet. Sus zapatos eran de taco de color plata y llevaba una gargantilla con un dije de un copo de nieve color plata. Su cabello estaba recogido en una cola chueca, amarrada por un moño blanco de una flor.

—Listo, ahora debemos ir a nuestra cita—dijo emocionada Sakura.

—Se nota que te grado la idea de una cita con Neji — decía burlonamente Yukiko. —Ahora hay que salir, pero me da un poco de vergüenza— decía con pena Yukiko.

—Vamos, hay que ser valientes.

Sakura y Yukiko bajaron las escaleras, se despidieron de la señora Haruno que estaba muy emocionada por la primera cita de su niña. A Yukiko le dio un poco de nostalgia.

Cuando salieron algunos curiosos se quedaban viendo a las chicas o a veces les gritaban piropos de lo más atrevidos. Cuando llegaron al restaurant , vieron que era muy elegante .Entraron y vieron por todas partes si encontraban a sus citas.

—Ahí están— señalo Sakura a una mesa ocupada por los dos chicos de los clanes más famosos de la dos llevaban pantalones negro, Sasuke llevaba una camisa azul con los 2 primeros botones abiertos y Neji una camisa blanca iguala la de Sasuke.

Las dos chicas caminaron hacia la mesa. Sasuke y Neji no hicieron más que quedarse sin habla , las chicas estaban hermosa.

— Hola — saludaron las chicas.

Asi empezó la cita doble. Las dos parejas veían la carta.

—Creo que yo quiero un tazón de Ramen —dijo Yukiko.

Sasuke soltó un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Ramen , Sukiyaki, Tokoreten y Nisshin Soba—dijo Sakura dándole la ordena al mesero.

—Bueno ,estamos aqui—decía Yukiko.

—Los cuatro— le siguió Neji.

Todos quedaron en silencio.

—Oye Neji , oi que estas entrenando en la casa principal— comento Yukiko , la verdad no sabia que después de los exámenes chunin Hiashile cuenta toda la verdad, según el anime XD.

—Si, Hiashi-sama dice que tengo potencial—dijo Neji.

— ¿Te reconciliaste con Hinata? —pregunto Sakura.

—Si, tuve una pequeña platica con ella — dijo el Hyuga un poco nervioso. —Y tu ¿Qué tal tu entrenamiento? — pregunto Neji.

—La verdad, pense en tener unas clases de medicina—dijo Sakura con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Por que no le pides a Tsunade-sama — comento Sasuke, que hasta ahora estaba callado.

—Buena idea, Sasuke —dijo Yukiko mientras tomaba una bebida. —Esta rica ¿De qué es? —pregunto Yukiko.

—Creo que de durazno—dijo Sakura causando que Yukiko gritara.

—Soy alérgica al durazno—dijo Yukiko empezándose a rascar el cuello y parte de los hombros. —Me voy a en ronchar, ttebayo — lloriqueo la Kazahana.

Yukiko se fue al baño. Ahí no había nadie solo ella, se miro al espejo y vio que su cara estaba llena de ronchas.

—Me veo horrible, ttebayo—dijo Yukiko mientras se seguía rascando.

La puerta del baño se abrió, era Sasuke.

— ¿Estás bien? —pregunto Sasuke, pero Yukiko se había metido en una de las cabinas.

—No me veas, estoy horrible—decía llorando la peli bronce.

A Sasuke no le importo. Cuando entro vio a la chica sentada en el retrete tapándose la cara con las manos. Sasuke la agarro de los hombros y la obligo a pararse.

—No me importa cómo te veas, yo sé cómo eres en realidad —dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta de la cabina. —Aunque lo acepto te ves graciosa.

Sasuek y Yukiko rieron un poco.

—Eres todo un Teme— se quejo , no pudo quejarse mas ya que Sasuke la estaba besando.

Yukiko se aferro al cuello de Sasuke y el a su cintura. Se separaron cuándo el aire les falto.

—¿Te quieres ir? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Si , no quiero que nadie me vea asi —dijo Yukiko , mientras se limpiaba unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes que se habían escapado.

Asi los dos salieron del baño de mujeres, se dirigieron a la mesa donde encontraron a Sakura y Neji hablando muy entretenidos.

—Nosotros nos vamos, Yukiko tiene que tomar su medicina—dijo Sasuke despidiéndose con un apretón de manos a Neji y a Sakura con un ademan de cabeza. Pagó lo que consumió Yukiko y el.

—Nos vemos —dijo Yukiko escondida detrás de Sasuke.

Neji y Sakura se quedaron solos.

—En verdad, no creí que fueras así —dijo sinceramente Sakura.

— ¿Cómo así? —pregunto el Hyuga.

—Agradable, en tu encuentro con Hinata y Naruto —dijo Sakura , tomo un poco de su bebida de naranja. —Creí que eras frio y sin sentimientos.

—Yo también lo creía así —admitió Neji, causando el asombro de Sakura.

Después de eso Neji como todo un caballero pago la cuenta. Ahora los dos se encontraban caminando por las calles deshabitadas de Konoha.

—No creí que me divertiría tanto —dijo Sakura.

—Ni yo — dijo Neji.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Sakura, los dos se quedaron viéndose frente a frente.

—Espero que vuelva a repetirse —dijo el ojiperla.

—Sí, espero volver a salir contigo Neji-kun—dijo la ojiverde. —Nos vemos— se despidió.

Acercaron sus rostros, primero fue un beso corto, se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Luego, fue otro corto pero se puso más apego mas a Sakura agarrándola de su cintura y ella del cuello.

—Hasta mañana — se despidió Sakura , entrando a su casa,

—Hasta mañana, Sakura— susurro el Hyuga.

Dentro de la casa de los Haruno, al peli rosa veía desde su balcón como Neji se iba saltando por encima de las casas.

—Muchas gracias, Yukiko-chan — susurro para si misma Sakura.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**INO: ¡cha cha cha chan! Fue un hermoso beso.**

**YUKIKO: lo se , pero me enronche. **

**INO: si ¡muajajaja!**

**YUKIKO: loca x.x .Bueno para ver el vestido de Sakura y el mio pasen por el prefil de Ino-sama.**

**INO:bueno en el próximo capítulo de Infiltrada…**

**SASUKE: ¡chidori!**

**NARUTO : ¡Rasengan!**

**SAKURA: ¡chicos porfavor deténganse!**

**YUKIKO: ¡¿Cómo que Sasuke y Naruto se pelearon?**

"**Un final para nuestra corta historia de amor"**


	14. El final de nuestra historia de amor

El equipo 7 se encontraba de misión en el Pais de la Miel. En la frontera de aquel país se ven 3 siluetas saltando entre los árboles.

—Lo estamos alcanzando, dattebayo— gritaba un entusiasmado Naruto , en verdad moria por patear un trasero.(Yukiko: para los que no entienden hablan por sus intercomunicadores o esas cosas xd)

—Permiso para atacar Kakashi-sensei, wakkattebayo—decía Yukiko con una sonrisa.

—Permiso concedido, aquí Sakura , Sasuke y yo estamos con el otro— dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Adelante! —gritaron a la vez Naruto y Yukiko.

El tipo que seguían era uno de los tipos más buscados por los caza recompensas.

Naruto y Yukiko aumentaron su velocidad y se pusieron al frente del bandido. Naruto lanzo un kunai al igual que hizo sus clones de sombra, pero el tipo ese deshizo los clones que podía con su espada.

— ¡No te olvides de mi! —grito Yukiko meintras le daba un gran golpe en la mejilla al bandido.

Y para culminar Yukiko ayudo a Naruto hacer un rasengan , en vez de un clon.

—¡Naruto, Yukiko! — los llamo Sakura que había llegado junto con Sasuke y Kakashi.

— ¡Rasengan! —gritaron a la vez Yukiko y Naruto.

El bandido al tratar de defenderse tarto de atacar a Yukiko por la espalda, l hizo una cortada en la espalda. Él bandido recibió el impacto del rasengan.

Yukiko cayó de rodillas y inconsciente. Lo último que escucho fue un grito.

— ¡Yukiko! — de todo el equipo 7.

_(Narrado por Yukiko)_

_Me sentía liviana como si flotara. ¿Acaso estoy muerta? Me di cuenta de que me estaba hundiendo, me encontraba en el agua tenía mi banda ninja en mi mano, llego a mi mente Akatsuki ahora que sé que tengo la esencia del 10 colas sellado en mi cuerpo. ¿Me estarán buscando?_

_Vi a Sasuke frente a mí , se veía diferente. Sonreí a sentirlo junto a mí, mi sonrisa se borro al ver en su mano un chidori._

_Lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos combinándose con el agua, al sentir que el chidori atravesó mi pecho abría mi boca involuntariamente, trague agua._

_Me ahogaba en mi propia sangre, sentí que alguien agarraba mi mano. Alguien me sacaba de aquella oscuridad en la que me estaba ahogando._

_Naruto…_

_Me siento débil, pero tú te convertiste en mi luz , en mi esperanza._

_Sasuke…_

_Este dolor que siento en mi pecho al respirar, no estoy segura de aquello pero De ninguna manera voy a dejar que flotes en la oscuridad._

_Nunca me sentiré feliz si estoy sola…_

_(Fin de narración de Yukiko)_

Yukiko fue llevada al hospital de Konoha. En su habitación se encontraba todo el equipo 7, Jiraiya, Tsuande y Shizune.

Yukiko que estaba todavía inconsiente, empezó a moverse su respiración se complicaba.

— ¡Tsunade-sama , se está ahogando! — gritaba Sakura.

—Yukiko — susurro preocupado Sasuke.

— ¡Vamos, Yukiko-chan! — dijo Naruto al igual que los presentes estaba muy preocupado por ella. Naruto se acerco a la cama en donde Yukiko llevaba una de esas mascaras respiratorias, que recién le había puesto Tsuande. De pronto la respiración e Yukiko empezó a normalizarse.

—Naruto— susurro Yukiko.

— ¿Esta despierta? — pregunto Sakura.

—No al parecer, está soñando con Naruto — se burlo el sabio pervertido.

— ¡No es momento para hacer esas bromas Ero-senin! — se quejo Naruto.

Por su parte Sasuke tenía el ceño fruncido.(Yukiko: celos ^^)

—Sasuke — susurro de nuevo Yukiko.

Yukiko empezó a abrir los ojos, todavía veía borroso.

— ¿Qué me paso? — susurraba Yukiko, viéndolos a todos los presentes.

—Niñata, por un momento creíamos que morirías— dijo Jiraiya entrando pro la que hasta ahora estaba parado en Gamabunta y veía todo lo sucedido desde afuera. Jiraiya le acaricio su frente apartando algunos mechones naranjas. Yukiko se dio cuenta de eso.

— ¿Qué- que le paso a mi cabello? — pregunto asustada Yukiko.

Ahora Yukiko no tenía sus rizos que encantaban a la gente que la veía. Tenía el cabello lacio y largo y de un color medio naranja.

—No lo sabemos — dijo Tsunade. — Te aremos unos exá ¿Qué dijo exactamente el tipo ese? —pregunto con asco Tsunade.

—Antes de morir dijo que Yukiko se arrepentirá de haber acabado con el , dijo que ella viviría atormentada por los sucesos del futuro— menciono Kakashi mientras se tomaba la barbilla con las manos.

—Entiendo, ahora salgan tengo que hacerle unos exámenes — dijo Tsuande mientras agarraba una jeringa, que a la vista de Yukiko y Naruto era enorme.

Lo último que escucharon los presentes antes de salir de la habitación fue:

— ¡No vieja! , no dejare que me piques con eso ¡Es enorme! —gritaba Yukiko.

— ¡¿Qué me has dicho, mocosa? —gritaba Tsunade desde adentro.

Un estruendoso grito departe de Yukiko, al parecer Tsuande se molesto por el mote dado y no tuvo ninguna consideración con la enfermita.

Los que estaban afuera es decir el equipo 7 y Jiraiya tenían una gotita en la nuca. Yukiko había estado inconsciente por 1 semana entera. Yukiko ahora estaba sola en su habitación el hospital. Según le habían dicho Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto salieron de misión hace unos cuantos dias al igual que Kakashi y Jiraiya salió de la aldea.

Hace días nadie la visitaba, de vez en cuando Neji y Lee que ahora se burlaban de su nuevo look decían que parecía una Yukiko se encontraba en su habitación viendo tlv .(Ino. No se si hay en el mundo ninja pero en mi fic si ^^) De pronto escucho una gran explosión, ella se levanto a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Justo cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, se desmayo.

—_Sasuke…no te iras con Orochimaru asi tenga que romperte brazos y piernas te detendré—decía Naruto mientras el chakra del kyubi se apoderaba de el. —Rasengan_

—_Chidori— menciono Sasuke mientras el poder del sello maldito lo corrompía._

_Los dos empezaron a correr hacia sus direcciones opuestas, sus técnicas chocaron provocando una gran explosión._

_Lo único que se vio fue Sasuke adentrándose en el bosque , dejando a Naruto inconsciente._

—¡No! —grito Yukiko despertándose—¿Fue una pesadilla? —se encontraba echada es su cama seguro alguna enfermera la ayudo.

Yukiko se saco la blusa blanca que llevaba dejando a la vista su busto cubierto con vendas y empezó a sacárselas. Se acerco hacia la ventana que estaba cerrada y ahí se reflejo su blanca espalda.

— ¿Qué es esto? — se pregunto Yukiko.

En su espalda tenía 1 par de alas de mariposa de color misma se acaricio la espalda.

Tocaron su puerta.

— ¿Yukiko, puedo pasar? — era la voz de Jiraiya.

—Un rato, ero-sennin— dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo la blusa.

Al recibir la afirmaciones e que podía pasar, el entro a la habitación.

— ¿Qué paso hoy día? , me pareció escuchar una gran explosión—menciono Yukiko.

_Vivirá atormentada por los sucesos del futuro…_

—Sasuke y Naruto se pelearon — dijo Jiraiya mirándola seriamente.

— ¿Cómo que Naruto y Sasuke se pelaron? —pregunto angustiada la pelinaranja xD. —_Entonces , el se va ir…_

—Ero-sennin , mire esto— dijo Yukiko dándole la espalda y se subió la blusa dejando ver su gran tatuaje de mariposa.

Ella escucho unas risas ¿pervertidas? Cuando voltio vio a Jiraiya escribiendo en su libreta.

— ¡Ero-sennin! — grito sonrojada Yukiko.

—Lo siento, veras Tsuande me mando a investigar sobre eso. Eso es la maldición de la mariposa. — dijo Jiraiya.

— ¿Qué? , una maldición — dijo sorprendida la Kazahana.

—Si, Tsunade me dijo que el bandido que atraparon eran renegados de la Aldea de la Roca. Se califico como un jutsu prohibido, se dice que con esta maldición la persona que la lleva puede ver el futuro. Pero la persona vivirá atormentada, todos los que tenían esta maldición terminaban enloqueciendo o quitándose la vida — dijo terminando su relato Jiraiya.

—Pe-pero yo no…—menciono Yukiko.

—Tu querida pupila, podrías ser la excepción, puedes utilizar ese poder para tu beneficio no para tu sacrificio—dijo Jiraiya le acaricio su nueva cabellera naranja y se fue.

—No … no dejare que te vayas, que te alejes de mi, corazón —se dijo a si misma Yukiko.

Se puso sus sandalias y salió por la ventana. Cuando llego a su departamento se vistió con su ropa ninja es decir su short azul y su blusa negra, su nuevo cabello naranja fue atado en una cola de caballo, ya que era demasiado largo.(Yukiko: ¿Cómo el de Ino? Ino: si como el mío ^^.Yukiko: ¬¬) Agarro su porta armas, se puso su banda en la frente y Salió de su departamento. Justó cuando salió se encontró con alguien que no imaginaba.

— ¿Tayuya? —dijo asombrada Yukiko.

—Si, Orochimaru-sama supo que ibas a interferir me mando por ti —dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa malvada. —Lindo cabello.

— ¿Te mando a matarme?— pregunto Yukiko.

—Me encantaría, pero se nota que aunque nos traicionaste el te sigue estimando me da asco—dijo Tayuya. — ¿Quieres pelear?

—Si, pero no aquí, vamos a la frontera— dijo Yukiko mientras salía corriendo por los techos de las casas.

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

**Ino: ¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Yukiko: a mi parecer me gusto, tengo una nueva habilidad.**

**Ino: si , si quieren ver el tatuaje de mariposa pasen por mi perfil.**

**Yukiko: bueno en el próximo capítulo de Infiltrada.**

**Tayuya:****Mateki: Genbusō Kyoku**

**Yukiko: Doton :Yomi Numa**

**Tayuya: Esta vez, yo sere la que te remplaze a ti**

**Yukiko: Ya lo veremos, ¡wakkattebayo!**

**Ino:En el próximo capitulo de infiltrada ¡Te quiero amiga!**


	15. Te quiero amiga

Yukiko corría hasta la frontera seguida por Tayuya. Ella paro de un momento a otro en una rama.

—Bueno empecemos — dijo Tayuya con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Pero antes respóndeme esto— dijo Yukiko, la pelirroja la miro extrañada hizo un movimiento con la cabeza como diciendo dila. — ¿Por qué me odia? , éramos las mejores amigas.

—Eso fue antes de darme cuenta que eres una embustera, me quitaste todo—dijo con rabia Tayuya.

—Sabes que no hice eso , yo lo único que quería era—Yukiko miro hacia el cielo naranja como su cabello, el amanecer.

_FLASH BACK_

_Una pequeña peli bronce vestida con un polo de tiras negro con un estampado de copo de nieve en el pecho, un short azul y con muñequeras azules se encontraba sentada en una piedra, mirando a su amiga entrenar._

—_Ella es genial —Decía para sí misma._

—_Tayuya es muy especial, Yukko-chan — le dijo Kabuto , haciendo que la pequeña saltara del susto._

—_Sí, lo sé por eso yo quiero ser como Tayuya-neechan —decía una muy sonriente Yukiko._

—_Si quieres, yo puedo ayudarte — dijo Kabuto poniéndose de cuclillas para llegar a su estatura de Yukiko._

— _¿Cómo Kabuto-niichan? —pregunto Yukiko._

— _¿No quieres que te entrene?, yo podría enseñarte algunas cosas y podría decirle a Orochimaru-sama para que te entrene—dijo Kabuto acariciándole la cabeza y regalándole una sorisa._

— _¿Enserio?, ¡claro me encantaría! —decía Yukiko mientras s ponía de pie y daba pequeños saltitos— Pero, no le digas nada a Tayuya-neechan quiero darle la sorpresa cuando Orochimaru-sensei acepte entrenarme, me hare fuerte para que el me acepte como su estudiante, wakkattebayo—termino de decir._

—_Está bien, no le diré empezamos mañana temprano — dijo Kabuto , se dio la vuelta y entro a la guarida._

—_Te demostrare Tayuya-neechan , que no tendrás que defenderme más — se decía a sí misma la pequeña peli bronce._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

—Yo , nuca quise hacerte sentir asi —dijo Yukiko apenada. —Tu eras mi amiga.

—Eso es lo mismo que me dije hace años. Eras mi amiga y me traicionaste, nos traicionaste— dijo Tayuya mientras saca su flauta— No hemos venido a hablar , hemos venido a pelear , amiga — esto lo dijo sarcásticamente.

—Si así lo quieres — dijo Yukiko sacando un kunai.

Yukiko salto hacia Tayuya y Tayuya hacia Yukiko, se escucharon varios sonidos de la flauta chocar con el kunai. Comenzaron una pelea de taijutsu. Una patada de de parte de Yukiko hizo que Tayuya se estampara en un árbol.

—Así que el taijutsu sigue siendo tu debilidad— dijo Yukiko mientras volvia a la rama donde antes estaba parada.

Una risa salió de los labios de Tayuya.

—Siempre tu , la niña consentida de Orochimaru— afirmo.

_Flash Back_

_Tayuya y Yukiko se encontraban sentadas en un prado_

—_Me alegro que Orochimaru-sama te haya aceptado como su alumna — decía la pequeña Tayuya con una gran sonrisa en el rostro._

—_Si, a mi también vamos hoy es mi primer dia — dice Yukiko parándose de un salto agarrando su oso de peluche (Ino: si el mismo con el que golpeo a Naruto)_

— _¿Nunca sueltas al pequeño copo de nieve? — pregunto divertida Tayuya._

—_No, tú me lo regalaste es especial porque tú fuiste mi primera amiga en mi vida— dijo muy sonriente la peli bronce._

—_Gracias , sabes eres mi mejor amiga — le decía mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Yukiko y caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento._

_Ahora se encontraban entrenando, Yukiko y Tayuya tenían una pelea de Taijutsu._

_Yukiko dio una patada , Tayuya la agarro con su mano , pero Yukiko puso sus manos en el piso y dio otra patada que hizo que Tayuya cayera. )Ino: ¿entendieron?. Yukiko: no lo creo XD. Ino: como Sasuke en la pelea con Naruto en la azotea x.x)_

—_Excelente, Yukiko-chan eres muy buena en Taijutsu— dijo Orochimaru , mientras se lamia los labios._

—_Qué asco — pensaba divertida Yukiko. — Gracias, Orochimaru-sensei._

—_Me agrada el sensei — decía divertido Orochimaru— Tayuya deberías mejorar , tu taijutsu todavía es débil._

_Tayuya solo frunció el seño._

_Ahí fue cuando los celos despertaron en Tayuya_

_Fin del Flash Back_

—No es cierto, te gane por eso me tienes tanta rabia —dijo Yukiko.

—Es cierto, siempre fuiste la consentida de Orochimaru, la más poderosa de los del sonido, aunque tú no era una del sonido, si no porque ahora estas con los perdedores de la hoja — dijo Tayuya, comenzó a tocar la flauta haciendo que los 3 Dokis.

Uno de ellos se lanzo a atacar a Yukiko. Ella lo esquivo y cayó en la tierra fría del bosque con facilidad, los otros dos se fueron contra ella. Como eran demasiado grandes, a veces se le hacía difícil esquivarlos.

— ¡Doton: Yomi Numa!—dijo Yukiko, mientras hacía varios sellos de mano. Debajo de los Dokis se creó un pantano. — ¡Katon:Gokkakyu no jutsu!.

Los 3 mounstros desaparecieron en una bola de rio con satisfacción.

— ¿Algo más? — dijo sarcásticamente, no podía evitarlo ver la cara amargada de Tayuya le daba un poco de risa.

—Técnica Ilusoria—dijo Tayuya.

El paisaje fue cambiando para oscuros arboles cambiaron por un gran campo de había 2 niñas sentadas, una peliroja y lasia , otra con el cabello de color bronce y Yukiko y Tayuya.

—Yukiko-chan toma —decía entregándole un osito de peluche.

—¿E-enserio es para mí? —decía la pequeña Yukiko.

Era un peluche de un osito blanco que tenía en su cuello un lazo negro.

—Si tontita —Tayuya la miro , su nueva amiga paraba despeinada. —¿No te peinas? —pregunto divertida.

— ¿EH? , Bueno no me parece necesario— dijo inocentemente Yukiko.

—Como piensas así gustarle a un niño— dijo Tayuya mientras le quitaba el lazo al osito de peluche. Yukiko hizo una mueca de asco.

—No me gustan los niños,Tayuya-neechan— dijo haciendo un puchero.

Tayuya rio , peino un poco el cabellos de su pequeña amiga con sus manos y le puso el coqueto lazo en el cabello.

—Ves así te ves mejor—dijo regalándole una sonrisa a la menor.

— ¿Siempre serás mi amiga? —pregunto Yukiko , mientras abrazaba fuertemente al osito,

—Siempre siempre — dijo Tayuya.

—Después de todo, me sigues queriendo amiga — decía la Yukiko que presenciaba la escena.

—Te quiero mejor amiga — dijeron las dos Yukikos y Tayuya a la vez.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO:**

**INO: ¡Que viva la amistad!**

**YUKIKO: ¡Y el colesterol!-decia mientras comia un tazon de ramen.**

**INO: ¡baka!-con una gotita en su frente.**

**YUKIKO: Al grano, ¡en el próximo capítulo de infiltrada, wakkattebayo!**

**INO: ¡LINDO!**

**YUKIKO: ¡No me dejes!**

**SASUKE: Te odio, por ser mi debilidad. Me afectas.**

**YUKIKO: regresa conmigo, hagámonos fuertes junto, los dos…**

**SASUKE: Sabes que no lo hare.**

**SASUYUKI: Te amo…**

**ADVERTENCIA: SI HAY FALTAS EN LA ESCRITURA ES CULPA DE LA PAGINA NO DE LA AUTORA. **


	16. Hay una voz

Yukiko sonreía abiertamente, de pronto su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de dolor. Su espalda quemaba, ante sus ojos el campo de flores desapareció. Yukiko grito de dolor. Poco a poco el dolor cesaba, Yukiko abrió los ojos y quedo sorprendida.

Miro a su alrededor, unas alas de mariposas formadas con un chakra morado. (Ino: si como las de Chouji solo que de color morado).Sus ojos cambiaron a un color amatista. Extendió las alas y empezó a dirigirse hacia: El Valle del fin.

— _¿Juubi? —Pregunto Yukiko, de sus labios salió una pequeña risa—¿Me estas ayudando? —finalizo, esperando la respuesta del mounstro._

—_No te adelantes, si tu mueres yo muero—dijo el Bijuu._

—_No es eso —dijo seria Yukiko. Su expresión cambio a una picara — Yo te importo._

— _¡Muérete! —le dijo el Bijuu._

Las alas desaparecieron de un momento a otro. Yukiko cayó al suelo.

— ¡Que gentil Juubi! —grito Yukiko, como si el mounstro estuviera frente a ella. —Supongo que correré— dijo empezando a correr hacia el valle.

Empezó a llover.

— Diablos, falta poco— se decía a sí misma.

Cuando llego se encontró con Naruto, estaba inconsciente .Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo.

—Naruto — susurro.

Busco a Sasuke con su mirada, lo vio enfrente suyo viéndola con esos ojos escasos de brillo, el camino y se perdió entre los arboles del bosque. Los cabellos largos y naranjas de Yukiko se mojaron y algunos mechones se le pegaban a la frente. Agarró la banda ninja que estaba tirada al costado del cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto.

— ¡Sasuke, espera!— grito Yukiko y corrió hacia donde Sasuke se dirigía.

—Llegaste— susurró— ¿También vienes a pedirme que no me vaya? — sonríe de una manera malvada.

La mirada de Sasuke, causo que Yukiko temblara un poco. Un sollozo salió de los labios de Yukiko, dejando a paso las lágrimas que se combinaban con la lluvia. Ella miro a Naruto, acaricio su rostro. Yukiko se puso de pie.

—Sasuke…—Ella se acerca y queda al frente de él.

—Lo siento, pero debo hacerme más fuerte —dijo sin mirarla.

—Teme sin corazón…Por favor quédate, nos haremos fuertes aquí los dos —dijo llorando Yukiko.

—Tú, ven conmigo — dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano en la que llevaba la banda.

Ella negó.

—Ven tú conmigo, Sasuke—susurró.

—Sabes que no lo hare— dijo con voz sombría.

— ¿Qué paso contigo Sasuke? — Pregunto Yukiko— Yo te amo.

— ¿Y quien dice que yo a ti? —pregunto Sasuke.

—Hay una voz, dentro de mí que dice que tú me amas y que no deje que te vayas —dice Yukiko acariciándole su rostro.

Ahí fue la primera vez que hicieron contacto visual, ya que en toda la conversación el evitaba mirarla.

—Te traeré devuelta, lo juro por mi vida— dijo llorando. Sasuke se sorprendió.

—Tus ojos —murmuro él. Yukiko no entendió, prefirió no darle importancia.

—Dime que me amas, aunque sea por última vez— decía mientras lo abrazaba.

—Te amo — acepto él, se besaron. Yukiko agarro fuertemente de la nuca a Sasuke (Yukiko: por poco lo desnuco XD Ino: graciosa ¬¬) Ella trato de disfrutar el beso, porque sabía que sería el ultimo que se dieran.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino.

— ¡No te vayas! — grito dolorosamente, antes de que empezara a correr Sasuke la golpea y deja inconsciente.

_Te amo…_

—Al fin despiertas, amiga —Dice una pelirrosa , que se entraba vendando las manos de su novio inconsciente.

—Sakura, Neji — susurra.

— ¿Cuánto llevo dormida? — pregunto.

—Solo unas horas, operaron a Neji-kun después lo trajeron aquí — decía una pelirrosa.

—Así que, en verdad se fue — dijo triste Yukiko.

—Sí, yo creí que tal vez tú podías hacer que entrara en razón — decía también triste Sakura, beso la frente de Neji.

— ¿Cómo está Neji? —pregunto.

—Bien, felizmente cuando llego estaba muy grave tuvieron que operarlo. Me dio un buen susto — decía Sakura mientras observaba a Neji durmiendo.

— ¿Y Naruto? —dijo Yukiko.

—Está en la habitación de al costado, yo tampoco lo he visitado vamos — dijo Sakura.

Yukiko no le importo y se fue descalza. Se puso de pie, en su mesa estaba la banda de Sasuke, lo agarro y salió de la habitación junto a Sakura. Cuando llegaron Naruto estaba sentado en su cama con vendas en los brazos y en el rostro, Shikamaru estaba con él.

— ¡Naruto! — saludo Yukiko se tiro a su cama haciendo rebotar a Naruto. Causando risas de los presentes.

—Sakura , Yukiko… — susurro.

—Hey Naruto, tratamos de detenerlo pero no pudimos— dijo Sakura.

—Lo traeremos de vuelta, pero esta vez lo haremos juntos — dijo Yukiko abrazando a Naruto y tomando su mano, Sakura también puso su mano encima es decir:

Los 3 tenían en sus manos la banda de Sasuke.

—Es una promesa— dijeron los 3 a la misma vez.

— ¡Tu! — grito la Hokage que recién entraba a la habitación refiriéndose a Yukiko.

— ¡Yo! — grito Yukiko.

— ¡Como te atreves a irte asi del hospital si avisar, mocosa! — grito la Tsunade.

—Ya cásate, oba-chan —dijo Yukiko riendo.

5 gritos se escucho hasta la Aldea de Kumo. (Tsunade, Sakura,Shikamaru, Naruto y Yukiko).

**Nota de la autora:**

**Ino:¡Ahí acabo!**

**Yukiko: me dejo **

**Ino: sii en el próximo capitulo , será un capitulo de relleno es decir no tiene nada que ver con este o los demás , mejor dicho tienen que ver un poquito.**

**Yukiko: ¡Si! , a está le dio la inspiración cuando veía Icarly.**

**Ino: ¡hey! Es un buen show**

**Yukiko: sii claro**

**En el próximo capitulo…**

**SasuSakuNaruKaka: ¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

**Yukiko: ¡Se quema mi departamento!**

**Iruka: Lo que te paso el año pasado, no parece tan grave que este.**

**Sakura: ¿Qué te hizo la cabra?**

**Yukiko: ¡No quiero hablar de la cabra!**

**Un Departamento Ardiente….**

**Ino: Inspirado en Icarly**

**Yukiko: No fue idea mia**

**Ino:**** eres mala .**


	17. Un departamento Ardiente

En el hospital de Konoha, se encontraban Naruto y Yukiko.

Naruto estaba en su cama todavía tenía sus vendas en el rostro y en los brazos. Yukiko estaba echada en la cama de Naruto.

— ¿Es difícil aceptarlo, verdad? —pregunto Naruto.

—Sí, yo creí que tal vez podría hacerlo entrar en razón— decía triste Yukiko.

—Y que decir, hace unos cuantos días estábamos aquí juntos—dijo Naruto mientras acariciaba el cabello naranja de Yukiko.

—Sí, celebrando mi cumpleaños—dijo Yukiko.

Yukiko se puso de pie, camino hacia la ventana .A la vista de todos una hermosa noche, para Yukiko una triste noche sin Sasuke.

Yukiko miro su reflejo, hace unos días se dio cuenta del cambio. Sus ojos de color chocolate cambiaron a un color celeste.

Según Tsunade era consecuencia de la maldición de la mariposa.

—Fue un día loco —dijo riendo Naruto.

—Se incendio mi departamento, wakattebayo—decía agachando la cabeza.

Naruto rió ante la reacción de su amiga.

—**Flash Back**—

El equipo 7 llegaba de misión, era de madrugada Todo el equipo parecía estar cansado menos una peli naranja.

—_Feliz Cumpleaños a mi_— cantaba en su mente Yukiko.

—Nos vemos —dijo todo el equipo, Naruto y Yukiko se fueron juntos ya que el departamento de Naruto estaba cerca de ahí.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo Yukiko.

—Sí, ¡Oh rayos! — dijo Naruto

— ¿Qué pasa=—pregunto Yukiko.

—Mis llaves, seguro las olvide—dijo Naruto agarrándose los cabellos con frustración.

—Bueno, vamos a mi departamento—dijo Yukiko regalándole una sonrisa. —Puedes dormir en el sofá.

—Oh , que gentil de tu parte —decía Naruto sarcásticamente, haciendo reír a Yukiko.

—***

Naruto durmió en el sofá de Yukiko y ella obvio en su linda camita calientita. Más tarde Yukiko despertó.

Ella salió de su habitación y camino hacia la cocina. Iba a preparar el desayuno para Naruto y para ella. Encontró a Naruto tomando un vaso de jugo, solo llevaba su pantalón naranja y estaba sin polo.

—Hola — saludo alegremente Yukiko.

—Hola tú—saludo Naruto y luego bostezo.

—Hola tú—dijo Yukiko remedando a Naruto hasta el bostezo—Es lo único que dirás en un día tan especial—se quejo Yukiko.

— ¿Es el día del Ramen? —Pregunto Naruto—Oh , es tu cumpleaños —siguió bostezando.

— ¡Sí! —grito Yukiko.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, tú —dijo Naruto caminando hacia la mesa— ¿Quieres cereal? —pregunto el rubio.

Yukiko rió.

—Trae la leche —dijo Naruto.

—Si claro —dijo Yukiko caminando hacia la refrigeradora.

Naruto la detuvo.

—No está en la refri—dijo el rubio.

— ¿Dónde…¿Sigues tomando leche mientras te bañas? —dijo carcajeándose Yukiko.

— ¡Basta de tanta represión! —grito Naruto.

Cuando Yukiko se fue, Naruto corrió hacia el sofá se puso su polo negro y luego abrió la puerta. Ahí estaban Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke e Iruka.

Entraron con globos de colores un tazón de ramen , dangos , té verde y lo que no debe faltar la torta de cumpleños.

—Ya viene —dijo Iruka.

—Naruto, dejaste cabello en esto — dijo Yukiko mirando la caja de leche.

— ¡Sorpresa! —grito el grupo.

Un grito salió de los labios de la peli naranja.

Iruka abrazo a Yukiko.

—Feliz Cumpleaños — le dijo el Umino.

—Chicos, no tenían que molestarse—dijo Yukiko emocionada.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?, dobe— dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa.

—No, ¡moléstense! —dijo Yukiko riendo.

—Mira, Ino te manda este ramo d flores —dijo dándole un ramo de flores violetas.

—Wow, creí que las únicas flores que iba a recibir de Ino seria en mi funeral—decía burlonamente Yukiko.

—Oh, no digas eso — dijo Sakura todavía abrazándola.

—¿De quién fue la idea? — preguntó Yukiko.

—Fue de Iruka-sensei — dijo Naruto.

—Es mi intención de hacer de esto el mejor cumpleaños que hayas tenido—dijo Iruka acariciando los cabellos de Yukiko.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó Kakashi.

—El pero cumpleaños que a tenido fue el ultimo—dijo Naruto.

—No, no fue el peor— dijo Iruka.

—Sí, sí lo fue —dijo la Kazahana riendo — ¿Trajeron solo un tazón? —pregunto.

—Si, ¿No es suficiente? — pregunto Sasuke,

—No — dijo caminando hacia la nevera sacando un ramen instantáneo.

—Hay, pero que raro — dijo sarcásticamente Sasuke.

—Fue el peor porque ese día ella le pidió a Iruka-sensei la llevara a ser una misión, el viejo 3er Hokage acepto, solo porque era su cumpleaños— conto Naruto.

—Naruto fue conmigo y con Iruka-sensei, la misión era limpiar el establo de la Señora Yagami—conto Yukiko.

— Cómo iba a saber que la cabra te…—trataba de decir Iruka, pero Yukiko lo interrumpió.

— ¡No quiero que hablemos de la cabra! — chillo la peli naranja.

—Ya, vamos a desayunar —dijo Kakashi.

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a comer.

— ¿Qué te hizo la cabra? —pregunto curioso Kakashi.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei! —grito Yukiko.

Después de desayunar…

—Bueno tengo que ir a ver a Oba-chan — dijo Yukiko poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Estas enferma? —pregunto Iruka.

—No, me sacara sangre de mis pobres venitas —decía quejándose Yukiko.

—Vamos — dijo Sakura.

Así todos salieron del departamento, sin saber que dejaban la estufa prendida.

—***

Ahora se encontraba el Equipo 7 caminando por las calles de diviso humo en el cielo.

—Es humo creo que viene de… ¡Mi edificio! —grito al final Yukiko empezando a correr hacia su casa. Los demás la siguieron. Cuándo estuvieron frente del edificio, se dieron cuenta que si, era del departamento de Yukiko.

— ¡Mi departamento se quema! —grito Yukiko.

Varios ninjas empezaron a hacer jutsus estilo agua para apagar el incendio , entre ellos Kakashi. Los integrantes del equipo 7 entraron al departamento, todo había sido invadido por el fuego.

—No puede ser — susurro Yukiko, audible para todos— Mi departamento.

—Wow— es lo único que salió de los labios de Sakura.

—Bueno pudo ser peor —dijo Naruto.

—No, no podría —dijo un ninja que estaba viendo entre los escombros.

Sollozos salieron de los labios de Yukiko.

—Ven aquí, dobe —dijo Sasuke, Yukiko se abrazo a Sasuke y empezó a llorar abiertamente.

— ¡Yukiko! —mientras entraba al departamento. —Qué bueno que estas bien — suspiro aliviado.

— ¿Saben cómo se origino el fuego? —pregunto Sakura.

—Si , en la cocina — dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Soy tan tonta! —lloraba Yukiko, todavía abrazada a Sasuke.

—Frente a esto lo que te hizo la cabra el año pasado no parece tan malo —dijo Naruto.

Causando que Yukiko volviera a llorar.

— ¿Qué hizo la cabra ¿ —pregunto el ninja que estaba viendo la escena.

Yukiko grito y lloro más fuerte aun.

—Supongo que tendrás que quedarte con alguien — dijo Kakashi—Puedes quedarte en mi casa — sugirió Kakashi.

— ¡Ni hablar, pervertido! —grito el equipo 7 e Iruka.

Kakashi bajo la cabeza.

— ¿Enserió piensas eso de mi ¿ —pregunto Kakashi.

—Se quedara conmigo — dijo Sasuke.

—Teme pervertido — dijo pícaramente Naruto.

—Usuratonkachi— gruño Sasuke.

—Está bien, me quedare con Sasuke — dijo Yukiko limpiándose las lagrimas.

Yukiko no tenía nada , todo había sido invadido por el fuego.

—***

Sasuke se encontraba echado en su cama , no dormía todavía faltaba que Yukiko llegara. Ella estaba haciendo misiones extra para poder alquilar otro departamento. Sé escuchó la puerta abrirse .Sasuke se puso de pie y camino hacia la sala y vio a Yukiko. Tenía el cabello revuelto y unas grandes ojeras.

— ¿Cómo te fue? —pregunto Sasuke, sirviéndole ramen en un tazón.

—No tengo ni la mitad — se quejo Yukiko.

—Vamos, come para ya ir a la cama — dijo Sasuke sentándose en la silla del comedor.

—***

Naruto corría hacia el puente en donde siempre se encontraba el equipo 7 .Cuando llego encontró solo a Sasuke y Sakura.

—Hola y ¿Yukiko? — pregunto al no verla con ellos.

—Tienen otra misión — dijo Sasuke.

—Genial, ayer me mando a llamar la vieja y el sabio pervertido. Me dijeron que en el incendio Yukiko perdió un collar de plata con un dije de copo de nieve y incrustaciones de diamantes, le pertenecía a su abuela. Ése collar estaba asegurado en 82 mil yenes, ¿Oyeron? —termino de contar Naruto.

Sakura y Sasuke estaban atónitos.

—Así que me dijeron que la misión era…— no término porque fue interrumpido por la llegada de Kakashi.

—La misión es reconstruir su departamento, algunos se ofrecieron a ayudarnos — dijo Kakashi.

— ¿Qué esperamos? , ¡Adelante! — comento Sakura.

—***

Yukiko recién llegaba a casa de Sasuke y se sentó en el sofá .

— ¿Cómo te fue? — pregunto Sasuke.

—De lo peor — contesto Yukiko.

—Hay algunas cosas que salvaron en el incendio — dijo Sasuke tomándola de la mano.

—No, no quiero ir ahí —se quejo la Kazahana.

Sasuke al cargo estilo boda.

—Hay, eso se sintió rico — dijo Yukiko sonrojada.

—Vendrás así no quieras — dijo el Uchiha.

Salieron de la casa de Sasuke, el cargando a Yukiko saltaban de techo en techo hasta llegar en donde era el departamento de Yukiko.

—Vamos camina, dobe — decía Sasuke empujándola para que entrara al departamento.

—No es depresivo —seguía quejándose Yukiko.

Por fin Sasuke logro que entrara.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritaron El equipo 7 , Iruka , Tsuande y Jiraiya.

Yukiko estaba asombrada .

Todo estaba construido nuevamente , las paredes de su sala y cocina estaban pintadas de un lindo color amarillo, Los muebles blancos , una tv nueva , estufa nueva , todo nuevo.

—Y no has visto nada niña— dijo Jiraiya tomándola por los hombros , dirigiéndola a donde antes era su habitación.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un coqueto morado. En una de las paredes había un espiral pintado de color amarillo y en otro un copo de nieve también amarillo.

—El espiral lo hice sin darme cuenta— dijo Naruto avergonzado.

Yukiko no salió de su asombro.

Su cama era grande, su sabanas eran de color morado y sus almohadas blancas. Había una silla blanca larga al costado de la ventana .Su tocador era también blanco.

—Mira tú closet — dijo Tsunade.

Yukiko le hizo caso. Su closet era más grande que el anterior. Adentro tenia ropa nueva, morado, amarillo y su clásico negro.

—Yukiko se sentó en la cama, era muy suave, en la cama había un oso de peluche era mucha más grande que el anterior.

—Tu otro oso, se perdió en el incendio—dijo Sasuke —Les dije que te compraran otro.

—No seas mentirosos Sasuke-teme , tu lo compraste solito— dijo riendo Naruto.

Sasuke estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas.

Yukiko se sentó en la alfombra morada de felpa.

—Esto... ¿Cómo paso? —pregunto conmocionada Yukiko.

— ¿Recuerdas ese collar de copo de nieve? , el de tu abuela—dijo Kakashi.

— ¿El de las incrustaciones de diamantes? — pregunto Yukiko.

—Si, quedo destruido en el fuego , asegurado por 82 mil yenes —comento Iruka.

— ¡No es cierto! — grito Yukiko.

—Sí lo es— dijo Naruto.

—Hubiese ido al funeral — dijo Yukiko, causando que a los presentes les cayera una gotita en la frente.

—Todo se gasto en tu departamento— dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

—Todo el collar, amiga —dijo Sakura.

—Lo cual es tonto porque este lugar es rentado —dijo Iruka.

— ¡Eso que importa! — grito Jiraiya.

Todos rieron.

—Salta a la cama — dijo Naruto saltando y echándose en la cama.

— ¡Quiero intentarlo! — grito ansiosa Yukiko, haciendo lo mismo .Causándole dolor a Naruto.

— ¡Hay porque me maltratas! —se quejo Naruto.

—Y observa esto, ¡Sakura! — Dijo Tsunade, Sakura entendiendo apretó el interruptor.

Justo arriba de su cama había un candelabro.

—Un candelabro de copos de nieve —dijo emocionada Yukiko.

—Tienes devuelta tu departamento, Yukiko —dijo Sasuke abrazándola por los hombros.

—Excepto por tus fotos y objetos preciados que no serán reemplazados—dijo Naruto.

— ¡Naruto! — gritaron todos menos Yukiko.

— ¿Quién tiene la mejor familia del mundo?

—Tú —dijo Jiraiya señalándola con el dedo. Luego la abrazo fuertemente, expresando su cariño por su pupila.

—Diablos, hay algo que el dinero no pueda lograr dattebayo—decía Naruto.

—**Fin del Flash Back**—

—Que día aquel, ¿no? — decía Naruto.

—Termino siendo el mejor cumpleaños de todos —dijo la peli naranja.

—¿Qué te hizo la cabra? —pregunto Sakura.

— ¡No quiero habla de la cabra! —grita Yukiko.

En el departamento de Yukiko, mas especifico en su habitación. En el tocador reposaban 5 fotos en su respectivo marco. Él equipo 7; Tsunade, Jiraiya y Yukiko; Iruka y Yukiko y por ultimo una foto de Yukiko besando la sonrojada mejilla de Sasuke.

**Nota de autora:**

**Ino: ¡Aquí esta!**

**Yukiko: Fue un capitulo muy largo. ^^**

**Ino: En el próximo capítulo…**

**Yukiko:¿Irme con ustedes?**

**Jiraiya: Tenemos tiempo, antes de que Orochimaru quiera el cuerpo de Sasuke.**

**Yukiko: ¡Adelante!**

**Ino: ¡Un viaje largo de entrenamiento!**


	18. Un largo viaje de entrenamiento

En el bosque se encontraba Yukiko saltando entre los arboles cargando a Naruto en su espalda. Los demás la seguían, la Aldea de la Arena había tenido problemas. La alumna de Gaara había sido secuestrada y ahora necesitaba ayuda. Cómo buena aldea no se negó a ayudar.

Ahora Yukiko se encontraba siendo atendida por Shizune, que le vendaba su brazo.

—Gracias, Shizune-neechan — agradeció Yukiko por la atención dada.

—No te preocupes, Yukiko-chan — le sonrio Shizune. — Anda ve a ver a Naruto-kun.

— ¡Verdad! — Yukiko bajo de la camilla y camino hacia la habitación de Naruto.

Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Naruto hablando con Jiraiya.

— ¡Sensei! — grito Yukiko.

— ¡Querida pupi…!—no termino lo que quería decir, ya que Yukiko lo estaba ahorcando.

— ¡Donde rayos se había metido usted, ero-sennin! —gritaba Yukiko moviéndolo de un lado a otro.

Naruto reía al ver la muy graciosa escena. Después de unos insultos departe de Yukiko a Jiraiya, ella lo libero.

—Como le decía a Naruto, tenemos 2 años antes de que Akatsuki empiece a moverse — comento Jiraiya. —Así que iremos a entrenar, Nos vemos en la entrada.

— ¿Iremos? Es decir —decía Yukiko con una sonrisita.

—Tú también iras Yukiko-chan — dijo Naruto.

Yukiko festejo dando saltos en la cama de Naruto. Naruto y Jiraiya reían, Yukiko abrazo a Naruto muy fuerte. Cuándo se separaron quedaron en silencio, Naruto miro a los ojos de Yukiko ahora eran iguales que los suyos.

— _¿Porque tengo estas ganas locas de besarlo?_ — se preguntaba mentalmente Yukiko. — Bueno iré a arreglar unas cosas. — Se despidió Yukiko y salió de la habitación dejando confundidos a Jiraiya y Naruto.

Fuera del hospital Yukiko se golpeaba la cabeza con una pared.

— ¡Como se me ocurre! , ¡Yo amo a Sasuke! o ¿no? —decía lloriqueando.

— ¿Yukiko? — era Ino.

—Oh, hola Ino — decía Yukiko con una pequeña gota cayendo de su frente, le dio vergüenza que la encontrara haciendo aquella escenita.

—Tsunade-sama quiere verte — le dijo dándole una mirada de arriba a se dio cuenta de se dio media vuelta empezando a caminar. — No sé qué fue lo que Sasuke-kun vio en ti. — diciendo eso se fue.

Una gran vena resaltaba en la frente de la pelinaranja.

— ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? — grito furiosa Yukiko. —idiota.

Yukiko corrió hacia la torre Hokage y entro sin tocar a la oficina de Tsunade, como siempre.

—Que paso vieja — dijo Yukiko, fue recibida por un golpe de un pergamino en la cara.

—¡No me digas así! — Grito furiosa Tsunade — Haremos esto rápido Kazahana Yukiko, viendo tu registro de misiones completadas y tus resultados en el examen consejo de La Aldea Oculta de Hoja a decidido que desde ahora has sido ascendida a Chunnin. —termino de decir la 5ta Hokage.

— ¡Genial! — celebro Yukiko. — Pero, no esperar a que me ponga el anticuado chaleco—decía Yukiko con cara de asco.

— ¡¿Cómo que anticuado? —grito Tsunade.

Yukiko rió nerviosa.

—Pero de todas manera me lo llevo — decía nerviosa. — nos vemos… vieja.

Lo último que se vio fue el escritorio de Tsunade Salir de la ventana.

Yukiko camino hacia su departamento., ya ahí empezó a limpiar y asear su casa. Iba a estar un muy buen tiempo fuera debía dejar todo limpio. Empacó lo necesario en su mochila beige. Sé metió a bañar y se puso uno de los atuendos que le regalo Tsunade se puso uno morado con amarillo. (Ino: para verlo pasen por mi facebook que es Jazmin Vallejos Ruiz)

Yukiko se quedo mirando su habitación, extrañaría pero todo seria para hacerse más fuerte y traer a Sasuke de vuelta, ella se acerco a su cama y agarro el gran oso de peluche que le había regalado Sasuke, como el que le regalo Tayuya se perdió en el incendio.

Abrazo con mucha fuerza aquel oso de peluche.

—Te traeré devuelta te lo juro Sasuke— dijo Yukiko.

Dejo el oso en su cama, encima de su almohada, miro bien su habitación apago la luz de su candelabro de copos de nieve y fue a la sala y a la cocina.

Cuando llego a la puerta de su apartamento dirigió una última mirada a su departamento.

—Volveré pronto — dijo y cerró la puerta de su departamento.

En la entrada de la aldea se encontraban Jiraiya , Naruto y Yukiko.

—Andando —dijo Jiraiya.

El trió comenzó a caminar hacia adelante perdiéndose en el horizonte.

Este no es el final, es solo el comienzo de mas aventuras e historias. Hay secretos que no sabemos de Yukiko Kazahana como ¿Quién era aquella muchacha de cabello largo y negro y vestía la capa de Akatsuki que veía todo desde el monte Hokage?

—Imouto —se escucho un susurro, luego aquella muchacha desapareció en un torbellino de nieve.

**Nota de Autora:**

**¡Final de la primera temporada!**

**El próximo capítulo veremos los avances que tuvieron Yukiko y Naruto en aquel viaje.**

**Veremos en esta temporada Full NaruYuki y leve SasuYuki, Yukiko se verá confundida entre estos grandes amores.**

**Y sorpresa habrá unos pequeños capítulos que se desarrollaran en el mundo humano, pero esto se desarrollara a mediados de la segunda temporada.**

**Nos vemos , algunas fallas son a causa de la página XD.**


	19. Infiltrada:Shippuden

—Es lindo volver, no lo crees ¿Yukko-chan? — pregunto un rubio que estaba parado en aquel poste de luz .Había cambiado su apariencia ahora era más alto y había cambiado el azul por el negro, era muy apuesto.

—Mucho, después de todo han sido dos años y medio —le contesto una joven de pelo naranja mucho más largo, con unos brillantes ojos azules. Ella también había cambiado era más alta, sus atributos resaltaban en aquella blusa morada con mangas azules y sus muy torneadas piernas en aquellos shorts azules.

Su cabello que antes cuando apenas era una niña de 13 años lo llevaba atado en una cola alta, ahora estaba atada con su propia banda en una cola baja.

—Al parecer, están muy ansiosos —dijo Jiraiya.

—Si, Jiraiya-sensei — afirmo Yukiko.

— ¿Naruto?

— ¡Sakura-chan! —dice feliz el rubio. —No has cambiado nada.

—Yukiko, estas…— después de eso Sakura solo dijo _Wow_—_No puedo creer que las tenga más grandes que yo._ —pensaba Sakura al ver los atributos escondidos detrás de aquella blusa morada.

— ¿Jefe? ¿Naruto? –Interrumpe Konohamaru. – ¡Cheque esto! –Dice haciendo el Jutsu sexy.

—Konohamaru... Ya no soy un niño...

—Vaya parece que Naruto maduró... –Susurra Sakura a Yukiko

— ¡No puedes andar haciendo simplezas! ¡Mira mi nueva técnica Sexy!

— ¡Baka! ¡Y yo que tenía respeto por ti! –Dice la pelirrosa . Yukiko y Jiraiya dieron un paso atrás , al ver que Sakura ardía de furia estampando su puño en el rostro de Naruto.

Jiraiya miro fastidiado aquella escena, la pelirrosa le recordaba tanto a Tsunade.

—Es una segunda Tsunade — dijo Jiraiya abrazando a Yukiko con cataratas de lagrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Qué le ocurre ero-sennin? —decía extrañada Yukiko.

— ¡Qué bueno que no deje que Tsunade te entrenara! —grito el viejo pervertido.

Yukiko se sorprendió y de sorprendida paso a un estado muy diferente como enfadada.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que hizo ero-sennin? —grito la peli naranja mandando a volar a Jiraiya de un solo golpe.

En la oficina de la vie… Quinta Hokage.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, chicos. —dijo Tsunade. —El entrenamiento habrá tenido resultados, ¿no?.

— ¿Creías que ibas a volver sin resultados? —decía Jiraiya.

—Entonces veamos esos resultados— dijo Tsunade sonriendo. — Me gustaría que ustedes dos lucharan contra cierta persona. Su oponente es…

El sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

—Pasen

La puerta se abrió dejando ver al perezoso de Shikamaru y Temari Naruto confundió a ellos con su oponente. Él oponente de Naruto y Yukiko era Kakashi, el rubio le dio al peliplateado aquel libro pervertido. Kakashi se fue dejando claro que los esperaría en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3.

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —dijo Shizune.

—Seguro querrá leer su tonto libro pervertido— dijo molesta Yukiko.

— ¿Tu que sabes de el arte de la escritura mocosa? —dijo molesto Jiraiya.

— ¡No me haga golpearlo de nuevo ero-sennin! — termino gritando la peli naranja.

Naruto, Yukiko y Sakura se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento numero 3 esperando a Kakashi, pero como siempre no apareció a tiempo.

—Así que 2 años y 2 meses— decía Yukiko.

—Si, es impresionante llevamos tanto tiempo juntos — decía soñadora Sakura.

—Quien diría que ese genio tenia corazón —decía Naruto fue cayado por un golpe de Sakura en la cabeza.

Kakashi apareció en una bomba de humo.

— ¡Buenas! ¡Siento llegar tarde! —decía haciendo una señal de saludo con la mano. —Cuando venia hacia aquí, vi a una anciana que necesitaba ayuda, y…

— ¡¿Y piensas que te vamos a creer? —gritaban el resto del equipo menos uno, es decir Sasuke.

Caminaron hacia el campo en donde había aquellos tres troncos que traían tantos recuerdos a nuestros ninjas.

—Esta fue su primera zona de entrenamiento, ¿Verdad? —decía Kakashi despegando su ojo de su libro pervertido.

—Éramos el equipo 7—Susurró Sakura.

—Éramos tan unidos — susurró Yukiko.

—El único equipo de 4 personas —susurró Naruto.

—Antes, teníamos a Sasuke con nosotros…— las palabras de Kakashi trajeron muchos recuerdos a las mentes del equipo.

Primero a Sakura…

_Era una noche fría y más oscura que las demás , se encontraban en aquel lugar en donde empezaron a ser un equipo , raro pero después de todos eran un equipo._

—_¡No te vayas, por favor! —gritaba Sakura desesperada mientras corría hacia Sasuke que caminaba tranquilamente hacia adelante. Dé un momento Sasuke desapareció y reapareció atrás de Sakura._

_Sakura abrió los ojos como platos. Las hojas caían de los arboles dándoles una brisa fría a los dos presentes._

—_Sakura… —la voz fría de Sasuke hizo que Sakura se sobresaltara. —Arigato— termino de decir Sasuke para luego darle un golpe dejándola inconsciente._

—_Sasuke-kun…— susurro Sakura antes de caer en la inconsciencia._

Luego a Naruto…

_Sasuke y Naruto se encantaban en el valle del fin mas especifico en la cabeza de la estatua de uno de los antepasados de Sasuke, Uchiha Madara._

— _¡Sasuke! — grito Naruto._

_Al escucha su nombre Sasuke dio vuelta y miro hacia Naruto. El sello maldito corrompía el cuerpo y el alma de Sasuke._

—_Buenas,… usuratonkachi — dijo Sasuke con una expresión tranquila pero a la vez aterradora._

Por último a Yukiko…

—_Te traeré devuelta, lo juro por mi vida— dijo llorando. Sasuke se sorprendió._

—_Tus ojos —murmuro él. Yukiko no entendió, prefirió no darle importancia._

—_Dime que me amas, aunque sea por última vez— decía mientras lo abrazaba._

—_Te amo — acepto él, se besaron. Yukiko agarro fuertemente de la nuca a Sasuke .Ella trato de disfrutar el beso, porque sabía que sería el ultimo que se dieran._

_Cuando se separaron Sasuke se dio la vuelta y continúo su camino._

— _¡No te vayas! — grito dolorosamente, antes de que empezara a correr Sasuke la golpea y deja inconsciente._

_Te amo…_

Kakashi miro a sus alumnos, Sakura estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas, Yukiko estaba echada boca arriba y Naruto estaba arrodillado dándole la espalda a Kakashi , un aura de tristeza los invadió.

—Mencionar el nombre de Sasuke enfrente de estos tres es un tabú—pensaba Kakashi.

El sonido de los cascabeles de Kakashi hizo que salieran de aquella situación.

—Bueno, veamos cuanto han mejorado. Todavía quieren encontrar a Sasuke, ¿No es asi? — dijo Kakashi.

—Claro que si — mociono Sakura levantándose del suelo, al igual que los demás.

— ¡Por eso hemos estado entrenando! —dijo emocionado Naruto.

—Daremos lo mejor —dijo Yukiko.

Kakashi sonrió o algo parecido.

—Las reglas son las mismas — menciono Kakashi.

—Iremos por usted — dijo Yukiko con una sonrisa reluciente.

—Como si fuéramos a matarlo — dijo esta vez el sexy rubio.

—De lo contrario, no podremos quitárselos, ¿Verdad? — dijo Sakura.

Naruto se amarro bien la banda ninja, Sakura se puso sus guantes y Yukiko se puso sus mitones azules.

—Bien , empezamos —dijo Kakashi cerrando su libro y lo guardo en su porta armas.

Kakashi parecía más serio hasta dejo al descubierto su sharingan. Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune observaban desde lejos a sus aprendices.

—¡Allá voy! — grito Naruto antes de ponerse a correr hacia su sensei.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Ino: ¡Al fin!, la Segunda temporada de Infiltrada. Visiten mi facebook es Jazmin Vallejos Ruiz.**

**Yukiko: ¡mas aventura, más emoción, mas amor, wakattebayo!**

**En el próximo capítulo…**

**Kakashi: Tan impaciente como siempre, Naruto.**

**Naruto: ¡Se me ah escapado de nuevo! , dattebayo.**

**Sakura: ¡Que imbécil eres , Naruto!**

**Yukiko: Siéntase honrado, será el primero en ver mi nueva técnica. **_**¡Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu! (Estilo de Cristal: Prisión de Cristal de Jade)**_

_**El Resultado del entrenamiento.**_


	20. El resultado del entrenamiento

— ¡Allá voy! — grito Naruto, mientras lanzaba unos shuriken a Kakashi.

El sensei los evito agachándose y luego de igual manera le lanzo shuriken a Naruto. Naruto los esquivo saltando en el aire.

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! —Naruto hizo una réplica suya y maniobro con él en el aire.

—No está mal — se dijo Kakashi mentalmente.

Naruto convirtió a su clon en un gran shuriken, pero antes de lanzarlo Kakashi con una mano lo agarro de la muñeca y la otra la puso en la cabeza de Naruto.

—Bueno, ya es suficiente— dijo Kakashi. —_Realmente a mejorado._

Un clon de Naruto apuntaba a la espalda de Kakashi con un kunai.

—Parece que eres tan impaciente como siempre. Ni si quiera he dicho que empecemos. —dijo Kakashi. —Bien, empecemos. — desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¡Me ha engañado! — grito Naruto.

— ¡Que imbécil eres, Naruto! — le regaño Sakura.

El atardecer se hacía presente en Konoha.

Sakura empezó a mirar por todos lados a ver sin encontraba a Kakashi.

— ¡Debajo! —grito antes de dar un gran puñetazo al suelo, haciendo que se rompa.

Por otro lado Naruto y Yukiko que tenían los ojos en blancos y abiertos como platos trataban de permanecer en pie.

Kakashi estaba igual que Naruto y Yukiko.

—Esa fuerza y esa potencia, haz criado una buena segunda Tsunade —decía Jiraiya, que estaba sentado en una rama de un árbol viendo la prueba. —_Lo digo y lo sigo repitiendo, que bueno que no deje que Tsunade entrenara a la dulce Yukiko._

—Kakashi-sensei…, te encontré —dijo Sakura. (Ino: esa parte me dio miedo T.T/Yukiko: fue como ver a chucky que decía ¡Te encontré!/Ino; u.u)

—_De-debo dejar de hacerme el tonto delante de Sakura-chan _—pensaba Naruto.

Yukiko le dio un pequeño golpe, el rubio la miro. La peli naranja hacia pucheros.

—Deja de pensar en Sakura y ponte alerta —decía celosa Yukiko.

—Tú como sabes…— iba a seguir, pero Kakashi hizo un movimiento.

Kakashi corría entre los árboles, se escondió detrás de un arbusto. Naruto estaba escondido detrás de un árbol, al igual que Sakura en otro. Yukiko estaba escondida detrás de un arbusto. Unos kuanis se dirigieron hacia Kakashi, el los esquivo todos. Naruto salió de su escondite y empezaron a chocar los y Yukiko también salieron de su escondite.

—Regla número 1 del conocimiento táctico de un shinobi: Taijutsu —Dijo el sensei.

Kakashi corrió hacia Naruto y empezó a dar una seria de golpes y patadas, que Naruto esquivo. Sakura empezó a tratar de golpear a Kakashi.

Kakashi esquivaba los golpes de Sakura , hasta que su espalda choco con un árbol. Él puño de Sakura choco contra el árbol haciendo que se partiera por la mitad.

Yukiko corrió hacia Kakashi, trato de darle algunos golpes pero todos eran esquivados por ninja copia agarro el puño de la peli naranja, antes que impactara con su lindo Kazahana sonrió antes de dar una vuelta y darle un puntapié que lastimosamente Kakashi esquivo.

—Casi — dijo Kakashi.

— ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu! — grito Naruto.

Los clones atacaron a Kakashi pero este simplemente los golpeaba haciendo que desaparezcan. Uno de los clones estuvo a punto de agarrar los cascabeles, pero Kakashi lo lanzo hacia un árbol haciendo que desapareciera.

Kakashi hizo desaparecer a los demás con la técnica de Lee. Naruto estuvo a punto de hacer aquel tonto truquito.

— ¡Mil años de dolor!

Pero Kakashi lo evito con las justas.

—_Ese dia fue más fácil _— pensaba Kakashi.

— ¡Tajuu: Kage bunshin no jutsu! —grito Naruto haciendo miles de clones.

Kakashi fue venciéndolos uno por uno, Sakura dio un golpe al suelo haciendo que los demás clones también desaparecieran y Kakashi salto para no tener la misma suerte que los demás XD.

Ya había anochecido y todavía no conseguían los cascabeles.

Naruto, Sakura y Yukiko caminaban por el bosque buscando a Kakashi sensei.

—Estoy seguro de haber oído los cascabeles por ahí — dijo Naruto.

—De repente los hizo sonar intencionalmente —dijo Sakura.

—Quizá, después de todo es Kakashi-sensei —dijo Yukiko rascándose la nuca.

Una sombra se acercaba hacia ellos lentamente, era Sasuke. Tenía kunais clavados en la espalda y sangre en su rostro.

—Naruto, Sakura , Yukiko — susurro Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke!

—Ayúdenme, Yukiko cariño —seguía diciendo Sasuke.

—Me hubiese gustado seguir oyendo eso, pero ni en un millón de años Sasuke me diría cariño— dijo Yukiko —Liberar.

La ilusión desapareció.

Yukiko ayudo a Naruto, en vez de un clon a hacer el rasengan. El rasengan de Naruto impacto en el árbol en donde Kakashi se estaba escondiendo.

—Tienes algo que decir, ¿No es así? — dijo Yukiko regalándole una sonrisa.

Kakashi la miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

—Regla número 2 del conocimiento táctico de un shinobi: Genjutsu — dijo el sensei.

— ¡Sensei! , no se está esforzando — se quejó Yukiko.

Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo. El rubio y las chicas corrieron a buscar al escurridizo sensei.

Kakashi estaba al frente de sus 3 estudiantes.

—Regla número 3 del conocimiento táctico de un shinobi: Ninjutsu — dijo Kakashi .

El sensei hizo sellos de manos muy rápidamente, causando la sorpresa de sus alumnos. Kakashi dio un salto hacia atrás y se paro en el lago.

— ¡Suiton : Suiryuudan no jutsu! —grito Kakashi.

Del lago empezó a formarse un dragón.

— ¡¿Cómo?

—Doton: Doryū Heki — grito Yukiko, concentro una gran cantidad de chakra en su pecho y expulso por la boca lodo, así formándose una muralla de tierra que protegió a sus compañeros y a ella del dragón de agua.

—Es un jutsu de rango B, impresionante — le dijo Kakashi.

—Siéntase honrado, será el primero en ver mi nueva técnica. _¡Shōton: Suishō Rō no Jutsu!_ —Kakashi que do atrapado en una prisión de Cristal color morado.

— ¡Lo tengo! — dijo Yukiko.

— ¿Enserio? —dijo Kakashi detrás de ella.

El peli plateado empezó a ser sellos otra vez.

—Katon : Goukakyuu no jutsu

Tsunade estaba muy impresionada por el jutsu que acababa de hacer Yukiko.

— ¿Shoton?, veo que heredo el Kekkei Genkai de su padre—dijo Tsunade con una media sonrisa.

—Yuki Kazahana , ese hombre era realmente guapo y es verdad Yukiko heredo el Kekkei Genkai de los Kazahana—dijo Shizune.

—El chakra del Juubi , debe de haber hecho esa mutación de chakra —dijo Tsunade.

—Principalmente, el estilo Cristal es de color fucsia pero el de Yukiko es morado. —dijo Jiraiya. —Esta dulce chica será una gran Kunoichi—terminó de decir sonriendo el viejo pervertido.

Los jóvenes saltaron para evitar contacto con la bola de fuego, se adentraron en el bosque.

—Impresionante, dominas muy bien en ninjutsu Yukiko — dijo muy sonriente Sakura.

—Si, Jiraiya-sensei domina el estilo tierra y como yo soy naturaleza tierra— dijo Yukiko mientras respiraba dificultosamente.

— ¿Te encuentras bien , Yukko-chan? — le pregunto Naruto preocupado.

—Si, es solo que use un jutsu de rango B eso es demasiado para mí — contesto Yukiko. —No te preocupes pronto me recuperare — dijo sonriéndole, causándole a Naruto un muy lindo sonrojo.

Se escondieron detrás de un árbol , para que Yukiko descansara un tiempo (Yukiko: ese árbol debe ser muy grande para tapar 3 personas ^.^u).

—A este paso no, no tenemos ninguna posibilidad de quitarle los cascabeles, a menos que le mantengamos las manos ocupadas—decía Sakura.

— ¡Y que lo digas! Kakashi-sensei es ridículamente fuerte, ttebayo —dijo Naruto.

—Tienes razón, es más listo que un olfato más fino que el de sharingan es mucho mejor que el de Sasuke. Su taijutsu es mejor que el de Lee y tiene mucha más experiencia que nosotros. —dijo Yukiko mientras estiraba su cuello, viendo si tal vez Kakashi estuviera ahí.

—Pero…Incluso Kakashi-sensei debe tener alguna debilidad. Si lo pensamos bien…— dijo la pelirrosa.

—Una debilidad, ¿eh? —pensaba el rubio.

—Eso es muy fácil —dijo Yukiko riendo. Naruto y Sakura la miraron sorprendidos.

Por otro lado, Kakashi se encontraba sentado apoyando su espalda en un árbol.

— ¡Ahí vienen! —dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Sakura, Naruto y Yukiko saltaron hacia el.

— ¡Me están subestimando! , ¡No puedo creer que me estén atacando de frente! —grito Kakashi.

— ¡Ahora, Naruto! — grito la pelirrosa.

— ¡El final de Tácticas Icha Icha es…!

—¡Nani! —grito asombrado Kakashi.

Naruto sonrió.

—En realidad el protagonista — seguía hablando Yukiko.

Kakashi se tapo los oídos con sus manos, pero podía leerle los labios por culpa de su Sharingan. Cerro sus ojos fuertemente, cuando los abrió tenia a sus 3 alumnos frente a el.

Los chicos le mostraron los cascabeles.

—Un ninja siempre tiene que ver más allá de lo que ven los sentidos. —dijo Naruto sonriendo zorrunamente.

— ¿Verdad , sensei? — dijo Yukiko haciendo con su manos, una V de victoria.

—Te atrapamos — dijo riendo Sakura.

El equipo Kakashi, empezó a reír.

**Nota de Autora:**

**Ino:Gracias por leer , espero no haber demorado tanto pero lo hago lo mas rapido que puedo T.T —Junto a un barranco**

**Nos vemos ... Goodbye!— se lanza**

**!¿Eh? ¿Quien puso un colchón aqui?**

**Yukiko: ¿Crees que te dejaria matarte sin que hayas terminado mi historia? ^.^**u

**Ino: Me explotan X.X**

**El proximo capítulo se llamara : El rescate del Kazekage**


	21. El rescate del Kazekage

Kakashi se sentía tan apenado, vencido por sus ahora no tan pequeños alumnos.

—Y pensar que me derrotaron de esa forma…qué bueno que no me contaron el final— decía Kakashi viendo su libro.

Naruto se carcajeo.

—Kakashi-sensei, tú sí que lees cosas realmente aburridas—dijo Naruto .

Kakashi lo miro confundido.

—Naruto y yo leímos las 10 primeras páginas, pero era realmente aburrido — contesto Yukiko un poco sonrojada.

—Era obvio que no sabríamos el final — dijo Naruto audazmente.

El sensei bajo la cabeza.

—Fue un buen plan, ¿no? — sonrió Sakura.

—Nos han mostrado algo de madurez — dijo Tsunade caminando hacia ellos, acompañada de Shizune. —Kakashi, ¿Tienes algo que decir?

—Bueno como les fue tan fácil el obtener los cascabeles — dijo el peli plateado.

Sus alumnos se miraron confundidos.

— ¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunto realmente confundido Naruto.

—Obaachan, ¿Te refieres a como lo hicimos? —dijo Yukiko.

Una gran vena resalto de la frente de la Hokage.

— ¡Uzumaki Naruto!

—Hai

— ¡Haruno Sakura!

—Hai

— ¡Kazahana Yukiko!

—Hai hai

—Ustedes, junto a Hatake Kakashi ustedes 4 formaran el Equipo Kakashi — dijo la Hokage.

Yukiko grito de alegría.

— ¡Equipo Kakashi! , suena muy bien —dijo riendo.

—A partir de ahora, ustedes se unirán a mí y formaremos un equipo para nuevas misiones. —comento Kakashi. —Olvídense del pasado, ya no somos maestro y estudiante. Nos ayudaremos los unos a los otros como ninjas de Konoha. —termino de decir Kakashi.

— ¡Entendido, ttebayo! —Gritaron Naruto y Yukiko.

En un árbol cercano se encontraba Jiraiya. En su rostro resaltaba una sonrisa de orgullo, es verdad se encontraba orgulloso de sus 2 grandes alumnos.

Después del anuncio que hizo Tsunade , el ahora Equipo Kakashi fue a comer menos Yukiko, que recalco que estaba cansada y quería descansar. Por otra parte Yukiko caminaba hacia su departamento, cuando entro vio que todo estaba igual solo que un poco empolvado.

Yukiko empezó a barrer y limpiar su departamento hasta dejarlo como una tasita de cristal. La peli naranja se soltó el cabello y fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

—3 años aquí, ¿Cómo estarán Mami y …Kouyuki? —Dudo al decir el nombre de su hermana. — ¿Qué se supone que pasa después de que Naruto llega de su viaje? —Pensaba Yukiko.

La muchacha dirigió su mirada azulina a un porta retrato. Rio al recordar lo muy enamorada que estaba de Sasuke.

—Quizás todavía lo estoy — se dijo a sí misma la Kazahana.

Tomo la foto entre sus manos y camino con sus pies descalzo hacia su cama y agarro su oso de peluche.

Yukiko se sentó en su silla que estaba al costado de su ventana. Ella estaba ahí mirando la oscuridad de la noche. Su habitación estaba a oscuras lo único que iluminaba eran la luna y las estrellas.

Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos azules.

—Sasuke…— susurro, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su gran oso de peluche y miraba la foto en donde ella aparecía besando la mejilla de Sasuke.

Empezó a recordar cómo fue que surgió el amor hacia Sasuke, la verdad era que no comenzó con aquel beso accidentado empezó hace casi más de 9 años, ella recién había entrado a la academia ninja.

_Flash Back_

_Una pequeña niña de cabellos ondulados y cobrizos estaba sentada en el césped con un pequeño oso de peluche blanco en sus manos, mientras algunos niños jugaban y corrían. Era la niña nueva Kazahana Yukiko._

_Yukiko se sentía incomoda, sabía que las demás niñas susurraban a sus espaldas._

—_Hola nueva —escucho detrás de ella._

_Cuando se dio vuelta, se dio con la sorpresa que no tenia al Señor copo de nieve en las manos. La niña que le quito el oso tenía el cabello morado (Ino: la que molesta a Sakura cuando era pequeña, esta escena se me ocurrió cuando veía a Sakura pelear contra los del sonido en el examen chunin)._

— _¿Es tuyo? , es muy lindo—dijo la niña de cabellos morados. — ¿Me lo regalas? — su ceño se frunció al ver la negativa de la niña de la nieve._

— _¡Es mío! — grito Yukiko._

_Yukiko gimió de dolor, una de las niñas que acompañaba a la niña mala le jalo el cabello._

— _¡Suéltame me duele! — grito, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos._

—_Que cabello más lindo, es suave y sedoso — dijo aquella niña._

—_**Escúchame bien Yukko-chan, ya que empezaste a entrenar con Orochimaru-sama ya no tendré que defenderte siempre. Toma valor y enfrenta a esas niñas fastidiosas.**_

_Yukiko recordó las palabras de su amiga pelirroja._

_Así Yukiko agarro con fuerza la mano de la niña que le jalaba los cabellos y jalo hacia adelante haciendo que la niña diera una vuelta de 180° y callera de espaldas. Yukiko se puso de pie y trato de quitarle el oso a la niña de cabello morado._

— _¡Dámelo es mío! — gritaba con fuerza Yukiko, los niños curiosos miraban la escena._

_En especial un rubio, un pelinegro y cierta peli rosada._

_Por la fuerza producida al jalar de los brazos de aquel oso, salió volando por los aires. La peli morada se acerco y miro al oso, este se le había descocido el brazo._

—_Se rompió, le diré a mi mami que lo arregle —así aquella niña salió corriendo junto con sus amigas._

_Unos sollozos salieron de los labios de Yukiko, para luego romper en llanto. Nadie se animaba a ir con ella, excepto un rubio._

—_Oye, deja de llorar llamas mucho la atención —dijo el rubio llamado Naruto._

_Yukiko no hizo caso a las advertencias del rubio. Un suspiro salió de los labios del rubio._

—_Toma — dijo Naruto._

_La peli bronce subió su cabeza, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos. El rubio tenía en sus manos un broche para el cabello de color azul._

_La niña miro confundida al rubio, él le acaricio los cabellos y le puso el broche._

—_Use parte de mis ahorros para comprar ese broche, se lo quería dar a la niña que me gusta pero me dijo que era un fastidioso así que me rechazo — dijo un poco triste Naruto. — Pero viendo que esa niña se llevo tu lazo. — termino de decir el rubio._

—_E-es verdad mi lazo — se entristeció._

—_Nos vemos —dijo el rubio caminando hacia otro lado._

— _¡Oye! — grito Yukiko._

_Naruto volteo, al ver que la niña lo había llamado._

— _¿Cómo te llamas? — pregunto tímida la pelibronce._

—_Uzumaki , Uzumaki Naruto — dijo regalándole una sonrisa para luego irse corriendo._

— _¡Me llamo Kazahana Yukiko! — grito Yukiko, al parecer no lo había oído._

_Al día siguiente, Yukiko estaba en el mismo lugar en donde le quitaron el oso. Una sombra tapo a la Kazahana haciendo que ella levantara la cabeza._

— _¿Mh? _

—_Eres la niña escandalosa de ayer , ¿no? — dijo un niño de cabello negro y ojos de igual color._

— _¡Hey! —__iba a empezar a reclamar, pero calló al ver en sus manos de aquel niño desconocido a copo de nieve._

— _¿Es tuyo verdad? — Yukiko solo asintió, mientras se ponía de pie. —Mi mamá lo arreglo y tu lazo lo tenía la niña que te jalo el cabello— dijo Sasuke mirando al suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo._

—_Gra-gracias __— dijo sonrojada Yukiko. —¿ocurre algo? __—__pregunto al ver que el niño ahora le miraba atentamente._

—_Tu cabello es muy largo y bonito, cuando sea mayor me casare con una niña que tenga el cabello tan bonito como tu— dijo el niño, le entrego el pequeño oso y luego se fue caminando tranquilamente , dejando petrificada y sonrojada a Yukiko.(Ino: obviamente esto paso antes del masacre Uchiha , sino Sasuke sería un emo corta venas/Yukiko: ahora sabemos porque el rumor de que a Sasuke le gustan las chicas de cabello largo *_*)_

_Fin del Flash Back _

Yukiko sonrió tontamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

—Apuesto, que ninguno de los dos lo recuerda — dijo la peli naranja, todavía abrazada al gran oso de peluche.

Lo único que dejo Sasuke para recordarle fue aquella foto del equipo 7 , su foto de ella y el juntos y aquel gran oso beige de peluche que llevaba un coqueto lazo morado amarrado al cuello. No sabía si Sasuke todavía seguía siendo su novio ¿Debía tomar como rompimiento lo que paso en el Valle Del Fin?

Sin más, Yukiko se cambio de ropa (una linda blusa de tiras color lila y un short ajustado azul) y se acostó en su cama. Quedando durmiendo al instante.

Al día siguiente, el Equipo Kakashi se encontraba en la torre Hokage para hacer una misión después de casi 3 años.

— ¡¿Qué? —grito Yukiko

— ¡¿Escoltas de un transporte de dinero? —pregunto Naruto, indignado.

— ¡¿Tienen algún problema? — dijo Tsunade muy molesta a los reclamos del dúo de hiperactivos.

Yukiko frunció el ceño.

—Es una misión de rango C , paso — dijo Yukiko haciendo pucheros.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos, sabían cómo era la forma de ser de Yukiko pero no demasiado como para rechazar una misión, al parecer estar tanto tiempo con Naruto le afecto.

—Al parecer, estar 2 años y medio con Naruto impidió que maduraras — dijo Iruka-sensei, dándose masajes en la sien.

Naruto se quejo.

—Ustedes dos, les he asignado una misión simple porque han estado tanto tiempo inactivos— explico la Hokage.

— ¡Tonterias!, ¡No necesitamos consideraciones! —grito Naruto.

Sakura agarro fuertemente a Naruto, para que dejara de quejarse. Así su maestra no se enojaría, era un demonio cuando la ponían de mal humor.

— ¡No le haga caso, maestra! ¡Más tarde le dejare las cosas en claro! — decía nerviosa Sakura.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió fuertemente. Una mujer desesperada corrió hacia la oficina de la Hokage dando las noticias sobre la Aldea de la Arena.

— ¿Qué ocurre, vieja? — pregunto Naruto preocupado.

La Hokage estaba muy seria, no mostro molestia al sobrenombre dicho por el rubio.

—Akatsuki , ha secuestrado al Kazekage de la Villa Oculta de la Arena — dijo la vieja.

Todos se mostraron muy sorprendidos, en especial Naruto.

—Gaara — susurraron preocupados a la vez, Naruto y Yukiko.

Los dientes de Yukiko crujieron y sus manos se cerraron en unos puños fuertemente. Tsunade los miro atentamente.

—Hemos conseguido mucha información sobre Akatsuki , por eso los de Suna han pedido nuestra ayuda — menciono Tsunade.

—Tsunade-sama —dijo Shizune.

—No hay de otra , Kakashi tienes una nueva misión. Deberán partir hacia Suna — dijo finalmente la Hokage.

El Equipo Kakashi se encontraba en la entrada de la Aldea junto con la Hokage e Iruka-sensei.

—Bueno, nosotros nos vamos — dijo Naruto.

Sakura sonrió.

—Nos veremos, maestra — se despidió de su sensei.

Iruka suspiro pesadamente.

—Animo, Yukiko… Naruto —dijo Iruka.

Naruto y Yukiko le sonrieron.

—Claro, ttebayo — dijeron al mismo tiempo.

El equipo empezó a caminar hacia adelante, pero frente a ellos apareció el viejo pervertido que se había enterado de la situación. Se sorprendió mucho al enterarse de que el Equipo Kakashi iría a esa misión , sobre todo con el problema de Naruto y Yukiko con Akatsuki.

—Sabes de sobra el problema de Naruto y Yukiko con los Akatsuki — susurro Jiraiya al oído de Tsunade.

La Hokage no cambio su expresión.

—Lo se , pero no hay de otra. — dijo sin tomar atención a la advertencia de Jiraiya.

Jiraiya suspiró , se llevo a un lado a sus pupilos para tener una pequeña platica en privado.

—Escúchenme bien ,no cometan ninguna imprudencia con los Akatsuki — les advirtió.

Naruto y Yukiko se sorprendieron.

—Ellos tienen algo con nosotros, ¿No? — dijo Naruto.

Yukiko divagaba en sus pensamientos, hasta que entendió el porqué.

—Mejor dicho, ellos quieren...— dijo Yukiko y se agarro el estomago con las dos manos.

Jiraiya le dio una media sonrisa, en verdad su alumna aunque se comportara de manera imprudente era muy inteligente y Naruto le miro atentamente.

—Ustedes dos, se han hecho muy fuertes pero si no mantienen la cabeza fría estarán cavando su propia tumba. Sé que ustedes no pueden controlar su fuerza. —ante esta declaración Naruto y Yukiko solo pudieron gruñir molestos.

Jiraiya puso una mano en el hombro de Naruto y la otra en el hombro de Yukiko.

—Se que entienden lo que quiero decirles, no utilicen ese poder — dijo Jiraiya.

Yukiko miro al cielo y suspiro, Naruto miro al suelo.

—Lo sabemos muy bien, ero-sennin — dijo Naruto.

Jiraiya se alejo de ellos y le dijo muy bien a Kakashi que cuidara de sus niños. (Yukiko: *_* ero-sennin).

Naruto comenzó a caminar seguido de Kakashi y Sakura. Yukiko se quedo parada enfrente de Jiraiya, ella sonrió muy tiernamente.

—Yo protegeré a Naruto, no dejare que lo aparten de mi lado. Te lo prometo Ero-sennin. —dijo Yukiko sonriendo un poco sonrojada.

Jiraiya le acaricio el cabello y le sonrió. Yukiko se dio la vuela y empezó a caminar pero dio media vuelta, corrió hacia ero-sennin y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Nos veremos, ero-sennin — dijo corriendo hacia donde iban sus compañeros.

Jiraiya miraba a sus alumnos con gran orgullo, algo le decía que tenían que ver con aquella profecía.

Ya juntos, El Equipo Kakashi salto hacia los arboles del gran bosque dirigiéndose a Suna .

—Nosotros nos encargaremos del Rescate del Kazekage — pensó mentalmente Yukiko.

— ¡Ahí voy, Gaara! — pensó Naruto.

**Notas de Autora:**

**¡Al fin!, no saben cómo me ha costado escribir este capítulo. Bueno ya vieron que entre Yukiko y Ero-sennin hay una relación tipo padre e hija. Y el flashback de Sasuke, me inspire en el capítulo que pasaron por Cartoon Network donde Sakura pelea contra los del sonido.**

**En el próximo capítulo se llamara Jinchurikis, en este capítulo llegaran a la Aldea de la Arena y Sakura se enterara de la existencia del Juubi y Kyubi.**

**Nos veremos en otro capítulo de Infiltrada 2da Temporada. Si hay algún error es obra de la pagina no de la autora.**


	22. Jinchurikis

Así el Equipo Kakashi salió rumbo a Suna, tanto era la desesperación de Naruto que no se dio cuenta que dejaba atrás a su equipo.

—Naruto, se que debemos darnos prisa, pero no nos dejes atrás — menciono Sakura.

Yukiko miro con preocupación a Naruto, ella se sentía igual que el.

—Mira, yo me siento igual que tu pero no conseguiremos nada con esto recuerda lo que dijo Jiraiya-sensei — le recordó las palabras que dijo el ero-sennin a Naruto.

Naruto gruño al saber que Yukiko tenía mucha razon, la única que no entendía nada de aquella conversación era Sakura.

Sakura vio desde lejos a la hermana mayor del Kazekage.

— ¡Temari-san! — la llamó.

El equipo saltó y quedo en frente de Temari, ella los miro dudosa. Todo el equipo se miro, asi que Kakashi tomo valor y le dijo lo que pasaba con su pequeño hermano.

— ¡Nani! , ¡Gaara ha…!— recibió solo un asentimiento de cabeza de Kakashi. — Sabia que algo había pasado — pensó Temari.

—Tardaremos dos días en llegar a Suna, vamos — dijo Kakashi.

Así retornaron su viajo ahora junto con sol se iba ocultando y Naruto iba mas y mas rápido.

— ¡Naruto , que te acabamos de decir! —le grito Sakura molesta por la insistencia de su amigo rubio.

— ¡No puedo! — grito Naruto, haciendo sorprender a todos menos a Yukiko.

Yukiko suspiró, era hora de contarle a su amiga sus íntimos secretos.

—Sakura , sabemos porque van tras Garra, Naruto y… por mí.Sakura , tu también lo sabes ¿no? —empezó a hablar Yukiko.

Sakura la miro en busca de respuestas.

—En mi interior se encuentra sellado el Kyubi. — dijo Naruto sin mirar a atrás.

Temari abrió los ojos sorprendida al igual que Sakura , los únicos calmados eran Kakashi y Yukiko.

Sakura empezó a recordar, cuando Naruto era el centro de las críticas. Ella en verdad no entendía porque el niño rubio andaba tan solo.

— ¿Yukiko tu…?

Yukiko se agarro fuertemente el estomago.

—Yo tengo el bijuu inexistente, la unión de todos ellos…el juubi—dijo Yukiko intranquila.

— ¿Existe un decimo bijuu? —pregunto Temari.

—Yo solo tengo la esencia, tengo solo un poco más de la cuarta parte lo demás está dividido en esos nueve bijuus—Yukiko observo en el cielo la luna, a quien decían que era Rikudou Sennin.

Todos prestaron mucha atención a lo que decía la ojiazul.

—Gaara, Yukiko y yo tenemos monstruos en el interior de nuestros cuerpos. Por eso nos siguen unos tipos. ¡Yo los odio! , nos ven solo como monstruos.

— ¡No soporto que nos miren así! — lloró Yukiko sorprendiendo a todos.

Naruto gruño, no soportaba verla llorar de esa manera.

— ¡Quiero salvarlo lo antes posible! — grito Naruto.

Una lagrima impulsada por el aire callo en el rostro de Temari.

El sol resplandecía y el Equipo de Konoha junto a la hermana del Kazekage seguían su rumbo hacia Suna. Mientras seguían su caminos Yukiko conversaba, mejor dicho se burlaba de Kakashi y Sakura hablaba de Naruto de Uchiha Itachi.

— ¿Acaso sigue enamorada de Sasuke? , no creo pero si así fuera y…Neji-kun — se preguntaba mentalmente Yukiko.

Esa pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Yukiko, hasta que llegaron al comienzo del desierto.

Mientras en otro lugar,Deidara y Sasori entraban a una cueva junto con el cuerpo inerte de Gaarca. Una sombra , que parecía ser el líder invoco a la muy conocida estatua. En cada uno de los dedos de aquella estatua aparecieron mas sombras. Deidara y Sasori también hicieron lo mismo.

— ¡Sasori-danna , Deidara-sempai! — grito una fina y animada voz de una sombra que solo se diferenciaba por tener unos hermosos ojos color miel,

Deidara frunció el seño.

—Como siempre tan escandalosa — mencionó Deidara.

—Kouyuki , concéntrate —menciono el líder severamente. —Ahora, empecemos.

Kouyuki solo emitió un gemido de molestia y se calló.

—Nos va a llevar tres días y tres noches. Estén atento y tengan cuidado con el cuerpo. Además, quiero que Kouyuki y Zetsu vigilen el exterior—dijo el líder.

— ¡Hai, Hai! — dijo animadamente la ojimiel. —Empecemos, esto aburre.

—Está bien — dijo tajante Zetsu.

Todos los Akatsukis hicieron un sello de mano.

El equipo Kakashi y Temari llegaron a Suna , después de una inesperada tormenta de arena en medio del desierto. Encontraron a Kankurou medio muerto y una anciana ataca a Kakashi, excusando su error diciendo que fingía ser senil.

—Juro que si no fuera una anciana le patearía el trasero—le susurro Yukiko a Naruto, haciendo reír a este.

De pronto Kankurou empezó a quejarse.

—Kakashi-sensei y los demás, retírense por favor— pidió Sakura.

Todos empezaron a retirarse menos Yukiko.

—Vas a necesitar mi ayuda — dijo sonriendo viendo la cara que había puesto Sakura al ver que no se iba, Sakura le respondió la sonrisa.

Yukiko agarro su cabello largo y lo amarro en un moño con su banda y empezó a revisar a Kankurou ante la mirada atenta de los demá se acerco y puso su oreja en el pecho de Kankurou para escuchar los latidos de su corazón. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Yukiko.

—Escucha esto — le dijo a Sakura, la pelirosa hizo lo mismo que la pelinaranja.

—Parece que usó un veneno basado en metales pesados. — dijo Sakura.

Yukiko revisaba el cuerpo de Kankurou, que estaba muy bueno xD.

—Es un tipo de veneno que actúa en los músculos destruyendo sus células—dijo sabiamente Yukiko.

Los ninjas de la arena se sorprendieron por las habilidades de la pelirosada y la pelinaranja. Solo con echarle un vistazo pudieron saber el tipo de veneno.

—¿Y el cuadro médico? — pregunto Sakura.

Uno de los ninjas ojeo algunos papeles.

—Aquí esta. Muestra los componentes del veneno, aunque hay espacios en blanco.

Yukiko sonrío, las habilidades medicas de Sakura habían mejorado demasiado. Aunque Yukiko no se quedaría atrás, su hermana y Kabuto le enseñaron variedad de técnicas médicas. Y había muchas por aprender.

—No se preocupe, nosotras lo rellenaremos— dijo Yukiko.

Así empezó una operación riesgosa para Kankurou y las chicas, algún error y Kankurou podría morir. Sakura y Yukiko empezaron a extraer el veneno con su chakra, mientras los demás lo sostenían para que no se moviera demasiado. Las chicas extrajeron casi todo el veneno.

Sakura suspiro aliviada y paso su muñeca por su frente secando algunas gotitas de sudor.

—Hemos eliminado la gran parte del veneno —menciono Sakura.

Yukiko se desato el moño, asi dejando su cabello suelto.

—Pero, de todas maneras debemos hacer un antídoto— dijo Yukiko limpiándose el rostro con un pañuelo.

Los ninjas de ahí, se ofrecieron para ayudar a hacer el antídoto, Sakura puso su mano en el hombro de Yukiko en señal de apoyo.

—Debes de estar cansada, yo me ocupo de hacer el antídoto — le dijo Sakura regalándole una sonrisa.

Yukiko respondió de la misma manera.

—Muchas Gracias, pero por lo menos déjame darte una lista de hiervas muy efectivas.

Sakura asintió.

Kakashi, Naruto y Baki habían recibido un mensaje de la Hokage mencionando que iban de apoyo el Equipo Gai ,Yukiko llego al lado de Naruto muy emocionada, al escuchar que venían Lee, Neji ,Tenten y por supuesto Gai el poderoso XD. (Kisame: Poderosamente estúpido ^w^).El Equipo Kakashi, iba a reanudar la búsqueda del Kazekage ya que en la marioneta de Kankuro había un pedazo de tela, los perros de Kakashi lo iban a poder rastrear.

**Nota de autora:**

**no saben lo difícil que me fue escribir este capitulo.**

**Yukiko: No le venia la inspiración. Hice muchas cosas para que regresara la traicionera inspiración. U.u**

**Si mucho , pero porfin pude terminarlo.**

**En el próximo capitulo de Infiltrada:**

**Un Encuentro con Uchiha Itachi**

**Ficha de información: La hermana Mayor de Yukiko.**

**Nombre: **Kazahana Kouyuki

**Fecha de Nacimiento: **27 de Marzo

**Edad:**20

**Altura: **160,3

**Peso: **45,9

**Ocupación: **Miembro de Akatsuki

**Aldea:** Aldea Oculta de la Nieve

**Apariencia: **Cabello negro con algunas mechas de color naranja (ella también tiene la maldición de la mariposa). Ojos de color miel y tiene la piel blanca como la de su hermana.

**Vestimenta:** Lleva siempre vendado la pierna izquierda (ocultando su marca de maldición).Su vestimenta Es igual a la de Fuka (la del relleno de Sora) , solo que el de Kouyuki es de color azul y blanco, el short también es blanco. Lleva unos guantes más arriba del codo color blanco y usa sandalias ninjas azules. Usa la capa característica de Akatsuki.

**Personalidad: **Alegre y divertida solo con sus compañeros de Akatsuki. Seria con sus oponentes y con la gente que no conoce.

**Elemento: **Hielo, Madera. (Es decir agua , tierra y viento)

**Anillo de Akatsuki:** Kūchin, El que no es válido (El que llevaba Orochimaru , el ya no lo tiene xD)

**Compañero: **Zetsu : D

**Pareja Sentimental: **Uchiha Itachi

**Eso es todo lo que deberán saber de Kouyuki ^^ si me falto algo avísenme u.u.**

**¡No vemos!**


	23. Equipo Gai

Tras prepararse salen por el camino indicado por Pakkun. Los cinco, a gran velocidad, pero son detenidos por alguien, ese alguien…

—Naruto…¿Quién es él? — pregunta Sakura.

—Uchiha, Itachi.— responde.

—El es…

—Si…

—¡Yo me encargó! – exclama Yukiko.

—No, esto es trabajo en equipo.- dice Kakashi.

—Yo puedo contra él, necesitan ir a buscar a Gaara…

—Se que te preocupas por Gaara,pero esta vez debemos demorarnos un poco.— dice Kakashi haciendo callar a la de cabello naranja.

—Así que…Kazahana…tú eres la pequeña hermana de Kouyuki.— mencionó el mayor de los Uchiha sorprendiendo mucho a Yukiko y confundiendo a los demás.

—_Sabe de Kouyuki- neesan …_ ¿Qué sabes de ella?— pregunta calmada, pero el Uchiha no responde. La Kazahana se pone furiosa, empieza hacer varios sellos y se lanza contra el Uchiha.

Empieza lo de los ataques y genjutsus (como el anime). Al final el Uchiha es derrotado.

—Yukiko-chan ….—dice Naruto viendo a su amiga, quien miraba al suelo.

_—¿Porqué Itachi sabe de mi hermana? ¿Dónde estás?_ — se preguntaba mentalmente la de cabello naranja.

—Yukiko-chan…—llamó Naruto, sacando a Yukiko de sus pensamientos.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes Naruto. ¡Vámonos! — dijo Yukiko y sonrió.

El equipo continuo su viaje, hasta que decidieron descansar un rato.

Luego de unas horas de descanso, partieron de nuevo, aunque todos notaban muy preocupado a Naruto.

—¿Qué le pasa a este chico? — preguntó Chiyo-baachan.

—Está preocupado por Gaara.—dice Yukiko, aunque en el fondo ella también lo estaba.

Yukiko se acercó a Naruto y lo abrazó. El rubio se sorprendió, pero luego cerró los ojos sintiendo el abrazo y rodeó la cintura de Yukiko con sus brazos.

—Todo estará bien, salvaremos a Gaara. — dijo algo avergonzada por su acto. Ambos se separaron del abrazo. —Debemos descansar, te vez muy cansado y más por usar el Oodama Rasengan.-comentó Yukiko.

—Yukiko tiene razón, debemos estar al 100 por ciento.- dijo Kakashi interrumpiendo tan linda escena.

—Está bien.— aceptó Naruto.

Por otro lado, más lejos del lugar en el que se encontraba el equipo Kakashi. Se encontraba un cadáver, vestido con la capa de Akatsuki. Un remolino de nieve apareció así tomando forma de una atractiva mujer, junto a ella una planta salía del suelo. Ambos estaban vestidos con capas negras adornadas con nubes rojas.

—Así que este fue el de Kisame-chan —dijo la mujer con voz aniñada

—Su cadáver necesita ser dispuesto.—dijo la parte negra de Zetsu.

—Entonces apúrate y dispón de el.— dijo la parte blanca.

—Necesitas amigos, Zetsu-kun. Contigo me siento ignorada.— dijo la pelinegra haciendo un puchero.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el equipo retorno su camino al igual que el equipo Gai.

En la cueva en donde se le estaba siendo extraido el bijuu al líder de la organización Akatsuki hablaba.

—Estamos en el tramo final— dijo el líder.

—¿Qué haremos con esas molestas moscas? — preguntó Kisame.

—Fueron más rápido de lo que imaginaba.— comentó Zetsu.

—No hay problema, los retrasamos lo suficiente. Además tenemos el plan de apoyo.—dijo el líder severamente.

—¡Yo, yo , yo! — dijo la mujer de ojos miel levantando los brazos efusivamente.

—Deidara, Sasori.—dijo el líder rompiendo las ilusiones de la mujer quien bajo la cabeza.

—Nos encargaremos de darles una buena bienvenida.—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

El equipo Kakashi, junto con la vieja Chiyo llegan hasta la entrada en donde encuentran a Gai y su equipo.

—Llegas tarde, Kakashi.— saludó el raro sensei.

—Pues, tuvimos unos inconvenientes.— respondió el sensei de cabello plateado.

—¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sakura-san! ¡Yukko-san! —dijo Lee al verlos.

—Hola Lee-san-saludó la de cabello naranja. —¡Neji-kun! ¡Tenten-san! , me alegra mucho verlos.— saludó al resto del equipo.

—Fueron mucho más rápido que nosotros— dijo Sakura acercándose a Neji y le sonrió. Neji solo dio una media sonrisa muy parecida a las de Sasuke.

—¿Quién es la anciana? — preguntó Tenten.

—Ella es la consejera principal de Suna, Chiyo-sama—respondió Sakura.

—Un gusto en conocerlos, chicos.—dijo amablemente la vieja.

—Entonces, ¿Podemos empezar, Kakashi? —dijo Gai-sensei.

_—Gaara , aguanta un poco más—_ pensaron los jinchurikis.

Neji uso su byakugan para ver lo que había dentro de aquella entrada de piedra.

—No puedo ver muy bien la imagen que hay dentro. Hay personas ahí dentro.—explicó el Hyuga.

—¿Gaara está ahí? — preguntó insistentemente Naruto.

—Estoy buscando… _¿Qué qué es eso?_ — dijo Neji sorprendido.

—Neji, Neji — decía insistentemente Naruto moviendo a Neji.

—¡Naruto! – Regaño Sakura.— ¿Algún problema? … Neji-kun – preguntó.

—Es difícil, tratar de explicarlo.— dijo el Hyuga perturbado por lo que había visto dentro.

—¿Qué significa eso? — preguntó Tenten.

—¿Significa que nosotros mismo tenemos que verlo? — preguntó Yukiko.

—En ese caso, debemos darnos prisa.— dijo Gai el poderoso y retrocedió para tratar de golpear la que no funciono y se dieron cuenta de que la entrada tenía una barrera.

—¿Una barrera de cinco sellos? — preguntó Naruto.

—Esta barrera de cinco sellos están en cinco lugares ocultos.— explicó Kakashi-sensei.

—Debemos buscar cuatro más.— dijo Yukiko mirando el sello que estaba en lo más alto de la entrada.

—Tiene que ser quitados al mismo tiempo, ¿no? —dijo Sakura recibiendo una afirmativa de su sensei.

—Neji-kun – dijo el sensei.

—Lo sé—respondió él y empezó a buscar los otros cuatros sellos con su byakugan.

—Entonces, iremos a los lugares que índico Neji. Es una batalla contra el tiempo, mi equipo es el indicado para esto. —dijo Gai , mostro el pulgar y sonrió con su clásico destello.

—¡Contamos con ustedes! —exclamaron Naruto y Yukiko emocionados.

—Ok, Lee irás a los arboles del Nor-oeste. —indició Gai.

—¡Si, Gai-sensei! —dijo Lee.

—Neji, tú te encargarás de la roca del Nor-este.

—Está bien.—respondió serio como siempre.

—Y Tenten podrá ocuparse de la que está al Sur-este.

—Hai— dijo Tenten.

—Yo iré a la del acantilado, será la más difícil de encontrar.—dijo el sensei raro.

—¿Cuál es la frecuencia? — preguntó Tenten.

—174 — respondió.

—¡Todos pueden oírme! —gritó Lee, haciendo que los que tenían radio se quejaran.

—Lee, ¡tienes tu micrófono muy alto!— se quejó Tenten.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó y produjo la misma reacción que antes.

—¡Lee-san! — exclamó la de cabello rosado al ver la cara de dolor de su novio.


	24. Rescate de Gaara

A pesar de todos los intentos de ambos equipos, no lograron derribar la entrada. Con ayuda de Neji, cada uno de los integrantes del equipo Gai va por un sello y logran abrir la entrada.

– ¡Al fin! ¡Nos hicieron esperar mucho! –Dice un rubio. La mirada celeste del rubio, se fijo en la muchacha de la aldea de la nieve. – Kazahana, ¿no?

FLASHBACK

–Itachi, Kisame, muy bien, lograron detener bastante tiempo a los equipos... –Dijo un hombre desconocido.

–Si... Además de encontrarme con la alumna de Orochimaru... –Dijo el Uchiha.

–¡Hace tiempo no es más alumna de ese!

–Bueno, no la defiendas tanto Kouyuki. Descubrí algo muy interesante y algo me dice que tú lo sabías. – mencionó el Uchiha mirando a la chica de cabello azabache y ojos caramelo.

Kouyuki no mostró ni una expresión, solo miró con dureza a Itachi.

–No te hagas el importante y continúa. –Dijo Sasori.

–Yukiko Kazahana tiene el demonio, el casi nulo saber de su existencia era certero... El décimo Bijuu si existe...

–Entonces es cierto que…

FIN FLASH BACK.

–Cállate Deidara...

– ¿Por qué maestro Sasori? Si ella debe saber... que su hermana es uno de los nuestros.

–¿Kouyuki-neechan?- dijo la joven sin creerlo aún.

–Yukiko... –Miraban a la joven preocupados.

–¡Gaara! –Grita Naruto.

–¿No lo ves? –Dice Deidara. –Ya lleva muerto un rato... –golpeando con palmadas la cara de Gaara, lo cual hace enfurecer peor a Naruto. –No se enoje maestro Sasori, pero yo quiero pelear contra el Jinchuriki... –Y así tomando la decisión para si mismo y peleando contra Sasori que la explosión si es un arte, toma a Gaara y sale de la cueva. –¡Sígueme Jinchuriki! –Le dice a Naruto. El rubio furioso lo sigue.

–Sakura, Chiyo-baachan y Yukiko encárguense de Sasori mientras viene el equipo de Gai y... –Miró que Mitsuki salía rápidamente de la cueva tras Naruto. –¡Yukiko! –Le grita, pero ella no le hace caso. –Chiyo-baasan, Sakura, les encargo Sasori, solo entreténganlo, yo voy con ellos dos. –Al llegar afuera ve a los dos parados arriba del arco rojo de entrada mirando hacia el cielo, donde Deidara volaba.

–Así que ellos dos también...

–¿Gai, me oyes? –Dice Kakashi por el radio. –Necesito que vengan lo más rápido.

–"No podemos, caímos en una trampa" –Responde el cejon.

–Yukiko... –Dijo Kakashi, pero Mitsuki ya no reaccionaba, en sus ojos se contemplaban unos ojos amatista.

La pelea comenzó dentro y fuera de la cueva. –¡Devuelve a Gaara! –Gritaba Naruto desesperado, las bombas caían mientras todos las esquivaban.

*Rayos, Kazahana, piensa en algo* -Kakashi-sensei, ¿aun no vienen los refuerzos?

–No Yukiko...

Deidara sale hacia un lado y los tres lo vuelven a perseguir.

–Kakashi-sensei, quédese con Sakura y Chiyo, Naruto y yo nos encargamos...

Kakashi no le hizo caso. –¡Claro que no haré eso, además, ustedes dos cálmense ya! –Dijo agarrando a Yukiko del brazo. –¿Yukiko? –Le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

–Sensei... –Dijo, se tranquilizó un poco. –Voy a alcanzar a Naruto, es necesario detenerlo...

*Yo solo quiero al zorro* Pensaba Deidara, quien comenzó a tirar bombas por doquier. Yukiko alcanza al rubio quien corría sin control.

–¡Naruto! –Le llama, pero algo la detiene, una araña saltarina. *Rayos* Pensó cubriéndose, la araña explota y la hace volar.

–¡Te tengo! –Dice Kakashi tomándola en el aire. –Por lo menos solo fue una y no miles... Necesitamos un plan... –juntando chakra en sus pies y llegando hacia Naruto donde lo retiene. –Naruto cálmate...

–Atacarlo a corta distancia no sirve... –Dijo la de cabello naranja

–¿Entonces?

–Rescataremos a Gaara... Escuchen... –Kakashi les dice el plan...

–Entendido.

–Muy bien. –Dice la chica.

Los tres comienzan a perseguirlo. Mientras que en la cueva se desataba una gran pelea y el equipo de Gai peleaba contra sus clones...

Luego de seguirlo un tiempo... –Hagámoslo... Naruto, Yukiko, es hora de parar un poco.

–Entendido. –Responden ambos.

–¡Mangekyou Sharingan! –Dice haciendo caer en una técnica a Deidara. Mientras que los jinchurikis intentan llegar al ave. La primera vez, Kakashi falló, y en la segunda vez, Deidara escapa pero...

–¡Yukiko!

–Entendido Naruto. –Kazahana le ayuda a Naruto y este hace el Rasengan .Naruto preparaba el Rasengan con una mano, mientras Yukiko le ayudaba en lugar de un clon de Naruto a mantener el chakra, Deidara lo esquiva.

Yukiko, aprovechando que Deidara estaba distraído. Hace sellos de mano, rápidamente y lanza agujas de cristal hacia su oponente.

El rubio de Akatsuki, reacciona y esquiva todas las agujas. Menos una, que afortunadamente solo deshizo el ave de arcilla.

–¡Kuso! ¡Fallé!- se quejó Yukiko.

Naruto hace el Jutsu clones de sombra y libera a Gaara.

–¿Estás bien Kakashi-sensei?- preguntó la chica a su sensei.

–Si, Yukiko.

–Oh no... Naruto. –Dijo mirando al rubio. – ¿Tiene que ver por si mismo lo de Gaara verdad?

–Si...

–Maldito... –Decía Naruto...

–Ya, ya, pelearé contigo en otra ocasión. –Le dijo Deidara.

–Estás bajando la guardia. –Dijo el peliplata a Deidara. Cuando un clon de Naruto le pega una patada a Deidara.

–¡Eso! ¡Muy bien! –Dice Kazahana.

–Te avisé que habías bajado la guardia...

Con ayuda del Kage Bushin no Jutsu Naruto azota contra el suelo a Deidara y lo golpea sin compasión. Pero al usar el rasengan se da cuenta de que era un reemplazo de arcilla. En Naruto se comenzó a ver el chakra del zorro.

–Naruto... –Susurró Yukiko.

–La capa... del zorro.

–No... –Yukiko se apura y saca un papel. –Deje que yo lo haga. –Se acerca rápido a Naruto y le pone el sello, suprimiendo el chakra y obligándolo a entrar. –Ya está... –Dijo sosteniendo a su amigo.

Deidara intenta escapar pero el equipo de Gai llega. Deidara hace una gran explosión, aunque gracias al sharingan de Kakashi se salvan. –Sakura-chan, por favor... –Dice Naruto.

Sakura intenta salvarlo pero no, no pudo revivir a Gaara. –Tranquilízate, Uzumaki Naruto.

–¡Cállate! –Le grita Naruto a la anciana. –Por culpa tuya Gaara murió, si tu no le hubieses puesto el monstruo... ¿Tienes idea del peso que se aguanta? –Yukiko también estaba derramando lágrimas en silencio. –"Maldigo a los Jinchurikis"... No tienes derecho a actuar como si fueras superior, etiquetarnos y usarnos... –Dijo para luego llorar mas, Yukiko estaba amarrada a Neji llorando en silencio y escondiendo su cara en el pecho del chico. –No pude salvar a Sasuke, ni a Gaara... he entrenado duro estos años... y no ha cambiado nada...

En eso Chiyo se acerca a Gaara y comienza a hacer el Jutsu vital (que le pasa la energía vital a una persona) –¡Chiyo-baasan! Si hace eso usted... –Dijo Sakura.

–¿Qué hace? –Pregunta el rubio.

–Le está... devolviendo la vida a Gaara. –Responde la Kazahana.

–No tengo mucho chakra... –Decía la anciana.

–Por favor, use mi chakra baa-chan. –Dice Naruto, poniendo sus manos sobre las de la ancianita. Ambos lo intentan y lo logran, además de que muchos fueron a intentar salvarlo. Yukiko solo sonríe, aunque seguía en brazos de Neji, quien la protegía como a una niña pequeña.

–Has causado un gran alboroto, Gaara.

–Na...Naruto.

–Me tenías preocupado hermanito menor.

–¿Que te piensas que eres? –Le dice Temari a Kankurou. –Gaara es el Kazekage. Muetra mas respeto. –Para luego tirarse a su hermano. –¿Gaara como te encuentras?

–Gracias, Naruto. –Le dice Kankurou. Naruto lo mira sorprendido.

–Deberías agradecérselo a la abuela, no a mí. –Dijo mirando a la ancianita.

–Yukiko... –Dijo algo despacio Neji. –Creo que debería soltarte...

–Tan cómoda que estaba... Hasta casi me dormí. Pero mejor veo como está queremos que Sakura-chan se ponga celosa. –Dijo separándose.

–La anciana uso el Jutsu de transferencia de vida. –Le explicó Kankurou a Naruto...

–A ver niñitas... –Dijo Yukiko tirando hacia ambos lados a dos locas kunoichis que acosaban a Gaara. –Hola Gaara.

–Yukiko... –Dijo el mirándola.


	25. De Regreso a Konoha

El Kazekage se reunió nuevamente con la gente de su aldea. Para alegría de Naruto y Yukiko, la mayoría había aceptado a Gaara como su máximo líder.

Luego volvieron a la aldea de la Arena. –Woaw Si que hay gente esperando. –Dijo Yukiko.–Gai-sensei ¿no quiere que lo ayude a llevar a Kakashi? Se ve un poco... exhausto.

–¡Claro que no! ¡Si la llama de la juventud vive en mí!

–Como quiera...

Antes de ingresar a la aldea... –Que ella pase primero. –Dijo Gaara. Pasaron personas con el cuerpo de Chiyo-baasama.

Luego entraron... –¿Ya deben irse? –Pregunta Kakurou.

–Sí, ¿no quieren quedarse aunque sea un día más? –Pregunta Temari.

–Nos encantaría pero...

–Tenemos que reportarle a nuestra Hokage lo sucedido. –Completa la frase Sakura.

–¿Ni siquiera a comer un plato del ramen de aquí? –Le susurra Yukiko a Naruto.

–Dijiste... ¿ramen? –Pregunta el rubio.

–Si, R-A-M-E-N RAMEN. –Dice desafiante.

–Pues digo yo... un plato de ramen no hace mal a nadie.. –Dice Naruto revolviendo los ojos haciéndose el distraído. Pero caminando a la salida. –Oye Yukiko... –Le llama. –¿Sabes dónde queda?

–Claro... –Dice caminando hacia él.

–¡Nos vemos a la salida! –Dice el corriendo hacia la puerta.

–¡Naruto! –Lo detiene el grito de su amiga. – ¿Me llevas a caballito?

–¡Claro! –Dice el volteándose. La chica pega un brinco y se le sube en la espalda.

–Esos parecen unos niños... –Dice Kankurou.

–Estuvieron más de dos años juntos, son como hermanos. –dice Gai. – ¡Y nosotros un equipo! –Dice el poniendo la mano en el medio. – ¿No es así chicos?

–Sí, ¡Gai-sensei! –Dice Lee apoyando su mano arriba. –Tenten... –Dice mirándola. Ella miraba con cara de 'otra vez no' .Gai empezó a gruñir... mirando fijamente a Tenten, hasta que ella decidió poner su mano. Y llegó el turno de Neji... los gruñidos eran cada vez más fuertes y ambos se miraban desafiantes...

–Vámonos ,Sakura. –Dijo Neji dándose la vuelta sin mirar atrás.

–¡Neji Hyuga! –Dice Gai, pero Neji no le hace caso. –Era de saberse... ¡Equipo! –Grita Gai, hace tres movimientos y gritan de nuevo. –¡Equipo!

–Que patético. –Dice Kakashi en un susurro.

A lo que todos los presentes responden. –Si...

Llegó la hora de irse a Konoha. –Nos vemos. –dice Gaara.

–Oh, claro. –Dice Naruto. Luego quedan un momento en silencio mirándose. –E-Esta es la parte donde usualmente nos damos la mano y nos decimos hasta luego o algo así, pero realmente soy malo para esas cosas... Así que yo... –Pero no pudo continuar ya que vio la mano extendida de Gaara, una escena muy conmovedora. Naruto y Gaara estrechándose las manos.

Luego se van caminando, Neji conversaba animadamente con Ana, mientras dos se retrasaban.

–¡Van muy lentos! –Dijo Tenten a su sensei con Kakashi.

–Discúlpame Gai-kun. Pero no puedo mover mi cuerpo luego de un tiempo de haber usado el Sharingan.

–Dense prisa. –Grita Tenten. Mientras Gai hace más cara de... no sé si sufrimiento con cansancio y enfado, en fin... Una de sus caras raras.

–Es... ¡Espera! –Grita Kakashi, todos se voltean y ven a la escena graciosa de Kakashi siendo llevado por Gai.

*Es muy absurdo*Piensa Naruto.

*Eso parece como el montar y dar paseos a cerditos, incluso esto suena peor...*Piensa Sakura.

*Entupidos*Piensa Tenten.

Neji solo queda mirando y con la cara lo dice todo. Mientras Yukiko casi se tiraba al suelo de la risa que tenía.

–¡Ya veo! ¿Está entrenando cierto? –Dice animado Lee. Eso hizo largar una gran carcajada a Ana.

–¡Llegaremos más rápido de esta manera! –Dice Gai corriendo velozmente. – ¡Permiso, permiso, permiso! –Dijo animadamente dejando una nube de polvo atrás. – ¡Chicos! ¿Pueden mantener mi ritmo?

–Corriendo así lo hacen peor... –Dice Sakura. En eso mira al lado y Lee estaba preparado.

–Neji...

–¡De ninguna forma!

–¡Claro! –Le dijo Lee.

–¡No puedo! –Grita Yukiko entre risas. – ¡Este es uno de los mejores recuerdos de mi vida!.- gritó riéndose.- ¡Naruto! ¿ Me llevas a caballito?

–Por supuesto que sí, Yukiko-chan.- respondió. Yukiko se sube a la espalda de su compañero.

–¡Andando! ¡Ttebayo!- gritan a la vez.

–¡Sakura, unas carreras! –Dice ñalando a Neji.

–¡Claro! –Dijo Sakura y se subió a la espalda de su novio.

–Lee te tocó con Tenten. –Dijo Naruto. –¡O mejor Tenten lleva nuestras mochilas!

–¡Sí! –Respondieron los otros tres Yukiko iba con Naruto, Neji con Sakura, estos pares iban sin mochila y bien a caballito, pero Lee... ¡Iba cargando a Tenten que tenía todas las mochilas de los demás!


	26. Nuevo Compañero, nuevo capitán

Volviendo a Konoha...

–¡Retírense! ¡Primer puesto! –Grita un gran cejon.

–¡Segundo puesto! –Grita su pupilo.

–¡Lee!¡ Necesitas mas entrenamiento!

–Hai. Gai-sensei. ¡Trabajaré duro para llegar al primer puesto la próxima!

–Pero tengo algo decepcionante para decirte Lee...

–¿Que sucede?

–¡Llegaste en tercer puesto no en segundo!

–¿¡Nani?!

–¡Kakashi llegó en segundo porque lo estuve cargando!

–¡Sensei! ¡Déjeme anotar su importante consejo!

–Como siempre... No tengo idea porque actúan de esa manera...- Neji de manera neutral, como siempre.

–Son patéticos...-responde Yukiko.

–Umm... Kakashi-sensei está... –Dice Sakura.

–¡El pobre de Kakashi! ¡Primero deberíamos llevarlo al hospital!

–¡Muy bien dicho Gai-sensei! –Responde Lee.

–Neji, Tenten... aunque no comprenda su dolor... –Dice Kazahana con una mano en el hombro de Neji. –Lamento los momentos que tengan que pasar con estos dos...

–Gracias por tu pésame. –Dijo Neji. Para reír ambos luego.

Llevaron a Kakashi al hospital y luego Sakura sale con la Quinto. –Yukiko... –Dice Naruto. *¡Quedamos solos otra vez…!*

–Kakashi- sensei. –susurra.

–Entonces habrá que buscar a nuevos miembros para el equipo... –Dice una rubia a dos de sus alumnas.

–Pero Tsunade-sama. ¿No es lo mismo enviar a mi equipo?

–El sentimiento que tienen los tres, Sakura, Naruto y Yukiko, por encontrar a Sasuke los puede llevar a una misión exitosa.

–Entiendo...

–Además. ¿Qué piensas que Naruto y Yukiko harían si escuchan esto?- dijo la Hokage riendo.

Shizune y Sakura levantan la mirada.

–¡Encontraremos a los nuevos integrantes del grupo! –Grita el rubio desde arriba de la torre. Yukiko, quien lo acompañaba. Levanta el puño en señal de fuerza.

Bajan ambos con Tsunade. –Nos vemos luego. –Dicen al unísono. Para pronto irse en busca de los nuevos.

–¿Quién podría ser buena elección?- se preguntaba Naruto.

–No lo sé, Naruto... pensemos...- responde la de cabellos naranjas.

–A Sakura le gustan los chicos con ojos dulces así que no puede ser demasiado guapo... –Dijo pensando serio Naruto.

–Naruto, tu y tus comentarios...- dice la Kazahana fastidiada.

–Y… ¿A ti que clase de chicos te gusta? –pregunta el Uzumaki , poniendo nerviosa a su amiga.

Pero los interrumpen.

–Ha sido mucho tiempo, Naruto. –Dice una voz.

–¿Quién eres? –Dice confundido el rubio.

–¡Baka! ¡Que no te das cuenta! –Dice la chica con una mano en la cara. –Que decepción de shinobi... -Naruto queda como... –Ya van seis minutos y no adivina...

–¡Ya se ya se! –Dice Naruto mirándolo... tres minutos más tarde... –¡Shino!

En eso salta algo grandote de arriba. –¡Ahh! –Se asusta la joven.

–¡¿Kiba!?

–¡Ohh! ¡Naruto!

–Y ese perro es...

–¡Akamaru claro! –Dice Yukiko.

En eso se escucha una vocecita. Naruto se acerca a un lugar. -¿Qué sucede Hinata? ¿Por qué estas escondida?

En eso Hinata se desmaya. –Típico de ver... –Le susurra Yukiko a Kiba, el cual se ríe y asiente.

–Por favor, necesitamos a miembros nuevos.

–Lo lamento Naruto pero estamos en una misión nueva...

–Ni siquiera tu... ¿Shino?

–¿Reconociste a Hinata desde el principio no? –Responde el malhumorado.

Yukiko aguantaba la risita porque Kiba le codeaba sonriendo. –Que escena... –Le decía su amigo a ella. –Extrañé pasar estos días sin ti amiga.

–Yo igual, no dejaba de recordar esas carreras por dulces.- menciona Yukiko riéndose.

–Aun sigue malhumorado... –Dice Naruto. En eso Hinata despierta. – ¡Hinata! ¡No digas nada y ven conmigo!

*Ir con Naruto-kun...* Y se desmaya de nuevo.

–No hay remedio... –Dice riendo la pelo naranja. –Ni mas, hay que seguir buscando, nos vemos luego. –Le dice saludando a Kiba.

–¡Adiós!

Pasaron caminando... –Demonios todos me dieron la espalda...

–Naruto... me tienes a mí... y ya verás que pronto encontraremos a alguien...

–¡Tienes razón Yukiko!

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir. –Dijo un perezoso. –Soy el examinador del examen Chunnin, me gustaría ayudarte pero... No puedo decidir por mí mismo, la Quinto me puso en esto.

– ¿Estuve pensando "puedo contar con Shikamaru" sabías? ¿Y, que podría contar con ustedes, sabías? ¿Y después de noto no me pareció problema, sabías?

–Lo siento, mis manos están atadas.

–¡Pues yo lo ayudaré!

–¡Chouji! –Dice Kazahana abrazándolo. –¡Gracias!

Sonrojado este dice. –Tengo que hablar con Asuma-sensei, ¡pero los ayudaré!

–¡Gracias! –Dice emocionado Naruto. –Como los viejos tiempos... Aún estás tan... –Pero no termina la frase que Chouji pone cara de enojado y apunta para golpear. Shikamaru empuja al suelo a los dos y los tres caen, cuando Chouji golpea un monstruo.

–Hecho de tinta... –Dice la joven *Eso significa... ¡Sai!* En eso viene otro pero de una patada Yukiko se desase de este.

–Allí... –Dice Shikamaru mirando en un edificio de Konoha. (El edificio típico naranja)

–¿Oye quien te crees? –Le grita Yukiko enfadada. –Vamos Naruto... –Dice.

Ambos salen corriendo hacia el supuesto enemigo. Pero son atacados por cantidad de los monstruos... –Rayos... –Dice el rubio.

–Naruto ve por el... –Dice la joven. –Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. –Quedándose a pelear con los monstruos con la ayuda del jutsu de Shikamaru.

–¿Quién eres? –Pregunta Naruto mirándolo. Mientras el sujeto solo sonreía, una falsa sonrisa que Yukiko notó.

Cuando el chico de piel pálida ve la sombra de Shikamaru acercándose, mira a Naruto.

–Nos volveremos a ver Naruto-kun. –Dice desapareciendo y dando una mirada a la joven que lo observaba allí también.

–¡Chouji! ¡Asuma sensei nos está esperando! –Interrumpe la llegada de Ino.

–Lo siento, un tipo extraño nos atacó.

–¿Un tipo extraño? –Dice mirando hacia el edificio. –No es un extraño... ¡Es Naruto!

–No el...

–¡Naruto! ¡Tiempo sin verte! –Interrumpe sus palabras la rubia.

–Que problemática. –Dice Shikamaru y mira a Yukiko que sonreía. –Sí, no cambiaron en nada.

–¡Hola Ino! –Dice Naruto regresando. –Oye Yukiko, debemos irnos, hay que reunirse con Sakura.

–¡Bueno, vámonos Naruto! –Dice energética la chica. – ¡Adiós chicos!

–¡Si, Adiós!

–¡Adiós! –Responde Shikamaru entrando con una guiñada hacia la joven.

Al llegar solo ven a Sakura. –Aquí nos reunimos. –Dice Yukiko. –Ahora Naruto dame un respiro, no sé por qué vinimos tan rápido si no hay nadie.

En eso aparece por detrás de una columna el mismo joven de antes. –Hola.

–¡Ahh! ¡Tu! –Señala amenazadoramente Yukiko. Él, la mira un poco sorprendido (algo raro en un joven que no muestra mucho sus sentimientos) pero luego vuelve a su típica cara.

–Yo seré quién remplace a Kakashi en su ausencia. –Dijo otro joven. Pero Naruto estaba mirando fijo al morocho.

–Naruto. ¿Lo conoces? –Pregunta Sakura.

–Hai, nos atacó cuando estábamos con Shikamaru.

–Olvídalo Naruto... –Dice Yukiko. -¿Y tú, el reemplazante de Kakashi, nombre?

–Yamato. No se peleen, son del mismo equipo...

–¿Del mismo equipo? –Cuestiona el rubio.

–Lo siento por lo de antes. –Dice el chico. –Quería ver que tan fuerte eran... Y gracias a nuestro encuentro pude notar que usar pantis pequeños...

–¿Qué has dicho, degenerado? –Dice alocado Naruto mientras Sakura y Yukiko lo detienen antes de que genere otra pelea.

–Y tú, no hables así o te odiarán... –Dice Sakura.

–¿Enserio? Porque de verdad me gustan las perras como tu...

–¡¿Nani?! ¡¿Que dijiste degenerado?! –Ahora Yamato sostenía a Sakura, mientras Yukiko a Naruto.

–¿Efusivo primer encuentro, no cree señor Yamato?

–Si.- rió, el capitán.

–Y tú no eres como una perra, sino como una chica preciosa con lindo cuerpo y una hermosa cara. –Dijo dirigiéndose a Yukiko

–¿Gracias?- dice algo confundida, esperaba uno que otro insulto.

–Aunque un poco loca como Naruto e hiperactiva, desquiciada, y usas ropa interior 'cómoda' al parecer.

–¡¿Nani!? –Ahora Naruto sostenía a su amiga quien quería reventarle la cara a golpes.

–Muy bien... Los cuatro... nombres.

–Uzumaki Naruto... –Dice de mala gana.

–Kazahana Yukiko. –Dice de la misma manera.

–Haruno Sakura. –Dice también de la misma manera. Todos estaban mirando al chico de mala gana.

–Mi nombre es Sai.

–¡¿No puedes sacar esa falsa y cínica sonrisa de tu rostro!? –Se desespera Kazahana. –Es desesperante... más de lo que pensé…

–Tranquila... –Dice Yamato. –Ahora les explicaré la misión... –Explicó. –Nos veremos en la entrada en una hora.

–Hai. –Dijeron todos.

–Yukiko. –Dice Naruto.

–Lo lamento, pero me voy a mi apartamento a buscar cosas para la misión, luego nos vemos.

–¡Claro! Solo te iba a preguntar algo...

–No, no aguanto a este loco. –Dijo señalando a Sai, sin importar que lo escuche. *Pensé que me iba a caer bien…*

–¡Esa es mi amiga! -Dijo Naruto haciéndose el bromista, pero le queda seriamente pegada las palabras de Yukiko.

Sakura se va con Naruto, Yukiko comienza a caminar sola hasta que. -¿Qué quieres, Sai?

–Lo siento... –Dice colocándose al lado. –Es que... no le digas a nadie, pero no se demostrar mucho mis sentimientos...

*¿Dijo eso de verdad? Recuerdo que es un ANBU, pero... ¿está confiando en mi? ¿O que trama?* -Entiendo, mejor deberías prepararte para la misión...

–Sí, nos vemos luego. –Para luego desaparecer...

La joven llegó a casa y preparó sus cosas, le tocan la puerta y ella abre. –¡Jiraiya-sensei! ¿Cómo está? –Dice haciendo lugar para que pase.

–Bien, acabo de ir a visitar a Kakashi, también me enteré sobre la misión, ten cuidado.

–Lo sé. Debo controlarme, pero esta Yamato, mi interior me dice que va a ayudar...

–Yamato es... algo confiable si, ese Sai...

–ANBU de raíz, lo se... No sabe mostrar expresiones, pelea muy bien a pesar de la corta edad...

stá bien, confío en ti... Además, otro favor, cuida de Naruto...

–Si, sensei no se preocupe. Estará bien... Por lo único que me preocupo ahora es por encontrar a Sasuke...

–Yukiko, Kakashi me contó… lo de tu hermana,.- dice el sannin.

Yukiko baja la mirada. Aprieta fuerte su puño, estaba muy enojada con su hermana y a la vez feliz, porque estaba viva.

–Tranquilízate.- le pide su maestro. , me voy a... Hacer investigaciones...

– De acuerdo. Y sensei... –El se da vuelta para mirarla. – Gracias, prometo no hace ninguna locura.

El sannin acaricia el cabello de la kunoichi.

–¡Hai! –Jiraiya desaparece y la chica termina sus preparativos.

En la entrada de Konoha el equipo estaba preparado. Sai miró a Yukiko... ella lo miró, y él se llevó el dedo índice a la boca en señal de silencio. *Seguro por lo que me dijo* Ella asiente con la cabeza.

–Muy bien... –Dijo Yamato. –Equipo de Kakashi, es hora de irnos...

Así comienza una nueva aventura de buscar al espía de Akatsuki que trabaja para espiar a Orochimaru...


	27. Orochimaru

En el camino solo Sakura y Yukiko sacaban unas pocas palabras, los demás tenían caras de pocos amigos. Yamato carraspea para llamar la atención. –En seis días se hará la misión, así que no es muy necesario apurarnos pero...

–Más pronto mejor... –Contesta Naruto. –Yukiko…

–Dime...

–¿Por qué no hablas? ¿En qué piensas?

–Algo me viene mal, no lo se...- Cierra los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con Sasuke. No paso ni un segundo, cuando Yukiko abrió los ojos asustada.

Luego de unos minutos se hizo presente la pelea de integración de equipo de Sai. Fue realmente inevitable, él y sus no amables comentarios.

El equipo Kakashi, va a las aguas termales. Que no fue otra pelea más para Naruto y Sai.

–¡Bomba! –Se tira la chica.

–¡ Kazahana compórtate!- grita Sakura.

–Lo siento ,Sakura - *Mejor le hago caso antes de que me golpee*

En la cena...

–¡Que guay! ¡Comida, comida! –Decía animada Yukiko.

Comienzan a comer. –¡Delicioso!- gritó ancioso, Naruto.

–Me alegra que te guste, Naruto. –Le dice Yamato.

–Deberíamos pelearnos seguido, así comemos mas... –Indica Yukiko con una gran cantidad de comida en la boca.

–¡Baka! –Le golpea Sakura en la cabeza a su amiga.

–¡Debería quedarse para siempre en el equipo Kakashi!- dijo Naruto.

–¡Yo digo lo mismo! – apoyó la Kazahana.

Luego de la cena se fueron a sus cuartos. Yukiko se fue a las aguas termales, a caminar sobre ellas y hacer malabares con el agua. – ¡Hey! ¡Yukiko-chan! –Llama Naruto, sale corriendo hacia ella con Sakura. -¿Qué haces?

–No tengo sueño, así que vine a entrenar controlando mi chakra.

–Entiendo, ¿y no tienes frío con eso?- preguntó, refiriéndose a su ropa.

–Es que si uso mi ropa tal vez se moje... –Dijo, ella tenía un short corto negro y una remera azul clara pequeña.

–Hola... –Llega Sai con Yamato.

–Estamos todos... –Dice Yukiko. –Muy bien... –pensando. –No sé qué harán ustedes pero yo entrenaré si no molesta...

–Claro que no molesta. –Contesta Sai. –¿Y qué haces?

–Controlo mi chakra, y el agua... –Dijo haciendo una bola con el agua. –Aún no me sale... –Dijo concentrada...

–¿Y qué es eso en tu pierna? –Pregunta curioso.

Al oír eso se le cae el agua de las manos, y Naruto queda paralizado. –Esta cicatriz... –Dice recordando...

FLASH BACK

–¡Jiraiya-sensei! –Dice una joven herida.

Jiraiya y Yukiko salieron heridos cuando Naruto llegó a tener las cuatro colas, la cicatriz de Jiraiya era enorme, y Yukiko recibió un corte en la pierna, le quedó una cicatriz pero no tanto como la de Jiraiya, ésta solo era como un corte.

FIN FLASH BACK

–¿Esta cicatriz...? –Le repitió Sai.

–Esta cicatriz fue de un accidente –Dijo sonriendo y mirando a Naruto, quien estaba pálido.

–¿Naruto? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Sakura.

–Si... –Dice sonriendo a su prima de una manera dulce. –Oye Yukiko... Iré a dormir a tu cuarto... –Dijo dándose vuelta.

–¡Claro! –Sakura también se fue, luego Sai.

–Yukiko…

–Diga, ¿capitán Yamato?

–¿Fue del ataque de Naruto la herida no?

–Sí, pero solo fue un accidente... Además le dije que ya estamos a mano... –Dijo mirando el cielo.

–¿A mano?

FLASH BACK

–Yukiko... Reacciona, contrólate. –Decía Jiraiya. La joven tenía grandes colmillos y sus ojos amatista... su pelo flotaba y un chakra demoníaco morado estaba a su alrededor, sus manos comenzaron a contener garras.

–¡Yukiko! –Grita Naruto. Yukiko ya tenía tres colas formadas por el chakra... –Ero-sennin...

Jiraiya saca el sello e intenta ponérselo, pero con uno no funciona. –¡Detente! .Le grita él.

La chica mira a sus compañeros de viaje e intenta atacarlos, Jiraiya la esquiva. –Yukiko... –Dijo Naruto. Ella corre hacia él y lo golpea.

–¡Naruto! ¿Por qué no te corriste?

En eso el chakra de la joven comienza a tranquilizarse... –Lo hice... –Dijo el rubio. Le había colocado otro sello a su amiga. Pero luego se acurrucó en el suelo, el golpe que Yukiko le dio en el estomago fue uno de los peores, le lastimó bastante e hizo que escupiera mucha sangre.

FIN FLASH BACK

–Si, a mano...

–De acuerdo... Yo me iré a dormir. –Dijo despidiéndose. Yukiko siguió entrenando un poco más hasta que se fue a su cuarto.

–¿Pijamada o qué? –Dijo. Estaba Naruto y Sai en el cuarto durmiendo. –Etto...

A la mañana siguiente dos personas dormían despatarradas y otra se levantaba. Hizo el más mínimo ruido que... Yukiko se levanta rápido con un kunai en mano. –Tranquila. Solo soy yo. –Dice Sai.

Sai se levanta y se prepara. Va afuera a dibujar. Cuando se sienta en el muelle a dibujar no se da cuenta de algo. –¡Hey! –Le dice una voz, una persona pegada a la pared del muelle .

–¿Qué haces ahí Yukiko?

–Solo vine a ver el paisaje y las nubes... –Dijo mirándolo. -¿Y tú?

–Dibujo...

–Que expresivo... – dijo sarcásticamente.

Al rato llega Sakura y conversan un rato... – ¡Oigan es hora de irnos! –Dice Naruto acercándose. Todos van caminando en el viaje tranquilamente hasta que Yamato les dice que lo siguieran.

–¿Por qué vamos por este camino? –Pregunta Yukiko.

–Capitán Yamato. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Dice Sakura.

–La información de Akatsuki podría ser errónea, Naruto recuerda que están detrás de ti... –Dijo el capitán, nadie dijo nada sobre Kazahana y el bijuu, según parecía. –Hasta que lleguemos, evitaremos caminos principales... –Explicó.

–Entendido dattebayo. –Dijo Naruto.

–Pero aunque sea nos hubiese dicho que traigamos repelente... wakattebayo –Dijo Mitsuki espantando bichos.

–Yukiko

–Que Sakura. ¿O acaso te gustan estas amiguitas? –Dijo con dos serpientes en manos.

–¡Ahh! ¡Quítatelas! –Grita desesperada.

–Son buenas come bichos... no sé por qué les molestan las serpientes... Aunque ya saben quién me enseñó a manejarlas es un gran uso... Es mas muchos jutsus me sirvieron para escapar o salvarnos en momentos peligrosos. ¿No Naruto?

–Sí, es cierto... –Dijo él. –Pero prefiero los sapos...

–Igual yo. –Dijo Yukiko . –Sin ofender. –Le dijo a las serpientes.

–¿Estamos saliendo del pantano? -pregunta Naruto.

–Aún falta. Pero dormiremos aquí.

–¿Nani? ¿Al aire libre?

–Todos retrocedan. –Dijo Yamato, haciendo un Jutsu que controlaba la madera e hizo una gran casa.

–¿Eso es acampar? –Pregunta Sakura.

–Creo que no... –Responde Naruto.

**–**¡Pero no estaremos afuera! –Grita Yukiko entrando al lugar.

–Siempre se apura... –Dice Sai.

–¡Espérame! –Grita Naruto corriendo detrás.

Pasaron la noche hablando sobre Sasori y como harían para lograr la misión... –Ahora decidiré los equipos, Sakura y yo. –Dice Yamato. –Y Naruto y Sai. Yukiko tu respaldarás al que veas que más está en peligro.

*Yo y el*Piensa Naruto mirándolo. Nadie dijo una palabra, lo único en que pensaban tres de los miembros del grupo era en que más cerca de esa información, más cerca de Sasuke.

–¿De verdad tengo que formar grupo con él? Pero Yamato hace una de sus caras de miedo.

¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo acercándose cada vez más al rubio.

–No... Nada...

–¡Hay no!

–¿Qué sucede Yukiko? –Pregunta Naruto.

–Solo, recordé algo... –Dijo.

A la mañana siguiente...

La simulación comenzó, y Sai dejó atrapado a Naruto y Yukiko con serpientes... Hubo una gran discusión acerca de lo que pasó.

–¿Y qué haría Sasuke-kun en este momento? –Dijo para rematar Sai. –¿Te protegería acaso?

Yukiko y Naruto estaban a punto de estallar. –Si... –Responde la chica de cabellos naranjas. –Nos protegería y nos ayudaría, ese es el Sasuke que conozco...

–Dense cuenta de una vez... Sasuke los traicionó... –Dijo Sai. -¿Qué lo hace tan importante...?

–Haré lo que fuera por salvar a un amigo... Incluso formar equipo contigo. –Dijo Naruto yéndose. Yukiko lo seguía.

–Naruto...

–No lo soporto, que se cree insultándolo de esa manera, haciéndose el superior y... –No continúa ya que siente una fuerte presencia de chakra. –¡Yukiko! –Dice el rápidamente dándose vuelta y mirándola. A la joven le comenzaba a flotar el chakra morado , sus puños estaban apretados y sus ojos cerrados. –¡Yukiko cálmate! –Decía Naruto agarrando los brazos de la chica. –Reacciona, por favor... –La primera cola comenzaba a formarse.

–¡Oh no! –Dijo Yamato al verla. –Ella...

–No creí que reaccionaría ahora... –Dijo Sakura.

–¡Yukiko! –Gritaba desesperado Naruto. –¿Se que habría que patearle la cara pero luego lo haremos si? Por favor reacciona, contrólate... –Dijo con vos quebrada. Se sujetó a ella y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. –Vamos... tu puedes superar esto, confío en ti... –Le dijo al oído. Pronto sintió que la chica caía en sus brazos, el cansancio de tratar de controlarse le quitó todas sus fuerzas. –Lo lograste...

–Na...Naruto... Lo siento. –Dijo la chica para luego desmayarse.

* * *

–¿Qué sucedió?

–Hola, hola dormilona, te pasaste todo el día durmiendo, hoy es el día... –Dijo Naruto.

–Lo lamento... –Se sonroja.

–No importa... –Dijo él. –Al menos me superaste...

–¿En qué?

–En peso. –Dijo él, la tenía cargando en la espalda.

–¡Oye!

–Era broma...

Todo el mundo se prepara, hasta que llega el personaje, muestra su identidad y... –Kabuto... –Dice Naruto.

–Esta presencia... –Dice Yukiko.

–¿Qué, hay alguien más? –Pregunta Sakura. Pero Yukiko no contesta, queda paralizada mirando un árbol a lo lejos.

*Aunque haya pasado tiempo...*Pensaba Kazahana mientras apretaba con fuerza su kunai *Aún los aprecio... Soy una inútil contra ellos... no podré moverme, no hacerle nada, aunque seguro ya me olvidaron pero...*

En eso el aparece de la nada... –¡Orochimaru! –Dice Naruto. A Yukiko se le acelera el corazón al verlo. No sabía qué hacer...

Luego ven la señal y se disponen a salir... –Yukiko-chan... Has crecido pequeña... –Dice Orochimaru. Ella no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa, por una parte se alegraba de verlo. –Supongo que podemos jugar un rato con estas tres ratas...


	28. Lazos

–¿Y Yukiko? –Pregunta Kabuto riendo.

–Ella no es una rata... es una personita especial...

–¡Devuelve a Sasuke! –Dice Naruto... transformándose.

–Sasuke-kun vino a nosotros por su propia cuenta, no es fácil "devolverlo". –Contesta Kabuto.

–Además si lo quieren a Sasuke me lo tienen que sacar a la fuerza, claro.-Con gran velocidad Naruto ataca a Orochimaru. Aunque aparece de nuevo caminando el hombre serpiente. –Ahora entiendo porque te pusieron a cargo... –Dirigiéndose a Yamato. –Al parecer mis experimentos sirvieron de algo en Konoha...

*Vamos, muévete Kazahana* -Na...Naruto... –Con los pies pesados empezó a caminar hacia su amigo... pero una serpiente la detiene en el camino. –Que... –Mira a Orochimaru.

–Un regalo. –Dice el. La serpiente se convierte en una copia de Orochimaru. –Veamos cuanto has crecido... –En eso la copia comienza a atacarla.

–Tiene la misma velocidad y fuerza que Orochimaru real... –En eso una patada de Orochimaru la hace volar al bosque.

–¡Yukiko! –Grita Sakura.

...

–¿Qué tratas de hacer?

–No quiero meterte en esta pelea Yukiko.

–Lo lamento Orochimaru-sensei pero yo voy... –Dijo decidida encaminándose hacia donde estaban los demás, pero una mano la detiene.

–Son tus nuevos amigos, lo comprendo, pero, ¿defenderás a ese Jinchuriki?

–Pues si... –Dijo. –Además tengo una noticia para darte. –Comenzó a juntar chakra. –Yo... –Lo miró a los ojos. –Sensei, también soy un Jinchuriki... –El aura morado comenzó a flotar de nuevo. De un solo puñetazo eliminó a la copia de Orochimaru, y con gran velocidad llegó a donde estaba el equipo. –Estoy bien. –Dijo seria notando la preocupación de todos al ver que su chakra se elevaba.

–Me gustaría saber... cuanto ha crecido mi Sasuke-kun... haciéndolo pelear contra Naruto-kun... –Dice Orochimaru.

–El no... No te pertenece... –A Naruto ya le habían salido dos colas mas. – ¡No hables de Sasuke como si fuera un juguete! –El chakra se comenzó a elevar por los cielos, el viento quemaba, los árboles se sacudían.

Kabuto intenta atacar al rubio pero un ataque de chakra puro o explosión de chakra lo hizo volar pegándole a Sakura y dejándola inconsciente, además de romper parte del puente. Naruto se va con Orochimaru a pelear, mientras Yamato hace un jutsu para que Sakura no caiga, Yukiko intenta mantener el equilibrio para ir a buscar a Sakura, y Sai comienza a dibujar, hace un águila gigante, en eso Sakura comienza a caer.

–¡Rayos! –Dice Yukiko al no llegar a tiempo.

–¡Sai, sujeta a Sakura! –Le grita Yamato, pero Sai solo pasa al lado de Sakura y no la ayuda. –¡Que rayos! –Yamato intenta hacer un jutsu para sostener a Sakura, lo logra por poco.

–Ese chico que se cree...

–No podré sostenerla por mucho... –Dice Yamato.

Yukiko comienza a correr en cuatro patas y salta atrapando a Sakura, con ayuda del chakra una mano morada la ayuda a subir. Pero una segunda cola le aparece a Yukiko. –Voy tras Naruto... –Dijo dando un salto el cual la hizo llegar al otro lado del puente sin ninguna dificultad. Con gran velocidad corría por el bosque tratando de alcanzar a su amigo y a Orochimaru. En eso ve una gran explosión y se dirige allí, el polvo levantado no la deja ver por un momento, al dispersarse ve a Naruto, y luego ve a Orochimaru en el árbol.

–Después de todo, sigues siendo inferior a Sasuke...

Eso hizo enfurecer peor a Naruto y comenzó a surgir la temible cuarta cola... Y comienza su transformación... una fuerte ráfaga de chakra comenzó a hacer volar las cosas que había alrededor. Orochimaru atacó con millones de serpientes a Naruto, pero este con un solo movimiento las eliminó a todas, una gran lucha se desataba, Orochimaru no podía tocar lucho a Naruto ya que el chakra de este lo quemaba, aunque Naruto cuando lo hería a Orochimaru este se transformaba o se unía de nuevo.

Naruto comenzó a concentrar una gran cantidad de chakra en una bola. Su color era oscuro y tenía un aire a muerte... de un momento para otro se traga ese chakra. Comienza a inflarse y larga una gran cantidad de chakra en forma de rayo.

–Orochimaru-sensei... –Dice la chica observando.

Pero Orochimaru hace un jutsu de triple escudo, una gran explosión se desata, de la nada una espada se le incrusta a Naruto.

–¡Naruto! –Grita la chica asustada.–¡Ahh! –La joven grita con todas sus fuerzas y rompe la espada clavada en el rubio. En eso entra a escena Sai, y ella queda también como testigo de lo que le dice a Orochimaru. Regresa con los demás rápidamente.

–¡Chicos! –Interrumpe Yukiko. –Naruto... –Yukiko tenía unas pequeñas quemaduras, pero su chakra se habia tranquilizado.

–Sakura-chan... –Dice Naruto Levantándose.

–¡Naruto! –Dice ella feliz.

–¿Qué pasó? Iba tras Orochimaru y luego... ¿Sakura-chan porque estás llorando?

–No es nada, algo en el ojo... –Dijo la palirrosa.

–¡Naruto! –Se tira a abrazarlo su amiga. –¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? –Dijo llorando, a ella no le importaba decir que lloraba.

–Estoy bien pero... –La miró. –¿Yukiko porque lloras? ¿o también tienes algo en el ojo?

–¡Lloro porque me preocupaste 'ttebayo! –Dice abrazándolo.

–O no me digas que Sai te insultó, Sakura, ¿te dijo perra o desastre de la naturaleza?

–Naruto... ¡no me inventes nuevos insultos baka! –Dice golpeándolo.

–Ya volvieron... –Dice Yamato.

–Si... ya están bien. –Yukiko suspirando comienza a tranquilizarse.

–Por cierto. ¿Sai?

–En este momento Sai se dirige a un lugar junto con Orochimaru. –Responde Yamato.

–¡¿Juntos?!

–Si... síganme. –Van hacia el lugar donde Naruto había peleado.

–Esta tierra está suave, como si terminaran de pelear hace un momento. Además el puente está destruido... ¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que destruyó este lugar? –Pregunta Naruto.

–¿No lo recuerdas? –Le dice Yamato.

–Ahora que lo pienso ¿por qué estuve inconsciente?

–Orochimaru te noqueó...

–¿Enserio Sakura? ¡Maldición! –Dijo enojado. – ¿Pero todo estos daños?

–Yo me enojé un poquito cuando te noquearon...

–Ahh, mi amiga se preocupó... –Dijo abrazándola y haciéndola sonrojar.

–¡Miren, las cosas de Sai! –Dijo la pelirrosa. –Pero que hacen estas cosas aquí, si son muy importantes para el...

–Tal vez habrá estado nervioso cuando hablaba con Orochimaru y se los olvidó. Además Sai se acercó por propia voluntad a Orochimaru y le dio algo.

–¡Espera capitán Yamato! ¡Sai es un completo idiota, pero no nos traicionará! –Dice Naruto.

–No, si lo haría...

–Capitán Yamato, ¿usted sabe algo sobre Danzou? –Pregunta Sakura.

–Claro...

–¿Quién es? –Preguntan Yukiko y Naruto al unísono.

–Es un hombre despiadado que una vez se opuso al Tercer Hokage.

–Es el superior de Sai y nunca estuvo de acuerdo con el Tercero.

–Sai puede estar siendo de mensajero... Hay una posibilidad que Danzou le diera a Sai una misión secreta... diferente a la nuestra...

–¿Quiere decir que solo se acercó a Orochimaru? –Pregunta la ojiazul.

–Así es...

–Es una acusación injusta pero es algo posible... Danzou está intentando destruir Konoha como la conocemos...

–¡Alto! Mmm...

–¿Naruto? –Preguntó su amiga. –¿Entendiste?

–Mmm...

–Sai puede ser un chico malo, malo, que quiere trabajar con Orochimaru, y Danzou es un viejo que lo maneja a Sai, este viejo quiere acabar con el Konoha de hoy... en resumen... ¿Va?

–Ahora entiendo...

–Como dije... Danzou está intentando destruir Konoha como la conocemos.

–¿A qué se refiere con destruir Konoha? –Pregunta confundido el rubio.

–Hablamos del Konoha de hoy en día.

–Eso quiere decir que... significa que Tsunade-sama...

–Así es... –Dice Yamato.

–¿Qué Tsunade-sama qué? –Le susurra Yukiko al rubio.

–No lo se... –Le contesta. –Pero no tiene sentido. ¡Sai no tiene razones para destruir Konoha!

–¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste Naruto? Tsunade-sama fue la alumna del Tercero... –Explica Sakura.

–Además ella ha hecho todo el trabajo en base del Viejo...

–Vas comprendiendo Yukiko. –Contesta Yamato. –No es raro que a Danzou no le guste el Konoha de hoy... Pero tiene una forma de cambiarla.

–Con un accidente, Orochimaru... –Dice Naruto.

–Seguro intentará un plan con Orochimaru y atacar la Aldea.

–Y no solo por eso quiere destruir Konoha... También quiere reconstruir la aldea a su manera... –Termina de decir Sakura. –Ser Hokage y gobernar como él quiera...

–Bien... ahora lo importante es seguir a Sai... Debe estar en algún lugar con Orochimaru cerca y tal vez allí... –Dice seriamente Yukiko.

–Esté Sasuke... –Termina Naruto.

–También debemos encargarnos de Sai... –Dice Yukiko.

–Muy bien vámonos... –Dice Naruto, pero este cae.

–¡Naruto! –Dicen las dos chicas. –Aún no se recupera por completo... –Dice Sakura.

**–**Deberemos ir sin el... –Dice Yamato.

–¡Pero! –Empieza a reprochar Sakura.

–Sakura, estaré bien. Vayan...

–Orochimaru... Es muy difícil tener otra oportunidad de encontrarlo... ¿Qué haremos?

–Naruto... –Susurra Yukiko.

–Por supuesto... ¡Iré con ustedes!

–Sí que cambias de opinión... Muy bien. –Dijo Mitsuki preparándose. –¡Jutsu de invocación! –Invoca a Gamakichi. –Gamakichi ayúdanos a encontrar a estas personas... –Dice dándole un pergamino de Sai.

–¡Hai! –Dice el sapo...

–Naruto... –Dice Yukiko, tomándolo de un brazo, pasa ese brazo por encima de su hombro. – ¡Vamos!

* * *

–Esta herida me la hizo Orochimaru... –Dijo Sakura.

–Descansemos un momento... –Acota Yamato.

–Yukiko, Sakura no se entristeció ni nada al decir eso... ¿De verdad Orochimaru la hirió?

–Naruto... –La chica no se animaba a contestarle.

–Yukiko, ahora tú serás la compañera de Sakura, y yo haré equipo con Naruto. –Dijo el capitán. -¿Naruto, vienes un momento? Tu también Yukiko...

–Entendido, vamos 'ttebayo.

–Si Naruto...

Al llegar lo suficientemente lejos Yamato habló. – Yukiko... debes tener cuidado o tu cuarta cola saldrá y no podrás controlarte... Y tengo que decirte algo... –Le dio a Naruto. –El que lastimó a Sakura... fuiste tú, Naruto. –Yamato le explica... –Si quieres salvar a Sasuke, proteger a tus amigos, hazlo con tu propia fuerza, no con la del Kyuubi.

* * *

–¿Sakura, ese es el libro de Sai?

–Sí. –Dijo, comenzó a abrirlo... –Páginas inconclusas y raras...

–No se entienden mucho estos dibujos...

–Yukiko mira...

–¡Hey 'ttebayo! –Lo llama a Naruto. Los dos chicos se acercan.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Es el libro de Sai. –Dice Sakura. –Intenté leerlo pero... –Lo abrió. –No tiene ninguna palabra o dialogo en el... Miren estos dibujos... Parece que es la historia de los niños de estas tapas... –En el interior mostraban niños luchando con sus enemigos.

–¿Y... cuál es el final? –Pregunta Naruto.

–Ese es el problema. –Dice Yukiko... Sakura muestra el libro otra vez... Del lado derecho está dibujado un ninja sin rostro, del otro lado nada. –Sai es el... –Dijo señalando el dibujo.

–Es cierto, se parecen... ¿Pero el niño de pelo blanco? –Pregunta Sakura.

–Su... hermano tal vez...

–Se trata sobre Sai y su hermano mayor... –En eso suena el comunicador de Yamato, el que tiene con su clon...

–Parece que mi clon ha encontrado el lugar donde se esconden... ¡Vamos! –Dijo el capitán.

–Gamakichi... –Llama al sapo la chica. –Adelántate y ve con su clon...

–¡Hai! –Dice el pequeño. –Ten cuidado Yukiko.

El sapo sale dando saltos ágilmente.

–¡Basta de charla y vámonos! –Dice la chica. El equipo se pone en marcha, al llegar al lugar Yamato les da unas semillas que utiliza el para rastrearlos en caso de cualquier problema...

Yamato y Kazahana hacen un poso en la tierra para luego conectarlo con el escondite. –Esperen mi señal... Vamos Yukiko. - Ambos bajan. Luego Naruto y Sakura escuchan la señal y bajan también. –¡Yukiko!

–¡Hai! –Dice. Ella sujeta a Yamato y después van los otros dos en cadena. –En la oscuridad es más fácil esconderse...

Al entrar lo primero que hacen es intentar localizar a Sai, cuando Yamato logra encontrar su ubicación deciden ir allí. Al entrar encuentran a Sai, con su sonrisa falsa.

–No esperaba menos de un ANBU. Creo que te han estado engañando. –Habla Sai.

–¿A qué te refieres? –Dice Yamato.

–Ten. –Sakura le devuelve el libro. –Es tuyo ¿no?

–Gracias. –Le dice él.

– ¿Danzou está preparando algo con Orochimaru no? Y tú eres el mensajero... –Le interroga Sakura.

–Ya me han encontrado, mi misión fue un fracaso. –Responde el. –Yo solo no puedo contra ustedes. Además como saben mucho, no tiene caso esconderme mas... Están en lo correcto, planeamos destruir Konoha. Ayudando a Orochimaru, así nos aliamos con el... Esa era mi verdadera misión. También tengo que llevarle a Danzou-sama toda la información sobre Orochimaru.

–¡Chicos! –Alerta Yukiko. Pero nadie la escucha y Sai continúa.

–En otras palabras, mi misión también es ser un espía.

–¿Significa que te uniste a Orochimaru para después destruirlo? –Sai asiente ante la pregunta de Sakura.

–Cuando Konoha caiga seguramente Orochimaru nos traicione. –Comentaba Sai, Yukiko estaba cada vez mas alterada.

–Chicos... –Decía ella.

–Mi misión es prevenir su próximo movimiento.

–¿Tienes idea de lo terrible que estás haciendo?

–Solo sigo órdenes. –Contesta el ante la pelirrosa. –Y para que lo sepan, Sai es un nombre falso que me dieron para la misión. Yo solo soy una herramienta, así que no me digan cosas así...

–¿Entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por ese libro? –Le dice Sakura.

–¿Cómo cargar un libro da prueba de que existo?

–Por el lazo que tienes hacia tu hermano... No quieres olvidar ese lazo...

–¿Lazo?

–Sai, se que eres de Raíz ANBU y que Danzou utilizó un entrenamiento para que olvidaras tus emociones. La misma forma que la de los de la Aldea de la Niebla. (De matarse entre estudiantes) Seguramente... Tú ibas tomando las armas de tus enemigos en el libro, y en la página incompleta, seguro que habrás peleado contra tu hermano... Asesinaste a tu hermano... –Dice Yamato.

–No lo hice. –Responde el. –Este sería un regalo para mi hermano, pero antes de que el libro estuviera completo el... Murió por enfermedad. Hay muchos niños en Raíz que fueron separados de sus padres a causa de la guerra, el y yo crecimos juntos, pero no éramos de la misma sangre, aunque él era como mi hermano, incluso aparece en mis dibujos, las páginas centrales eran las que más quería mostrarle pero desde que el murió no recuerdo que quería dibujar...

–¡Chicos! –Dice ya harta Yukiko. Todos la miran. –Viene alguien...

–¡Vámonos! –Dice Yamato, se apuran y se van con Sai. –Bien Sai, te dejaré aquí con un clon de madera vigilándote.

–Muy bien... terminemos esto... –Dice Yukiko.

–¡Y salvar a Sasuke! –Decidido habla Naruto.


	29. Reencuentro

–Deberías rendirte... –Le dice Sai. –Yo lo vi... Orochimaru y Sasuke están siempre juntos... Tendrán que pelear contra Orochimaru otra vez, si van tras ellos quien sabe que les harán... Además a Sasuke no le importan ni un poco.

–Cállate... –Gruñó Yukiko. –Tú no lo conoces, el... el...

–¿Por qué quieren salvarlo?

–En el pasado... –Dijo Naruto. –nunca pude superar a Sasuke... Aunque ninguno de los dos tuvimos familia, el siempre fue el mejor y yo el peor de la clase, pero siempre fue divertido cuando estuvimos juntos. El...me reconocía más que cualquier otro. Sasuke es mi amigo. Alguien con el que finalmente creé un lazo... ¡No importa contra quien tenga que pelear dattebayo! –Dijo energético. –Si me cortan los brazos, lo patearé hasta que muera; si me cortan las piernas lo morderé hasta que muera, si me corta la cabeza lo miraré hasta que muera... y si me sacan los ojos lo maldeciré hasta que se muera.–Lucharé con mi vida para recuperar a Sasuke.

–Nos iremos en cuanto... –Yamato no pudo terminar la frase cuando caen muchas kunais.

–Y pensé que los había despistado...

–Kabuto...

–Sai, veo que te han hecho prisionero. –Dice el chico con lentes.

En eso Naruto utiliza el rasengan con dos de sus clones. Pero Kabuto los esquiva fácil. Luego hace mas clones y lo ataca pero este los esquiva. Yamato hace jutsus de madera pero Kabuto logra escapar, aunque Sakura intenta golpearlo y con velocidad escapa. Pero es atacado por una aguja de cristal.

–Al parecer estoy en desventaja... –Dice Kabuto, liberando a Sai. Naruto se acerca. –Naruto... Las personas cambian. Sasuke-kun no es el mismo de antes... –En eso Kabuto es atacado por detrás por Sai. -¿Qué significa esto? Tu misión era ser el mensajero entre Orochimaru y Danzou...

–Has dicho que la gente cambia. –Contesta Sai. –Eso significa que yo también puedo cambiar...

–Sai... –susurra Yukiko.

–Ese vínculo, es lo que no cambia... Quiero verlo por mi mismo... –Dice el morocho.

Yamato lo atrapa con un jutsu y deja a un clon a cargo, pero ven a Sai pensativo. –¿Sai, que sucede? –Pregunta el rubio.

–Quiero saber por qué vas tan lejos por Sasuke, y que realmente son los vínculos... Y si Yukiko tiene novio...

–¿Eh? –Dice nerviosa la chica. El rubio sopla fuego.

–De acuerdo con ustedes, todavía tengo vínculos con mi hermano, si esos vínculos son importantes, me gustaría verlos a ti y a Sasuke para entenderlos mejor.

–Ahh que tierno. Quieres recuperar emociones... –Dice Yukiko abrazándolo.

–¿Qué es eso cálido? –Pregunta Sai.

–Se llama afecto o amistad o... no lo sé, es raro de explicar, cuando encontremos a Sasuke tal vez lo entiendas mejor...

–Ustedes no conocen al verdadero Sasuke. –Dice Kabuto riendo.

–¿Dónde está Sasuke?

–En una de las habitaciones interiores...

–De acuerdo, apresurémonos... –Dice Yukiko.–Aunque sean muchas lo encontraremos...

–¡Hai! –Dice Naruto.

* * *

Corriendo por los pasillos, cinco ninjas se apresuran. –¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! Así podremos ver más rápido. –Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas.

–Nos dispersaremos en equipos, Naruto y Sai, yo y Sakura. Yukiko tu...

–Con nosotros... –Dice el rubio.

–¡está bien, vayan! –Ambos grupos se dispersan.

Comienzan a revisar puerta por puerta. –No está aquí...

–Aquí tampoco...

–No...

–¡Maldición Sasuke!

–Naruto tranquilo...

–Como me puedo tranquilizar Sai,¡ si estamos tan cerca! Maldición... –Dice desmayándose.

–Aún tiene daños cuando usó al Kyuubi. –Dice Yukiko, junto con Sai lo levantan. Lo recuestan contra la pared. –Veamos... –Dice Kazahana poniendo sus manos en el pecho del rubio. Yukiko empieza a curar a Naruto. Hasta que Naruto empieza a abrir los ojos.

–Al fin despiertas... –Dijo Sai. –Efectivamente eras parecido a el... a mi hermano. El era, ruidoso, precipitado, vulgar, y no mencionemos su pe... Ah, no importa, pero era igual, iba por todo aún sin haber hecho nada... Por alguna razón me recuerdas a mi hermano. ¡Lo recuerdo! –Dijo comenzando a dibujar en su libro.

–Lo terminaste... –Dice Yukiko. –Eso era lo que querías mostrarle a tu hermano. –Sai asiente y sonríe, con una sonrisa más creíble...

–Yukiko, Sai, ¿de qué lado están en este momento? –Dice una tenebrosa voz. –¡Jutsu sombra de manos ocultas de serpiente! (Sen'ei Jutsu)

–¡Sen'ei Jutsu! –Grita Yukiko para contraer el ataque.

–Parece que después de todo estas de su lado Yukiko...

–Lo mantendré ocupado... Naruto Sai salgan de aquí y busquen a Sasuke...

–Yukiko...

–Entendido. –Dice Sai.

–Tranquilo Naruto... Voy a estar bien, después nos vemos...

Naruto y Sai salen corriendo. –Así que vienen a rescatar a Sasuke... Si que son persistentes ¿Pero realmente irán bien las cosas?

–No me importa si eres un legendario Sannin, como Jiraiya-sensei o Tsunade-sama... o mi ex-sensei, te derrotaré, estoy decidida... ¡Kage Bushin No Jutsu! –La joven se multiplica. Intenta llegar a Orochimaru, solo la original llega pero es sostenida por una serpiente.

Orochimaru la tira a lo lejos. –Entonces, somos enemigos, que decepción. ¿Qué pasó con toda esa fuerza y agilidad? Tu poder... el del bijuu... ¿Qué bijuu es?

–El décimo...

–¿Existe?

–Si... ¡y ahora te demostraré mi poder! –Grita corriendo hacia él. Pero una madera la detiene. –Yamato, Sakura.

–Yukiko-chan. Te dejaré vivir por ahora... Luego nos vemos...

–¿Nani?

–Ahora tengo asuntos pendientes con Sai. –En eso desaparece.

–¿Naruto y Sai?

–Se fueron a buscar a Sasuke, yo traté de ocuparme de Orochimaru.

–Miren, es un libro de ANBU, y está Sasuke. Posiblemente sea de Sai... –Dice Yamato.

vPero Sai no le hará nada... –Dice Yukiko. –El cambió de opinión...

–No lo sabemos, mejor nos apuramos...

Salen corriendo hacia donde se encuentra Sai, en el camino encuentran a Naruto, les comentó que había dos caminos y que el escogió uno y Sai el otro. Los cuatro se apresuraban para llegar, en eso oyen una explosión. –¡Sai! –Se asusta Yukiko...

El equipo se apresura a llegar al lugar, la primera en salir es Sakura, luego Yukiko y Naruto. –Sasuke...

–¿Naruto? ¿Así que estás también aquí? Me imagino que Kakashi también vino...

–Kakashi no vino, pero estoy yo en su lugar. –Dijo Yamato.

–Yukiko... has crecido... –Dice dirigiéndose a la chica de ropas moradas. Tratando de disimular el cariño que le tenía. – ¿Y tú eres mi reemplazo? –Dice mirando a Sai. –El que quiere proteger mi vinculo con Naruto... Pero yo ya los rompí, tengo otro "vinculo", un vínculo de odio con mi hermano, los demás solo te confunden y molestan...

–Entonces... ¿¡Porque no me mataste en ese momento?! –Grita furioso Naruto.

–Por una simple razón, no es que no quiera romper ese vínculo, me repugna la idea de obtener ese poder siguiendo sus pasos... Todo lo que te diré sobre ese entonces, que aquella vez te dejé vivir por capricho... –En un segundo se le acerca a Naruto. – ¿No deberías estar entrenándote para ser Hokage en vez de estar buscándome? Esta vez te mataré, también por capricho... –Dijo sacando la espada.

–¿Puede alguien que ni siquiera es capaz de rescatar a un amigo convertirse en Hokage? –Dice el rubio. -¿Tu qué crees, Sasuke?

Sasuke trata de atacar con la espada a Naruto, pero Sai lo detiene, Yamato hace un Jutsu pero el azabache hace su nuevo Jutsu. –¡Chidori Nagashi! –Haciendo volar a Naruto y Sai. Yamato intenta atacarlo pero resulta herido. Yukiko intenta atacarlo también pero recibe un corte en el abdomen. En eso Naruto comienza a levantarse y Sasuke ve dentro de el... Sasuke se va hacia arriba.

–¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué no entiendes que lo único que quiere Orochimaru es tu cuerpo?

–Si eso sucede, sucederá...

–Yo me encargo de el... –Dice Yamato.

–Yo no puedo contra todos ustedes... se terminó. –Dice haciendo unos signos el azabache. Pero Orochimaru lo detiene.

–No te permitiré usar esa técnica, Sasuke. –Le dice la serpiente. –Vámonos...

–Otra vez, no pude detenerlo... –Dice Naruto.

–¡Yukiko! –Grita Sai. –Deja ver... –Dijo mirando a herida. Naruto comienza a llorar.

–Naruto, llorar no hará que Sasuke vuelva. –Dice Sakura. –¡Nos haremos fuertes, juntos!

–Nos queda un poco de tiempo... Además, yo también ayudaré. –Expone Sai.

–Sai tiene razón... –Dice Yamato.

–Naruto, verás que lo lograremos... –Dice Yukiko.

–Por lo pronto hay que curarte. –comentó Sakura ayudando a curar a Yukiko.

–No es nada, yo me curo, pero cura al capi.

–Por lo pronto volveremos más tranquilos a Konoha... por otro camino más cercano, tardaremos un día más, pero pasaremos por una Aldea la cual dicen que cura todo, además tengo curiosidad sobre algo... –Dice Yamato.


	30. Peleas y más

–¡Ahh! –Un rubio grita. –Fue... un sueño. –Se levanta, y va hacia el balcón a beber su leche... -¿Qué significa esto? –Dice mirándose la mano.

–Se ve muy lindo con la brisa dándole movimiento a su cabello... –Murmura. –¿Pesadilla? –Le pregunta gritando al chico.

–¡Yukiko! ¿Qué haces en mi techo?

–Solo... Vine... –Dijo bajando y acercándose a él.

–Así que eso sucedió... –Le dice Yukiko. –Es un poco rara la pesadilla. *Entonces… Sora ¿eh?*

–¿Y cómo sabías que tuve una pesadilla?

–Naruto. Te conozco... –Dijo mirando el cielo *Que hago... no quiero hacer sufrir a Hinata si yo...* Pasó un tiempo en silencio, Yukiko vio preocupación en el rostro de el ojiazul. –Piensas en Sasuke...

–Si...

–Sigue siendo el mismo. –Dijo ella.

–Aunque, el pudo ver dentro de mi... –Queda pensando un tiempo, luego recuerda el sueño. -¿Por qué tengo esos sueños?

–¡Naruto! ¡Yukiko!

–¡Sakura! ¡Sai! –Dice la chica alegre, Sai y Sakura saludan, y el morocho se pone al lado de Yukiko, que por alguna razón molestó a Naruto y la chica de morado se dio cuenta... *Esta... ¿Celoso? solo mi imaginación... creo* Luego Sakura y Naruto comenzaron su típica pelea. –Chicos calma.

–¡¿Tu qué dices!? ¿Estás conmigo verdad Yukiko?

–Bueno, Sakura yo...

–¡¿Verdad que no ttebayo?! ¡¿Tú estás conmigo!? –Dijo agarrándola del brazo.

–¡No, conmigo! –Dice la pelirrosa agarrándola del otro.

–¡Mía!

–¡No, mía!

*¿Ahora soy un muñeco de felpa? *

–Disculpen. ¿Puedo entrar en su conversación? –Dijo. –Verán, estuve leyendo sobre el acercamiento hacia las personas...y quería probar decirles algún apodo, o tratarlos con menos respeto y más confianza, para volvernos amigos más rápidos...

–¡Claro! –Dijo la chica de pelo naranja.

–Estuve pensando en algún apodo para ustedes, pero es difícil...

–¡Tu no inventas los apodos, son espontáneos ttebayo! –Le dice el rubio.

–Se relacionan con su figura o personalidad... –Dice la ojijade. –Por ejemplo, dobe Naruto o Teme Naruto...

–¡Sakura-chan! ¡Eso fue cruel! –Dijo el rubio.

–¡Si! –Dijo Kazahana.

–Ves, hasta Yukiko me defiende.

–¡Es mejor Baka Naruto! –Dice con cara de 'Que buena opinión hice'.

–¡Yukiko! –Dijo enojado

–¡Dime 'ttebayo! –Dijo desafiándolo.

–Eres... –Cada vez se le acercaba. -¿Por qué me dijiste baka?

vNo sé... –Dijo poniéndose a pensar. –Queda bastante, a veces te comportas como uno...

–¡No digas que queda bien! –Dice el rubio.

–¡Lo digo porque quiero! ¡Baka!

En eso sienten algo en sus muñecas. Era una serpiente hecha de tinta amarrando una muñeca con la otra. –Hasta que se arreglen. –Dijo Sai.

–Y bien... –Dijo Sakura. – ¡Intenta algún apodo! –animada.

–Mmm... –Sai mira a Yukiko. –Hermosa. –Le dice.

–Arigatou... –Le dice la joven sonriendo sonrojada. Mientras que el rubio echaba humo.

Luego mira a Sakura detalladamente... Sakura se sonroja un poco al ver que era muy observada. *¡Me va a decir algo como Yukiko! Pero ¿Qué será?*

–Fea. –La cara de todos cambiaron, Sai seguía un poco confuso. El rostro de Sakura pasó de sonrisa a enojo, mes bien demasiada furia, mientras que las caras de Yukiko y Naruto era de miedo.

–¡¿Qué dijiste!?

–¡Sai, eso fue cruel! –Le dice Naruto junto con Yukiko deteniendo a Sakura.

* * *

–Así que el es Sai...

–Si sensei. –Dice Yukiko. Animada al ver a Kakashi de nuevo.

–¿Y por qué estás atada con Naruto?

–Tuvimos una pequeña discusión, es que le dije...

–¡No lo digas! –Interrumpe Naruto.

–Y hasta que nos arreglemos tenemos que llevar esto... *Pero no entiendo, siempre le dicen baka, yo le digo y se enfurece...*

–Yamato me contó todo sobre la misión, hasta lo de Sasuke. –Aclaró Kakashi.

–Ya casi no tenemos tiempo, Kakashi-sensei.

–No podremos traer a Sasuke en nuestro estado actual... –Dice Yukiko.

–Se volvió muy fuerte... –Continua la oración Naruto.

–Entonces lo que hay que hacer es ser más fuertes que ellos ¿verdad?

–¡Pero tenemos poco tiempo! –Dice Sakura.

–He estado pensando en eso, y tengo una idea... Pero los más capaces para el entrenamiento son Naruto y Yukiko... Y si resulta bien, incluso ustedes serán más fuertes que yo...

–Mas fuerte...

–Que tu...

–Así es...

–Trabajaré con ustedes este tiempo, pero el entrenamiento será diferente a los de antes...

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Pregunta el rubio.

–Aprenderán las técnicas más poderosas, y ustedes mismos la van a crear... Pero tendrán que invertir mucho tiempo y esfuerzo. Y lo he pensado como obtenerlo en poco tiempo... Verás...

–¡Kakashi! ¿Cómo estás? –Interrumpe Asuma entrando.

–¡Asuma-sensei! ¿¡No debería tocar primero!? –Dijo la rubia.

–¡Naruto, Sakura, Yukiko! –Saluda Shikamaru. Luego mira a Sai. –Este sujeto...

–¡Tranquilo! ¡Solo fue un mal entendido! –Explica Yukiko. – ¡Es Sai!

–Mucho gusto! –Dice el sonriendo.

–La próxima vez iré con ustedes a la misión. –Susurra Shikamaru a Naruto y Yukiko. -¿Y por qué están atados?

–¡Larga historia! –Dijo bufando la chica.

–Adelántense al restaurante. –Dice Sarutobi. –El equipo de Kakashi está invitado también.

–¡Espera! –Dice Yukiko

–¡Si dattebayo! ¿Y el entrenamiento?

–Es verdad... lo veremos después... mientras siga en el hospital no podemos entrenar... solo entrena con Yukiko hasta que podamos... No seas molesto...

* * *

–Ten Sai. –Le pasa un plato de barbacoa la rubia al morocho. Todos estaban comiendo, Yukiko y Naruto seguían atados... –¡Chouji, preséntate a Sai!

–Soy Chouji Akimichi...

–Gusto en conocerte... *Personalidad, figura...*

*no puede ser*

*¡Lo dirá!* -Piensan los atados

–Gor... –Naruto y Yukiko le tapan la boca.

–¡No le digas eso a Chouji si no quieres morir! –Le susurra Yukiko.

Todos se sientan a comer... –Soy Ino Yamanaka...

–Mucho gusto... Cerda...

–¿Cerda? Le dijo eso... –Le susurra Kazahana a Uzumaki.

Pero Ino estaba en otro mundo que escuchó preciosa... –Ino... –Chouji la llama. –Te dijo Cerda...

–¡¿Nani?! ¡El no dijo eso! –Dijo Ino. – ¿Verdad que me dijiste preciosa?

–Etto... ¿sí?

–¡Ves! ¡Chouji baka! –Esa palabra hizo recordar a algunas personas la pelea de Naruto y la peli naranja. Siguieron hablando, pero Naruto no respondía ni hablaba, solo comía poco y no le dirigía la mirada a Yukiko.

–¿No comes mas Naruto? –Pregunta la ojiazul. El niega con la cabeza. –Bueno... –Se entristece un poco al ver su reacción.

–¿Ustedes son muy unidos verdad? –Dijo Ino mirándolos. Como Naruto no contestó, Yukiko tuvo que hablar.

–Bueno... Si lo somos, desde que fuimos a los viajes juntos o desde antes. –Dijo recordando. –Hasta yo me acostumbré a decir 'ttebayo. –Dijo sonriendo melancólicamente. –Naruto y yo acostumbramos a llevarnos bien... Siempre nos divertíamos juntos y... nunca no peleamos... –La última parte de la frase le hizo dar un fuerte dolor en el corazón. –disculpa, Sai, ¿puedes desatarme? Quiero tomar aire.

–Vayan los dos. –Dijo Sai. Yukiko mira a Naruto, y el rubio sin mirarla se levanta. Salen caminando los dos...

*Naruto...* Mientras iban caminando entre la gente...

Naruto solo la miraba, no se animo a decir nada, cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo ella lo interrumpe y habla primero. –Naruto, lo lamento dije baka solo para bromear, no sé, no eres baka, eres una gran persona, una de las más importantes para mí... –Dijo sonrojándose un poco. Bajo la cabeza. –Así que por favor perdóname si te hice sentir mal, no pensé que te dolería tanto...

–Viniendo de ti, eso fue lo que me sorprendió. –Yukiko lo miró a los ojos, y Naruto pudo ver que ella había comenzado a llorar mientras tenía gacha la cabeza. –No lo sé, es cierto que uno me dice cualquier cosa y no le doy caso, solo que esta vez me hizo sentir algo extraño y doloroso, tal vez porque siempre estuvimos juntos y nunca nos tratamos así, yo... –Dijo, le tomo la mano y le sonrió. –No necesitas pedirme disculpas, Yukiko, y yo me disculpo por haberme comportado de esa manera... –para luego abrazarla. –Y por favor no llores, no me gusta verte así. –Ella lo mira y le sonríe. – ¡Así está mejor 'ttebayo! –Ambos salen caminando hacia el restaurante, en el camino, las manos atadas se rozan, y Naruto toma muy lentamente la mano de Kazahana, ella solo corresponde tímida. Ambos estaban confusos, con una pequeña duda en su interior, que les estaba pasando...

* * *

–¿Se fueron?

–Si señorita, hace un rato se retiraron del lugar. –Le dijo el hombre a Yukiko.

–¿Y ahora? –Pregunta Yukiko a Naruto.

–Yo... tengo hambre, ganas de comer ramen.

–Yo también... Digamos que no me gusta mucho la barbacoa.

–¡Vamos! –Dijo sujetándola de la mano y corriendo. Ambos estaban felices sonriendo, al llegar. – ¡Hola Ayame! –Dijo en Ichiraku. –¿Y tu padre?

–Está enfermo... ¿Ramen?

–Sí. –Dijeron al unísono.

–En diez minutos están. –Ambos se sentaron y esperaban con ansias. –No me dijeron que estaban juntos... –Dijo la chica pícara.

Ambos se sonrojaron mucho, no dijeron nada solo miraron el suelo. –Naruto debemos quitarnos la serpiente. –Dijo tratando de cambiar el tema *¿Por qué no lo negué?*

–Si... je... –Ambos comienzan a hacer la mayor fuerza hasta que lo logran, luego comienzan a comer energéticamente. –¡No hay nada como Ichiraku ramen!

–¡Eso digo 'ttebayo! –Al terminar se fueron a caminar. –¿Naruto, mañana entrenaremos?

–¡Claro! –Dijo alegre. –Y... yo... bueno... –Estaba nervioso. –Me preguntaba si antes de entrenar, bueno, ¿quieres ir a caminar?

*¿Una cita? o ¿solo ir a caminar?* -Cla-claro... –Miró al frente y arriba y estaban las cabezas de los Hokages. –¡Imagina Naruto!

–¿Qué cosa 'ttebayo?

–Algún día tu imagen estará allí. –Dijo señalando el lugar. –Algún día serás un gran hokage...

–¡Gracias! –Dijo el. –Por creer en mí... –Dijo sonriendo.

–Naruto, ¿vamos?

–Claro *¿Por qué siento esto? Ella tiene una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos... ¡No! Ella ama a Sasuke...*

* * *

Ambos chicos hiperactivos, caminaban por las calles oscuras de la aldea. Cada uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

–Yukiko.- menciona Naruto.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunta curiosa la chica de cabellos naranjas.

–¿Porqué no me dijiste que tenías una hermana?- preguntó.

Yukiko baja la mirada triste.

–Lo siento.- se disculpo y sonrió.- Kouyuki-neechan, era la única familia que tenía. Solo éramos las dos. Mamá murió y mi hermana me crió, aunque ella era muy joven aún. Mi hermana se fue de misión un día y nunca más regreso.- dijo con tristeza. – No quiero pensar que me abandono, pero ella ahora está con Akatsuki.

–¡Nosotros somos tu familia y nunca te abandonaremos.- exclamó Naruto, tratando de animar a su amiga.

Una par de lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas rosadas de la kunoichi. Quien abrazo con todas sus fuerzas a Naruto.

–Arigato, Naruto.- susurró.

–Yukiko.- susurró el rubio.

–¡Buenas noches Naruto! –Dijo besándole la mejilla. – ¡Mañana nos vemos y entrenamos!

–Recuerda que antes iremos a caminar y no se... a algún lado...

–¡Si! –Dijo haciendo señal de 'si, señor'. A lo que el carcajea.

–Eres genial dattebayo... –Dijo comenzando a alejarse.

–¡Jaj, claro! –Dijo cerrando la puerta de su departamento. –Naruto... –Fue lo último que susurró.


	31. Nuevo amor

Al llegar al lugar de entrenamiento comenzó la batalla, los Jutsu clones de Sombra de uno contra el otro, el gran impacto de los rasengan. Al final quedaron mas cansados que nunca y decidieron volver a casa.

–¿Quieres beber algo? –Dice la chica entrando a su departamento.

–¡Nada me gustaría más 'ttebayo! –Dijo el rubio.

–Bueno, pues espera aquí... –Dijo entrando a la cocina mientras dejaba a Naruto en la pequeña salita. –Aquí están... –No pudo terminar la frase ya que tropezó con la alfombra de allí. El jugo se cayó por el suelo. Pero ella no, Naruto la sostuvo a tiempo, pero sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

–Pero creo que si hay algo me gustaría mas... –Dijo sonrojado mirando a la chica de la nieve... –Yu... kiko...

–Naruto... yo... –No tenía palabras, sus corazones acelerados hablaban por si solos, lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los latidos... Los brazos de la joven, comenzaron a subir por los hombros del chico, y el la sostenía una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse, sintieron el roce de los labios y al fin un profundo, dulce e inexperto beso se formó de aquellas personas... quedaron un momento unidos... Hasta que tuvieron que separarse... –Yo...

–Yo... –Dijo también el algo sonrojado. –Tu... me me me me me...

–Gustas... –Completó ella con una pequeña sonrisa tímida. Él le sonríe igual...

La tarde pasó un poco rápida y ellos conversaban y disfrutaban de la tarde, mientras descubrían sus sentimientos mutuos... –Debo irme a ver a Kakashi-sensei... –Dijo el rubio decidiéndose.

–Mándale mis saludos. –Dice a chica alegre. –Nos vemos luego Naruto.

–¡Sí! –Dice alegre. Al principio se puso algo nervioso, pero luego se animó y la beso nuevamente para despedirse. Ella quedó en la puerta sintiendo miles de mariposas y una suave calidez que la recorría.

–Es extraño… pasó tan de repente esto… -susurra. *Lo siento, Sasuke*

* * *

Unos golpes en la ventana levantan a Yukiko de un salto.

–¡Que fue eso! –Dice alarmada.

–Yukko-chan... –Hablan despacio.

–¿Naruto? –Dice abriendo la ventana. Al abrirla el chico entra.

–Yo... –Se pone un poco nervioso al ver que la joven solo tenía una camisa un poco grande sin nada abajo más que sus bragas y su cabello largo suelto, una imagen un poco... con poca imaginación que dejar... –Olvidé preguntarte algo. –Dijo intentando armar coraje. –Tu... ¿Quieres ser mi novia? -Yukiko queda un poco shockeada, pero de felicidad... Se tira a los brazos de Naruto dándole un tierno beso. –Creo que eso es un si... –Dice sonriendo. –Bueno, me tengo que ir, antes de que Kakashi-sensei note que me fui... –Dijo saliendo por la ventana. Antes de despedirse la mira de nuevo. –Te quiero... –Le dice, depositándole un beso para luego alejarse del lugar.

–Yo igual... –Susurra la chica al viento mirando como el chico se iba...


	32. Ladrones de Tumbas

—Buenos días... –Dice Yukiko entrando al cuarto del hospital. –Sensei... ¿Te darán el alta?

—Sí, quieren que me encargue de aquel al parecer... –Dice Kakashi señalando a alguien que dormía en la otra cama.

—Naruto... –Dice la joven alegre viéndolo dormir.

—¡Rasen! –Grita el rubio durmiendo.

Sakura se enoja un poco y se acerca... –¡Despierta Naruto! –Le grita al oído. Este se levanta del susto y Yukiko comienza a reír.

—Sakura-chan... ¿Por qué hiciste eso? –Dice el aún aturdido.

—Tenías que despertar, todos lo estamos y tú eres el único que no... –Le reprocha.

—¿Todos despiertos? –Dijo despejándose un poco más.

—Así es. –Dijo con una sonrisa Yukiko.

—¡Yukiko! –Dice el rubio alegre abrazándola. –¡Te extrañé!

—Naruto... –Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo. –Solo pasaron unas horas, acuérdate que anoche apareciste de la nada por mi ventana...

—Si, jeje...

—¿Qué tú fuiste a su casa anoche? –Pregunta intrigado Kakashi.

—Si...

—¿A qué? –Pregunta Sakura ahora.

Naruto miró a Yukiko. –Es que Yukiko y yo ahora...

—¡Basta de charlas! –Dijo Tsunade entrando. –Debes entrenar los mas que puedas.—-Sí, pero quería decir...

—Naruto, ¡Tsunade-sama tiene razón! –Dijo Sakura.

—Es que...

—Yo me cambio y vamos a entrenar. ¿De acuerdo?

Naruto bufó. –Tranquilo... –Susurra la chica. –Ya llegará el momento correcto.

—Tienes razón. –Dijo sonriendo.

Kakashi se vistió y los tres salieron del hospital para dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento, en el camino Naruto toma la mano de Yukiko y ella le corresponde entrelazando sus dedos. El peliplata los mira confuso. -¿Acaso ustedes dos...?

—Sip. –Dice Yukiko.

—Era lo que trataba de decir, pero nadie me escuchaba... –Dijo el rubio mirando a 'su novia'.

—Era hora... –Dijo Kakashi abrazándolos por detrás. –Pues... ¡Felicidades!

—¡Gracias! –Dicen al unísono.

* * *

—Bien, comencemos... Como les dije, tienen que crear un ninjutsu propio que incluso superen al Rasengan. La manipulación de forma y el elemento del chakra es indispensable para esto... Comencemos con la manipulación de forma.

—¡Sí! –Dijeron ambos.

—Hagan un rasengan... –Dijo. Ambos le hacen caso y hacen un rasengan cada uno. –Eso es la manipulación de forma... Formas tu chakra a increíble velocidad y después comprimes la energía.

—Ahhhh... –Dijo Yukiko comprendiendo.

—Ahora la manipulación elemental del chakra... Miren el chidori, tiene ambas manipulaciones... Necesitan hacer las dos manipulaciones al mismo tiempo, tal y como el chidori...

—Entiendo...

—Muy bien. Encontremos sus elementos... si el papel se arruga, será electricidad., si se rompe por la mitad será viento, si se quema será fuego, si se moja será agua, si se cubre con arena será tierra. ¿Entienden?

—Si. –Dicen ambos. Naruto y Yukiko lo intentan...

—Naruto es el viento y Yukiko... –Su papel estaba cortado, mojado por la mitad y la otra mitad llena de arena. –Y Yukiko definitivamente eres una Kazahana... –Dice suspirando. –Tú intentarás con algunos de estos...

Yukiko suelta una risa, mientras se acariciaba la mejilla.

—El viento es puede cortar cualquier cosa, perfecto para una batalla...

—¡Vaya! ¡Soy sorprendente!

—Naruto... no te comportes como un sabelotodo en frente de tu novia. –Los dos jóvenes se sonrojan. –Además... el entrenamiento apenas comienza. Lo que haremos será...

En eso llega Yamato. –¡Capitán Yamato! –Dice el rubio. -¿Qué hace aquí?

—Vine a ayudarlos... –Yamato hace dos jutsus. –Yo uso dos elementos. Agua y tierra. –Dijo mostrando su cascada hecha. –Con la combinación de ambos creo el elemento madera. –Dice creando unos árboles.

—Increíble... –Dicen ambos.

—Muy bien... Ahora el entrenamiento. Usaremos tu Tajuu Kage Bushin (clones de sombra masivos)

—¿Qué?

—Cuando los clones de sombra desaparecen toda la información se va al cuerpo original...

—Ahh - Yukiko entiende pero Naruto...

—¿Eh?- dice el rubio, confundido.

—Naruto has un clon. –El lo hace, Yukiko besa en la mejilla al clon. –Desaparécelo. –El clon desaparece y el chico rubio suspira acariciando su mejilla. –Creo que entendió…

—Si- dice Yukiko riendo.

—Gracias Yukiko

—¿Y como ayuda en mi entrenamiento?

—Naruto –Dice la joven con malestar.

—Y eso también te lo explicaré... *Jiraiya-sama. ¿Cómo demonios hiciste para enseñarle a este mocoso el Rasengan? Es increíble...* Naruto, tú y tus clones harán el entrenamiento, y luego tendrán más experiencia. ¿Entiendes? –Dice el peliplata.

—¡Si dattebayo!

—Muy bien, comencemos... –Dice Kakashi entregando una hoja a cada uno. –Intenten cortarla por la mitad...

—¿Cuantos clones? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Bueno, las hojas de aquel árbol para ti.

Cientos de clones comienzan el entrenamiento, pasaron varias horas y ambos seguían igual. –¿Algún problema con el Kyuubi, Tenzou?

—No, y dime Yamato, no Tenzou.

Yukiko siguió con su entrenamiento .Naruto le pidió un consejo a Asuma.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas hasta que... Uno por uno los clones de Yukiko desaparecían. –Creo que Yukiko se cansó... –Dice Yamato.

—Yo... –Dijo la chica tirada en el suelo. –Vamos Naruto, tu puedes... Yo descansaré un tiempo...

—Ella ya lo hizo... –Susurra Kakashi a Yamato.

Pasa el tiempo hasta que Naruto lo logra y Sakura aparece con Sai diciendo que tienen una nueva misión.

* * *

—Naruto... –Lo llama Yukiko al dormilón. –Tú lo pediste... –Susurra, le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y él se levanta bien despierto y sonriente. Ella ríe al ver su expresión.

—Hola... –Dice el mirándola.

—Al fin despiertas...

—¡Lo logré! ¿Y tú?

—Emm... Yo también.

—¿Y para que me levantas? –Dice pícaro.

—Naruto... –Dice ella abrazándolo. –Tenemos una misión rango B

—¡¿Justo ahora?!

—Si... –Dice con puchero. –¡Pero vamos! ¡Será divertido!

—Tienes razón. –Dijo aún un poco indeciso. Yukiko se le acerca y le da un pequeño beso. –¡Vamos! –Dijo mas animado, ella ríe por su expresión.

Se encuentran con el grupo y van hacia la entrada de Konoha, Yukiko y Naruto divirtiéndose juntos tomados de la mano. —¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Es que Yukiko y yo...

—¡Hey! Naruto! ¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?

—Shikamaru... Tuve que detenerlo por una misión.

—¿Ustedes también van a una? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Sí. –Contesta Ino.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Sigamos con nuestra misión! –Dice Naruto cargando a Yukiko por la espalda y corriendo a la entrada

* * *

—Así que ustedes dos...

—Si, Sakura. –Dijo por tercera vez Naruto a la vez con Yukiko.

Llegaron hasta el punto de encuentro. Naruto abrazaba a Yukiko mientras todos estaban esperando a los demás. –Tortolos, quédense con Sai aquí, nosotros veremos por qué se demoran tanto los aliados... –Dijo Yamato.

—Si. –Dijo Naruto. –Oye Yukiko. ¿Estás bien cierto?

—Si-*Que dulce *- Solo que se me antoja un poco de ramen...

—A mi también...

—Yukiko, vamos a ver alrededor...

—Si.- responde la chica y mira a su otro compañero de equipo.

—Yo me quedo, así también tienen privacidad. –Un comentario que hizo sonrojar a Naruto y Yukiko.

Caminaban tranquilos de la mano mirando las estrellas. – ¿Escuchaste eso? –Dice la ojiazul.

—¿Qué cosa? –Algo se movió en unos arbustos y los dos se preparan, pero solo sale un jabalí que los comienza a correr. —¡Cuidado con...! –Pero antes de terminar la frase caen por una pequeña bajada.

—¿Estás bien ,Naruto?

—Sí, no te preocupes

—Naruto...

—Esa es...

—Sí, ¿la tumba que buscábamos para la misión, pero, los ladrones de tumba estarán allí?

—No lo se... –Ambos se levantan. –Detrás de mí. –Dijo el chico protegiéndola. Bajaron por el túnel que había llegando a...

—¿Una tumba? –Dice Yukiko. Aferrándose a Naruto.

—El ataúd no está... Llegamos tarde... –Pero un sonido los hace quedar atentos. -¿Quién es? –Dice apagando la luz del encendedor.

Una silueta de un hombre aparece. Comienza a atacar a los dos. –Tomen esto! –Un gran ataque es mandado hacia ellos. Yukiko cubre a Naruto con un escudo de Cristal y la tumba es rota en mil pedazos, salen volando, Kazahana queda en el suelo intentando curar la herida causada por el ataque mientras Naruto sigue peleando.

—¡Naruto cuidado! ¡Usa el viento! –Le alerta la chica de cabellos naranjas.

—Sí, me di cuenta. –Dijo el rubio asintiendo ante la idea de la chica. –¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!

—Ataque de Onda bestial. –Dice el extraño atacando a los clones y desapareciendo a todos. –Ustedes serán castigados...

—¿Quién es este tipo? –Dice el ojiazul alterado.

*¡Rayos! Yo llegué hasta aquí... no puedo ayudar mucho a Naruto*

Naruto hace un jutsu clones de sombras atacando al hombre.—–¡Comete esto! –Le grita Naruto tirándole un puñetazo.

—¡Honda destructora! –Ambos colisionan, pero Naruto es el que sale volando.

—¡Naruto! –Grita la chica asustada, intenta levantarse, con la pierna aún con un corte, pero logra levantarse.

—¡Honda destructora!

—Suiton, Jutsu espejo de agua–Logra detener el ataque y reenviarlo. Aunque el desconocido lo esquiva. A Yukiko le causa un gran dolor en la pierna.

—¡Esta vez morirán!

—¡Basta Sora! –Grita un hombre, el chico que atacaba a los jóvenes se detuvo.

* * *

—Me preocupé y vine a ver el templo, lo siento. Cuando me di cuenta que la barrera había caído, entré rápidamente y me encontré al chico y a la niñata.

—¡No le digas niñata a mi novia! ¡Y no cargues tus culpas conmigo! –Dijo el rubio.

—¡Que dices, si estabas dentro de la tumba! –Dice Sora.

—¡No jodas, igual es que te vi dentro! –Reprocha Naruto.

—¡Ah sí, pruébalo!

—¡Prueba lo tuyo!

—¡Te voy a dar una tunda!

—¡Tu y cuantos más!

—¡Aquí y ahora!

En ese momento cada uno es agarrado por su capitán/maestro. –Gente de Konoha, soy Chiriku, del templo del fuego. Siento no haber acudido a nuestra cita.

—¿Estos son nuestros refuerzos? ¿De Konoha? –Pregunta Sora.

—¿Este es...?

—El es Sora, monje aprendiz de nuestro templo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Yamato. El es Naruto y ella Yukiko.

—Soy Sakura.

—Mi nombre es Sai.

—¡No necesitamos ayuda de Konoha! Estos dos son unos peleles.

—¡¿Nani?! –Dijo Yukiko. Estaba siendo agarrada por Yamato, sino ya estaría sobre el chico golpeándolo de la rabieta que agarró. –¡Verás cuando te agarre!

—¡Han robado el ataúd de Kitanae-sama! –Dicen unos monjes recién llegados... –No parece que hayan forzado la entrada...

—Volvamos al templo de fuego. –Dice Chiriku.

—Sí que hay escaleras... –Dijo Yukiko mirando.

Naruto la agarra por detrás y de una maniobra hace que ella quede en su espalda. –Yo te llevo... –Dijo tierno.

Ya subiendo las escaleras...

—Oye. –El rubio llama a Sora. – ¿Tu chakra es tipo viento? –Pero al no ver respuesta solo sigue adelante con Yukiko en la espalda.

Luego de la conversación que tuvieron con el monje Chiriku y de la pelea que tuvo Naruto con Sora, Sora desaparece y Yukiko queda curando a Naruto.

—¿Sabes que significa el apodo que Sora me dijo? –Pregunta Naruto. –Kaimyou...

—No lo se... –Dijo Yukiko pensativa. –Supongo que será un apodo...

—Entonces... ¿Será que quiere amistad? –Dijo Naruto parándose. –Lo iré a buscar. –Dice dándole un beso pequeño a su novia y yéndose.

—Yukiko... –Sakura aparece. –¿Puedo sentarme?

—¡Claro!

—¿Puedes explicarme algo?

—Dime...

—Tú, la primera vez que peleaste con Kakashi-sensei el dijo que tenías la velocidad de un ANBU, luego me entero que puedes manipular muchas cosas, y que puedes hacer muchas copias, luego el décimo bijuu, ni sabía que este existía... me enredé mucho...

—A ver... –Dijo pensando. –Lo de velocidad y fuerza de un ANBU no es mentira, los entrenamientos que tuve con Orochimaru fueron muy exigentes, utilizaba mucho chakra, e incluso el sabe que tengo bastante chakra, hace unos años que aprendí a controlarlo, ya que al correr utilizaba mi chakra sin darme cuenta... Lo de utilizar, manipular más de un elemento, soy una Kazahana, que esperaba, pero aunque tenga ese poder de manipular tres elementos, solo con uno seré fuerte, ya que al dividirse, se divide en poderes, sería genial que pueda manipular todos con gran fuerza y determinación, pero por ahora solo puedo con el elemento tierra y algo del viento…

—¡Oigan! –Llega Yamato. –Debemos irnos... ¿Y Naruto?

—No lo se... –Dice Yukiko preocupada. –A lo mejor en unos minutos ya está de vuelta...

Esperaron un momento y luego vuelve Naruto. –¡Ya era hora! –Dice Sakura.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, no te preocupes Yukiko. –Dice abrazándola de costado.

—Bueno, debemos apurarnos e irnos.

—¡Hai!

En el camino Naruto estaba atento mirando a Sora. –Oye. –Yukiko le habla. –Te veo raro...

—Es que... –Dijo colocándose al lado de la chica. –Venganza.

—¿Qué?

—Sora quiere vengar la muerte de su padre... –Le explica lo sucedido hace un momento en la cueva.

—Entiendo... También note como lo miraban los monjes hoy, esa mirada...

—Sí, es la misma mirada... –Dijeron comprendiendo de lo que hablaban.

—Oigan. ¿Por qué me miran así?

—Mencionaste algo sobre venganza... –Dijo Naruto, pero Sora solo se aleja. Al llegar al punto donde debían estar, ven algo que se mueven a lo lejos muy veloz. -¿Qué son esas cosas?

—¡Mira! ¡Mira! ¡Mira! –Dice Yukiko jalando a Sora.

—¡Ya vi! –Dice molesto.

—Son los ataúdes robados... –Dice Yamato junto con el monje.

—¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Pues, Naruto y Sora continúen, Sakura y Sai por la izquierda, Yukiko y yo por la derecha. –Dice el capitán. Todos comienzan sus movimientos.

—Capitán Yamato, ¿no es solo una trampa?

El capitán no contesta, solo estaba pensativo serio. –Si su objetivo es robar los cuerpos, no creo que sea una trampa...

—Demo...

—Demo... –Dice Yamato luego de Yukiko. Los cajones comienzan a levantarse y quedar verticalmente. Luego ven a Naruto y a Sora acercarse, pero los inmaduros comenzaron a competir por quien llegaba primero, aunque al llegar los ataúdes se fueron bajo tierra.

—Si tu no me hubieses estorbado, aunque sea hubiese alcanzado uno. –Dice Sora refiriéndose a Naruto.

—¡Tu fuiste el que me sujetó la pierna!

—¡Naruto tranquilo! –Dijo Yukiko.

Naruto suspira largo para calmarse. –Tu noviecita tenía que salir a defenderte. –Sora de nuevo lo comienza a molestar.

—Naruto. –Yukiko lo retiene con la mano. –Yo no lo defiendo, es más, te defiendo a ti para que Naruto no te pegue. –Yukiko le cambio el sentido a lo que Sora dijo. –Y... –Dijo acercándose, lo queda mirando pero luego le pega un puñetazo a Sora. – ¡Estamos en un equipo! ¡Aprende a trabajar como uno! –Le grita furiosa. Todos la miran sorprendidos.

—Algo sucedió... –Dijo Yamato interrumpiendo. –Sus presencias desaparecieron...

Pero de pronto un temblor hizo que se alarmaran y comenzaron a salir rocas del suelo, Yukiko se separa de todos, al igual que Sai.

—¡Yukiko-chan! –Naruto grita para llamarla, pero no recibe noticias de ella.

—Deja de gritar, esa molesta a quien le importa. –Dice Sora.

—¡A mí me importa! ¡Es muy importante para mí! –Dijo Naruto furioso. Luego divisa a la pelirrosa. –¡Sakura-chan!

—¡Naruto! –Dice acercándose. -¿Has visto a Sai?

—No, ni a Yukiko, me preocupa...

—Tranquilo Naruto, Yukiko debe estar bien, sabe luchar.

—Tienes razón.

—Oye... –Dice Sora. -¿Aquello no es tierra firme?

—Parece una trampa... –Habla Sakura.

—Pero, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo... –Dice el rubio acercándose. –Parece que si es de verdad. –Pero en eso el suelo desaparece y los tres caen.

* * *

—¿Dónde estarán todos...? –Se preguntaba Yukiko. –¡Jutsu clones de sombras! –Dice creando dos clones. –¡Tu! –Le dice a un clon. –Ve por allá. –Tú, ve por el otro lado, mientras yo voy por este. –Ella y sus clones se separan en búsqueda de sus amigos. *Solo espero que estén bien... Naruto...*

—Por aquí no hay nada. –Dice un clon llegando hasta el rincón de su búsqueda, desaparece entonces...

* * *

—Deberíamos buscar a algún compañero. –Dice Sakura.

—Pues busca tu... –Dijo Sora escalando. –Yo me voy...

* * *

En otro lado Naruto casi fue golpeado por una roca redonda gigante, y una mujer aparece. –Haré esto rápido... –Dice Naruto. *Yukko-chan ¿donde estas?...* Naruto se baja del techo, en el cual estaba parado, y la mujer se acerca ágilmente y le lame la mejilla. -¿Qué demonios haces? –Pregunta alterado.

—Probando el chakra que corre por tu sistema el elemento naturaleza viento...

—¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Por qué no te unes a mi colección? ¿Cómo prefieres, francés o suave?

—¿Hablas de comida?

—No, de besos...

—Quieres decir... ¡¿Nani?! ¿¡Tú quieres ligar!?

—Si.- rió- Ingenuo. ¿Acaso no besaste a nadie aún?

—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa! *¡Que mujer más loca! ¡Me pregunta cosas bastantes raras!*

—Bueno, entonces vamos a divertirnos... –Dice la chica.

—¡¿Estás loca!? ¡Como si quisiera estar contigo! –Dice para luego salir corriendo.

Pero de pronto aparece al lado atrapándolo. –No... Puedes... escapar...

Cada vez se acercaba más a Naruto... –Suelta... –Decía Naruto.

—Te daré el beso de la muerte... –Dijo acercándose. –Pero antes de llegar a besarlo.

—¡Ah no! –Grita una chica que golpea a la mujer. – ¡Será mejor que no toques a Naruto!

—¡Yukiko! –Dijo Naruto. –¡Qué suerte que estas bien! –abrazándola. –Ella quiso, yo no...

—Ya lo sé tontito... –Dijo ella.

—Y gracias por querer salvarme pero... Soy un clon. –dijo desapareciendo, en eso aparecen muchos clones de Naruto, uno sujeta a Yukiko por la cintura y los demás comienzan a burlarse de la mujer.

—Ahora si ya me enojé... –Dijo la mujer.

* * *

Mientras tanto Sai estaba tratando de salir de una trampa, luego de salir de las rocas comienza a pelear contra una mujer; Sai se escapa del lugar dejando sola a aquella extraña mujer.

—Sakura camina en un extraño lugar, luego aparecen arañas que tiran agujas venenosas, pero Sai protege a Sakura. –¡Sai! –Dice asustada la lucha con las arañas Sai es herido. –Debes quedarte quieto mientras te curo el brazo y el veneno. –Dice Sakura.

—Eres impresionante. –Le dice Sai. –Por todo lo que estás haciendo. –comienza a sacar un libro y se lo muestra a Sakura. –Dice que para establecer relaciones hay que sacrificarse por los demás, en especial mujeres... Parece que funciona... Me pregunto si debo darle una oportunidad a Naruto también...

—¡Calla de una vez! –Dice Sakura vacunándolo contra el veneno.

* * *

—Tratando de atraparte ya me dio hambre.

—¿Quieres comerme ahora o qué? –Dice Naruto confuso.

—¡Jutsu bolas de fuego! –Dice librando muchas bolas de fuego y haciendo desaparecer a los clones. Mientras el Naruto real se encontraba escondido con Yukiko.

Dos clones utilizan el rasengan pero no pudieron pegarle. –¡Rayos!

—¡Katon no Jutsu! –(Jutsu bola de fuego) –dos clones menos... ahora el real... donde estará...

—El rubio que estaba escondido con Mitsuki decide salir... pero antes le susurra algo a la ojigris... –Te amo... –Dijo para luego salir a pelear.

—Al fin... Ahora verás, pronto te alcanzaré con mi beso de la muerte.

—¡Inténtalo! ¡No lo lograrás, porque yo soy únicamente para Kazahana Yukiko! –Dijo señalándose. –¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

—¿De verdad crees que tus clones servirán? ¡Jutsu dragón de agua! –Dice para luego utilizar un jutsu de electricidad.

—¡Naruto! –Dice Yukiko asustada. Sale corriendo sobre el agua y logra alcanzarlo. -¿Naruto estas bien? –Dice intentando levantarlo.

—Sí–Coloca el brazo de Naruto por sus hombros y lo lleva a tierra. –Déjame curarte un poco...

—Está bien... –Dice Naruto un poco cansado.

—A ver... –Yukiko comienza a curar sus heridas de a poco, pero eran bastantes .

—¿Estás bien?- preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, el corte que me hice con mi cristal no fue tan profundo. Ahora ya se que mi Cristal es débil al viento. Ya... –Dijo ella y le robo un beso. Pasaron un momento en silencio. –Y... yo también. –Dijo ella.

—¿Yo también?

—Sí, yo también... te amo Naruto.


	33. Ladrones de Tumbas II

Sora se encuentra con un hombre de cabellera blanca. —Me cansé de esperarte. –Dice el hombre animado. –Me aburrí así que hice patatas. —Dijo lanzándole una. –Ven, come una.

—Acabas de decir que me esperabas...

—¿Acaso estás enojado? –Sora tenía hambre y se sentó a comer...

—Olí algo... –Dijo Sora.

—El olor de las patatas...

—No, el viento trae olores... ese aroma es del Ataúd de Kitane-sama... ¡Eres un mentiroso!

Sora comienza a atacar al tipo. –¡Debiste quedarte callado y comer!

—Maldito...

—¡Tu igual! ¡Ahora regresa esos cuatro cuerpos! ¡Recibirás tu castigo! –El anciano comienza a reír.

—Yo he recibido castigos desde que nací, pero tristemente aún no puedo morir. Haz lo que creas correcto.

—¡A mí no me importa lo que digas te destruiré! –Dijo atacándolo. Sora recibe una patada del hombre. Pero se levanta a atacarlo, el viejo esquivaba los ataques con facilidad.

* * *

—Vaya. ¿Eso fue todo? –Dice una mujer mirando a Naruto en el suelo. —Creo que me pasé, aunque... –Dijo agarrándole la cara y queriéndolo besar; pero antes de eso desaparece. -¿Un clon?

—¡Rasengan! –Grita un Naruto. Pero es atacado por la mujer con un elemento, el viento.

—¿Te sorprendes al ver que puedo dominar los elementos? –Dice. –Ahora te mostraré lo que puedo hacer. –Comienza a atacar con remolinos mientras Naruto esquiva estos. –Elemento fuego. Técnica del ave fénix. –Lanza bolas de fuego por doquier.

—¡Suiton Ratai! –Dice Naruto

—Así que también tienes el elemento agua a tu favor... –No lo había notado... –Jutsu de agua, Boca de serpiente...

El rubio lo esquiva y después corre hacia una abertura de la cueva. –Esto está difícil... –Dijo. *Espero que no encuentre a Naruto y el se pueda recuperar...*

* * *

Mientras Sora luchaba con el viejo blanco. — ¡Si tanto deseas ver mi verdadero poder, te lo mostraré! –Dice sacando su mano, era extraña, como una mano de una bestia.

—Wow... –Susurra un clon de Yukiko espiando a lo lejos. –Por si acaso... Jutsu clones de sombras. – Haciendo dos clones mas. –Yo me quedo. Ustedes sigan la búsqueda de los demás...

—¡Hai! –Dicen ambos y desaparecen.

* * *

—¡Te encontré! Jutsu remolino de viento! –Dice la mujer de cabellera castaña atacando al Naruto.

—¡Ahh! –Esta grita al recibir el ataque. –Es suficiente... –¡Kage bushin no Justu! –Dice multiplicándose. Hasta llegar a la mujer, de puro logró transformar todos. Cortó el cabello de la chica.

—¿¡Cómo te atreves!? Insolente...

Haciendo otro clon. Sale corriendo el clon y la ataca, pero lo único que consigue son esquivadas de la mujer... –Voy a tener que aumentar mi velocidad...

—Esto es una molestia... –Dijo acabando con el clon. –Ahora verás... –Dijo.

Yukiko quedó inmóvil... en sus pies se aferro algo como tierra seca y dura... *¡Que hará?*

—Niño... Vamos a darnos un lindo beso...

* * *

Una Yukiko observaba lo que sucedía con Sora. –Ese poder... –Dijo ella. El anciano comenzó a hablarle a Sora y la ojiazul tuvo que acercarse a oír...

—Ese poder es del cielo, y es mucho más grande... No deberías perder el tiempo en ese templo... Mucha gente protege el País del Fuego, por eso quiero los cuerpos, para proteger este país...

—¿Cuál es tu verdadero propósito?

* * *

Yukiko estaba en aprietos... ya que estaba a punto de ser besada... –Se que no eres el... –Dijo golpeándola con fuerza y haciéndola golpear contra unas rocas...

—¡Yukiko! –Naruto sale de su escondite a ver a su amada.

—Vete... –Dijo ella, con debilidad, cerró los ojos pero estaba apenas consiente, se había dado un buen golpe en la espalda. *debo mantenerme despierta y mantener los clones...*

—Ahora si... –Dijo la mujer... Atrapa a Naruto y se le acerca. –Yo beso mejor que ella... seguro.

—Eres... despreciable...

—Ya calla... –Dijo ella, se le acerca y lo besa... estaba absorbiendo el chakra de Naruto cuando aparece Sakura y Sai... Luego Yamato, pero aparecen otros dos enemigos y atacan a los tres...

El rubio estaba siendo absorbido, pero el chakra del zorro aparece, haciendo gritar a la mujer... -¿Fuuka? –Dice el hombre y la mujer que estaban ahí...

En eso se rompe la pared y aparece Sora... Los tres rodean a Sora y a Naruto, pero aparecen los monjes... Los cuatro, junto con el hombre, desaparecen...

* * *

—Como verás, Sora-kun, Sai y Yukiko están heridos y les costará un poco curarse, así que... ¿Podrías acompañarnos y ayudarnos?

—Yo pienso que el mundo exterior te hará bien... –Le dijo su maestro.

* * *

La vuelta fue tranquila, Naruto llevaba a Yukiko por la espalda y cada cinco minutos le preguntaba si estaba bien, y Sora... Decidió acompañarlos.

—Yukiko...

—Estoy bien Naruto...

—Hablé yo...

—Perdón Sai…

—Oye... ¿Por qué te debilitaste?

—Déjame ver... usé varios jutsus cristal, agua... También jutsu clones de sombras para poder revisar el área... ¡Eso! –Dijo Yukiko. –Sora, después hablaré contigo...

—Sobre que...

—Tranquilo celoso... –Le dice Yukiko al rubio. –Sobre la pelea que vi.

—Entendido... –Dijo Sora.

—Y entonces... –Sai estaba pensando... –Usaste mucho chakra... y el chakra de... tu sabes...

—Intento no usarlo, por eso, utilicé el elemento agua contra la mujer esa... Fuuka... otros clones hicieron lo mismo, debí mantener controlado eso pero... me preocupaba por mis amigos y los intentaba ayudar...

—Ahhhh... –Dijo Sai. –Tienes mucho chakra para hacer el dragón de agua... Es un jutsu nivel A.

—Bueno si... -Dijo modesta.

—Oye Yukiko... –Dijo Naruto. –Tengo que preguntarte algo...

—Dime... –Dice acariciando el cabello del rubio.

—¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste mientras me curabas? Eso de... –Trataba de no decirlo en frente de todos.

Ella sonrió y le besó la mejilla. –Sí, es totalmente verdad... es lo que siento... –Dijo con total seguridad y ternura. –Y deberías bañarte... –Dijo bromeando.

—¡Oye! –Dijo él, luego comenzaron a reír. – ¿Siempre serás así no?

—Nada cambiara... –Le guiñó un ojo. Y el rió.

—Lo mío también es verdad... –Dijo el rubio.

—¿De qué hablan? –Pregunta Yamato.

—Naaaada... –Dicen ambos disimulando.


	34. Sora

Llegando a Konoha Yukiko se baja de Naruto y el la toma de la mano... en la puerta se encuentran con un equipo... —¡Hola chicos! ¡Hola Kiba!

—¡Yukiko! –Dice el animado. El rubio lo mira un poco celoso. -¿Por qué tu y Naruto...?

—Porque Yukiko y yo... –Dijo levantando las manos entrelazadas.

—Ahhhh entiendo... ¡pues qué bien! –Dijo alegre. –Felici...

—Kiba-kun... –Hinata llegaba atrás de ellos, al ver a ambos chicos de ojos azules tomados de la mano quedó mirándolos. –H-h-hola.

—Hola –Dijo Yukikp. *¡Rayos! espero que no me mate o le pase algo a ella o algo así...*

—¡Debemos irnos! –Dice Sakura apurándolos.

—¡Nos vemos Kiba!

—¡Chau Yukiko! –Dice el.

Luego de caminar un momento... –Yukiko…

—¿Naruto?

—Y Kiba...

—Jajaja, que celoso, Kiba es un amigo desde chica, recuerda... –Dijo abrazando su brazo. –¿ Acaso te has olvidado lo mucho que andábamos juntos? –Dijo suspirando. –Y amigas... al igual que tu también debes tener amigas...

—Tengo amigos, y amigas... está Sakura-chan

—Jeje, Sakura vale por muchos... –Dijo mirándola. –Ya que es genial. Es más, es única.

—Gracias... – dice la pelirrosa

Llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage...

Yamato entró a hablar... Yukiko escuchó la conversación de Asuma y Tsunade. –¡Asuma-sensei! –Dice Naruto feliz.

—Naruto. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal, no he tenido tiempo para continuar entrenando... El capitán Yamato nos pidió que esperemos aquí...

Sora queda mirándolo, mirando lo que tenía puesto en la cintura, un pañuelo. -¡Oye! ¡Que le estas mirando! –Dice Sakura. –Lo siento, no es lo que parece... –Dice disculpándose.

—Asuma-sensei...

—Sí. ¿Yukiko?

—Cuídese... Por favor...

—Acaso tú escuchaste...

—Sí, así que tenga cuidado...

—Yukiko, ¿ya sanaste? –Pregunta Sora. –Como estás acá molestando...

—¡¿Nani!? ¡¿Molestando!? –Dijo acercándose pero Sakura la sostiene. – ¡Estoy perfectamente! ¡Ven y te lo demuestro! ¡Baka!–Se molesta.

—Sí, ¿porque tu monstruo te ayuda a curarte verdad?

—Ahora si... –Dijo Naruto. Se levantó y le pego en la cara. –¡No te permito que hables así de ella! –Yukiko tenía cerrado los ojos y apretando los puños.

Quedaron un momento en silencio, Naruto estaba con Yukiko, abrazándola de los hombros por detrás...

—¡Hola! -Llega Sai.

—Ahora compórtate cuando entremos con Tsunade-sama.

—Naruto, Sakura... ¡Traigan a Sora! –Llama Yamato desde adentro. Naruto, Sai y Sakura entran con Sora.

—¿Cuanto duraran...? –Dice Yukiko.

—Yo creo que... ya. –Dijo Asuma. En eso se rompe la puerta. –Te dije, me debes...

—Otra vez me ganó Asuma-sensei...

Sale Tsunade enojada. —¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirme vieja bruja?!

—¡Yo dije Bodhisattva! –Dijo en defensa.

—¿Eso dijiste? –El asintió temeroso. –Bueno, creo que eres un lindo monje. De hecho, bienvenido a Konoha. –Dijo arrastrándolo a la oficina.

—Ha crecido mucho, Sora...

—Asuma-sensei. ¿Lo conoce?

—Si... después te cuento... Ahora me retiro por un momento. Nos vemos...

Luego de irse Yukiko hace un clon de sombras más potente que antes. –Vigila a Asuma-sensei, puede que esté en peligro en algún momento, por nada del mundo desaparezcas, aunque te lleves la mitad de mi chakra...

—Sí, Asuma-sensei es importante para la aldea y para nosotros...

* * *

—Yo llevaré a Sai al hospital. –Dijo la pelirrosa.

—¡Y el entrenamiento, necesitamos a uno más! –Dice Yukiko.

—Arréglensela solos... Además tienen que mostrarle Konoha a Sora.

—¡¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con este idiota!? –Dicen los tres por igual.

—Sí, vale, hagan lo que quieran, adiós.

—Pero Sakura... –Dice Yukiko.

—Cuida a Sora, Naruto. –Dijo Yamato yéndose.

—Todos son iguales... –Dice Sora saltando. –Al final soy un estorbo para todos...

—No es cierto Sora. –Yukiko trata de alentarlo.

—Si serías un estorbo no te hubiésemos traído a la aldea...

—Lo se...

—¿Entonces? –Dice la pareja.

—Deberías dejar tu venganza. –Dice el rubio.

—¡Eso no tiene que ver! –Dice el chico enojado. –Mi padre... era mi héroe... lo recuerdo hasta los cinco años... los del Templo del Fuego no me dijeron nada, pero a pesar de eso... sé que fue asesinado. Ellos decían cosas horribles de el... ¡Cosas que no se merecía! ¡Es imposible que mi padre hiciese algo malo! –Dijo furioso y triste. Yukiko tenía la mano de Naruto, ella por un momento recordó a su hermana y recordó, que ella era su heroína, apretó la mano de Naruto, y él la miró preocupado. —¡Yo aclararé las cosas! –Dijo levantándose. –Y los que asesinaron a mi padre la pagarán... Así que no me sigas...

—¡¿Así tratas a las personas que se preocupan por ti?! –Dice Naruto enojado.

—¡Ja! Iré a aprender sobre el enemigo por mi propia cuenta... Terminaría con este lugar en diez minutos...

—¡Entonces vete! –Dijo Naruto enojado, caminando para el lado contrario. -¿a qué se refería con eso?

—No lo sé...

—¡Yukiko! ¿Estás bien?- dijo al ver a su novia, casi en el suelo.

—Por tus enojos no te diste cuenta y me trajiste casi arrastrando.

—Perdón –Dice con puchero abrazándola. –Y si caminamos más tranquilos.

—Naruto... ¡claro! –Dijo. Caminaron un tiempo, Naruto hacía reír a Yukiko, aunque a veces no lo hacía a propósito. –Cuidado con... –Pero no terminó a decir que Naruto ya había caído. –El escalón...

—Auch... –Dijo levantándose.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque me duele todo del golpe... –Dijo él.

—Pobrecito... –Dijo ella acercándose. Naruto la miraba pícaro. Ella sonrió al ver su cara. -¿En qué piensas Uzumaki Naruto?

—En que soy la persona más afortunada del mundo, Kazahana Yukiko. –Dijo agarrándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. –Que te amo taaaanto... –Dijo suspirando.

—Y yo a ti... –Dijo, comenzaron a besarse lento, con ternura. –Sabes. –Beso. –Me preocupa. –Beso. –Sora.

—¿Por qué? Después de cómo te trató... –Dijo dándole otro beso.

—Es que. –Dijo jugando con el cabello rubio del chico. –Recuerda, como lo miraban y seguro que lo trataban así igual... El trata de hacerse el fuerte... –Dijo pensativa. –Pero en realidad tal vez sufra de alguna manera...

—Si... También estaba pensando en otra cosa... –Dijo tomándola de la mano y comenzando a caminar.

—¿Dime wakkattebayo? –Pero un gruñido los interrumpió.

—¿Quieres pelear? No te tendré piedad porque seas un perro...

—Sora -Dijo Kazahana.

—Ya lo encontramos... –Habló Naruto. – ¿Quiere pelear contra Akamaru?

—Si Kiba ve esto...

—¡Naruto, Mitsuki! –Saluda Kiba. –Akamaru. ¿Qué sucede?

—Este es tu perro... Enséñale modales a esta cosa... –Dijo Sora.

—Seguramente te ladró porque eres un idiota –Dijo furioso.

—¡Tranquilo Kiba! –Dice Naruto. –Sora está en mi equipo...

—Así que este los acompaña... –Responde el chico perruno.

—Yo no andaría con estos idiotas...

—¡¿Nani!? –Dice Yukiko enojada.

—Dejen de pelear... –Interrumpe Chouji que venía con Shikamaru.

—Cállate gordo. –Le dijo Sora.

—Le dijo... –Dijeron los presentes...

—Dije gordo... Que ves a hacer al respecto...

—¡Yo no soy gordo!

—¡Batalla en equipo! –Grita.

—¡Pero tu estas solo! –Le dice Kiba. Chouji, Kiba y Akamaru comienzan a pelear contra Sora.

—¡Tranquilos! –Interrumpía el rubio.

—¿No intervendrás? –Pregunta Shikamaru.

—No... No me siento muy bien que digamos... –Dijo. En eso siente que alguien viene. –Asuma-sensei.

—Hola... –Dijo. – ¿No te interesa entrar verdad? –Le dijo a Shikamaru.

—Y todavía falta uno...

—¿En serio? –Pregunta la chica de morado.

—¡¿Es una reunión donde todos expresan sus sentimientos mediante golpes y peleas?!

—Lee-san –Dijo Yukiko mirando al recién llegado.

—Bueno, creo que fue suficiente... –Expresó Sarutobi.

Todos se preparaban con sus jutsus. Pero son detenidos, Asuma detiene a Naruto y Sora, y Shikamaru a Kiba, Akamaru y Lee. –¡No soy gordo! –Nadie había parado a Chouji, quien le dio un golpe a Shikamaru.

—Muy bien, ¿ahora quien quiere ir a comer barbacoa? –Pregunta luego de la gran pelea.

—¡Si! –Gritan casi todos.

—Yo iré a caminar un rato... Necesito tomar aire... –Dijo Yukiko.

—Por cierto Yukiko. –La llama Asuma. –Se lo que hiciste... Gracias por querer protegerme pero...

—No lo diga, solo es que tengo un mal presentimiento...

—Yukiko... ¿No vienes?

—No Naruto, pero luego nos vemos...

—Naruto no puede vivir sin su novia. –Dijo Kiba mirando pícaro.

—¡El amor! –Suspiraba Lee.

—Bueno... nos vemos luego... – se despide Yukiko.

Yukiko se fue en dirección contraria. –Yukiko

—Tsunade-baachan ¿Qué tal le va?

—¡Nani! Me dijiste vieja... –Dijo furiosa.

—Dije eso... etto... ¡no creo eh! Ya que usted es la mujer más bella que conozco.

—Oye, ¿Me acompañas? –Dijo señalando a su lado.

—Claro. –Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la oficina del Hokage. Tsunade se sentó y Yukiko se sentó enfrente.

—Asuma me contó lo sucedido. ¿Por qué lo sigues?

Ella suspira. –Me preocupa que algo le suceda, tengo un muy mal presentimiento...

—¿Qué tan malo?

—Demasiado diría yo... peligro de...

—¿De?

—Morir... –Dijo finalmente.

—¿Tiene que ver con tu marca de maldición? – Yukiko asiente.- Voy a creerte... Ten. –Dijo dándole una bebida.

—¿Y esto?

—Sake

—Gracias pero no bebo... –Dijo.

—Está bien, y ten esto... –Dijo dándole unas capsulas blancas. –Esto lo cree por mí misma, son capsulas para que no pierdas la fuerza por más que estés separada por mucho tiempo... tendrán, el clon como tú, la fuerza de una persona cada una.

—Gracias Hokage-sama. –Dijo tomándolas.

—Con tan solo una por día resultará. Por favor... Cuida a Asuma...

—Lo haré...

—Cuento contigo... Ahora...

—Diga... –Dijo seria.

—¿En serio no quieres sake?

—Jajaja, no, gracias igual. –Dijo levantándose de la silla. En eso la puerta se abre y entra Shizune. –¡Hola!

—¡Yukiko! –La saluda. –Tsunade-sama, llegaron estos papeles...

—Yukiko... –Dijo Tsunade mirándola alegre.

—¿Si?

—¿Me ayudas con el papelerío?

—Pero...

—¡Oye! ¡Algún día serás la esposa del Hokage! –Eso hizo sonrojar a Yukiko. –¿Y tendrás que ayudarlo o no?

—Que va... –Dijo la ojiazul ayudando a acomodar los papeles y leerlos. *Ser Hokage, ¿eh? *

FLASHBACK

—Ella es nuestra nueva estudiante, viene de la aldea de la nieve. Espero que puedan hacerla sentir como en casa.- decía un sensei a sus pequeños alumnos.

—Mira su cara.-susurraban unas niñas.

—Su cabello es raro.- murmuró un niño a otro.

—¡Soy Kazahana Yukiko! ¡Seré la primera Hokage mujer de la historia! –gritaba una pequeña de cabello marrones.

—¿Hokage? ¿Esa forastera? –susurraban algunos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

—Konoha es mi aldea.- susurró la chica para sí misma.

* * *

—Yukiko, Yukiko... –Decía una mujer... pero perdió los estribos. –¡Yukiko levántate ya!

—¡Ahhhh! –La chica grita cayéndose de la silla. -¿Qué pasó?

—Te quedaste dormida en la oficina.

—Me dejó sorda vieja... –Dijo

—¡Ya! ¡Ve a entrenar! –Dijo gritándole furiosa.

—¡Es cierto! ¡Llegaré tarde! –Sale corriendo, esquivando a la gente. –¡Hola Neji! –Saluda a uno que iba caminando.

—¿Hola? *¿Por qué tanta prisa?*

—¡Lamento llegar tarde! –Dijo al llegar con los demás. –Estuve acomodando los papeles con la hokage...

—No importa -Dijo Yamato. –Yukiko, yo te entrenaré a ti... ¿Sabes?

—¡Hai! ¿Y los demás?

—Yo tengo que entrenar a estos dos... –Dijo Asuma quejándose.

* * *

—Yukiko... Te enseñaré como controlar el agua y la tierra... No es tan difícil...

—Capitán Yamato, el tierra lo tengo bastante controlado, el agua... me cuesta pero creo que podré y además del viento que también cuesta un poco...

—De acuerdo, tu entrenamiento será duro, así que comencemos... Primero, intenta sacar una montaña.

—¿Una montaña? –Dijo boquiabierta.

—¡Hai! Utiliza clones de sombras, si necesitas aprender rápido, los clones te ayudarán...

—Bueeeno... –Comienza a concentrarse. –Capitán Yamato...

—Dime.

—¿Cómo hago una montaña?

—Etto... Concentra tu chakra en todo el cuerpo, luego trata de sentir la tierra e intenta levantarla...

—Suena fácil demo...

—No lo es...

—¡Jutsu clones de sombras!

El entrenamiento por ambos lados comienza, Naruto, Sora y Yukiko están dando lo mejor de si para lograrlo.


	35. Konoha en Peligro

Yukiko iba caminando hacia el hospital. —Espero que a Sai le gusten las frutas... –Dijo pensativa. –Pero si ese es... –Dijo frenando de golpe. —Danzou... y un ninja de la lluvia... –Miro a los ANBUs y uno de estos dejo el grupo y se le acercó a Yukiko

—No diga nada de esto por favor...

—De acuerdo... Pero creo que se de lo que se trata...

—Usted es Kazahana Yukiko... –Dijo el ANBU.

—¿Si?

—Godaime le envía esto. –Dijo dándole un papel. –Gracias, me ahorró un viaje. –Dijo yéndose.

—Una petición... ¡¿De que concurra al examen jounnin?! –Dijo alterada. –Vaya... –Siguió y llegó al hospital. – ¡Buenos días Sai! –Dice alegre entrando.

—Konnichiwa Yukiko–Dijo Sai.

—Hola Naruto. –Dijo la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Hola Yukiko-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunta el rubio.

—Vine a visitar a mi amigo y compañero de equipo. Igual que tu ¿no?

—Si.

—¿Esa ropa?

—Me cambié, fui de compras... –era una falda azul y una chaqueta morada con azul de manga corta. Junto con sus sandalias ninjas azules. Su cabello estaba suelto y tenía su banda como diadema.—¿No te gusta?

—Te ves bien.- dijo el rubio.

—Gracias–Dijo ella. –Y dime Sai... ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien, mejoré un poco, creo que en unos días ya podré volver...

*Hoy Yukiko está un poco extraña...* -Yukiko... –Pero Naruto es interrumpido.

—¡Yukiko! –Dijo Shizune. –¡Necesito que vengas urgente...!

—Está bien... –Dijo yéndose. -¿Qué sucede?

—Tsunade-sama me pidió que asistieras hoy cuando interroguemos a Danzou y al otro ninja.

—Tranquila. Ya lo estoy haciendo... tengo un clon que está con Asuma, y te aseguro que debe estar allí dentro... –Dijo. —Ahora, me están enfureciendo esos ancianos que se creen sabios...

—¿Qué?

—Sí, están equivocándose, ¡Danzou es el que quiere destruir Konoha! ¡Y nadie lo detiene! No hicieron nada ni siquiera cuando intentó conectarse con Orochimaru... recuérdalo.

—Yukiko... –Naruto aparece. – ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

—Claro. Shizune, intenta de todas maneras junto con Tsunade detener a ese loco...

—¡Hai! –Dijo yéndose, pero se detiene. -¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hago siguiendo tus ordenes!?

—¡Baka! ¡La aldea entera está en peligro!

Shizune se va y Naruto junto con la chica de cabellos naranjas se sientan en unas sillas. –Lamento haber preguntado así hace un rato... –Dijo apenado.

—No importa Naruto –Dijo sonriendo.

—Es que te ves... diferente...

—Naruto... –Dijo tomando su mano. –Sucede que me preocupa algo... Pero no tiene importancia...

—No importa si no me lo quieres decir... pero sabes que cuentas conmigo... –Dijo sincero.

—Te lo diré pero por favor, no le digas a nadie... –Susurró.

—Hai...

Yukiko le contó el presentimiento que tiene sobre Asuma y la aldea, y también sobre Jiraiya, no le contó que morirá, solo que le preocupa. –Y, sobre Sasuke. Soñé con él y…. No entendí nada.

El rubio mira serio a su novia.

—Yukiko-chan, no quiero que te molestes. Pero, ¿No amas a Sasuke? –dijo, sorprendiendo a la chica de la nieve.

—Quiero a Sasuke y no permitiré que Orochimaru lo utilicé. Quiero que Sasuke regrese, al igual que tú.- miro a los ojos al rubio. –Créeme, te amo…

* * *

—Oye que fue eso. –Dijo Yukiko luego de ver la gran explosión. Naruto sale corriendo. –¡Naruto! –Dijo siguiéndolo.

—Yukiko…

—¿Mitarashi Anko?

—Me entere que te enviaron la solicitud para que seas jounnin, como vuelan las noticias, y al parecer te quieren por sus poderes, y no dudes que en poco tiempo te querrán para los ANBU...

*Que boca más grande... Nunca para de hablar* -Si, debo irme, aunque... nunca escuche que enviaran solicitudes...

—Por eso te lo digo, seguro te necesitan... –Dijo ella. –Bueno nos vemos.

—¡Es cierto Naruto! –Dijo recordando, al llegar encuentra a Naruto herido.

* * *

—Otra vez ese sueño... –Dijo el rubio despertándose. – ¿Eh...? –Tenía a su lado a Yukiko, estaba apoyada en el lado derecho al lado de la mano del rubio, dormida. Al chico le dio mucha ternura.

—Naruto... –Dijo despertándose. –Me quede dormida... –Dijo bostezando y mirando a su chico. -¿Estas mejor?

—Sí. –Dijo sonriendo. –Deberías ir a descansar... –Dijo acariciándole el cabello.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y tú?

—Iré a caminar un poco... -Dijo levantándose. –Aunque primero me tendría que vestir... –Dijo, estaba vestido con la ropa del hospital.

Ella ríe ante el comentario. —¿Sería mejor no? –Dijo bromeando. –Nos vemos. –Dice la ojiazul dándole un pequeño y dulce beso, pequeño, pero casi eterno, poco a poco el beso se alargo más y más mientras jugueteaban con sus labios. –Mejor me voy antes de que me comas. –Bromea ella, el ríe. –Aún me hace sentir nerviosa, alegre y todas esas emociones...

—Espero que nunca pasen... –Dijo con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Yukiko miraba por la ventana de su cuarto cuando vio que la luz se apagó por toda la ciudad. –Esto me da mala espina... —Dijo saliendo por la ventana y comenzando a recorrer el lugar. -¿Naruto? –El rubio perseguía a Sora. –Y esos son... –Shikamaru y Chouji corrían por la calle... –Será... ¿esta será...?–Dijo algo asustada. Sale corriendo para mirar la aldea.

—Señorita Yukiko. –Habla el señor de Ichiraku ramen.

—Señor, busque refugio.

—¿Está sucediendo algo terrible verdad?

—Si... No hay duda.

—¡Yukiko-neechan! –Un grito desesperado de un chico se oye.

—Konohamaru.

—Jefa, hay problemas en la planta de energía. El tío Asuma pidió que mandáramos allá a los ninjas que encontráramos.

—De acuerdo. Yo iré... –En el camino se encontró con Sakura y Yamato. Al llegar encuentran a Asuma quien estaba con un hombre. -¿Quién es...?

—Kitane, uno de los guardianes ninjas... –Responde el hombre. –Otros tres fueron revividos... Y si llegan a hacer la técnica Limelight destruirán Konoha, por eso necesito que vayan a intentar detener a los demás, por favor.

—¡Hai! –Dicen los tres, desaparecen y van a sus respectivos enemigos. Yukiko seguía a Neuma. -¿Dónde está? Lo perdí de vista solo un segundo... –En eso siente una pequeña molestia*Mejor tomo las capsulas que me dio Tsunade... Pero esta vez... recuerdo una vez que mi amiga de la Tierra me había dicho que Tsunade quedo como cenicienta...* -¡Jutsu clones de sombras! –Toma dos capsulas ya que hizo un clon mas. –Ve con la abuela. –Dijo para que la otra Yukiko salga rápido, luego un rayo le indica donde está el enemigo. —Allí. —Con todas sus fuerzas trata de apurarse.


	36. ¡Batallas!

Mientras ninjas trataban de luchar contra cuerpos revividos en la puerta de Konoha, Naruto peleaba contra Fuuka. Estaba colgando del techo. –Niño, te ayudaré a subir si me entregas tu cuerpo. –Dijo la mujer.

—¡No te entregaré nada anciana! –Dijo el rubio.

—Me dijeron que no te matara, pero... ¡Todos cometemos errores no? –Dijo la mujer. –¡Jutsu relámpago mortal! –Un relámpago cae sobre Naruto.

—El rubio comienza a caer. –¡Jutsu clones de sombras! –Hace una cadena de clones para sostenerse y luego sube de nuevo al techo.

—¡Terminemos con esto de una vez! –Grita Fuuka.

* * *

—¡Muere! –Grita el hombre que ataca a Yamato. Pero Yamato hace un escudo de madera. –No servirá de nada esconderte. –Le dice al capitán. Golpea rompiendo el escudo de madera, pero ya no estaba allí. –Ahora recuerdo... Tambien usas el elemento tierra. –Dijo girándose en el lugar y mirando a Yamato.

—¡Elemento de tierra! ¡Doton Doryuusou! (lanza de roca) –Lanzas de Rocas comienzan a atacar al enemigo, pero sale ileso.

—Al parecer mi cuerpo es más fuerte que tus lanzas... –Se burla.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en una cueva buscando una salida. Pero es atacada por unos extraños animales. Mientras Asuma también peleaba contra su antiguo compañero.

—De verdad me agradabas... –Dijo Asuma.

—A mi también me agradabas... –Dijo Kitane. –Lástima que tenga que asesinarte... ¡Jutsu pared de trueno! –El bastón que tenia se dividió en tres... –Cambie de opinión, te dejare vivir. –Dijo encerrándolo en una especie de barrera de electricidad. –Después de todo, no tengo tiempo. –Dijo escapando.

—¡Kitane! –Grita Asuma.

—¡Voy por el! –Dijo el clon de Yukiko que seguía a Asuma.

—No, yo solo puedo con él, pero ayúdame a salir de aquí primero. –Reprocha Sarutobi.

—De acuerdo.

* * *

—Todo está casi listo. –Dijo un anciano de pelo largo.

—No te dejaré. –Hablo Sora. –No dejare que destruyas la aldea. Odio a Asuma por asesinar a mi padre, pero esto es diferente...

—Eres igual a tu padre. –Dijo escapando, atando el pie de Sora con su bastón raro y tirándolo al suelo. –Sora, no solo es por ti... –Dijo golpeándolo. –Eres igual que tu padre. –Dijo mientras lo azotaba con el bastón. –Tampoco tenía el valor para asesinar personas ni para cumplir sus objetivos. ¡Al igual que tu padre terminarás muerto!

* * *

—¡Neuma! –Grita Yukiko deteniendo al hombre. –Detente ahora.

—Lo siento. Pero debo obedecer a quien me invocó. –Dijo este.

—¿Entonces tendré que derrotarte verdad?

—Si te entrometes... ¡entonces te mataré! –Dijo corriendo hacia Yukiko. –¡Jutsu eléctrico! ¡Rayo de un hilo! –Un rayo unido y con gran filo salió de la mano de Neuma.

*Piensa, algo contra electricidad...*. –Da un gran salto mientras saca una kunai con la otra mano y trata de ponerle chakra para el viento. –¡Toma! –Dice atacando.

* * *

—¿Naruto? ¿Qué pasó con las polillas? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Se fueron. Ahora vas a estar bien... –Dijo, pero luego saca un kunai y comienza a atacarla.

* * *

Ella corre. – ¡Detente...! –Grita mientras Naruto se multiplica en tres. – ¡Suficiente! –Los Naruto's saltan a atacarla.

—Ah esta forma todos los aldeanos saldrán heridos... –Dijo Ino. En eso una sombra la tapa, ella levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con alguien.

—¿Cuál es la situación, Ino?

—¡Shikamaru!

* * *

—Otra víctima de la ilusión creada por el veneno. –Dijo, hablando de Sakura. -¿Qué estará soñando? Bueno no importa. ¡Liberación! –La cueva en la que estaba la pelirrosa desaparece. –Se acerca con una kunai. –Adiós, señorita. –Dice clavándole el kunai. Pero desaparece convirtiéndose en un reemplazo.

—¡Adiós, sujeto extraño! –Dijo Sakura apareciendo y golpeándola, haciéndola volar lejos.

—Pero como...

—Aquella vez en que atacaron las arañas, también había veneno, yo había hecho simulaciones con tu estilo de pelea... Alguien como tú no sirve para el combate, así que te alejas del campo de batalla. –Dijo, tenía un antídoto en su brazo. –Fue fácil saber quien ganaría. –Dijo, la golpea con todas sus fuerzas, la barrera que rodeaba Konoha desapareció.

* * *

—Alguien debió atacar a quien invocó la barrera. –Dijo el pervertido del closet.

—Tiene razón Ebisu. –Dijo Chouji. –Nosotros también tendremos que esforzarnos.

—Así se habla. –Dijo un chico.

—¡Shikamaru! –Dijo Chouji al mirar hacia atrás.

—Esta es una distracción, el verdadero enemigo está en otro lugar. –Explica el chico genio. –Debemos apresurarnos aquí y luego ir a ayudar a los demás.

—Es algo que ya sabíamos. –Dijo Genma.

—Chouji, ¿aun tienes chakra? –Pregunta Shikamaru.

—Claro.

—¿Y ustedes? –Pregunta a los demás.

—¡Sigo en la flor de mi juventud!

—Yo aún no perderá contra unos jovencitos. –Dijo Ebisu.

—Ya quería terminar con todo esto. –Dijo Kiba.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar Naruto estaba herido. –¿Ya te diste por vencido? –Dijo Fuuka. –¡Elemento de tierra, lodo resbaladizo! ¡Jutsu boca del mar! –Dijo combinando esos dos jutsus. Ataca a Naruto.

* * *

—Maldito. –Gritaba un hombre a Yamato. –Pelearas o solo trataras de huir.

—No estaba huyendo.

—¡¿Nani?!

—Solo me estaba preparando. –Dijo haciendo unos signos. –Jutsu olas destructivas! –Dijo atacando con agua por todas partes.

—Debí saber que si utilizabas madera, también utilizarías agua, pero no es suficiente para derrotarme. –Dijo levantándose. Pero luego comienza a hundirse. –¿Lodo? Lo tenías planeado desde el principio.

—Perdí mucho tiempo peleando contra ti, un simple usuario que utiliza el elemento tierra. –Dijo sintiéndose el ganador. — ¡Jutsu centro de atadura! Vuélvete parte de Konoha. Usuario de elemento tierra. –Dijo el ANBU.

En eso todos los cadáveres invocados desaparecen, dejando a los ninjas de la puerta de Konoha en victoria. Shikamaru, quien estaba allí que en gran confusión.

—La técnica de resurrección se ha desvanecido... –Mientras dos de los enemigos se habían puesto en posición para destruir Konoha.

* * *

—Rayos... –Yukiko había fallado el golpe. –Jutsu... -*No tengo mucho tiempo, ni mucho chakra.* -¡_Kesshō: Rokkaku Shuriken: Ranbu_! –Crea poderosos shurikens de cristal,el lugar queda destruido. –Jutsu elemento tierra, lodo odorífero. —Un lodo repugnante surge de la tierra, haciendo pegarse a Neuma. Yukiko saca un encendedor de su portashuriken y lo lanza. *Solo un poco más, solo distráelo*


	37. Chakra Kyubi

Naruto seguía peleando con Fuuka. –¡Jutsu fénix de fuego! –Fuuka manda muchas bolas de fuego hacia Naruto. –Ya te tengo. –Dijo pegándole.

—Jutsu clones de sombras.

—Eso no te servirá, buscare al verdadero y ya.

—El verdadero soy yo... –Dijo, luego aparecieron dos clones por detrás y puede pegarle con un Rasengan. –Aún no... –Dijo mirándola. Era una anciana.

—Como te atreves a hacerle eso a mi cuerpo... –Dijo, rejuveneciéndose de nuevo. Naruto es atacado con un jutsu de agua y otro de tierra, allí se da cuenta que cambia de cuerpos según el elemento. –No puedo dejar con vida a alguien que conoce mi secreto. Así que tomaré tu cuerpo, o morirás...

—Maldita... –Dijo levantándose. Pero es atacado de nuevo y cae al suelo.

—Beso de la muerte. –Dijo besando a Naruto.

*Cuida mas su cabello que todo... ¡eso es! * Naruto le arranca un poco de cabello. –¡Lo sabía! ¡El cabello es tu debilidad!

—¡Maldito! ¡Tomare tu cuerpo! –La furia de la mujer se hace presente. Rodea el cuello de Naruto con el cabello, pero el rubio recuerda la hoja y hace lo mismo con el cabello. -¿Cómo te atreves a cortar mi cabello...? –Ahora solo era cabello lo que se movía.

—Jutsu clones de sombras. –Prepara su ninjutsu. –¡Rasengan! –Grita pegándole. –Maldita loca... –Dijo, luego una sombra aparece. –¿Yukiko? –Dijo mirándola.

—¡Naruto! –Dijo ella. –Soy un clon de sombra, jeje. Es que me voy a lo de la Hokage me lo pidió la Yukiko real... ¿Y ese cabello?

—Era la mujer loca... –Dijo acercándose al clon. –Yo iré a ver a Sora.

—De acuerdo. –Dijo, se estaba a punto de ir cuando Naruto la toma del brazo y la gira hacia él, besándola. Cuando se separan... -¿Y eso? –Dijo ella sonriendo.

—Créeme, lo necesitaba. *Ese beso es el que me encanta... el de Yukko-chan. * Ahora si... – yéndose.

* * *

—Mira... ayúdame con tu elemento viento a cortar la barrera. –Dijo Asuma. –¡Jutsu vientos de la montaña Suiran! –Dijo, la cuchilla que estaba lejos comenzó a elevarse y comienza a golpear la barrera. Cuando logran romperla salen corriendo tras Kitane. Al llegar Yukiko se prepara para ser la que ayude en caso de peligro y Asuma ataca hiriendo a Kitane. -¿Dos reyes? ¿Cuál es el significado de un rey? Probablemente me sentía como Kazuma en aquella ocasión. –Dijo recordando a su padre.

—¿Y ahora tienes la respuesta? –Pregunta.

—Eso creo.

—Entonces te dejo hacer el resto a ti... –Dijo desapareciendo.

* * *

Neuma estaba a punto de cortarle el cuello a Yukiko, pero desaparece. -¿Qué? Desapareció, eso quiere decir que... –Dijo pensando. –Mejor que vaya a buscar a los demás...

* * *

Asuma, el clon de Yukiko y Naruto ven el chakra de Sora. Se acercan para ver y ven a Sora en ese chakra. –Sora. –Grita Naruto acercándose, pero una mano lo detiene.

—Es peligroso. –Dijo chica de cabellos alocados.

—Yukiko... ¿Real?

**—**No, otro clon... –Dijo con una gotita de sudor estilo anime.

—Quiero a mi Yukiko... –Dijo él. –Y Sora...

—¡Asesínalos a todos! –Dijo el anciano que estaba parado al lado del chico.

—Cállate. Yo no nací para eso.

—Claro que si...

—El es... era uno de los antiguos ninjas guardianes...

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sora...? –Dijo el rubio.

—Solo le saqué un poco de lo tuyo.

—Un poco de lo... –Dijo confundida el clon de Yukiko.

—Que...

—Tú sabes que hace mucho tiempo cuando atacó el Kyuubi, nosotros lo hicimos... obtuvimos restos del chakra del zorro y lo pusimos dentro del cuerpo de Sora.

—Cómo pudiste. Sora es tú...

—Ustedes obtuvieron gran poder y nosotros también. –Lo interrumpe a Asuma. –Por el bien de salvar a nuestros reyes... ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Naruto se levanta y camina hacia Sora, se para enfrente y queda. –Ya lo sabía... esa, esa vez fue la voz de Sora gritando. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Yo era el único que podía entenderlo. Fue igual que en los templos del Fuego, todas esas miradas hacia Sora, fríos y llenos de odio, como si dijeran vete de aquí. Miradas como las que yo recibía... ¡Esa mirada como la que tienes, que nos hace sentir solos, y lo que dices es que lo único que quieres es usarnos para cumplir tu objetivo! Gaara pasó por lo mismo, Yukiko también sufrió la soledad... ¿Qué es lo que sucede con ustedes? Ni siquiera pueden entender nuestros sentimientos... Y Sora... Sora... ¡¿Por qué mierda tuvieron que ponerle ese monstruo dentro de él?! –Su furia se notaba en cada palabra. Comienza a atacar al extraño. –¡Por que le hiciste eso a Sora?!

—Cállate. –Dijo golpeándolo.

—¡Naruto! –Yukiko retiene un poco su caída. Es decir, cae sobre ella. Asuma se pone en posición para pelear contra el anciano. Naruto se levanta y ve a Sora levantarse también.

—¡Aléjense de mí! –Dijo Sora. –No volveré a permitir que alguien me engañe... –Dijo retrocediendo, el dolor era demasiado presente, tanto físico como emocional.

—Sora. –Dijo Naruto acercándose.

—Aléjate. Tu, eres de Konoha... tampoco confío en ti. –A Sora le comienza a aparecer una capa.

—La capa del demonio zorro.

—A diferencia del Jinchuuriki. El chakra del Kyuubi es demasiado para Sora. Ahora que liberé el sello, el chakra tomará el cuerpo de Sora. Cuando las nueve colas se formen, se convertirá en el Kyuubi, y el Kyuubi falso será verdadero.

—Entonces, le entregaré mi cuerpo a ese maldito zorro... –Dijo Sora. –Pero a cambio destruiré este mundo...

—¡Detente! –Le grita Naruto, pero Sora lo ataca y casi le pega, Asuma sujetó al rubio y lo tumba al suelo, y son protegidos por un escudo de madera, ya que llegaron justo a tiempo Sakura y Yamato. Naruto intenta atacarlo, pero un fuerte poder de chakra lo detiene.

Aunque Yamato ata a Sora con madera. –Que patético. –Dijo el anciano acercándose.

—Detente. –Dijo Asuma. –Yo pelearé contigo, Kazuma.

—¡Yamato-san no puede contraer el chakra del Kyuubi? –Pregunta Yukiko. Quien había llegado hace un momento.

—Fui capaz de suprimir el chakra de Naruto porque el tenía el collar del primero, pero si Sora no lo tiene no funcionará...

Sora se libera. –Este poder es en el único que puedo confiar... ¡Me vengaré de cada uno de los que me hicieron sentir solo!

Lanza un ataque a Yukiko. Esta se cubre pero antes de que llegue Naruto utiliza una kunai para protegerle. El kunai se rompe a la mitad por la fuerza. –Yo odio este poder... Odio lastimar a los demás... ¡Por eso no quiero usar ese poder para destruir a nadie!

—¡Como si supieras lo que estoy sintiendo! –Dijo Sora.

—¡Es por eso que te entiendo! –Grita el rubio. –La energía del Kyuubi que estas usando está sellada en mi interior... Yo soy un Jinchuuriki.

—¡Basta! –Dijo Sora intentando atacar pero queda paralizado.

—Kage Mane no Jutsu (Técnica de imitación de sombras) Completo. ¡Hazlo Chouji!

—¡Técnica de Doble Peso! ¡Dos manos! –Sus manos se agigantan y sostienen a Sora.

—Suéltame...

Naruto se acerca. –Sora.

—Si tienes el poder del Kyuubi, ¡porque tienes tantos amigos? Yo siempre he estado solo... ¿¡Por qué tu...?!

—Yo también era como tu... Cuando era niño, siempre estuve solo, pero nunca perdí mi tiempo sintiendo la soledad... Siempre quise que todos me reconocieran... –Yukiko hizo una pequeña sonrisa recordando que ella quería que todos la reconocieran como la mejor kunoichi, no como solo una forastera. –Y al final todas estas personas se volvieron mis amigos...

—Yo no tengo amigos como tu... –Dijo Sora.

—¿Acaso no somos nosotros tus amigos? –Dijo Yukiko.

Eso hizo elevar mas el chakra del Kyuubi, liberándolo de Chouji. –Ino. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Ninpou, ¡técnica de cambio de cuerpos! –Pero al momento Ino regresa a su cuerpo gritando.

—¿Qué sucede Ino? –Dijo Kiba.

—¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Lee.

—¡Ino! ¿Qué sucedió con el cambio? –Pregunta Shikamaru.

—No hay ningún corazón humano en su interior...

—¡¿Qué dices!?

A Sora le aparecen dos colas más, y Shikamaru casi llegaba a su límite. –Maldición, la tercera cola ya apareció... –Dijo Yamato.

—Sora... –Susurra Naruto. -¡Sora! –Grita corriendo hacia el.

—¡Naruto! –Dijo Yukiko preocupada.

Sora lo ataca con el viento creado por su mano. -¡Naruto! –Gritan los presentes. Pero el rubio se levanta.

—Sora perdió la conciencia. No puedo creer que ya no sea el... –Decía el rubio un tanto enojado, mientras Sora miraba hacia los lados como un animal que siente el peligro.

—Ahora nadie podrá detenerlo... –Dijo Kazuma.

—Maldito... –Asuma estaba enfrentándolo.

Yamato usa un jutsu de madera para atacarlo, pero no funciona, fácilmente es cortado. –¡Detente Sora! –Grita el ojiazul, pero es derribado de un golpe. Sora estaba a punto de asesinarlo, cuando el Yukiko clon salta para salvar que Naruto sea atravesado y desaparece. Y por alguna extraña razón eso debilitó un poco a la Yukiko real.

Para detenerlo Shikamaru usa su técnica de estrangulación de sombras. –Rayos... no me queda mucho chakra. –Dijo el perezoso.

Pero no funciono así que Chouji va hacia él. –Ya verás. –Expande su mano para atacarlo, pero resulta más herido que su oponente.

—¡Chouji! –Dijo alarmado Shikamaru.

—Yo lo curo. –Dijo Sakura curándole la mano.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a tu propio hijo? –Dijo Asuma atacando a Kazuma. –Introdujiste el chakra solo para utilizarlo como maquina asesina. ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste!

—Ese era mi deber, mi hijo completara la misión que yo comencé.

Naruto fue golpeado por Sora, Lee trata de atacarlo pero no pudo, Kiba también lo intenta pero no le hace ni un rasguño. Yukiko trata de atacarlo con fuerza bruta como la de Sakura pero no lo logra, solo cae donde estaba Yamato, trata de levantarse, pero su pierna estaba bastante lastimada, así que Yamato le ayuda.

—¡¿Acaso no tienes ni un poco de honor?! –Dice Asuma.

—Mi honor será que el País del Fuego obtenga lo que merece. ¡No me preocupo por cosas insignificantes!

—¿Entonces ese es el honor que le muestras a tu hijo?

—¿Y qué me dices de tu honor como hijo del Tercer Hokage?

—Yo...

—Yo protegí al rey como tu al tuyo... Era nuestro deber... ¿No?

—Es cierto, yo protegí a mi rey, pero no es el rey que tú estás pensando.

Kazuma ríe ante eso. -¡Acabas de darme la razón! –Dijo.- No importa quién sea el rey, solo somos marionetas para protegerlo. ¡Es nuestra obligación! Es por eso que hice esto a Sora. Será una marioneta que entrará en territorio enemigo, hasta que se vuelva el rey.

Asuma salta y le pega en el estomago. –Los niños no son marionetas que se utiliza para proteger al rey.

—¡No me importa! Ahora que llegamos hasta aquí tendremos que ver quién es el verdadero rey... Sin importar las consecuencias. Pero esta vez yo seré el ganador.

Mientras tanto los ninjas presentes atacaban a Sora. Naruto solo miraba. –Igual que aquella vez, Sora. ¿Recuerdas? –Dijo acercándose a él. Estábamos actuando como unos tontos, tratando de detenerlos unos a los otros. –Se acerca y lo agarra con muchos clones. – ¡Despierta Sora! –Grita, pero luego una capa de chakra comenzó a salir del cuerpo de Naruto. –Pero, por que sale por sí solo... –Se miraba las manos.

Yamato trató de detenerlo con el jutsu pero no pudo, al rubio ya le había salido la tercera cola. –Como Dijo Fuuka. –Dijo Kazuma. –Ese chico es parecido a Sora, que tienen algún tipo de conexión. Sora está resonando con el Kyuubi verdadero.

—Maldición... –El rubio estaba desesperado.

—¡Naruto! –Gritó la ojiazul, tratando de moverse, pero su pierna no la deja.

—Quieta o te la empeorarás... –Dijo Sakura intentando curarla.

Sora ataca a Naruto. –¡Detente Sora! –Dijo el chico de cabello rubio. Pero el otro joven ya estaba por salirle la cuarta cola. Luego un fuerte chakra comienza a esparcirse.

—¡Todos, corran! –Dijo Shikamaru alertando.

Yukiko hace un escudo de cristal para quedarse allí junto con Sakura. Luego de esa esparción de chakra, aparece Naruto sosteniendo a un demonio zorro, Sora. –Sora, tienes que despertar... ¡Oye! –Dijo Naruto. Pero Sora lo golpea.

—¡Naruto! –Gritan las jóvenes.

Naruto estaba a punto de tener la cuarta cola, cuando el mismo se clava una parte de las cuchillas de Sora en su pierna. —¡No dejaré que me controles! –Dijo hablándole al zorro en su interior. – ¡Despierta Sora, Sora! –Gritaba, Sora comienza a sentirse extraño. –Espérame, Sora. Voy a salvarte.


	38. Amigos, por fín

—¡Sora! –Naruto se prepara. –Logré controlar a ese maldito Kyuubi, motivado por tu poder. ¡Ahora yo te daré el mío y no intentes evitarlo! –Dijo corriendo, pero es golpeado por una mano de Sora. Se levanta. –Sora despierta de una maldita vez. –Le grita corriendo, pero Sora lo sostiene de la pierna y lo tira.

—¡Naruto! –Grita Yukiko levantándose adolorida y corriendo hacia él. Trata de sanarlo pero Sora hace una gran bola y ataca a ellos. Yamato protege a Sakura y a los demás. –Naruto... –Dijo viendo que el chico estaba arriba de ella protegiéndola.

—¿Estás bien?

—Hai, pero tu...

—Yo me regenero rápido, ya lo sabes... Salvaré a Sora y necesito que tu y Sakura lo curen cuando vuelva... –Dijo sonriendo tristemente.

—Naruto... Entendido... –Dijo. –Confío en ti...

Naruto se levanta y camina hacia Sora, tropieza con algo y camina adolorido. –Tranquila, estoy bien. –Dijo caminando. –Vete con los otros. Esto es entre Sora y yo.

*¡Es cierto, Asuma!* Iré a ver a Asuma-sensei. –Dijo corriendo hacia el otro lado. *Rayos... Mi pierna duele...*

—Esto no le sucedería a Sora si te hubiese derrotado aquella vez. –Escuchó Yukiko.

—¿No te alegra Asuma? Eso significa que no fuiste quien asesino a su padre.

—Esta vez me aseguraré... –Dijo atacándolo. –No puedo perdonarte lo que hiciste a tu propio hijo.

—A quien le importa esa estupidez de padre-hijo... ¡¿Piensas que eso cambiara al país?!

—No es sobre el país, es un lazo.

—No importa, yo cambiaré este país! No, cambiaré todo el mundo!

—No.

—¿Tu me lo impedirás? –Dijo, riendo. -¿o quien lo hará?

—¡Yo! –Dijo Yukiko pateándolo y alejando. –Asuma-sensei. –Pero luego la chica se recuesta al árbol. –Lamento no poder ayudarle mucho, por mi pierna herida.

—Yo lo cambiaré. –Dijo escondiéndose entre los árboles. –Ustedes se equivocan.

—Ninpou Choujuu Giga. –Unas serpientes de tinta aparecen atando a Kazuma al árbol.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué es esto? –Dijo el viejo.

—¿Te escapaste del hospital para dar un paseo nocturno? –Dijo Asuma.

—Había mucho ruido en la aldea. No podía dormir. –Dijo Sai apareciendo de su escondite mientras se rascaba la mejilla con el índice como apenado.

—Como digas... –Asuma. Yukiko sonreía al ver a su amigo. –Entonces...

* * *

—¡Sora! –Naruto peleaba contra Sora. –Sora piensa cuando nos conocimos... peleamos uno contra el otro por un error, entonces, cuando tú me salvaste...

* * *

—Nos equivocamos ambos. –Dijo Asuma mientras Sai ayudaba con una mano a levantar a Yukiko. –Nunca nos dimos cuenta lo que es en realidad un rey...

—Yo no... ¡Yo no me equivoco Asuma! –Dijo liberándose y corriendo al sensei. Pero Kazuma resulta el herido. -¿Qué le pasará al país si yo muero?

—¿Será mejor? –Susurra Yukiko a Sai, el sonríe un poco.

—No le pasará nada... –Dio Asuma serio.

* * *

—¡Sora! –Naruto intentaba devolver a su amigo. Sora comenzó a ponerse extraño, como si quisiera recobrar la conciencia. El chakra del Kyuubi trataba de liberarse del cuerpo de Sora. –Sora, ese poder... ¡No te ayudara en nada! En lugar de ese poder, yo... Todos en Konoha... ¡seremos la fuerza que necesitas! –Dijo golpeándolo con fuerza. El chakra del demonio hace un remolino y su rostro aparece en el cielo.

* * *

—Shizune. Prepara todo. –Le dijo la Gondaime.

—Que... –Dijo Yukiko tratando de entender.

—Yukiko, pueda que necesite tu ayuda... Y me gustaría saber que estás haciendo aquí. –Dijo seriamente.

—Hai... Y no se lo diré, solo seré una guarda espaldas más de la Hokage.

* * *

El chakra del Kyuubi comienza a desaparecer dejando a Sora. –Sora. ¿Puedes oírme dattebayo? ¡Oye Sora! Despierta...

—Naruto... –Dijo despertando.

—Sora, vamos a casa, Sora.

—¿A casa? ¿Cuál casa? ¿A dónde se supone que iré?

—¿Nani? ¡La aldea! Konoha es nuestro hogar.

**—**Konoha... Yo intente destruirla...

—¡Eso no importa, tu eres nuestro amigo! –Dijo mirándolo. –No me importa lo que los demás digan... Tú eres mi amigo.

—Es cierto... –Dijo Sakura, junto con los demás ninjas presentes.

—¿Disculpen, puedo unirme a su conversación? –Pregunta Sai llegando.

—No, no puedes... –Dijo Naruto. Todos ríen pero Sai queda pensativo.

—Es una broma tonto... –Dijo Yukiko.

—Entiendo... –Dijo Sai sonriendo.

—Oye... ¿Por qué tienes a Yukiko de un brazo? –Pregunta Naruto un poquito serio.

—Naruto... –Dijo Yukiko soltándose y acercándose como podía por su pierna.

—Yukiko, tu pierna... –Dijo el rubio dándose cuenta. Ella se acerca y le cura un poco la quemadura de la mano para luego sostenerla. –Eres un ángel... –Le dijo.

—Tonto... –Expresó algo sonrojada, mientras agitaba su cabello naranja lleno de ramas y hojas.

—Que celos... –Dijo Kiba mirando para otro lado.

—¡Kiba está celoso! –Expuso Lee eufórico.

Todos comienzan a reír. —¿Te gusta mi novia? –Pregunta el ojiazul.

—No, solo que no tengo a nadie que me cuide así, además te enganchaste a la más linda... –Dijo sonriendo.

—Es cierto. –Indicaron Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji y Sai al mismo tiempo con un resoplido.

—Bueno, mejor que los llevemos a un hospital.

* * *

—Buenos días... –Le dijo el rubio a su chica. –¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Mañana ya se me curará la pierna y saldré del hospital. –Dijo saludándolo con un beso.

—¿Te... y ese collar? –Dijo mirando el collar en forma de copo de nieve.

—Era de mi madre, se lo dio a mi hermana y ella me lo dio a mí... además Yamato me dijo que se parece al tuyo, para controlar ya sabes que... –Dijo subiendo los hombros. -¿Y qué tienes detrás de ti? –Dijo mirando curiosa al ver que el rubio tenía su mano escondida.

—Para ti... –Dijo ruborizado. –Es algo que te compré...

—¡Qué lindo! –Dijo abrazando el pequeño peluche en forma de sapo rojo. –Gracias... –sonriendo. –Hoy se va Sora... ¿cierto?

—Si... –Dijo, mirando y jugando con la mano de la chica.

—¿Me ayudas? – Habló levantándose. – ¿Iremos a despedirlo verdad? –Sonríe tierna.

—Claro... –Dijo ayudándola.

* * *

—Entonces... regresaras al Templo de Fuego... Dijo Naruto, sosteniendo a su novia.

—No, viajare por el mundo y conoceré más personas... –Dijo alegre. –Quiero tomar todo con calma y tener más amigos...

—Ya veo...

—Pero visítanos alguna vez. –Le decía Sakura sonriendo.

—Tiene razón, vuelve cuando quieras...

—Gracias. –Dijo feliz, su alegría parecía completa. –Hasta luego... –Dijo dándose vuelta. –Y... –Dijo mirando a Naruto. –Saluden a Asuma-San de mi parte...

—¡Bueno! –Dijo Naruto.

—Ahora que lo pienso... la próxima vez que venga te daré tu nombre de Kaimyou y me quedaré con Yukiko... –Dijo mirando desafiante.

—¡Baka! ¡Acabo de saber que ese es el nombre que se le da a la gente que ya murió! –Dijo enojado.

—Baka! Por fin lo entiendes. – Concretó riendo Sora. -¡Hasta luego! –Dijo alejándose.

El viento soplaba con una brisa dulce. –Muy bien... Volvamos al hospital... – Fijó Sakura.

—Yo quería comer ramen... –lloró la Kazahana.

—Yukiko... –Dijo Naruto, todos lo miraron pensando que la iba a retar. –¡Sabes bien cuál es la cura para el dolor! –Dijo felicitándola.

—¡Baka! –Grita Sakura golpeando a Naruto. – ¡Y tu también baka! –Dijo golpeando a Yukiko. –Lo único es ramen, ramen, ramen...

—Da miedo... – Comentó Naruto abrazándose junto con Yukiko aterrados.

—¡Ahora vayan al hospital! –Dijo enojada.

—¡Hai! –Se escucha de ambos.

—Pero primero... –Miró pensativa. –Que tonto peluche... –dijo mirando el sapito. -¿Quién te lo dio? Yo preferiría una flor o algo más lindo, aunque cualquier cosa sería más linda...

—¡Nani! –Dijo Mitsuki. – ¿Cómo que es tonto? –Dijo mirando y abrazando a su Sapito. –No te preocupes Gammita no eres feo ni tonto. –Dijo mimando su peluche. –Eres lo más lindo. –Naruto aclara su garganta. –Después de Naruto claro.

* * *

—¿Una escalera en plata? –Dijo Shikamaru. –Eso es extraño en ti sensei.

—Es una buena forma de romper la defensa del enemigo.

—Pensé que odiabas ese tipo de estrategias como yo...

—Cuando peleas contra difíciles rivales hay que hacer sacrificios... para proteger a tu rey...

—¿Sucede algo?

—No, no sucede nada... Hace poco descubrí la verdadera importancia que tiene el rey...

—Bueno, cuando se captura al rey el juego se termina... de eso se trata el Shougi.

—Si las piezas de Shougi fueran Konoha tú serias el caballero... No tiene mucha fuerza, pero puede saltar sobre los enemigos y moverse al frente. Esa habilidad es parecida a la forma rápida en la analizas una situación.

—¿Y qué tal tu?

—¿Yo? No soy nadie... solo...

—¿Una pieza de sacrificio?

—Entonces... ¿Entiendes quien es el rey?

—¿es el Hokage?

—Eso era lo que yo pensaba... pero me equivoqué...

—¿Quién es entonces?

—¿Konoha? –Pregunta otra.

—Lo sabrán cuando llegue el momento...

—Hablando de otra cosa... ¿Qué hace Yukiko aquí?

—Soy un clon...

—Ahora tengo guardaespaldas... Como la hokage...

Yukiko suelta una graciosa risa.


	39. Muy Cerca

—Si te vuelves a escapar, tendrás dificultades Sai...

—El libro dice que hay que ayudar a amigos en problemas...

—¿Eso es un manga? ¿En verdad crees todo lo que dicen no? Ten. –Dijo dándole manzanas cortadas.

—Leí que hay un tipo de chicas que te alimentan cuando estás en esta situación... Pero, no es que estuviera haciendo la prueba...

—No puede ser...

—Yukiko-chan... –Dijo Naruto soñando. –En verdad no puedo comer nada más... Pero si quieres que me lo coma, lo haré...

—¡Ahógate con ella! –Dijo tirándole una manzana a la boca.

—¡Hola! –Dijeron Yukiko y Kakashi entrando. -¿Eh?

Naruto se estaba ahogando con una manzana. –Sakura le dio una manzana a Naruto... ¿Qué significa...?

—¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué no hay gente normal en este equipo?! ¡Dos cabezas huecas que adoran el ramen! ¡Uno que sigue sugerencias de libros y un sensei desatento que siempre llega tarde!

—¿Qué? ¿Sucede algo? –Dijo desatento...

* * *

—¿Tsunade-sama?

—¿Sucede algo...? –Pregunta el clon de Yukiko.

—Se están movilizando... –Dijo seria. –Akatsuki.

* * *

—¿Kakashi-sensei donde estaba? –Pregunta el rubio.

—Pues... –Pero antes de que hablara la puerta se abre.

—Kakashi, ¿puedo hablar contigo? –Dijo Asuma. –Es que Necesito hablarte... Y Naruto, Sai, les traje esto... –Dijo con una canasta de manzanas...

—¡Kya! No quiero más manzanas... –Dijo el rubio.

—¿Y tú tienes que estar? –Pregunta Kakashi a un clon de Yukiko que entraba.

—Sí, misión secreta... –Dijo bastante seria.

Los tres estaban afuera. –Me comentaron que estuviste en el exterior...

—Algo así... –Yukiko estaba recostada a la pared seria. –Y Yukiko... pareces más madura que de costumbre...

Ella sonríe con los ojos cerrados y inclinando la cabeza hacia abajo. –Sucede que si soy madura para muchas cosas... –Dijo más seria de lo normal. –Me preocupa mi familia...

—¿Tu familia? –Pregunta Asuma.

—Sí, Asuma-sensei... Konoha, mi familia... –Dijo sonriendo con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba su seriedad al hablar.

—Bueno... –Dijo Asuma. –Es un lindo día...

—Ah... si... –Dijo Kakashi sentado en la banca mirando por la ventana.

—Tus alumnos han evolucionado bien. –Dijo Sarutobi.

—Igual que los tuyos... La siguiente generación está creciendo, nos dejaran atrás sin que nos demos cuenta primero...

—¡Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan derrotarme! –Dijo Asuma. Los tres ríen. –Pero, esto será bueno para Konoha...

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata? –Pregunta el peliplata.

—Veras...

—Aquí están... –Dijo Kurenai apareciendo en la escena. –Me dijeron que Asuma estaba aquí...

—Hablaremos de esto en otra ocasión... –Dijo Asuma. –Discúlpenme...

—¡De acuerdo, me voy con la pareja, salúdeme a mi real! –Dijo yéndose Yukiko.

* * *

Naruto comenzó a sacarse las vendas... -¿Qué haces Naruto? –Pregunta Sakura.

—Debo ir a entrenar...

—Pero aún no te curas...

—Y aun soy débil...

—Déjame ayudarte... –Dijo Yukiko tiernamente.

—Gracias... *Ella me entiende...*

—Pero no se apresuren tanto... –Dijo Kakashi. –Su entrenamiento por ahora es curar tus heridas. Se los digo, fuera del hospital solo espera un duro entrenamiento... Lo cual seguro te traerá de vuelta.

—Entiendo... –Dijo algo triste.

—Chicas... Debo ir a encargarme de unos asuntos, así que cuídenlos por mí. Asegúrense de no esforzarse... –Dijo despidiéndose.

—Siempre tan desatento y despreocupado... –Dijo Sakura resoplando.

—Naruto... –Le dijo Yukiko.

—Dime...

—¿Quieres que compre ramen y te traiga?

—¡Sí!

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre comer ramen cuando estas herido?! –Dijo gritando Sakura.

—El ramen es la mejor cura. –Dijeron los dos sabios al mismo tiempo.

—Pues ve a buscar ramen... ¡Por la ventana! –Dijo golpeándola fuerte. –Son unos inmaduros... -Tenía la venita en la frente que estallaba.

—No sé como Neji la aguanta.- le susurra Naruto a la Kazahana.

—¡Baka Naruto! –grita fuertemente Sakura.

* * *

—Leí tu reporte. –Dijo Tsunade. –Y Yukiko está en una misión secreta, por eso está el clon aquí... –Dijo sabiendo que iba a preguntar. -¿Funciona la nueva técnica de Naruto?

—No lo sé.

—Como...

—No lo sé. Pero conociéndolo seguro lo conseguirá... Su entrenamiento está dando resultado, al igual que el de Yukiko, quien ya controla muy bien la madera, ¿no es así?

—Hai. –Contestó sonriente.

—Y lo más importante, ambos están motivados.

—¿Y Sasuke? –Pregunta la Gondaime.

—S-Sasuke-kun... ¿? –Dijo confusa Yukiko.

* * *

—¿Están seguro de esto? En especial tu Naruto, que saliste ayer de hospital.

—Ya les dije que me siento bien.

—Naruto... –Dijo Yukiko. –¡Eres tacaño hombre!

—Oye... –Le dijo algo triste.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, eres un lindo tacaño.

—Jejeje –Dijo sonriendo con carita picara.

—Dejen de charlar y continuemos con el entrenamiento. Primero veamos las bases. Yukiko, agua. –Dijo Kakashi.

—¡Jutsu dragón de agua! –Un dragón salió del lago que estaba detrás y choca con la catarata.

—Tierra.

—Jutsu lodo veloz. –Un lodo bastante espeso se hizo a gran velocidad, Naruto lo toca y se queda pegado. –Déjame ayudarte –Intenta sacarlo pero él se le cae encima y ella se sonroja.

—Nada de cosas de novio, ahora madera. –Dijo Kakashi. –Antes de que comiencen a besarse o algo así... –Susurro pero Yukiko lo escuchó.

—Jutsu elemento madera. –Dijo aun en el suelo debajo del rubio, una madera casi golpea a Kakashi. –Tengo buen oído. –Le dijo algo enojada pero con vergüenza.

—Bueno, te falta solo el viento.

—Ahora... ¿Viento entrenare verdad?

—Si... Naruto tu turno.

—¡Olvídelo! Enséñeme una nueva técnica.

—Naruto... –Dijo el pelo plata.

—¡Como un Ultra Rasengan! O ¡Naruto especial Rasengan!

Yukiko reía al ver lo movimientos que hacía Naruto. –Es por eso que estás haciendo el entrenamiento de manipulación de elemento. ¿No?

—Entonces... continuémoslo como lo hicimos la otra vez...

—Hai... ¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

—¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –Dijo Yukiko.

—Yukiko. ¿Por qué tan solo pocos clones? –Pregunta el rubio.

—Pues...

—Yukiko debe hacerlo de esa manera. –Dijo Yamato tratando de salvarla.

—Sí. Exacto. –Dijo ella.

—Pequeños pedazos... –Dijo tratando de cortarlo.

—Bien... –Dijo Yukiko viendo su hoja cortada.

—Yukiko, intenta crear un clon de madera mientras tanto... –Dijo Yamato.

—Si capitán Yamato.

—Recuerda que es más difícil...

—Lo logre. –Grita Naruto. -¿Qué opina Kakashi-sensei? –Dijo pero luego comenzó a desmayarse.

—Exigiéndose tanto cuando recién sale del hospital...

—Bueno, así es nuestro Naruto... –Dijo Yukiko mirándolo sonriente. Mientras el ojiazul dormía con una sonrisa en la boca.


	40. Entrenamientos

—Este es el mejor plan de ataque que tenemos. –Dijo Tsunade entregándole un papel a Shizune. –Prepara el informe para transmitirlo dentro de dos o tres días...

—Hai Tsunade-sama. –Dijo la morocha retirándose.

—¿Está todo bien? –Pregunta la Hokage a Yukiko.

—No vieja...

—¿Cómo que vieja? –Dijo levantándose y mirándola.

—¡Tsunade-sama! Es que... Tuve una visión... –Dijo preocupada. –No sé si es buena o mala... Es sobre lo que mantenemos aquí...

—Sasuke... –Dijo seria.

—Creo que el mismo apareció en mi mente... Diciendo que volvería... –Dijo. –Necesito decirle algo a Sakura-chan... –Dijo poniéndose en la ventana. –Es urgente...

—Ve...

* * *

—¿Ya despertaste? –Dijo Yukiko mirando a Naruto de cerquita.

—Siii... –Dijo babeándose mirándola.

—Sobrepasar la cantidad de clones te agota fácil... –Dijo Kakashi. -¡Préstame atención y deja de mirar a Yukiko! –Dijo algo enojado, la peliazul se había sentado al lado, pero él la seguía mirando.

—¿Cuál será el próximo paso? –Pregunta.

—Cortar la cascada... –Dijo Yamato. –Pondrás las manos en la cascada y la cortarás a la mitad usando el chakra de viento.

—Para eso se necesita gran cantidad de chakra y mucho control. –Dijo la ojiazul parándose. –De acuerdo...

—Solo con esto podrás controlar tu chakra y poder usarlo en una batalla.

—Siéndote sincero alguien con poco talento como tu... –Dijo Kakashi. –No pensé que sería tan rápido de aprender.

—No le diga esas cosas... –Dijo Yukiko abrazando a su novio.

—Empiecen... –Dijo Yamato ya preparado.

—¡¿Yukiko qué haces?! –Dijo Naruto alterado.

—Es que se mojará mi ropa... –Dijo con la camiseta a medio sacar.

—Pues que se moje

—Celoso... –Dijo sacando la lengua. Se dejó la camiseta por petición de Naruto y se fue al árbol de arriba. Naruto va al de abajo.

* * *

—Ahora ya están todos los ingredientes... –Dijo Sakura. –Ya podré hacer la píldora especial para soldados de Sakura. Estoy segura que están entrenando muy duro.

—¡Sakura-chan!

—Yukiko. ¿No estabas entrenando con Naruto?

—Yukiko real entrena.- mencionó

—Yukiko clon.- la miro fastidiada. *¿Hasta cuando los clones?*- ¿Qué querías?

—El... –Dijo ella. –El me dijo...

—¿Quién?

—Además de agradecerte de nuevo...

A Sakura se le volcó el corazón al escuchar eso. –Sasuke-kun... –Susurró.

—Además de eso, el... apareció en una visión, tenía activado su sharingan, así fue como pudo avisarme y... No entiendo nada…- dijo Yukiko casi llorando.

—Yukiko…-susurró la pelo rosa con tristeza.

—¿Crees que esté mal lo que estoy sintiendo?

—Para nada, solo date un poco de tiempo... –Dijo sonriendo melancólica. –Vamos, ayúdame a prepararte píldora de soldados.

—Tengo que volver con la abuela. –Dijo levantando los hombros. ¿Y para que las píldoras?

—Los ayudaré como pueda... –Dijo.

* * *

—comenzó a llover. –Dijo Yamato.

—Naruto como... –Dijo Yukiko bajando, pero se queda embobada mirando a Naruto sin camiseta. –¿vas?

—Yukiko... –Dijeron los Narutos. También quedándose un poco embobados, ya que la camiseta mojada de ella no le dejaba mucha imaginación que digamos. –Sigo, tu...

—Mi chakra ya está al límite, solo descansaré unos minutos... –Dijo con ojos cansados. –Pero seguiré y...

Antes de terminar comienza a caer. -¡Yukiko! –Dijo sujetándola. La lleva hacia donde están los otros dos. –Kakashi-sensei, Capitán Yamato. –Dijo. –Cuídenla...

—Se cansó, lo sabía, su chakra está siendo utilizado en bastantes partes, es lógico. –Dijo Kakashi. –Descansará un rato.

—¿Qué hizo ella mientras yo dormía? –Preguntó el rubio.

—Pudo lograr un perfecto clon de madera. –Responde el peliplata sin preocupaciones. – Estuvo perfeccionando sus jutsus Shoton.

—Entonces yo también daré mi mayor esfuerzo.

Había dejado de llover y Naruto seguía entrenando. –Suficiente por hoy... –Dijo Kakashi yéndose.

—Yo me quedaré un momento más... –Dijo Naruto.

—Lo lamento, pero si Yamato no está no puedes seguir entrenando... –Dijo el peliplata yéndose con Tenzo. –Lleva a tu novia a casa.

* * *

—¿Qué...? –Dijo Yukiko mientras despertaba. –Naruto...

—Hola. –Dijo el chico. Ella estaba en la espalda de él. –Te desmayaste por el cansancio y yo te cargo hasta casa.

—Gracias. –Dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Siempre me cuidas.

—Cuidare de ti y te protegeré siempre... –Dijo el sonriente. –Es una promesa.

—¿Promesa? –Dijo confusa. –Siempre prometes cosas... –Dijo. –Y esta es la mejor promesa hasta ahora. –Dijo riendo.

—No te rías... hablo en serio... –Dijo el tentándose a reír por la risa de la chica. –Te amo, y no dejaré que nada te pase...

—Naruto... –Dice la chica de cabellos naranjas. –Yo tambien te amo mi ninja lindo cabeza hueca.

—jejeje. –Sonríe. –¡Un momento! –Dijo el rubio frenando el paso. –¡¿Me dijiste cabeza hueca!?

—Jajaja, quería ver si estabas atento, pero no eres cabeza hueca.

—Con tu voz sueño, así que no me pidas estar atento...

—De acuerdo... –Llegaron a la casa de ella. –Gracias. –Dijo coqueta.

—¿Seguro que estas bien?

—Si Naruto, no te preocupes... –Dijo sonriendo.

—Es que hoy me asustaste cuando te desmayaste y... –Pero no continuó porque tenía unos labios en los suyos...

—Me esforcé mucho hoy, eso es todo... –Dijo al separarse. -¿Naruto?

—¿Si? –El chico estaba tocando el cielo más o menos con sus sentimientos. – ¡Digo si!

Ella ríe. –Nos vemos... –Dijo dándole otro pequeño beso.

Antes de entrar al departamento escucha. – ¡Tus besos definitivamente me vuelven loco 'ttebayo! –Grito el rubio.

* * *

Alguien tocaba la puerta de Naruto. –¡Ahí voy! –Dijo corriendo. –¡Yukiko!

—¿Tienes un momento? –Dijo tierna.

—¡Si, pasa!

—en realidad... –Dijo. –Tendrías que salir... –Se apartó un poco de la puerta.

—¿A si?

—Sí. Es que te quería dar una sorpresa... Aunque si tú no quieres...

—¡Si, si! –Dijo animado.

—Bien. –Dijo estirando la mano. Él la toma. –Vamos.

Van hasta la cascada gigantesca de entrenamiento. -¿Qué hacemos aquí?

—Cierra los ojos...

—Ahhh... –Se queja. Yukiko hace varios clones de sombra, mientras ella tapaba los ojos de Naruto. Los clones se encargaban de hacer ciertas maniobras. –Que son esos ruidos...

Los clones hicieron que varios cristales morados salieran de la cascada y brillaran gracias a la luz de la luna. –Listo... –Dijo destapándole los ojos.

—Wow... –Dijo, como era de noche y los cristales iluminados daban un hermoso toque al lugar, junto con la cascada.

—Se que no es algo guay, pero es mi forma de agradecer por cuidarme tanto. –Dijo sacando dos platos de ramen instantáneos.

—Eres la mejor... –Dijo abrazándola. –Y no era necesario todo esto, me gusta estar contigo, protegerte, saber que estas bien, feliz... –Dijo. –Y tengo hambre... –Dijo tomando un ramen.

—¡Oye! –Dijo riendo. Comieron tranquilos y luego conversaron por horas. –Será mejor que volvamos... –Dijo.

—Sí. –Naruto se para y ayuda a Yukiko a levantarse. –Kazahana Yukiko...

—¿Si? –Dijo confusa.

—Cuando sea Hokage... –Dijo. -¿Tu que serías?

—No sé... ¿Esposa del Hokage?

—¡Sí! –Dijo alegre.

—¿Qué? –Pregunta.

—¡Te casarás conmigo entonces! –Dijo alegre.

—Veamos... –Dijo pensando, Naruto queda mirándola serio. Ella comienza a reír. –Claro que si tonto, eso ni se pregunta. **—**Dijo guiñando el ojo.

El suspira. —Creo que me desmayo... –Dijo con una sonrisa. – ¡No me desmayo pero es el día más feliz de mi vida!

—Acepto... –Dijo Naruto dormido intentando besar a alguien...

—¡Naruto! –Grita Kakashi. El rubio cae de la cama asustado.

—¡¿Kakashi-sensei, que paso?! –Dijo alarmado. –Me estaba casando con...

—Naruto... –Dijo resoplando. –Vamos a entrenar, Yukiko está allá hace más de media hora...

—¿¡Qué?! –Dijo intentando vestirse rápido.

* * *

Ya entrenando...-¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

Siguieron entrenando hasta la noche, el rubio se acostó en el suelo algo enfadado. –No te apresures tanto Naruto, lo vas haciendo bien...


	41. Motivados

Asuma iba caminando por las calles de Konoha junto a Yukiko (clon) estaba a punto de sacar un cigarrillo, pero por algún motivo no lo hace.

* * *

—Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi. –¡Desaparece tus clones, debemos acumular experiencia!

—Hai...

—¿Y bien? ¿Te sientes diferente?

—Aún no tengo suficiente. Tengo que seguir entrenando- Dijo casi cayendo.

—Por eso te dije que no te sobrepasaras...Yukiko tu también desaparece los clones y ven...

La chica de locos cabellos anaranjados, baja de arriba. – ¿Si Kakashi-sensei?

—Esto les trajo Sakura. Y hay una nota dentro...

—Esta son mis píldoras de soldado, para que continúen con su entrenamiento. ¡Esfuércense! –Leyó la ojiazul.

—Es hora de probar las píldoras para soldado de Sakura-chan. –Dijo Naruto.

—Yo tengo las píldoras que me dio Tsunade-baachan así que no puedo tomar estas.

Naruto prueba una. Su cara se volvió azul... –Sakura-chan... ¿Qué demonios...? No puedo comer esto –Dijo con cara de asco.

Siguieron entrenando, día tras día.

* * *

—Ya veo. Incluso Chiriku fue derrotado... –Dijo Tsunade.

—Yo tuve que salir del templo, cuando volví todos estaban...

—Akatsuki debe estar revisando los lugares en los que puede estar escondido un jinchuuriki. –Dijo otro clon de Yukiko.

—No podemos dejar a Konoha... Reúne a los doce nuevos escuadrones!

Ya reunidos...

—Esas son sus órdenes. –Dijo Gondaime. -¿Alguna pregunta?

— Chiriku estaba en ese lugar. ¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunta Asuma.

—Chiriku fue asesinado por ellos.

—¡Para conservar la fama de Konoha, y lo más importante, la seguridad de El País del Fuego, no podemos permitir que sigan con sus objetivos! Son enemigos fuertes, no dejen que salgan del País del Fuego, búsquenlo por todas partes. ¡Si no pueden capturarlos, asesínenlos! Adelante. –Dijo dando una señal.

* * *

—Asuma-sensei. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Me pareció que conocías a ese tal Chiriku.

—Chiriku-san era un buen hombre... –Dijo Yukiko. –Perdón por cortar su conversación, Es que yo lo conocí y el era un gran hombre, sabio, y de buen corazón. –Dijo pensando. –Naruto es de buen corazón pero no tan sabio.

—¿Nunca te lo dije? –Dijo Asuma. –Solíamos pelear juntos.

—Eh...

—Hace unos años huí de Konoha y me uní a los 12 ninjas guardianes. ¡Estamos cerca del templo del fuego así que dense prisa! –Dijo cortando el tema.

* * *

Sakura entra a su casa. Abre la ventana. –La luna está hermosa... –Dijo mirándola, pero luego escucha un pequeño golpe, un portarretrato se había caído. Era la foto del grupo, con Sasuke a un lado, ella al lado de él, Yukiko al lado de Sakura y le seguía Naruto, y detrás de ellos sonriente Kakashi. –Naruto y Yukiko quieren alcanzar a Sasuke y traerlo de vuelta, por eso entrenan, las cosas que puedo hacer son pequeñas e insignificantes... –Dijo mirando la foto. –Sasuke-kun... –Derramando lagrimas estaba la joven pensando en lo que le sucedía.

—Una estrella fugaz... –Dijo el rubio. Cerró los ojos y pidió su deseo. –Sasuke... –Se levanta rápido y se sienta.

—Ya se levantó... –Dijo Kakashi.

—¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu! –Gritó.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! –Yukiko alarmada se levanta con una kunai en mano. –Ya veo... –Dijo. – ¡Yo no me quedaré atrás niño! –Dijo levantándose.

Ya era de mañana y Naruto junto con Yukiko seguían entrenando. –No me daré por vencido... –Dijo el rubio *Si continuo caminando sin detenerme, sin duda podré encontrarte*

—¡Ya! –Grita Yukiko con fuerza. –El agua se detiene de caer por unos instantes. –Lo, lo hice... –Dijo desapareciendo sus clones.

—Yo también, yo también... –Dijo Naruto. -¡Vamos! –Dijo con su mayor esfuerzo, corta también la cascada. – ¡Lo hice! –Grita.

—Este entrenamiento... –Dijo Yamato. –Es imposible que lleguen a hacer esto tan rápido.

—No, esto no es debido a su entrenamiento. –Dijo el peliplata. –Sasuke los está motivando. – Explicó mientras veía a Yukiko y Naruto abrazados saltando y festejando su logro.

—Descanso. –Dijo Yamato cansado.

—Es hora de comenzar a hacer sus nuevas técnicas.

—Lo se... – Expresó el rubio, pero luego se cae en el tronco.

—Otra vez se sobrepasó... –Dijo apareciendo Kakashi. Luego él y la chica miran al rubio que quería decir algo.

—Q-Quiero, c-comida...

—Eres único, en verdad si... –Dijo Kakashi.


	42. La plegaria de un Sacerdote

—¡Reportando! –Dijo un ninja. –En el Norte no hay rastro de Akatsuki.

—¿Nada?

—¡Reportando! –llega un ninja mas. –No hay rastro en la frontera este.

* * *

Asuma y su escuadrón llegaron al Templo. –Esto... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Ustedes vienen de Konoha. –Dijo un anciano que estaba junto con un joven monje.

— Hemos recibido un informe del monje que se encuentra en Konoha. –Dijo el joven.

—Soy Juushoku del Templo del fuego. Estuve lejos por un tiempo, pero cuando escuche lo que sucedió volví de inmediato.

—Y esto es lo que encontramos. –Añadió el joven.

—Ese olor... –Dijo Yukiko oliendo.

—Yukiko. –Llamó Shikamaru.

—Es un olor extraño.

—¿Hueles también?

—¿Los lobos son los guardianes de la aldea de la nieve recuerdas?

—Eres una caja de sorpresas... –Dijo.

—Shikamaru, cúbreme un momento. –Dijo. Se alejó un poco. –Jutsu de invocación. –Dijo invocando un sapito. –Gamakichi. Necesitaré tu ayuda... –Dijo seria.

—Ya lo se... –Dijo entendiendo a la perfección. Sale rápidamente y Yukiko vuelve con el grupo.

—¿Dónde está Chiriku? –Pregunta Asuma.

—No hemos podido encontrar el cuerpo de Chiriku-sama.

—Disculpe, Capitán Asuma, no quería meterme pero, el cuerpo de Chiriku vale 30,000, 000 ryou. –Dijo Izumo.

—Si ellos sabían de la recompensa... –Dijo Shikamaru, Asuma asintió.

—Izumo, ¿Dónde podrían cobrarla?

—Cinco lugares, uno cercanos a nosotros... –Lanzan palomas a que manden informes. –Los otros escuadrones estarán buscando en los otros lugares pronto.

—Bien, continuemos. –Dijo Asuma.

—Esperen por favor. –Dijo el anciano. –Sarutobi Asuma-dono. Por favor permítanme rezar por la seguridad de ustedes antes de que vayan a la batalla. Por favor.

—Entendido. –Dijo.

Luego de terminar de rezar. –Vayan con cuidado.

—Muchas gracias. –Dijo Asuma. –Prometo que traeré el cuerpo de Chiriku.

—No te arriesgues por eso. Como un antiguo guardián ninja también debe haber un precio por tu cabeza.

—¿Nani? No hay razón por preocuparse por mí. ¡Mi cabeza vale cinco millones más que la de Chiriku!

—La única cosa de lo que se debe preocupar Asuma-sensei es de lo mucho que fuma...

—Si... –Dijo Yukiko. –Y tú tendrías que aprender a cerrar los ojos mientras se reza –dijo mirándolo mal.

—¡Los mantuve cerrado!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Entonces tu también los abriste! –Dijo Shikamaru acusándola.

—Etto... ¡Claro que no!

—¡Y como sabes que abrí los ojos!

—¡Entonces lo admites!

—Esto se volvió problemático... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Sí, cambia de tema y ve a mirar tus nubecitas.

—Me encantaría.

Asuma le da un sape a cada uno. –Bakas.

* * *

—Ramen... Ichiraku Ramen... –Decía el rubio que le rugía el estomago.

—Hai hai ya te escuche la primera vez...

—Chu-chuletas de cerdo...

—Vamos, ya llegamos...

—Konnichiwa... –Dijo Yamato.

—¡Bienvenidos! –Grita el dueño.

—Ah... Gracias... –Dijo Kakashi.

—Viejo... Quiero un plato extragrande con trozos de cerdo... de inmediato...

—¡Aquí está el menú! –Dijo Ayame.

—Dije que quiero un plato extragrande con trozos de cerdo... rápido por favor...

—Naruto, lo siento. Hoy comenzamos a servir platos del menú...

—¡Ahora trabajamos así!

—Bien... un plato extragrande... con puerco... y mucho jengibre...

—¡Te digo que ya no servimos ramen!

—¿ah, ahora son un tipo de restauran? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—¡Nani! ¿¡Que ya no hay ramen?! –Grita Yukiko.

—Mi hija Ayame fue a un curso por algún tiempo y me dijo: "Papa, deberíamos hacernos restauran y explotar el potencial de Ichiraku" Se puso necia, así que seguí su consejo.

—¡El gusto de los clientes cambia con el tiempo!. –Dijo la joven.

—¿Qué les sucede? –Dijo el rubio. –Estoy esperando mi plato extragrande con puerco...

—¿Importa? Esta comida es parecida al ramen... –Dijo Kakashi.

—¡Kakashi Hatake! –Dijo Yukiko. –¡Vuelves a decir eso y no dudaré en estamparte en la pared con un rasengan! –Dijo amenazante.

—En realidad no es parecida, pero igual tienes que comer los ingredientes por separado... –Dijo Yamato.

—Yamato, creo que eres mi sensei favorito. –Dijo Yukiko mirando a Kakashi.

—¿Pero no es lo mismo? –Pregunta Kakashi.

—La base es diferente... –Dijo el capitán.

—¡Sí! ¡El ramen no es lo mismo así! –Dijo el rubio desesperado. -¡Quiero comer ramen!

—Ya te dije que no lo preparamos.

—¿Y si pones fideos en una sopa? ¡Se volvería ramen!

—¿¡Como puedes conformarte con una imitación!?

—Es cierto. –Dijo Yukiko. A quien también le había dado hambre de tanto escuchar la palabra ramen.

—Naruto-kun. ¿En verdad el amor por el ramen con puerco es tan poco?

—No... No es eso... –En eso le ruge el estomago y se recuesta a la mesa. –Mucha discusión... mi estomago... Ya no importa, sírvanme lo que sea...

—¡Salen cuatro platos!

Luego de unos cuantos intentos para que salga perfecto el especial Ichiraku. –Ramen-chan...

—Naruto ya está delirando... –Decía Kakashi.

—¡Listo!

—Por fin... –Dijo Naruto. –Viejo... donde está el puerco... y las verduras... ¿me lo puede servir?

—Ahh... Como digas...

—¿¡Que estás haciendo Naruto?! –Dijo Ayame.

—¡Si me lo como así, es como ramen!

—No te permitiré...

—Ayame-san, tu restaurante está olvidando lo más importante... El cliente siempre tiene la razón, después está lo demás...

—Para eso puse mi corazón. Un restauran debe ignorar al cliente.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo quiero ramen! –Gritaron Naruto y Yukiko al mismo tiempo.

—¡No lo sabrán hasta que no pruebes otro platillo! ¡Nunca volverás a pedir ramen!

—Gracias por la comida. –Dijo Kakashi mientras peleaban los otros.

—Es mucho más fácil que digerir que el ramen... –Dijo Yamato. –Creo que es mejor.

—Vaya me cansé... –Dijo el viejo. –Hacer platillos nuevos me agota. Quizás deba contratar empleados de medio tiempo.

Luego de un tiempo. –Gracias por la comida... –Dijo Naruto.

—A pesar de lo que se quejó comió lo que le sirvieron...

—No puedo creer que se comiera tres platos, aunque lo hizo de la forma incorrecta...

—No se compara con el ramen... –Dijo Yukiko.

—¡Bien, a seguir entrenando!

—No, antes, quiero enseñarte algo genial Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi.

—¿Algo genial?

—Ahora que comimos te explicaré un par de cosas...

—No quiero aprender más cosas extrañas...

—No importa, soy bueno hablando, lo diré de la forma que tú entiendas... Veamos... –Dijo pensativo. -¿Sabes lo que pasa cuando la gente se quiere mucho?

—¡Tarado! –Le grita Yukiko golpeándolo. –Habla de entrenamiento, no vida social.

—La cuenta... –Dijo.

—Yamato, ¿serias tan amable?

—Sempai, los de mayor rango invitan a sus subordinados...

—No hay discusión cuando son personas a las que yo respeto. Además entre subordinados, tú eres el único que respeto. Pero no te preocupes yo pagaré...

Y al final Yamato terminó pagando.

—Kakashi-sensei. ¿Qué querías mostrarme?

—Esta es la cosa muy genial que les dije.

—Ese es... –Dijo Yukiko

—El rasengan...


	43. Kakuzu y Hidan

—No es justo. ¡El Rasengan es mi técnica final y tú la puedes hacer así de sencillo! Tuve que pasar un difícil entrenamiento con Ero-sennin y no sabía que tu-

—Verás, esta es la primera cosa que quiero mostrarte...

—Y lo puedes hacer con una sola mano...

—Yo también lo puedo hacer con una sola mano... –Dijo Yukiko.

—Bueno, pero tu entrenaste conmigo y el... –Empezó a murmurar... –debería intentar otra vez...

—Bueno, esperemos a que se calme un poco... –Dijo Kakashi. Luego de un momento. –Les mostré el rasengan para hablar de eso...

—Sí, claro. –Dijo Naruto algo molesto. Yukiko ríe por lo bajo. –De que te ríes 'ttebayo.

—Te ves gracioso y lindo cuando te enojas... –Dijo algo sonrojada y sonriendo.

—Luego de explicarle esto se separan, Yukiko tu entrenarás en otro lugar, Naruto se distrae mucho... –Dijo Kakashi. –Ya les dije que el rasengan es una técnica que utiliza la manipulación de forma. ¿Verdad?

—¿Manipulación de forma? –Dijo el rubio confuso.

—Continúe... –Dijo Yukiko.

—Ahora muestro la técnica en la que uso la manipulación de forma y la del elemento. Que sería...

—El chidori. –Indicó Yukiko sabia.

—Solo está presumiendo... –Dijo el rubio.

—No te molestes de que te separo un momento de tu novia... –Dijo el peliplata. –Esta técnica no solo usa la manipulación de elemento para volver mi chakra un relámpago. –Yukiko asentía atenta con la cabeza. –También usa la manipulación de forma, con lo que transforma la fuente eléctrica, y así determina el rango y el poder.

—Pon atención Naruto... –Dijo Yamato. –Usando ambas, la manipulación de forma y de elemento, un ninja es capaz de incrementar el poder de su ataque...

—Pero que un shinobi puedo manipular ambos al mismo tiempo es muy raro.

—Lo sabía, estás presumiendo.

—Ahora podrán usar la manipulación del elemento viento gracias al entrenamiento. Además ya alcanzaron el último nivel de manipulación de forma. –Explicaba el sensei.

—¿Nani...? ¿Rasengan?

—Así es.

—Eso quiere decir que podré usar ambos. ¿Verdad?

—Frena el carro... –Dijo Yukiko tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Yukiko tiene razón, no te precipites... algo así sí, pero con mas entrenamiento...

—¡Bien! –Dijo abrazando a la chica de morado. -¡Conseguiré tener mi nueva técnica en poco tiempo 'ttebayo! ¡Apuesto que será la parte más fácil!

—Si lo fuera, no me hubiera molestado en crear el chidori. Nunca pude combinar el Rasengan con el chakra tipo relámpago. Es demasiado difícil, casi imposible…

—Necesitas mucho talento para poder manipular la forma y el elemento al mismo tiempo... O quizás debería decir que es una habilidad innata o un instinto.

—No fui el único que no pudo pasar de este punto. Ni siquiera mi sensei, quien invento esta técnica, pudo llevarla más lejos.

—¿Sensei?

—Así es. El Cuarto Hokage. El Cuarto llevó la manipulación al máximo nivel posible. El resultado fue el Rasengan. Una técnica de Rango A se alcanza mediante la manipulación de forma. Hasta ese nivel yo soy capaz de copiarla. Pero hay casos cuando se vuelve más difícil. Yondaime Hokage desarrollo el Rasengan cuando lo intento combinar con el elemento de su chakra.

—Entonces. ¿El Rasengan es una técnica incompleta?

—Eso tratamos de decir. –Dijo Yamato.

—Esto no es algo que se deba contar, es algo que se debe descubrir por uno mismo, ¿Sabes porque te estoy diciendo todo esto Naruto? Porque tú eres el único ninja en el mundo que podrá superar al Yondaime. Eso es lo que yo creo.

—Bueno... –Dijo Yukiko. –Voy a otro lado. –Dijo caminando hacia el este.

—Comeremos antes de separarnos y entrenar. –Dijo el ninja que copia. Dándose vuelta y yéndose.

—Lo hiciste bien sempai. –Dijo Yamato. –Eres bueno hablando.

—No, estaba diciendo la verdad.

—¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

* * *

—¡Tsunade-sama! –Entra Shizune. -¡Llego un mensaje del Equipo Asuma!

—Dime... –Dijo atenta con sus manos en su barbilla.

—No encontraron el cuerpo de Chiriku, y seguramente van hacia un lugar de intercambio...

* * *

—Oye... Asuma-sensei...

—¿Nani?

—¿Qué relación tenía con Chiriku?

—¿Para qué lo preguntas?

—Porque fumas mucho, y en los últimos dos días no has tocado ni un cigarrillo. Solo dejas de fumar cuando algo te preocupa.

—Vaya, te diste cuenta. Creo que me he vuelto muy predecible.

—No, te volviste predecible cuando juegas Shougi. –Asuma ríe. –No te había visto así desde que murió el Tercero.

vSabías que Chiriku y yo fuimos parte de los 12 Guardianes Ninja. ¿Verdad? Ahora que lo pienso bien... Fuimos como tú y Chouji.

—En ese caso, espero que nunca dejes de fumar...

—¿Qué nunca deje de fumar? –Ríe. –A este paso posiblemente nunca lo haga. Shikamaru, aprecio que te preocupes por mí, pero no dejé de fumar por Chiriku. Ahora discúlpame, pero hay que concentrarnos en que Akatsuki asesinó a Chiriku. Eso quiere decir que tienen mucha habilidad. ¡Concéntrese!

—Asuma-sensei...

—Dime, Yukiko.

—¿Y qué relación tiene usted con Kurenai? –Pregunta Yukiko entre inocente y curiosa.

—¡Dije que nos concentráramos! –Dijo rojo.

* * *

—Ahora quiero que hagan rasengan en grupo de dos. Y al mismo tiempo combinen la manipulación de viento en el. No te diré que hacer Naruto, tú debes descubrirlo por ti mismo. Ahora a comenzar.

—Vaya es difícil... –Dijo el rubio.

—Si para ti es difícil manipular un elemento imagina a Yukiko. –Dijo Kakashi.

—Es cierto... –Dijo el rubio.

—Seguramente tendrá problemas en concentrar el elemento al tener muchos... Pero lo logrará.

—Yo también lo lograré. –Dijo el rubio preparándose.

—Como podré hacerlo si estoy concentrado en la forma del Rasengan. –Decía un clon.

—Eso es lo que debemos averiguar. –Dijo el otro.

—Maldición... –Decía otro clon.

El esfuerzo era constante en cada uno. Pasó el tiempo y lo seguían intentando. –Es demasiado. Recién acaba de cortar la cascada. –Dijo Sakura. –En un momento como este...

—Disculpa, pude haberme quedado callado, pero te diré la verdad. –Dijo Sai. –Esas píldoras de soldado son asquerosas.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Las preparé para que fueran fáciles de tomar. Observa, me comeré una. –Puso una en su boca y su cara quedó violeta. Comenzó a correr para todos lados.

—Te lo dije... ¿Y Yukiko?

—Como lo pensé, usar el jutsu clones de sombras masivo de este modo será más agotador.

—Maldición... –El rubio trataba de combinar pero causo una explosión. –No debo rendirme. –Dijo levantándose.

* * *

—Rayos... –Dijo Yukiko. –No creo que mi idea funcione... pero lo intentaré.

—Yukiko.

—Sai.

—¿Qué haces?

—Hasta ahora solo obtuve este. –Dijo levantando su mano y haciendo un rasengan pequeño.

—¿Y eso para qué sirve?

—Veras... es pequeño pero tiene la misma potencia o mayor que la de un rasengan. Observa. –Se dirigió a un árbol y le hizo el mismo daño que un Rasengan. –Ves... pero no puedo combinarlo con casi nada... –Dijo. –Es veloz, con el elemento tierra no se puede

—¿El Suiton no ayudaría? –dijo el pelinegro..

—¡Eres un genio! –Dijo la chica abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla. –Trataré de hacer eso...

—Buena suerte. Yo tal vez vaya a ver a Naruto o a ayudar a Sakura con sus píldoras...

—De acuerdo. –Hizo de nuevo el mini-rasengan. – ¡Aquí voy!

* * *

—Estamos cerca. –Dijo Asuma. -¡No bajen la guardia!

* * *

—¡Concéntrate! –Dijo el rubio. Pero su chakra comenzó a ponerse rojo.

—¡Tenzou! –Grita Kakashi.

—Lo tengo. –Dijo, las maderas que estaban alrededor de él se movieron hacia Naruto sosteniéndolo. Hasta que se calmó. –Si sigue así Naruto saldrá lastimado... Además no sé si podré seguir conteniéndole.

—No, esta es la única forma. Si Naruto completa su técnica o no, depende de ti también.

—Entendido. –En eso escuchan una gran explosión hacia el este.

—¡Yukiko! –Dijo asustado Kakashi yéndose a ver a su estudiante.

Al llegar se encuentra con la chica en el suelo. –Llegué a la mitad...

—¿La mitad? –Luego la chica sonríe y se para.

—Mejor descanso para que ningún clon desaparezca.

* * *

—Ahí está... –Dijo Asuma.

—Debemos pensar como atacarlo y...

No terminó de hablar Shikamaru porque Yukiko ya corría a atacarlo. –Kakuzu, sí que tardaste. –Pero vió que era una chica. –Vaya, que chica tan mona. –Luego ella lo ataca con shurikens. –Rápida. Un momento... ¿no eres la hermanita de esa Kazahana Kouyuki? –Dijo mirándola. Ella le lanza una patada y el la esquiva.

*Kouyuki-neechan*

—¿Por qué rayos no espera? La mataran... –Dijo Izumo.

—Es un clon, no lo harán. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Es precipitada. –Dijo Kotetsu.

Mientras Yukiko lo atacó, Kotetsu e Izumo lo atravesaron. –Demasiado lento. –Dijo Shikamaru quien lo había atrapado con su jutsu.

—Ah, eso duele. –Dijo. -¿Qué demonios les ocurre?

—¿Qué sucede? Atravesamos sus órganos vitales.

—Dejen de charlar.

*Los de Akatsuki, uno era tipo una planta, el Uchiha, el tiburón, Pain el de los pircing que vi en una imagen junto con Konan esa y después estaba en una imagen Tobi siendo ahorcado por Deidara, quien mas estaba, porque no miré los capítulos, que tonta... Es cierto, el raro que tenia ojos rojos que andaba este que nunca moría... ¡Nunca moría! *

—¡Me encargo yo! –Grita Yukiko. Pero Asuma la detiene.

—Este es...

—Puede ser Asuma. –Dijo seria.

—¡Me duele malditos! –Dijo Hidan.

—¿Acaso es inmortal? –Dijo Izumo.

—Algo así... –Dijo Yukiko. -¿No es así Hidan?

El ríe. –Astuta como me lo contaron. ¿Y tú no lo sabías? Y bien. ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? Conozco a tu hermana, Kazahana. Esa insoportable es poderosa. – Yukiko aprieta los puños enojada. Luego mira a Asuma. –Ese pañuelo. Es de esos Guardianes o algo así. Maldición, tendré que volver a entrar a ese hediondo lugar.

*Chiriku* -Somos ninjas de Konoha –Dijo Asuma. –Estamos bajo orden de capturar y asesinar a Akatsuki. Como Akatsuki es un grupo de dos personas capturaremos al otro después de eliminarte pero... en verdad tienes poderes sorprendentes...

—Jajaja, creo que se equivocaron en el orden.

—¿Dónde está tu compañero? –Pregunta Asuma, el compañero aparece detrás de Shikamaru. El chico perezoso lo esquiva y el equipo se reúne. Yukiko hace unas señas y toca la espalda de Asuma.

—Tenga cuidado. –Le dijo.

—Ese del medio es... –Dijo Kakuzu. –Veo que la codicia por el dinero se apoderó de ti por un momento Hidan.

—No, solo quería usarlo para una ceremonia... El dinero es tuyo.

—Jajaja. –Yukiko ríe. –Perdón, es que... Hidan, queriendo dinero, claro y a mí no me gusta pelear. –Dijo sarcástica.

—Jajaja. –Hidan ríe. –Lástima que seas enemigo, ¡porque nos llevamos bien eh!

—Seguro

—Eso está bien para mí. –Dijo Kakuzu. –Pero ten cuidado, te podrían asesinar.

—Como que puedan hacer eso... –Dijo, Yukiko se pone enfrente de Asuma en posición de defensa. –Si pudieran asesinarme, se los permitiría. Pero eso no pasará.

—Yo iré. –Dijo Asuma. –Usa tu costura de sombras en el que es inmortal, Shikamaru. Si me das un par de segundos, le cortaré la cabeza, y con suerte será suficiente para acabar con el...

—Es demasiado riesgoso. –Dice Shikamaru. –Así no eres tú.

—Yo también iré. –Dijo Kotetsu.

—¿¡No lo entienden?! ¡Esta es la mejor estrategia que podemos hacer! –Dijo Asuma. –Ellos son mucho más fuertes que yo. Izumo Kotetsu y Yukiko vigilen a Akatsuki y protejan a Shikamaru.

—Idiota. –Dijo Yukiko. Estaba con rabia. –Así te matarán... Tienes mucho por delante...

—No lo creo, ustedes son el futuro de Konoha.

—No cambiarás de opinión usarás la escalera de plata...

—No seré una pieza de sacrificio. –Dijo Asuma. –No mientras estés conmigo.

—Duele... –Dijo Hidan sacándose las cuchillas. –Jashin juzgará a gente como ustedes... que no se preocupan por el dolor de los demás... –Asuma comienza a atacarlo. Pero no logra mantenerlo quieto para que Shikamaru lo atrape.

—Rayos... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—No otra vez. –Dijo Hidan atacando a Shikamaru. Pero Asuma hace la técnica de Chiriku.

—¿Qué te pareció la técnica de Chiriku?

—Hidan no bajes la guardia.

—Cállate y observa maldito Kakuzu.

—Necesito su ayuda. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—De verdad son fáciles de analizar –Dijo Hidan.

—Desperdicias tu tiempo Hidan. –Dijo Kakuzu.

—Ahora. –Dijo Shikamaru. Tiran Shurikens. –Todavía no escaparás. –Pero el solo deja clavase los shurikens y corre hacia Shikamaru.

—Terminaré primero contigo maldito niño. –Dijo Hidan.

—¡Estás pelando contra mí! –Dijo Asuma. Hidan se da vuelta y trata de golpearlo con su guadaña de tres hojas. –¡Katon, Haisekishou! (nube de cenizas llameantes) –Una nube gigante de humo lo rodea a Hidan.

—¿Dejo de moverse? –Dijo Shikamaru.

Luego Asuma hace una gran explosión.


	44. Asuma Muere

Finalmente la batalla con Akatsuki comenzó, la habilidad oculta de Hidan se ha revelado, el equipo se encuentra en una batalla contra un increíble enemigo. Cuando la situación empeora Asuma trata de usar su mejor táctica, una donde sus compañeros solo pueden observar. Junto con Shikamaru logró acertar un poder explosivo. Y Hidan cayó dentro de la ráfaga.

—Eso duele. ¿Verdad? –Dijo Hidan, apareciendo entre todo el humo y las llamas, su cuerpo era extraño, estaba todo blanco y negro. Asuma estaba quemado.

—¿¡Como?! –Dijo Izumo.

—La sangre... –Dijo Yukiko por lo bajo.

—Has sido juzgado. –Dijo Hidan.

—¡¿Como dices?! –Dijo Kotetsu.

—¿No entiendes? –Preguntó Hidan. -¿No entiendes que es el sufrimiento?

*¿También alcanzó mi brazo?* Pensó Asuma.

—¡No lo ataquen! –Dijo Yukiko. Puede que haya funcionado, pero lo de Kimimaro era diferente, una cosa es una enfermedad, otra cosa es esto*

—¿Qué no lo ataquemos? ¿Ahora estás de su lado? –Dijo Izumo mirándola molesto.

—¿Si no lo atacamos como lo derrotaremos?

—Ya estás en mi maldición. –Dijo Hidan a Asuma. –Ahora la ceremonia puede comenzar.

—¡Asuma-sensei! –Grita Yukiko.

—Ahora... Vamos a sufrir ¡Juntos!

—Eso sonó un poco gay. –Dijo Kakuzu.

—¿Por qué el capitán Asuma salió herido también?

—El lamió su sangre... –Dijo algo bajo Yukiko, al parecer nadie la oyó.

—Seguramente también agarró al capitán. –Dijo Kotetsu.

—Eso es algo imposible.

—Shikamaru... –Llama Yukiko.

—¿Qué? Sabes... ¿algo?

—Prepárate, esto dolerá bastante. –Dijo Hidan sacando una lanza.

—No... –Dijo Yukiko. -¿Viste que Hidan lamió la sangre de Asuma? Cuando intentó atacarlo con la hoz,

—Crees que... –Dijo Shikamaru llegando a la conclusión.

—No lo creo, lo admito. –Dijo algo aterrada. –¡Shikamaru ayúdame, necesito tocar a Hidan, rápido!

Asuma comienza a correr para atacarlo. –¡Toma esto! –Grita Hidan. Clavándose la propia lanza en su pierna. Asuma cae con la pierna herida. -¿Duele? –Grita riéndose como maniaco. -¡Y eso que no toqué ni un órgano aún! ¡Maldición, esto es lo máximo! ¡Cómo los otros su dolor viene directamente de mi cuerpo! ¡Y es un placer vivir de este modo!

—El capitán tiene herida la pierna. –Dijo Izumo.

—Ese sujeto se atravesó la pierna por sí mismo. –Dijo Kotetsu. –Tiene alguna conexión con Asuma.

—¿Ahora donde quieres que sea el siguiente? –Dijo Hidan divirtiéndose. -¿Un brazo? ¿La otra pierna? O tal vez... –Dijo apuntándose al pecho. ¿Terminaremos con esto? ¡Muere!

—¡No te lo permitiré! –Grita Shikamaru. Lo detiene justo a tiempo.

—¡Bien hecho Shikamaru! –Dijo Yukiko corriendo hacia Hidan. – kudari no jutsu no kekka. –Dijo apenas tocando a Hidan, ya que luego esquiva un puñetazo de Kakuzu.

—No quería interferirme, pero no quiero aburrirme. –Dijo.

—Kakuzu, es mi pelea...

—Solo un puñetazo. –Dijo Kakuzu. Lanzó un puñetazo.

—¡Yukiko! –Se alteró Izumo. –Que...

—Solo uno... –Dijo Yukiko, resistiendo el golpe con un solo brazo. –No pensé que se dividiría el poder del de diez colas. —Dijo con sus ojos amatistas. Kakuzu retrocede y queda solamente observándola. –Shikamaru, ¿algún plan? –Dijo, sus colmillos estaban más grandes. –Apúrate- Al perecer estaba tratando de controlarse.

*Dios... castigo... maldición... ceremonia... ¡preparado!* Pensaba Shikamaru.

**—**¿Te diste cuanta de algo Shikamaru? –Pregunta Kotetsu.

—Sí, prepárate, capitán Asuma. –Shikamaru se fue parando y comenzó a moverse.

—Maldición, se dio cuenta. –Dijo Hidan mirando a Shikamaru.

—Está forzándolo a salir del círculo dibujado. –En eso Kakuzu ataca de nuevo a Yukiko, pero esta lo esquiva.

—Ven aquí diez colas... –Dijo tratando de golpearla de nuevo.

Yukiko grita y se tira encima de él para pegarle, pero este lo esquiva por poco. –Ya verás.

—Dijo... ¿Diez colas? –Preguntó Izumo confundido.

—Ahora concéntrense en Asuma. –Señaló Yukiko.

—Si consigo sacarlo, su maldición terminará... –Dijo Shikamaru, sin hacer caso a la otra pelea.

—¿De qué hablas? –Preguntaron los dos.

—Esa hoz, tiene tres navajas, supongo que es para matar de un golpe al enemigo. No importa si grande o chico, está diseñada para hacer que el enemigo sangre. En otras palabras, mientras pueda dar un solo golpe, puede usar esa técnica para acabar con el enemigo.

—¿Y qué relación tiene la maldición con el enemigo?

—La sangre, como dijo Yukiko, para poder hacer un vínculo con la persona que quiere maldecir, bebe su sangre. Su cuerpo cambió de color cuando bebió la sangre. Fue fácil darse cuenta de eso. Pero, eso no es todo, hay otra condición para activar la maldición, pero también es obvia, estar dentro del círculo.

—Maldito mocoso. –Se quejó Hidan.

—Tú hablas mucho. –Le dijo Shikamaru a Hidan.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Cuando me libere te haré pedazos! –Dijo furioso el hombre de pelo gris.

Shikamaru lo sacó del círculo. –Veamos si la maldición terminó. –Dijo Asuma lanzando una shuriken y cortando la oreja de Hidan. La oreja de Asuma estaba sana.

—Bien. –Shikamaru hizo su técnica de costura de sombras. –No creo que pueda resistir mucho.

—Buen trabajo, Shikamaru. –Asuma se iba acercando a Hidan.

—¡Kakuzu ayúdame!

—Estoy ocupado Hidan. Además te dije que no los menosprecies.

—Lo consiguió... –Asuma le había cortado la cabeza.

—Si me pediste ayuda, debía ser antes... –Dijo Kakuzu deteniéndose de la pelea contra Yukiko clon.

—¡Cierra tu maldita boca Kakuzu! –Grita Hidan. –¡Dejaste que ocurriera!

—Sigue con vida...

-Creo que dijiste "cierra tu maldita boca y observa" Ahora solo eres cabeza nada más y sigues gritándome... –Le dijo Kakuzu.

Yukiko quedó en posición de defensa. –Bueno, creo que eso dije... pero no era que estaba tratando de humillarte o algo así. Como sea, anda y ayúdame a regresar a mi cuerpo. –Kakuzu no se movía. –Kakuzu. ¿Te importaría traer mi cuerpo? Kakuzu-chan, por favor, por favorcito.

—Esto es ridículo. –Dijo Yukiko.

Kakuzu agarra la cabeza de Hidan. –¡Oye, espera! ¡Mi cuerpo está por allá, maldición!

—Tu cabeza es más liviana.

—¡No estés bromeando así!

—¿¡Sigue con vida?!

—En ese estado no importa si sigue con vida. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Ser inmortal no le sirve de nada si no tiene su cuerpo.

—Ahora nos falta uno. –Dijo Yukiko.

—A pesar de eso, debe ser más rápido y fuerte que el inmortal. Solo Yukiko pudo contener su fuerza. Es tranquilo ya que no ataca, y es cruel como para quedarse viendo mientras decapitan a su compañero. No conocemos su poder, y debe ser muy poderoso para estar tranquilo y seguro. –Shikamaru se levanta, pero vuelve a caer.

—¡Shikamaru!

—Shikamaru llegó a su límite. Y el capitán Asuma está herido.

—Es inútil. –Dijo Kakuzu, con un rápido movimiento patea a Asuma en la pierna herida, le estaba por pegar con el maletín pero Yukiko se pone en frente y le pega a ella. Luego le pega en la espalda a Asuma. –Ahora que te ayudé tendré que involucrarme. –Dijo cociendo la cabeza de Hidan.

La cabeza de Hidan volvió al cuerpo. –Sabes que Kakuzu. ¡Vete al infierno! –Dijo el inmortal.

—Tu ceremonia no sirvió, estoy cansado de tus peleas y habladurías. Hazte cargo de la recompensa. Yo me haré cargo de los tres, y el Jinchuriki.

—¡Izumo!

—Entendido. -Kotetsu sacó un kunai gigante muy extraño. Izumo hizo un jutsu de agua. –Suiton, Mizuame Nabara. (Trampa de campo de batalla). Kakuzu esquiva el ataque pero Kotetsu lo golpea con el kunai o al menos eso pensaron, ya que lo había esquivado por unos centímetros.

—Es inútil. –Dijo el enemigo.

—¡Ahora! –Dijo Kotetsu agarrando su arma. –Eres mío. –Pero antes de ser atacado, Kakuzu lo ataca con unos hilos extraños.

—¡Kotetsu! –Grita Izumo. Pero el también es agarrado por los hilos. Ambos eran ahorcados por las manos de Kakuzu.

Hidan se pone de nuevo en el círculo. –Adiós. –Dijo, pero Asuma lo ataca. Hidan lo esquiva y con su hoz ataca asuma.

—¡Asuma! –Grita Shikamaru, Asuma lo esquiva por poco, pero Yukiko se altera al ver eso mientras se levantaba del golpe.

—¡Asuma idiota! –Le dice ella furiosa. Hidan comienza a reír.

—Caíste en otro truco.

Asuma es herido, ya que Hidan estaba en el circulo. Shikamaru corre hacia Asuma. –Dijiste... que no serías herido. Que no te sacrificarías por los demás... *Es mi culpa, si pensaba un mejor plan esto no hubiese pasado* En un momento el cae.

—¡Es tu hora! –Dijo Hidan clavándose la estaca en el pecho. ¡Asuma! –Gritan los presentes. Asuma cae casi inconsciente.


	45. El rey

—Ya he terminado. –Dijo Hidan.

—A mi me tomará un poco más. –Dijo Kakuzu.

—¡Eres un maldito! –Grita Shikamaru corriendo hacia ellos. Su furia era inmensa. Kakuzu le tira a Izumo encima. Una escena de desastre estaba presente. Yukiko no se movía, estaba en un costado contra la pared.

En eso unas plumas negras comienzan a caer, cuervos aparecen por todos lados. -¿Creen que pueden apoderarse de mi presa malditos cuervos? –Dijo Hidan. Pero los cuervos seguían atacando.

—¿Tratas de ocultarte? –Pregunta Kakuzu.

En eso una espada negra los ataca. Aparece Chouji, llevándose a Asuma, e Ino ayudando a Shikamaru. Uno de los shinobis de refuerzos ayuda a Kotetsu. -¿Estás bien?

—Sí, pero el capitán Asuma...

Otro se acerca a Yukiko. —¿Yukiko estas bien?

—Yo...

—Yukiko usted está... –Dijo con cara aterrada.

—¡Asuma-sensei! –Dijo Chouji, Shikamaru escucha el corazón y casi no latía.

—¡Chouji llévatelo a Konoha rápido! –Dijo. –Ino, mientras tanto intenta curarlo.

—No dejaré a mi recompensa. –Dijo Kakuzu apareciendo.

—Yo me hago cargo mientras ustedes sacan a Asuma de aquí. –Dijo un ninja peleando contra Kakuzu. Pero en eso Kakuzu parece hablar con alguien y baja con Hidan.

—Volveremos, estén preparados. –Dijo. –Vamonos, Hidan.

—Usaré mi ninjutsu médico. –Dijo Ino.

—No lo hagan, no es necesario. Ya no tiene caso. Yo mismo me puedo dar cuenta... Ustedes tres lo hicieron bien.

—Cállate, no digas nada. Ino.

Ino empieza a curarlo. —Son cuatro órganos vitales... –Yukiko se acerca herida. E intenta curarlo. –Es inútil Yukiko, no puedo hacer nada.

—Por fin entiendo la razón por la que el Tercero lo hizo. Pero como siempre, tardé en darme cuenta. Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, hay algo que quiero decirles... Ino, eres muy fuerte, confiable y responsable, Chouji y Shikamaru son un par de tontos... cuídalos bien.

—Hai. –Dijo con una lágrima en los ojos.

—Y no dejes que Sakura te derrote, ni en el ninjutsu, ni en el amor... –Ino comenzó a llorar. –Chouji, tu eres el tipo de persona que se preocupa por sus compañeros. Es por eso que... te volverás un ninja poderoso más que cualquier otro, confía más en ti mismo. Y... puedes ponerte un poco a dieta.

—Eso será demasiado, pero haré mi esfuerzo. –Dijo secándose las lágrimas.

—Shikamaru... Tu eres muy listo y tienes un gran sentido de cómo ser un ninja, sin duda podrías volverte Hokage. Pero... sería muy problemático, seguramente odiarías serlo. Ni siquiera pude vencerte en el shougi. Ah, sí, ¿Recuerdas que te hablé del rey? Ahora te diré quien es... Acércate. –Dijo, le dijo en el oído.

—¡Asuma! Tú... pero

—Te lo pido por favor Shikamaru... –El quedó mirando a su sensei. –Ya no importa verdad... ¿Qué fume cigarrillo? Ya no me harán daño... que fume un cigarrillo.

Shikamaru le enciende un cigarrillo. Luego de un momento de silencio, Asuma deja caer el cigarrillo y la llama del encendedor se apaga. Ino se pone a llorar con todas sus fuerzas sobre Asuma. Los presentes guardan silencio en símbolo de respeto. La lluvia comienza a caer y Shikamaru se va a la orilla del edificio.

—La verdad odio los cigarrillos... el humo siempre hace que mis ojos lloren...

—Go-Gomen…- dice Yukiko entre lagrimas. Yukiko deja su cuerpo caer y apoya su frente en el pecho del sensei. – No pude salvarlo, ni a usted, ni al viejo…- todos la escuchan atentamente, con un poco de pena.- ¡Asuma-sensei! –grita dolorosamente.

* * *

-—Asuma... –Kurenai, estaba en su casa sentada mirando hacia la nada. En eso tocan la puerta. –Yukiko que... –Era la chica de cabellos anaranjados, que estaba exhausta de tanto correr.

—Go-gomen, Kurenai-sensei…- dice la chica entre lagrimas.

Kurenai, no necesitó que le explicara nada. Ella lo sabía, ella lo presentía. La kunoichi cae de rodillas al suelo y empieza a llorar.

La Kazahana, se inclina hacia ella y abraza a la maestra de los genjutsus.


	46. Preocupaciones

Naruto cae cansado *Si me concentro en el rasengan, la manipulación del elemento falla. Si me controlo en la manipulación, el rasengan desaparece.* Se acuesta en el suelo. *Kakashi-sensei tiene toda la confianza en mí... Yo no soy capaz de hacerle honor a esa confianza*

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Tomamos un descanso? –Pregunta Yamato.

—Dudo que el quiera descansar...

La lluvia comenzó a caer. —¡Maldición! No tengo tiempo para andar descansando.

Comienza a entrenar de nuevo, pero a un clon se le aparece el chakra rojo. –¡Cuidado! –Grita un clon. –¡Capitán Yamato! –Lo llama.

Yamato lo ayuda de nuevo. —¿Estás bien? –Pregunta Kakashi, Naruto no responde quitando su vista. –Has estado todo el día intentando combinar la manipulación del elemento al Rasengan, has usado más de 200 clones. Equivale a 4.800 horas de entrenamiento. Pero aún no es suficiente.

—El control del chakra es algo muy difícil. No soy capaz de controlar más de 200 clones... Eso... me hace sentir que nunca lo voy a conseguir. El Rasengan lleva mucha concentración, y manejar la manipulación es lo mismo, es demasiado.

—Estás actuando como alguien derrotado, no como tu. ¿En verdad eres el Uzumaki Naruto que conozco?

—No lo lograré...

—A pesar de eso... tendrás que lograrlo.

—Es como ver a la izquierda y derecha a la vez... ¿Tú puedes hacerlo?

—Eso sería algo imposible... –Dijo el sensei. –Entiendo. ¿Así es como lo vez?

—Si...

—Por supuesto, claro que puedo. –Dijo sin preocupaciones. Hace un clon de sombras. –Yo miro a la derecha y mi clon a la izquierda, ¿lo ves?

—¡Ya lo entendí! –Dijo el.

—¿en verdad lo entendió?

—Mejor me voy, le prometí a Yukiko ir a visitarla.- dice el rubio, quien se encontraba demasiado cansado.

Habían pasado unas semanas, desde la muerte de Asuma. Todos estaban deprimidos por la muerte del hijo del Tercero.

—¿Ella está bien?-pregunta Kakashi.

—No lo sé, ha estado muy callada y deprimida estos días.- responde serio Naruto.

* * *

—¡Toma tus medicinas! –le gritaba una pelirrosa a Yukiko.

—¡No quiero ttebayo! –gritó enojada.

Sakura iba a reclamar, pero una de las enfermeras se acerca y habla con ella. Sakura mira amenazante a la Kazahana.

—Cuando vuelva, no quiero ver las medicinas en la mesa.- le advirtió, saliendo de la habitación

—Con gusto.- dice la chica y lanza las medicinas por la ventana.

Yukiko baja la mirada hacia sus manos vendadas. Su cabello le tapó el rostro y eso impedía a los demás verla llorar.

*¿Porqué estoy aquí? ¿Qué hago aquí? , no puedo salvar a nadie. ¿Cómo salvare a Sasuke y a Naruto? ¿Cómo los ayudare?*

—No puedo darme por vencida.- se dice a sí misma.

Se limpia las lágrimas con sus manos. Mira al oso de peluche que estaba en el pie de su cama.

—Mi promesa sigue en pie, te salvaré Sasuke-kun.- dice mirando el oso, que un día el Uchiha le había regalado.

—¡Yukiko-chan! – gritó un escandaloso rubio.

Yukiko miró a la puerta y vio a su novio entrar con un ramo de flores .La Kazahana sonrió tiernamente al chico.

—Naruto

* * *

—Eres una persona de buen corazón, por eso te amo.- animó el Uzumaki a Yukiko, quien lloraba en sus brazos.

—No pude salvarlo, la culpa me come por dentro.- lloraba la Kazahana.

Un fuerte viento entro por la ventana, alborotando el cabello largo de la kunoichi.

—Esto es… ¿Nieve? –dijo Naruto.

Copos, habían entrado por la ventana del hospital.

*¿Neechan?*

—¡Yukiko-chan! –gritó el rubio al ver a su novia desmayada.

* * *

—¿Dónde estoy? – se preguntó la Kazahana.

Miro a su alrededor, era una alcantarilla o eso parecía. Miro la escena que se establecía frente a ella. Una mujer estaba estampada en la pared, sus manos estaba clavada por un par de bloques de hielo.

—Al parecer no tienes nueve vidas. Nibi- escuchó una voz dulce, pero a la vez burlona.

—¿El dos colas? ,Kouyuki-neechan.-mencionó Yukiko al reconocer a la mujer vestida con ropas azules.

La mujer volteó, por un momento la mirada azul y la mirada caramelo se encontraron. Yukiko se dio cuenta lo muy cambiada que estaba su hermana mayor, el cabello largo con algunos toques naranjas y su ropa provocativa. La mujer estaba con algunos rasguños en el rostro y sangre en sus ropas.

—Al fin llegas, Itachi-kun.- mencionó Kouyuki con una gran sonrisa.

Yukiko quedó hecha piedra al ver al hermano de su antiguo amor, pasar por su lado. Al parecer, era invisible para los dos miembros de Akatsuki. El Uchiha mayor, agarro el cuerpo de la mujer y la puso en hombro.

—Buen trabajo, Kouyuki.- le dijo el Uchiha.

—¡Arigatou!- exclamó la kunoichi de la nieve saltando de manera infantil. Se colgó del cuello del Uchiha y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Dejando sorprendida a Yukiko.

* * *

—¿Está bien? …. ¿Sakura-chan? –preguntaba el rubio, angustiado.

Yukiko abrió los ojos de golpe y se levanto rápidamente. Asustando a sus tres compañeros y su sensei.

—¿Te sientes mal? , eso te pasa por no tomar tus medicinas.- regañó la alumna de Tsunade.

—Tuve otra visión, Akatsuki ya tiene al dos colas.- respondió.

—¿Quién fue? –preguntó Kakashi, interesado.

—Mi hermana, mi hermana venció a la jinchuriki del Nibi.

—Yukiko-chan...- dijo Naruto preocupado.

Yukiko miró a la ventana y dio un suspiro de tristeza. La chica de cabellos naranjas, vio como un fuerte viento quitó un par de pétalos a las flores del florero que estaba a su lado y el pequeño molino morado que estaba en ese mismo florero diera vueltas.


	47. Equipo 10

—Permiso... –Dijo Kurenai entrando a la habitación de la chica de cabellos anaranjados. –Hola. Yukiko, quería hablar contigo... –Dijo.

—Ok. –Dijo, se levanto de la cama y salió afuera. –¡Mande!

—En realidad quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste, Shikamaru me contó lo que quisiste hacer para que Asuma... tú me entiendes…–Dijo sincera. –Eres una gran persona y me alegra mucho que estuvieses allí.

—No ayude mucho, pero hice lo posible. Konoha es importante para mí. –Dijo sonriendo. –Es mi gran familia. Como nos enseñó el Tercero. –Dijo mirando a la ventana. –Siempre las personas me decían que no llegaría a ser nada. Pero siempre intento demostrarle lo contrario. –Dijo. –Creo que lo estoy logrando.

—Me alegra oír eso... –Dijo. –Ten... –le dio una caja pequeña. Al abrirla se encontró con una pequeña medalla con el símbolo de fuego. –Por la persona con más voluntad de fuego que conocí. Sé que no es algo hermoso que digamos pero...

—Es genial. –Dijo fascinada. –Gracias.

—Yukiko... –Salía Naruto con Kakashi y Yamato. –Nosotros nos vamos.

—De acuerdo, yo también, ¿Naruto me acompañas a casa?

—Claro. –Dijo sonriendo.

—Nos vemos luego Kurenai. –Dijo abrazándola.

—Adiós. –Dijo correspondiendo el abrazo.

La kunoichi de la nieve y el rubio salieron a la casa de la chica. –Naruto, ¿quieres pasar?

—Bueno... –Dijo entrando.

—Colocaré esto al lado de esta foto... –Dijo.

—Esa foto...

—De los hombres más importantes en mi vida... –Dijo. Naruto la abraza por detrás. –Era en una aldea pequeña. Tú dormías y Ero-sennin escribía su gran novela. –Dijo.

—Y tú sacaste la fotografía.

—Sí. –Del otro lado estaba la de Kakashi y ellos cuatro. – ¿Éramos pequeños no?

—Sí, y tu cabello era más corto... –Dijo. –Pero largo también es lindo.

—Naruto... No sé si quieres, pero... ¿Me acompañarías a ver al Tercero?

—Si... –Dijo él. Caminaron y se pararon en frente de la tumba, rezaron un momento. Cuando se estaba por ir. –Nos vemos abuelo... –Dijo Naruto con melancolía.

—¡Naruto! –Dijo Yukiko. -¡Tengo una idea!

—¿Ah?

—Ven... –Caminaron por la aldea un tiempo y luego encontró lo que buscaba. –Es perfecto.

—¿Un mono de peluche? ¿Acaso no te gusta Gammita? –Dijo él.

—No es para mí... –Dijo. –Es para Kurenai. ¿Me acompañas? –Dijo haciendo ojitos.

—Sí. –Dijo sonriente. Entraron a la tienda.

—¿Tan jóvenes y tendrán un niño? –Dijo la de la tienda.

—¡No! –Gritaron a los unísonos rojos.

—Es para levantarle el ánimo a una chica. –Dijo Yukiko.

Mientras realizaba esa compra la señora del lugar hablaba sobre tener hijos y hacer familia... –¡Gracias adiós! –Saludó Yukiko saliendo rápido.

—Vaya, ya no aguantaba. –Protestó el rubio.

—Yo menos...

—Esta tal vez me la cobre. –Dijo pícaro al oído de la joven, quien se sonrojó un poco.

* * *

El día pasó rápido y ya era de noche. –Estamos listo. –Dijo Chouji.

—Vamonos. –Habló Shikamaru.

—¡Esperen! –Gritó una mujer.

—¡Tsunade-sama! –Dijo Ino.

—¿A dónde creen que van? –Dijo un poco molesta.

—La misión aún no terminó. –Habló el inteligente. –E iremos a terminarla.

—¡No permitiré que actúen por su cuenta y hagan una estupidez!

—Ya tenemos un plan organizado. –Dijo sin preocuparse.

—¡¿Acaso están planeando una venganza!? Tú no eres así, Shikamaru.

—Es solo que...

—¿Qué?

—Que si dejamos pasar esto lo llevaríamos para toda la vida... Y eso sería muy problemático... Tener que vivir con eso para toda la vida.

—Los ninjas siempre están asechados por la muerte.

—Lo estoy haciendo por Asuma-sensei... –Dijo.

—¡Ve la realidad! Ustedes solo son tres.

—¿Necesitan otro miembro verdad? –Pregunta Kakashi. —Yo seré el capitán del equipo 10. ¿Qué les parece?

—Kakashi. ¿Tu...?

—De todos modos van a ir... –Dijo él. –Yo los cuidaré.

—¡Bien! ¡Hagan lo que quieran! –Dijo Gondaime.

—Kakashi-sensei. Naruto...

—Estará bien... –Dijo. –Ya no necesita mi ayuda. Además lo están vigilando Yamato y Yukiko.

—Ese Naruto... ¿Yukiko no irá? Pensé que le gustaba hacer misiones como esta...

—Tengo que cuidar a la vieja... –Dijo Yukiko clon. Quien estaba parada en la puerta de Konoha, baja y se pone al lado de Tsunade.

—¿¡Como que vieja?! –Dijo mirándola asesinamente.

—Bueno... –Dijo ella.

—¿Vamos Equipo 10? –Dijo Kakashi.

—¡Sí! –Gritaron todos.

—Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. –Dijo Shikamaru.


	48. Completado

—Sakura, lleva este mensaje a Yamato. –Dijo Tsunade. –Yukiko y Naruto tienen 24 horas más para completar su entrenamiento. Si no lo logran, enviaré otros refuerzos.

—¡Hai!

* * *

—Shikamaru. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

—Kakashi-sensei, necesito que se haga cargo de una pequeña misión.

—Entendido, cuando tú lo digas.

—Nos enfrentaremos a diferentes posibilidades. Necesito que memoricen esto.

* * *

—¿Kakashi-sensei y los demás fueron tras Akatsuki?

—Sí, se acaban de ir. Tsunade-sama me dijo que si Naruto y Yukiko no completan la técnica en menos de 24 horas, no seríamos los refuerzos. Nosotros somos los mejores refuerzos.

—¿Veinticuatro horas? –Dijo Yamato.

—Bien... –Dijo Naruto, comiéndose unas cuantas píldoras de soldado. –Empecemos a entrenar...

—Si. –Yukiko ya se había multiplicado con los clones. –¡Suiton: Saikuron Rasengan! ( Saikuron: ciclón)

* * *

—Tome esto, Kakashi-sensei. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Úsela cuando tenga oportunidad, cuento con usted.

—Y yo cuento contigo, tienes más experiencia con los enemigos al haberlos enfrentado antes... –Dijo. *Acabo de incorporarme al equipo y este chico ya tiene un plan incluyéndome, es increíble*

—Pero desafortunadamente no se mucho del otro sujeto. Estas estrategias están basadas en la información que tenemos. Cuando las memoricen, haremos tres simulaciones de cada una. Primero, necesitamos rastrearlos...

—Yo los puedo ayudar... –Dijo un lobo apareciendo.

—Y tú eres... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Raito, soy amigo de Yukiko.

Se movilizaron un poco. –Como pensé no hay rastro de la lluvia. Así no somos capaces de encontrar al enemigo...

—Ahora que lo pienso, volverán. –Dijo Chouji. –Pero no al mismo lugar...

—Pero sea la ruta por la que vayan... Siempre elegirán Konoha. –Dijo el lobo.

—Sí, para ir tras Asuma y Naruto. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Y por donde empezamos?

—Siento un débil olor por allá. –Dijo Raito señalando un lugar.

—Usaremos eso... –Dijo Shikamaru mirando hacia arriba. Un águila andaba rondando.

—Hai.-Dijo Ino. La rubia pasa al cuerpo del águila. *Sin duda se dirigen a Konoha* Piensa luego de encontrarlos, pero es atacada por Kakuzu y vuelve a su cuerpo.

—¿Estás bien, Ino? –Pregunta Chouji.

—Estuvo cerca. –Dijo Ino.

—¿Se dieron cuenta?

—Creo que estaremos bien. Responde ella. No cabe duda que van a Konoha por otra ruta. Al noroeste, a diez minutos de aquí... –Dijo.

—Iré a ver a Yukiko y le diré la ubicación... –Dijo.

—De acuerdo, Raito.

* * *

—¡Hidan!

—Si Kakuzu. –Dijo, esquivaron la sombra pero le caen unos sellos explosivos.

—¡Hidan arriba! –Shikamaru aparece arriba con kunais explosivas. Ambos los esquivan, pero no explotan. –Nos atrapó... –Dijo, Shikamaru los atrapó con el jutsu de sombras.

—¿Como lo hiciste si ni nos tocó tu sombra? –Pregunta Hidan.

—Por las navajas que les tiré. Absorben energía del chakra y el portador puede usarlas como base para jutsus... Estoy usando mi técnica de imitación de sombras... Y ese chakra es de Asuma, el hombre que trataron de asesinar.

—¿el de 35 millones de ryou? Ya veo, esos sellos son falsos... Desde el principio planeó esto. Es verdaderamente listo.

—Es hora de terminar con esto... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—¡¿Por qué demonios te quedas tranquilo!? –Pregunta Hidan. -¡Ambos estamos atrapados en esto! ¡Kakuzu! Oye, oye, oye. Estamos en problemas, ¿no?

—¿Problemas? Según mi plan, en el momento que fueron capturados se terminó todo. –Con su sombra captura a Hidan.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer?

—No caeré otra vez. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Están acorralados. Esta vez me aseguraré de atacar primero al correcto. –Dijo mientras se movía hacia atrás. –Eres mejor en esto. –Dijo mientras sujetaba la hoz Hidan y corría hacia Kakuzu.

—¡Kakuzu esquiva! –Grita mientras el compañero se agacho rápido. –¡Bien!

La mano de Kakuzu sujetó la navaja. *Nunca imaginé que sus brazos pudieran estar moviéndose desprendido de su cuerpo* - Pero cuando fue... –Se dio cuenta. *cuando le tiré los sellos explosivos. La nube de humo fue tan grande como para enviar su brazo bajo tierra.*

—Las cosas no suceden siempre como están planeadas. –Dijo Kakuzu.

—¡Rayos! –Hidan comienza a atacar de nuevo. Hasta que lo acorrala. –Kakuzu.

—¡Ahora Chouji! –Dijo Shikamaru.

—¡Nikudan Harisensha! (jutsu Tanques de Agujas de metal) Su cabello lo rodeo y cayó contra Kakuzu.

O eso pensaron...

* * *

—Casi alcanzo a Sasuke... –Dijo Naruto.

—Estas en lo cierto. Pero deberías tener cuidado con el elemento fuego de Sasuke. Te explicaré las debilidades de los elementos... En pocas palabras... El fuego, agua, viento, relámpago y tierra tienen fortalezas y debilidades con respecto a otros elementos. –Dijo Yamato.

—¿Y eso que significa?

—Miren. –Dijo Sentándose y sacando un papel. Dibujo los elementos... –Partiremos del fuego y veremos sus relaciones. El fuego es más fuerte que el viento... pero al mismo tiempo débil contra el agua. Cada elemento tiene ventaja sobre uno y es débil contra otro.

—Ah... si... ¿Y que?

*No entiende nada * —Para hacerlo más sencillo, Naruto, tus técnicas de viento no sirven contra el fuego de Sasuke. La única forma de derrotar el fuego

—Es el agua. –Dijo Yukiko.

—¿Por qué el viento no puede derrotar el fuego?

—Cuando está en contacto con el viento, ataca más poderoso. Si lanzas agua sobre él, se apagará. Pero veamos las relaciones del viento... Es débil contra el fuego, pero fuerte contra el relámpago. Significa que es mejor que el chidori... Naruto, que bueno que tú elemento no sea la tierra.

—Gracias por eso.- dijo Yukiko de manera sarcástica. Ya que el elemento que dominaba al 100 por ciento, era el Tierra.

—Entonces... Tengo el elemento correcto frente a Sasuke. ¿Verdad?

—Sí, el viento es el único que derrota al relámpago.

—No, quiero decir... Lo único que puede salvar al fuego de morir, es el viento...

—Sí, tienes razón.

—¡Naruto! ¡Yukiko! –Llama Sakura. –Son sorprendentes.

—Sí, sus entrenamientos van muy bien.

—¿Terminarán pronto verdad?

Naruto asiente. —No, espera. –Dijo Yamato. –Vamos a necesitar un poco más de tiempo. Hay algo que quiero intentar.

—Yo terminé... –Dijo Yukiko.

—¿Nani? –Dijo Naruto.

—Mira. –Dijo apuntando al costado con su mano. –¡Suiton: Saikuron Rasengan! –Una bola de Rasengan con mezcla de agua vuela hacia un costado, agrandando mucho más el pozo.

—Es como una bombarda. –Dijo Sai.

—Algo así. –Dijo ella. –Costó mucho, pero lo logré... –Dijo. —¡Naruto, es tu turno! –En eso llega Raito. —Yo creo que me voy a adelantar... –Dijo mirando seriamente a Raito. El lobo asiente y ella desaparece.

—¡Sí!

En un instante Yukiko desaparece. —Creo que su velocidad mejoró bastante. –Comentó Yamato. –Debe ser por su entrenamiento.

* * *

—¿Qué está sucediendo? –Pregunta Chouji al lado de Shikamaru.

—Fue tal y como lo dijo Raito... –Dijo Shikamaru. –Debe ser una técnica de solidificación de cuerpo. Esa es su habilidad.

—Otra buena conclusión. –Dijo Kakuzu. -Es cierto, ningún ataque físico puede lastimarme. –Shikamaru queda pensando.

—Shikamaru... –Dijo Chouji.

Hidan comienza a reír. —¡Tiemblen de miedo, malditos ateos! Ahora es nuestro turno, Kakuzu libérame de esto y ataquemos.

—Si... –Pero antes de moverse, Kakashi llega por detrás y lo atraviesa con un chidori.

—Kakashi-sensei... como... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Observé su técnica es la de piel de acero...

—¿La hice en un segundo como te diste cuenta? ¿Y este ataque relámpago tan poderoso? ¡Ya entiendo, eres Kakashi Hatake!

—La tierra es debil contra el relámpago... –Dijo. –Te metiste con el sujeto equivocado. Se terminó...

—¿Lo golpeaste en el corazón? ¡No puedes ir matando al que encuentres por ahí! –Dijo Hidan.

—Tú eres el siguiente. –Dijo haciendo otro Chidori. –Se terminó.

Estaba por atacarlo pero Kakuzu le da una patada. —Jajajaaa... eso se merece por querer verse bien y decir "se terminó"

—Cállate Hidan...

—Hora de hacerse cargo de estos...

—Estoy de acuerdo, Hidan. –Dijo sacándose la capa de Akatsuki. Detrás de la espalda tenía unas mascaras extrañas. Estas se comienzan a mover y salen del cuerpo.

Hidan es liberado ya que la manipulación de sombras llegó al límite. -¿Por qué no murió después del Raikiri? –Pregunta Chouji.

—No lo sé, pero ya nada me sorprende de ellos...

—Entonces. ¿Listo para asesinarlos Kakuzu?

—Si... –Dijo, las mascaras tenían un cuerpo oscuro formado. Era como un chakra oscuro. La máscara rota se "derritió" y cayó al suelo.

—¡Kakuzu! Una se murió después de que las sacaste. ¡Qué inservible eres! –Le decía Hidan.

*La que murió debió recibir el impacto del chidori. Es algo importante* Pensaba Kakashi.

—Hidan, déjame este a mí. –Dijo serio Kakuzu. –Yo pelearé contra él.

—¡Espera! ¡Estoy muy molesto porque me engañó! –Dijo el compañero. -¿Lo hacemos como siempre?

Kakuzu no responde, Hidan corre hacia Kakashi atacándolo. —¡Futón, Ave de destrucción! –Dijo Kakuzu, atacando con una máscara. Una gran explosión aparece. Haciendo retroceder a todos. Otra mascara se preparaba para atacar. –Raiton... Gian. —(fuerza negativa) Un rayo salió de este.

—No lo lograré... –dijo Shikamaru. Kakashi lo retiene.

—¿Está bien? –Pregunta Ino.

—Sí, eso creo. –Dijo Kakashi.

—El Sharingan lo salvó... –Dijo Kakuzu. –¿Pero podrá seguir así? -Dijo haciendo unos símbolos con las manos.

—¡¿Nani?!

—¡Katon! ¡Zukkoku!(infierno mortal) –Grita Kakuzu.

—¡Jutsu elemento agua, Gran Dragón Imperial!

* * *

**Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha : Gracias por el comentario, perdón si te hice confundir. Ya esta la continuación, solo espero que más chicos lean mi fic. Abrazos.**


	49. Chapter 49

—¡Chouji, Ino! ¿Están bien? –Pregunta Shikamaru.

—Sí. –Dicen ambos.

—Yukiko. –Dijo Shikamaru. –Sí que eres veloz... –La chica sonríe algo cansada.

El Gran Dragón Imperial había sido lanzado por la chica que llegó justo a tiempo. Kakashi sale del humo y detrás Hidan atacándolo, Kakashi esquivaba la hoz comenzó a subir a un árbol esquivando los filosos cortes, Hidan no se daba por vencido. –Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –Dijo Yukiko. Los clones comenzaron a correr e intentar detener a Hidan.

—Eres buena. –Dijo Hidan desapareciendo a los clones.

—Kakashi-sensei... –Dijo la oji azul acercándose al su lado.

—Estoy bien... –Habló tranquilo. –Necesitamos acabar con esto... –Dijo serio.

—Estaba seguro de que el Chidori dio en el blanco. –Dijo Chouji.

—Sí, estoy seguro que atravesé su corazón. –Aseguró el pelo plata. –Solo se rompió una mascara que tenía en la espalda, creo que fue la mascará quien murió en ese lugar...

—Es decir, que... –Dijo Yukiko confusa.

—Problemática. Quiere decir que los monstruos están conectados con Kakuzu, y en total tiene... cinco corazones.

—Bien dicho. –Dijo Kakuzu. –Eres inteligente niño...

—¿Entonces tenemos que eliminar a los cuatro restantes? –Pregunta Ino.

—¿Konoha sepulta a los muertos? –Pregunta Hidan. –Porque sería un problema, ya que debemos buscar el cuerpo del que matamos...

—¡No menciones a Asuma-sensei! –Grita Yukiko.

—¡Pero si es un inútil!- Dijo Hidan.

—Tan inútil como al que le cortaron la cabeza. –Concluyó Kakuzu, Yukiko rió por el comentario.

—¡Maldito! ¡Cállate!

—Baka... –Susurró Kakuzu.

—Son muy jóvenes... –Dijo Hidan. -¿Y creen que podrán contra mí? Deben ser los estudiantes del Asuma ese, un idiota incompetente, con razón son tan débiles... –Dijo.

—¡Maldito! –Gritó Chouji. – ¡No permitiré que hables así de mi sensei!

—¡Chouji! –Grita Shikamaru tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—No sé porque se molestan en defender a ese... Gordo Inútil.

—Le dijo gordo... –Dijo Yukiko aterrada.

Chouji comenzó a correr pero antes de ser golpeado por la hoz de Hidan es atrapado por el jutsu de sombras de Shikamaru. Hidan ataca a Chouji pero Kakashi lo defiende, y el Inmortal recibe una patada de Yukiko. Hidan comienza a atacar a ambos a la vez.

Chouji se levanta y al frente de él estaba Kakuzu, quien lo golpea con fuerza. –¡Chouji! –Grita Ino espantada.

Kakashi y Yukiko atacaban a Hidan, pero aparece el monstruo de fuego. —Jutsu ola de lobo. –El agua en forma de lobo cubre el fuego, pero luego aparece detrás el monstruo del rayo. —¡Jutsu madera, Escudo! –Grita haciendo un escudo. –A este paso. –El de viento aparece. — ¡Jutsu tierra! –Dijo haciendo que la tierra se levante. —¡Suiton: Saikuron Rasengan! –Dijo lanzando el ataque, pero la máscara lo esquiva por poco.

Chouji fue atrapado por una mano de Kakuzu. —Muere... –Pero antes de matarlo es atacado por un boomerang de Ino. –Son una molestia. –Shikamaru comienza a correrlo con su técnica. Pero de la nada Shikamaru es atacado por el monstruo del relámpago. Ino y Chouji fueron agarrados del cuello por las manos de Kakuzu.

Kakashi hace un clon de sombras detrás de un árbol y el clon sale a pelear. —Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –Yukiko hace dos clones y se dirige a Kakuzu. Shikamaru saca un sello de agua, haciendo que el agua se disperse por el suelo, cuando el monstruo del relámpago atacó, el perezoso saltó y Kakuzu comenzó a electrocutarse soltando a los prisioneros y Yukiko antes de que los dos caigan los atrapa. Sacándolos del lugar.

—Maldición. –Dijo Hidan rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Están bien? –Pregunta Shikamaru.

—Por poco... –Dijo Ino. Kakashi y Yukiko miraban a Kakuzu y Hidan.

—Eres débil. ¿Qué te sucedió? –Se burlaba Hidan.

—Igual que tu. Engañándote con un clon de sombra...

—Ah, vaya... ¿Me viste?

Shikamaru les explicaba mientras tanto que hacer... –Por cierto Kakashi. –Dijo Yukiko. –Sin el chaleco verde ese te vez más lindo. Tendrías que salir así a ver si consigues novia.

Todos tenían una gotita de sudor en la cabeza. –La mejor ya la ocupó Naruto. –Dijo Kakashi guiñando el ojo.

—Baka- dijo mirándolo mal, pero igual sonrojada.

—Tú empezaste.

—Para lograr el plan de separarlo alguien tiene que entretener a Hidan. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Yo lo hago. –Dijo Yukiko desapareciendo sus clones. *Aunque me quede poco chakra…*

—No, eres una presa para ellos, es peligroso. –Dijo Shikamaru.

—¿Ahora quieres protegerme?

—Sí, más que nunca...en mis misiones, protegeré a mis amigos a como dé lugar... Yo lo haré. –Dijo seriamente.

—Cuento contigo Shikamaru. –Dijo Kakashi, dándole el pequeño objeto.

—Tal vez necesite tu apoyo Yukiko.

—Sí. –Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia los enemigos. Con su jutsu de sombra separa a Kakuzu y Hidan. Kakashi comenzó a pelear contra Kakuzu, y Shikamaru trataba de capturar a Hidan.

Hidan sube a un árbol esquivando las sombras y las cuchillas. –No podrás conmi... –Pero no continuó porque fue atacado por la ojiazul. –De donde apareciste. –Dijo bloqueando el ataque.

Yukiko sonríe de lado, al caer Shikamaru puede atrapar a Hidan.

—Eres un maldito... –Dijo Hidan.

Lo primero que hace es hacer soltar la hoz/guadaña. –Vamos a dar un paseo... –Dijo caminando para un lado.

—Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –Otra vez la chica de cristal se multiplicó.

Shikamaru clava muchos explosivos en el bosque. Luego libera a Hidan. –Solo puedes mantener esa sombra por cinco minutos... –Dijo el hombre. – ¡Ya verás! –Dijo sacando la aguijada. Se lanzó contra Shikamaru... El chico cae al suelo...

Hidan lame la sangre y comienza a hacer el círculo. – ¡No te dejaré! –Grita Yukiko atacándolo.

Mientras tanto dos monstruos se unieron. ¿Qué es esto... –Dijo Kakashi.

Hidan se mete de nuevo en el circulo y comienza a reír... — ¡Muere!


	50. Voluntad de Fuego

El monstruo del viento, y el del fuego se unen y comienzan a atacar a Kakashi. El sensei sale del árbol y le da una bola de fuego, pero resulta ser un clon. -¿Dónde estás Kakashi? –Dijo Kakuzu mirando.

El monstruo del relámpago es absorbido por la tierra. Kakashi aparece de la tierra, uno de los monstruos lo ataca, pero él hace un jutsu de agua bloqueando el ataque. –Los ataques de fuego y viento son bastantes poderosos contra el agua... *Si Yukiko utiliza el Saikuron no creo que de mucho resultado...* En eso Kakuzu ataca a Kakashi pero la jovencita de pelo anaranjado aparece evitándolo.

—Genial conseguiré un corazón muy poderoso. –Dijo.

—Teme... –Dijo Yukiko sonriendo, y desapareciendo.

—¿Qué? ¿Un clon? ¿Acaso no había desaparecido a todos?

* * *

Hidan se clavó la lanza. Shikamaru cae al suelo. -¡Shikamaru!

Por otro lado Kakuzu siente un dolor terrible en el pecho... -¿Qué...

Cuando Hidan se da vuelta Shikamaru aprovecha y atrapa a Hidan con su jutsu de sombras... -¿Cómo?

La joven sonríe. –Shikamaru…

—Que problemática eres…

—Eso no es cierto... bueno... por parte...

—¿¡Como sigues vivo?! –Los interrumpe Hidan.

—Simple, actuación. –Dijo limpiándose la sangre. –Esta sangre es de tu compañero... –Dijo el chico.

* * *

—Imposible... –dijo Kakuzu.

—Si es posible... –Dijo Kakashi. –Lo teníamos todo planeado. Tomé tu sangre con la capsula y luego Shikamaru se hizo cargo de que Hidan pensara que lo hirió a el... Lo llevó a un lugar apartado para que no te metieras, lo demás fue engañarlo y ya... –Dijo sin preocuparse.

—Imposible... Ese chico planeó todo desde el principio... –Dijo Kakuzu.

Los monstruos comenzaron a correr hacia Kakashi y los demás... Pero uno se metió dentro de Kakuzu. Reviviéndolo, luego los otros dos monstruos se unieron a él, formando una criatura espectral.

Hidan seguía atrapado, pero comenzó a reír. –Hasta un idiota como yo sabe lo que sucede. Ya ha sucedido varias veces. Cualquiera entendería tu técnica... No es tan poderosa como antes... Y me puedo mover... –Dijo sacándose la lanza clavada. –Mientras pasa el tiempo, tu técnica se hace más y más débil...

—Yukiko. –Le llama Shikamaru.

—Estoy intentando juntar todo el chakra posible pero no tengo mucho... –Dijo débil.

Hidan comenzaba a acercarse a Shikamaru, Yukiko corre hacia el pero el "Inmortal" la hace volar de un golpe. Mientras que Kakuzu atrapó a los demás con sus "Hilos". Estaba por matarlos cuando.

—¡Fuuton, Rasengan!

—Jutsu río de agua veloz. –Dijo Yamato. ¡Y ambos dijeron al unísono, "técnica tormenta de agua!"Haciendo desaparecer el ataque de Kakuzu.

—Perdón por tardar tanto... –Dijo un rubio.

El reemplazo de Konoha había llegado. –Sai, Sakura. –Dijo Kakashi, invoca a Pakkun. –Síganlo y ayuden a Shikamaru.

Ambos lo siguen. Naruto se prepara... -¿Logró completarla?

—No... –Dijo Yamato. –Llegó a la mitad. Pero... Mira lo que consiguió... Está a punto de ver al nuevo Naruto.

* * *

Hidan se acercaba a Shikamaru. Pero Shikamaru utiliza la técnica de invocación de sombras para pegarle en todo el cuerpo de Hidan los sellos explosivos. Luego lanza un cuchillo a una marca en el suelo, la tierra comienza a quebrarse haciendo un gran agujero y dejando a Hidan colgado. -¿Y esto?

—Ya lo había preparado antes... –Dijo.

—Lo tenía todo planeado.

—"Debes cavar dos tumbas cuando maldices a alguien" ¿Entiendes?

—¡Claro que no!

—Cuando matas a alguien usando maldiciones, también morirás... –Dijo.

—Yo no moriré. ¡Aunque me cortes la cabeza, esta seguirá viva y te buscaré y te asesinaré! –Grita.

De los árboles aparecen venados. –Este bosque es un área especial del País del Fuego. Solo a las personas de mi clan les es permitido entrar. Nadie más viene aquí... Mi clan te mantendrá atrapado para siempre... –Dijo el chico. Siente un peso en su hombro y piensa en Asuma.

—Lo lograste Shikamaru. –Dijo Yukiko sonriendo.

—Nos vamos... –tirando el encendedor de su sensei que llevaba escondido.

* * *

—¡Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu!

—Ya veo, tú eres el nueve colas...

—Kakashi explica todo con detalle por favor. –Dijo Yamato.

—Son dos miembros de Akatsuki, Shikamaru está peleando contra uno de ellos. Y el otro es el que está frente a nosotros. Capaz de dividir su cuerpo, además esas mascaras también se pueden dividir y separar, y cada una tiene un elemento y corazón propio...

—¡Naruto! –Dijo Yamato.

—Ya los sé. –Dijo enviando a sus dos clones. Luego de que Kakuzu haga desaparecer a los clones. Naruto planea algo .*Su estilo y velocidad... significa que tendré que usar tres clones para distraerlo...* -Kage Bushin no Jutsu. –Dijo creando tres clones más.

Dos clones arman el Rasengan y otro le va agregando el elemento... Un gran choque de chakras se sentía en el aire... –Rasen Shuriken... —Dijo formando su gran técnica.


	51. ¡Elemento viento: Rasen Shuriken!

Dos clones arman el Rasengan y otro le va agregando el elemento... Un gran choque de chakras se sentía en el aire... –Rasen Shuriken... –Dijo formando su gran técnica. Naruto comienza a correr hacia Kakuzu.

—Yo voy a ayudarlo. –Dijo Chouji.

—No, puedes caer en la explosión. –Le explica Yamato.

—Así que este es el poder del Jinchuriki... Una técnica adecuada para un monstruo...

Los tres clones atacaron a Kakuzu, y el Naruto real llegó allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo... –Perdió el Rasen Shuriken... –Dijo Yamato.

—¡Yamato! –Grita Kakashi. El ninja copia comienza a correr a gran velocidad mientras que su sempai hace un jutsu de madera para atacar a Kakuzu. Al atacarlo Kakashi ayuda a Naruto a escapar de allí.

—Tener una gran estrategia y arruinarlo... Típico de Naruto... –Dijo Ino.

—Como lo llamaste Rasen Shuriken pensé que lo tirabas. ¿De verdad tienes que estar tan cerca? –Pregunta Chouji.

—¡Oye! Si lo hubiera golpeado no quedaría nada. –Dijo Naruto con una de sus caras raras.

—Se llama Rasen Shuriken, pero puede atacar solo en un punto ciego. Por eso utiliza los clones para distraer. –Dijo Yamato mientras Naruto miraba hacia todos lados.

—Pero no funcionará con alguien como este... –comentó Chouji.

—¿Y Yukiko? –Pregunta Naruto.

—Se había ido a ayudar a Shikamaru. –Le responde Chouji.

—De acuerdo, déjenme intentarlo una vez mas... –Dijo levantándose. –Aunque yo quería impresionarla... –Dijo algo triste.

—Naruto preocúpate por ti ahora y no por impresionar chicas. –Dijo Kakashi algo molesto.

—Voy a acabarlo con mi técnica.

—Estas tratando con Akatsuki. –Dijo Ino.

—El sabe que estas tratando de distraerlo, vayamos juntos. –Dijo Chouji.

—Eso es cierto... –Agregó Kakashi. –Actualmente somos cinco contra uno. No hay que cruzar un puente peligroso como este...

—Kakashi-sensei... Recuerdas que me dijiste cuando estábamos entrenando... "el único shinobi que puede superar al Cuarto hokage eres tú" "eso es lo que creo" –Comentó. –Se que el trabajo en equipo es importante, y sé que es un puente difícil de cruzar... Pero... yo quiero cruzar ese puente solo, si no lo puedo cruzar, entonces no creceré...

—¿Yamato, que piensas?

—¿Aun no te has dado cuenta? Es un Naruto completamente nuevo.

—Entonces está decidido.

* * *

Sakura y Sai corrían junto con Pakkun, y escuchan la explosión dirigiéndose allí. Mientras que Shikamaru miraba dentro del hoyo. -¡Cielos! Esto es ridículo. –Dijo Hidan. –Realmente me destrozaste. ¡El señor Jashin te castigará por esto! Hará caer su gran venganza sobre ti.

—Tus balbuceos no me asustan... –Dijo Shikamaru sacando un shuriken explosivo. –Sabes, tú y yo tenemos diferentes creencias... Yo creo... en la Voluntad de Fuego. Ese Patético Jashin, o como sea, ya no es tu Dios. Ahora el que toma venganza por herir a sus amigos y a las personas... Soy yo. –lanzando el kunai a la boca del pozo... Hidan siguió maldiciéndolo hasta que una roca lo tapa. Luego llega un venado y comienza a escarbar una parte... Sacando a la luz el encendedor que le había regalado Asuma a Shikamaru.

Sakura y Sai llegan al bosque y ven que sale Shikamaru con un venado, y en el lomo del venado Yukiko. –Llegan unos minutos tarde... –Dijo el chico.

—Quiere decir que tu solo...

—Casi... –Dijo Yukiko. –Yo ayudé un poco.

—Problemática... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—Arriesgué mi vida por ti y así me lo dices... –Dijo Yukiko riendo, pero luego escupe gran cantidad de sangre.

—Yukiko. –Se altera al verla así.

—Tranquila... Solo que, el golpe que me dio Hidan creo que me rompió una costilla o algo así... pero nada...

—¡¿Cómo que nada!? ¡Baka, puedes estar gravemente herida! –Dijo pegándole en la cabeza.

—Me duele más el golpe de la cabeza. –Dijo Yukiko acariciándose el chichón.

—Vámonos con los demás. –Dijo Pakkun. Comenzaron a correr, Yukiko iba en la espalda de Sai.

—Aún no entiendo por qué no quieres que te cure Yukiko... –Dijo Sakura.

Shikamaru cae. –Mejor cúralo a el... – Comentó la chica de la Nieve.

—No, no quiero que ningún amigo mi salga herido. –Dijo levantándose. –Vámonos.

* * *

Naruto comienza a acercarse a Kakuzu. El enemigo cambia su forma y aumenta su cantidad de chakra. Naruto comienza con su técnica... tres clones corren hacia el enemigo pero este los salta y ataca a Naruto. Quien era un clon. El rubio real aparece detrás de Kakuzu y lo ataca dándole con el Rasen Shuriken. Naruto cae al suelo, pero Kakuzu es golpeado por el Rasen Shuriken, todos los presentes quedaron impresionados...

Chouji e Ino van a ver a Naruto. –Solo puedo darle primeros auxilios... –Dijo Ino. –Nunca imaginé que te mezclarías con los clones...

—No eres tan inteligente como Shikamaru pero lo eres, Naruto. – Apuntó Chouji.

—No me compares con Shikamaru. –Dijo el rubio.

—Naruto se volvió muy fuerte... Yamato. – Habló Kakashi.

—Bien, vámonos a casa. – Concretó Yamato.

—¿Y Kakashi-sensei? –Pregunta Ino.

—Está haciendo la limpieza... –Dijo.

En eso llegan Sakura con los demás. –Naruto... –Dijo Shikamaru.

—No... –Dijo Yukiko. –Me perdí el mejor ataque... –Dijo ella.

—Cállate y no te muevas. –Dijo Sakura.

—¿Por qué? –Pregunta Naruto. – ¿Que le pasó?

En eso Yukiko escupe sangre de nuevo, más que la otra vez. –Será mejor que nos apuremos... –Dijo Sai. –Yo me adelanto y la llevo al hospital. –Dijo desapareciendo.

* * *

—Muy bien, me alegra oír que Akatsuki fue derrotado. –Dijo. –Bueno, parte de ella. –Los felicitaba la Gondaime. –Y Naruto... tu herida...

—Solo es una medalla de honor. –Dijo bromeando.

—Ya le dimos primeros auxilios. –Explicó Sakura.

—Ve al hospital a revisarlo, por seguridad.

—Obaa-chan... yo no...

—¡No digas que no! –Dijo Sakura golpeando a Naruto. *Inner: ¡Realmente no sabe lo que es capaz Tsunade-sama cuando alguien le niega una obligación!* -No se preocupe, me aseguro que vaya al hospital.

—Muy bien, entonces ambos equipos han ganado un descanso. Retírense.

—Antes de irnos... –Dijo Naruto. -¿Qué hace un clon de Yukiko aquí?

—Etto... –Dijo Yukiko clon. –Etto... –Naruto se le acercaba animado.

—¡Naruto! –Grita La Hokage. –No es de tu incumbencia. ¡Vete!

Los demás se retiran. –Me pregunto cómo se habrá hecho eso, o que le habrá hecho eso... –Dijo Shizune.

—Esa herida... Nunca había visto eso... –Dijo la vieja. -¿Y qué está sucediendo con el cuerpo de ese Akatsuki?

—Le estamos haciendo una autopsia, pero...

—Dile a la persona que está a cargo que lo haga con más prioridad...

* * *

Tsunade llama a Kakashi y Yamato a que vayan a la sala de autopsia... –La autopsia no ha terminado, pero descubrimos algo... muy importante, sobre la técnica de Naruto... Lo que lo hirió no es nada físico...

—¿Quiere decir..?

—Cada célula de su cuerpo tenía el recipiente de chakra cortado. El daño fue tan minúsculo que lo daño a nivel celular. El verdadero problema... ¡Kakashi, no dejes que Naruto vuelva a utilizar el Rasen Shuriken nunca más! Ya que el brazo de Naruto recibe la misma clase de daño. Si la sigue usando, Naruto perderá su habilidad de controlar chakra... Y no podrá ser más un ninja.

—Entiendo... ¿Pero no es un poco malo que Yukiko se entere?

—Ella es un clon de sombra...

Yukiko estaba algo triste y sorprendida con lo que escuchó. –De hecho... Soy un clon de madera... hace poco cambié... –Dijo.

—Entonces Yukiko real sabe que... – Mencionó Kakashi.

—Yukiko... –Tsunade la miró preocupada. Un clon de madera puede transmitir que está ocurriendo.

Yukiko tenía la cabeza gacha... Pero siente unos brazos a su alrededor. –No te preocupes el estará bien...

—Kakashi-sensei... –Dijo mirándolo sonriente.

—Y dime... –Dijo Kakashi separándose y haciéndose el pensativo. -¿De verdad te parezco atractivo solo con esta remera? –Preguntó mirándola.

—Kakashi... –Dijo algo enojada.

—Pues si es así me la dejo todos los días... –Dijo.

—¡Kakashi Hatake! –Grita corriéndolo, Kakashi la esquiva y luego la abraza.

—¿Y? Dime... –Le susurra al oído. A Yukiko se le eriza la piel.

Le lanza un puñetazo en la cabeza. –Deja de coquetear, tengo novio. Baka. –Dijo seria.

—Aww... Que tierna. –Dijo Kakashi abrazándola de nuevo. –eres como la hermanita que no tengo.

Yukiko empieza a reír. –Eres como el hermano pervertido que no tengo. –Dijo.

—¿Pervertido?

—Yukiko. Kakashi-sempai... –Dijo Yamato.

—Si quieren jugar... –Dijo Tsunade. Con una venita en la frente. -¡Háganlo fuera de la sala de autopsia!


End file.
